Out of the Shadows
by schreibfeder94
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde müssen sich in einer zerbrochenen Welt zurechtfinden. Es ist schwierig und chaotisch und noch dazu drängt die Zeit, den dunklen Lord endlich zu besiegen. Sequel zu Lurking in the Shadows. AU/Character Death
1. Prolog

Tagesprophet 01. März 1997

Muggelwelt in Chaos versunken – Ministerium greift ein

Was viele unter unseren Lesern nicht wissen, ist die anhaltende Kommunikation unseres Ministers höchstpersönlich mit den führenden Persönlichkeiten der Muggelwelt. Doch selbst unter denjenigen, die darüberBescheid wissen, wird es eine Überraschung sein, in welchem Chaos unsere nichtmagischen Kameraden ihre Welt hinterlassen haben!

Hier ist eine Übersicht der letzten Ereignisse – eine komplette Auflistung mit Hinweisen auf die ursprünglichen Ausgaben des Tagespropheten befindet sich auf Seite **3**.

 _Muggelkönigin verschwindet! Letzter Beweis der Rückständigkeit der Muggel aus dem Palast verschwunden_

 _Ministerium der Muggel in London wurde von radikalen Revoluzzern gestürzt. Minister Fudge zögert, einzuschreiten!_

 _Fudge mit Votum abgesetzt! Lucius Malfoy neuer Minister!_

 _Minister Malfoy übernimmt temporär Regierung der Muggel!_

Was viele Leser sicher auch nicht wissen, ist der Fakt, dass die Muggelwelt seit 1215 über unserer Welt einen Anspruch auf Unterwerfung erhebt. Festgehalten wurde das von der Monarchie in der „Magna Carta Libertatum". Dort sind einige Gesetze für Muggel versteckt seit dem Tag an dem sie niedergeschrieben worden. Sie halten schriftlich und magisch fest, dass unsere Welt von der Muggelwelt fernzuhalten ist und die der Muggel von unserer. Doch die Muggel verwenden seit 1706, seit der Vereinigung des Königreichs, andere Dokumente und die Magna Carta geriet langsam in Vergessenheit. Gegenüber uns haben die Muggel seit Jahrhunderten ihre Pflichten nicht erfüllt, was Minister Malfoy dazu bewogen hat, die Magna Carta zu vernichten.

Geehrte Leser, wir sind frei! Der Minister hat hierzu persönlich Stellung bezogen mit den bewegensten Worten, die wir seit Beginn des Tagespropheten je niedergeschrieben haben,

„Heute, an diesem Tage, werfen wir den Schatten der Muggelwelt ab und können endlich ins Licht treten. Um uns herum leben rückständige Barbaren und dennoch sind wir es, die uns bisher verstecken mussten. Doch damit ist nun Schluss. Eine Säuberung des magischen Geistes wird durch Großbritannien fließen und alle werden aufatmen können! Nun endlich!"

Liebe Leser, wir ermutigen Sie, heraus in die Muggelwelt zu treten und diese Menschen sehen zu lassen, dass ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen ist!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11\. Februar, 1937

„Jetzt, wo deine Gesichtszüge sich ein wenig gefestigt haben, können wir nochmals unsere Messungen durchführen. Immerhin wollen wir doch die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.", erklärte der Arzt gelassen.

„Was messen Sie denn?", fragte der Junge, der gerade noch im Stimmbruch war, welcher sich allerdings nicht mehr zu stark abzeichnete.

„Nur gewisse Merkmale. Wir werden deinen Kopf vermessen. Einige Kenngrößen, nur für die Akten.", sprach der Arzt ruhig, „Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Der Junge war ruhig und still, als der Arzt anfing, sein Gesicht zu bemalen und abzumessen. Der Kopfumfang wurde mit einem alten Band gemessen, während für andere Dinge der Arzt einen Winkelmesser zückte und ihn an den Kopf des Jungen ansetzte. Der Junge starrte dabei abwesend ins Leere .

„Heinz?", fragte eine Stimme von draußen.

Der Arzt wurde ein wenig nervös, hielt sich allerdings unter Kontrolle.

„Kommen Sie rein, Joseph.", rief er in Richtung der Tür.

Eine alte Holztür wurde aufgedrückt und ein wenig mehr Licht kam vom Flur herein. Der Mann hatte noch einen Mantel an und mit einfachen Bewegungen legte er ihn ab und auf einen der Stühle.

Die Lederhandschuhe legte er dazu.

„Mein lieber Thomas, es ist eine Weile her, seitdem ich dich zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Prächtig gewachsen bist du. Schade, dass du nicht all deine Züge von deinem Vater hast aber ich nehme an, dass nicht jeder das gleiche Los erwischen kann.", sagte der Neuankömmling.

„Ich halte fest…", sprach der Arzt nun, immernoch am Gesicht von Thomas arbeitend, „…dass der Gesichtswinkel von Thomas Grindelwald etwa 80 Grad beträgt, und er damit zwar nicht weit oben, allerdings dennoch im guten Durchschnitt liegt. Außerdem schätze ich sein Gehirnvolumen auf 95 Kubikzentimeter."

„Ihr Vater, Thomas, hat einen ausgeprägt stumpfen Gesichtswinkel.", gab Joseph zu bedenken, an das Kind gewandt, welches den Blick ein wenig hob und die Männer mit ruhiger Stimme ansprach, „Das ist gut, oder?"

„Sie werden das sicherlich noch lernen, aber der Gesichtswinkel ist eine gute Annäherung für die Überwiegung des Geistigen über das Kämpferische, des… Menschlichen über das Tierische. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn er bei ihnen nur 65 Grad betrüge.", kam die ruhige Erklärung von Joseph.

Der Arzt wandte sich um und legte seine Utensilien weg, „Na dann könnte man ihn glatt anrußen und Malambuku nennen!"

Die Männer lachten, während der Junge weiterhin die Wand anstarrte.

„Wie geht seine Bildung voran?", fragte Joseph und der Arzt zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Klagen gehört. Er lernt in einer zu erwartenden Geschwindigkeit Deutsch und Englisch. Klagen habe ich nicht gehört.", antwortete der Arzt.

„Wie steht es um seine…", setzte Joseph an und wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Die Wachen waren ein wenig verunsichert. Ich habe gehört, etwas sei bei seiner letzten Übung geschehen. Ein… Unfall.", flüsterte der Arzt nun.

„Unfall? Welcher Art?", forderte Joseph von ihm.

„Sie… Anscheinend gab es wohl eine kleine Ungenauigkeit einer der Kampfpartner des Jungen und er… hat sich wohl etwas eingefangen, dass ihn hätte töten sollen."

„Wahrlich? Wissen der Führer und Grindelwald Bescheid?", fragte Joseph nun.

„Der Führer ist unterrichtet, doch aktuell liegt seine Aufmerksamkeit eher an einer anderen Stelle. Grindelwald jedoch… sucht fieberhaft danach, den Vorfall zu reproduzieren, aber er hütet sich natürlich davor, den Jungen schlicht umzubringen.", murmelte der Arzt.

„Wurden sie vereidigt?", fragte Joseph nun urplötzlich an den Arzt gewandt, welcher ein wenig nervös wurde.

„Ich habe keinen Beamtenstatus.", war die knappe Antwort.

„Wahrlich?", murmelte Joseph, scheinbar verwundert, „Wo sind Sie angestellt? Haben sie keinen Wechsel beantragt?"

„Ich war immer zufrieden an meinem Arbeitsplatz. Ich arbeite privat für eine Praxis.", sagte der Mann ruhig.

„Aber ist es nicht eine viel höhere Ehre, für den Führer persönlich zu arbeiten?", hakte der andere Mann nach.

„In Dingen der Fahnentreue und Treue zum Reich habe ich mich wohl nicht zu verstecken, Doktor Mengele! Sie müssten meine Geschichte und Laufbahn doch kennen!", rief der Arzt entrüstet.

„Das ist durchaus wahr, dennoch… Sie handhaben schwerwiegende Geheimnisse, Herr Krüger. Der Eid…", setzte Mengele an, doch der andere Arzt unterbrach ihn.

„Sie reden nicht wirklich von einem… _solchen Eid_! Das ist gefährlich für unsereins!", zischte Krüger.

„Herr Krüger sie… sie müssen verstehen dass es uns nicht nur befähigt, die größten Geheimnisse zu beherbergen, sondern uns auch vor jenen schützt die suchen, diese Geheimnisse aufzudecken. Der Führer gedenkt, diese neue Unbekannte… für uns nutzbar zu machen.", sprach Mengele leise.

Der Junge saß dort, noch immer starr, und zeigte kaum Interesse an der Szenerie.

Krüger wurde plötzlich verschlossen und mit einem besonderen Blick bedachte er Mengele.

„Haben sie gesehen, zu was er fähig ist?", fragte er dann und Mengele lächelte.

„Sein Bruder. Ich war da, als sein Bruder gestorben ist.", kam die Antwort.

„Das war nicht alles. Bei Weitem nicht. Thomas, komm. Wir werden unserem Gast etwas vorführen.", wandte sich der Arzt an den Jungen.

Ergeben stand Thomas auf und lief voraus, da es jedes Mal der gleiche Platz war und jedes Mal das gleiche Spiel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12\. August, 1919

„Du siehst einfach nicht, was ich sehe.", sprach der junge Mann, dem Anderen zugewandt. Sie standen in einer dunklen Ecke, am Rande von Hogsmeade. Es war friedlich und niemand war auf der Straße. Es herrschte eine nebelige, warme Atmosphäre, denn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen beseitigten die Überreste des nächtlichen Regens.

„Sieh dich doch um. Das hier ist der Kern der Dinge. Man muss Frieden bewahren!", sprach der Andere.

„Ich muss es dir wieder sagen. Du siehst nicht, was ich sehe. Wenn ich dir sage, man könnte all die Muggel aus der Welt tilgen und sie könnte erneut erblühen, ist es wirklich dein Gefühl, dass es falsch sei? Nach allem, was ich dir über sie erzähle? Nach allem, was ich sehe?", fragte der eine nun verzweifelt.

„Mein Gefühl ändert sich nicht, Gellert. Noch ändert sich meine Überzeugung. Krieg ist niemals der Weg. Krieg bringt am Ende nur verderben.", kam die Antwort schnell und bestimmt.

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen.

„Es ist nicht an der Zauberwelt, gegen die Muggel zu kämpfen, wo wir so lange dafür gearbeitet haben, dass es uns gut geht, wir in Frieden leben und abgeschottet sind!", fuhr der Mann fort.

Gellert schnaufte abfällig. „Sind wir nicht egoistisch damit? Wir verstecken uns, um vor Konflikten, die dringend nötig sind, davonzurennen!", er machte eine ausladende Geste, „HIER ist es idyllisch! Wenn du einen Moment lang über den Tellerrand sehen würdest, Albus, dann würdest du erkennen, dass die Muggel nichts als Schaden anrichten, täglich, stündlich! Wie kannst du glauben, dass es mit ihnen eine Zukunft gibt? Wir haben die Mittel und Wege, die Vernichtung durch die Muggel umzukehren, aber wir lassen sie weiter gewähren, Jahrzehnt um Jahrzehnt!"

Albus blickte an Gellert vorbei in Richtung des Himmels. Sie hatten sich schon einmal gestritten. Jedes Mal, wenn Gellert sich in seiner von den nordischen Völkern gegebene Gabe verlor, jedes Mal, wenn er drohte, nicht wieder zu kommen.

„Ich weiß, dass es viel für dich ist, Gellert. Du darfst dich nicht zu sehr verlieren. Es schadet dir und deinem Geist, solche Dinge zu sehen.", flüsterte Albus nun.

Gellert schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Albus. Ich glaube du bist deutlich verblendeter. Du empfängst wage Ahnungen, flüchtige Eindrücke einer Moral, die nicht zu unserer Welt gehört! Aberforth wurde von ihnen zu einem Hammer gemacht, den sie frei schwingen können um ihren gewalttätigen Arm in dieser Welt zu platzieren und du, Albus, verstehst nicht, was vor sich geht! Sie haben keine Ahnung, was die Muggel sind und wozu sie fähig sind! Es ist nur unrecht, sie weiter so verfahren zu lassen!"

„Moral ist kein Konzept, dass sich an irgendwelche Grenzen hält, Gellert! Mord ist falsch! Mord ist immer falsch, egal von wem und egal zu welchem Zweck! Du weißt nicht, was das für ein Gefühl ist, etwas Falsches zu tun, und genau zu wissen, dass es verwerflich ist! Du verlierst dich, Gellert!", rief Albus verzweifelt.

„Nein, Albus. Du verlierst dich.", sprach Gellert und wandte sich um.

„Warte noch. Wir müssen uns einigen. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!", rief Albus aufgebracht.

„Ich muss gehen, Albus. Es werden gleich zwei Menschen in unmittelbare Nähe zu einander sein. Gottfried Feder wird zu einer günstigen Zeit an einem günstigen Ort sein. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass er Adolf Hitler trifft.", sagte Gellert nun leise und angestrengt.

„Wovon redest du?", flüsterte Albus, „Du bist nicht mehr klar, Gellert! Du musst zurückkommen! Komm zu mir zurück!"

Doch Gellert verschwand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

08\. März 1997

Es war eine nicht ganz ungefährliche Angelegenheit. Doch es waren drei Unsägliche anwesend, um den Besuch der Familie Weasley am Grab ihrer Tochter zu schützen. Harry versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, als sie sich langsam aufmachten und auf den Weg begaben.

Der Friedhof war gewöhnlich. Nicht der düstere Eindruck, der auf so mancher Ruhestätte zu entstehen vermag, aber auch nicht sonderlich einladend. Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, hier zu sein. Jason und Alexander, die zusätzlich die Umgebung sicherten, waren nicht einmal zu sehen. Sie waren Aufklärer, und wenn man sie nicht sehen sollte, dann sah man sie auch nicht.

Harry schritt langsam hinter den Weasleys hinterher, welche ihn ab und zu mal mit einzubeziehen versuchten. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Molly schritt voran und erneut sah man, dass die Narben noch nicht verheilt waren. Es war ein schwerer Gang zu dem Grab und Harry konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie sich fühlen musste.

Arthur unterstützte sie, und wechselte sich ab und zu mit Bill ab. Charlie kümmerte sich ein wenig um die Zwillinge, die ebenfalls Schuldgefühle haben mussten. Doch sie wussten nicht, was Harry wusste. Sie wussten nicht, dass Ginny ausschließlich wegen ihm gestorben war. Selbst jetzt, ein dreiviertel Jahr später, lag es noch immer auf ihm. Wenn er daran dachte, hatte er beinahe wegen allem Schuldgefühle, doch er musste weiter arbeiten. Voldemort musste sterben. Die Schatten mussten sterben. Und ihn würde nichts daran hindern, sie alle zu vernichten.

 _Man mag sich nicht ausmalen, wie die Welt ohne deine Präsenz wäre. Es gibt viele Stränge, die schlimmer sind. Hermine könnte sie sehen._ , sprach die Stimme in ihm und Harry hätte auf den zusätzlichen Kommentar gut verzichten könne. Es war unpassend, im jetzt und hier.

„Harry.", sprach ihn Ron von der Seite an. Auch Ron war weniger energievoll als sonst. Sie waren alle irgendwie abgestumpft geworden. Sie hatten alles über sich ergehen lassen und Scherze gemacht bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich geboten hatte. Aber das hier vermochte jeden auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen.

Das Grab von Ginny war sehr gepflegt. Harry bemerkte, dass allerlei Pflanzen darauf wuchsen, darunter viele Blumen.

„Die Hornveilchen habe ich im letzten Herbst gepflanzt.", sagte Molly leise. Niemand hatte darauf eine Antwort. Molly war dazu übergegangen, viele Dinge per Hand zu machen. Abgesehen von den Zaubern, die gewöhnlich auf Pflanzen lagen, hatte sie alles selber gepflanzt. Harry ging davon aus, dass es wohl die beste Ablenkung war.

„Wir machen das wie die letzten Male.", sprach Arthur gefasst, „Wir beginnen damit, dass jeder alleine am Grab sein darf, bevor wir nochmal zusammenkommen und ihr euch anhören werdet, was ich zu sagen habe. Molly hat den Vortritt."

Sie wichen ein wenig zurück und Harry sah sich nochmals nach den beiden anderen Unsäglichen um. Sie waren nicht zu sehen und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht für die Sicherung brauchten.

Molly kniete vor dem Grab und schluchzte ein wenig. Harry fand diese Routine sehr eigenartig, da er nicht wusste, was er zu einem Grabstein sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Sich entschuldigen? Von seinem Leben erzählen? Alles wirkte unpassend in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie vor einem Grab standen. Ron hatte bisher geschwiegen über die Besuche am Grab von Ginny und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Es war kein leichtes Thema.

Nach und nach näherten sich alle Kinder der Weasleys dem Grab. Arthur näherte sich Harry, nachdem Ron zum Grab gegangen war. Bill und Charlie unterhielten sich leise und ebenfalls ein wenig tonlos.

„Harry, ich bin froh, dass du mitkommen konntest.", murmelte Arthur bestimmt zu ihm. Harry sah zu dem Mann auf.

„Ich…", setzte Harry an. Es war nicht einfach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich Jason und Alexander gebraucht hätten.", sagte er schließlich. Immerhin war es wahr.

Arthur lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Deswegen bist du auch nicht hier. Es war vielleicht nicht ganz fair von uns, dir nicht zu sagen, wo Ginnys Grab ist. Doch in unserer Trauer hat es sich einfach nicht ergeben."

Das war doch unglaublich.

„Arthur, ich denke nicht, dass ich es hätte wissen müssen. Das ist eine sehr private Angelegenheit deiner Familie und sie trauern da möchte ich nicht…"

„Harry. Das Grab symbolisiert nicht nur einen Tiefpunkt in der Familie Weasley, sondern auch den vermutlich schlimmsten Moment in deinem Leben. Es ist nicht fair, dir Heilung zu verwehren. Außerdem gehörst du genauso zur Familie wie jeder andere. Ron hat dir das bestimmt auch schon mal gesagt. Und jetzt komm", Arthur stupste ihn an und Harry verstand nicht, was der Mann meinte, „Du bist jetzt an der Reihe."

Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit zu antworten oder sich zu erwehren, denn Arthur schob ihn sanft in Richtung des Grabes. In Gedanken versunken hatte Harry gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Weasleys bereits alle am Grab gewesen waren.

Nun kniete er direkt vor den Blumen des Grabes mit seiner Aufschrift, während die Familie, die eigentlich hier sein sollte, auf ihn wartete. Die Familie, der er weh getan hatte.

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _1981 – 1996_

 _Temperamentvoll, stark, selbstsicher._

 _Wundervolle Tochter. Geliebte Schwester._

Harry sah, dass die Blumen vollkommen die Fläche ausfüllten. Sie blühten in den verschiedensten Farben.

Die Frühlingssonne kam gerade raus.

Es war frisch, aber doch schon ziemlich warm.

Harry atmete flach ein. Es roch nach Blumen und nassem Gras.

Sie wollten bestimmt, dass er mit ihr sprach, doch er fühlte eine Barriere, die ihn daran hinderte. Als er das nächste Mal durchatmete, war es schwach und zittrig und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Sie hatten mit ihm gespielt. Man hatte es ihm immer wieder vorgehalten. Erst hatte ein Schatten das Bild von Ginny erschaffen, dann hatte sich Tonks in sie verwandelt. Es hatte sich mehr als alles andere in seinen Kopf gebrannt, seitdem der Trank der Verzweiflung seine Erinnerung freigelegt hatte.

Die Präsenz hatte geholfen, es sofort zu verdrängen, damit er arbeiten konnte. Nun stürmten Bilder wieder auf ihn ein.

„Hey Ginny.", murmelte er dann. Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich das Richtige war, sie so anzusprechen. Immerhin war er verantwortlich.

„Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, aber irgendwie hat dein Vater darauf bestanden, dass ich das hier tue. Ich weiß nicht, was es bringen soll. Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Ich weiß, wie es gewesen ist und ich weiß, dass du die Starke von uns beiden gewesen bist, und das, obwohl dir so viel Leid zuteilwurde.", flüsterte Harry.

Es war wahr. Sie hatten sich an manchen Tagen auf sie konzentriert und nicht auf ihn. Er wusste nicht, wieso. Es hatte einfach keinen Grund. Es war nur bösartig und falsch.

„Ich wurde wieder zurückgeholt. Weil sie mich nicht umbringen wollten. Und es sollte auch nicht dich treffen. Es war ein Zufall. Dem Umstand geschuldet, dass Tom Riddle dich bereits durch sein Tagebuch kennengelernt hatte. Voldemort muss das irgendwie mitbekommen haben. Du hattest so viel Unglück in deinem kurzen Leben und es ist so unglaublich unfair. Niemand sollte das durchstehen, was du durchstehen musstest."

Harry schluckte.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Es tut mir leid, dass du in diese Welt reingeboren wurdest und von ihr so schrecklich behandelt wurdest. Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir gestorben bist."

Es dauerte einige Momente, eher er sich rührte. Arthur legte ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter, als er aufgestanden war.

Die Weasleys kamen wieder zusammen und Harry stand zwischen Fred und George, die ihn beide nicht zurückweichen ließen.

Arthur sah jeden von ihnen einmal an und seine Augen wirkten ernst, zu ernst für einen so enthusiastischen Menschen.

„Jeder von uns ist bereits an diesen Grab gewesen, einige mehr, andere weniger. Aber nun sind wir, zum ersten Mal, alle hier."

Arthurs Stimme klang klar. Harry fröstelte ein wenig, obwohl er bereits kalt war.

„Ich glaube, dass das, was uns hier alle verbindet, niemals weichen wird. Wir müssen dafür kämpfen, dass Ginnys Tod nicht sinnlos war. Damit wir alle eine schöne Zukunft haben können, die man Söhnen und Töchtern schenken möchte. Damit wir alle wieder hierherkommen können, und um uns herum Frieden ist. Wir haben uns immer gegenseitig und wir geben aufeinander acht. Vergesst das niemals."

* * *

Neues Kapitel ist da ;)


	2. Eine starke Bindung

„Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache ja sehr sicher, Mister Potter.", sagte Delacour ruhig. Der Mann war im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen nicht geflohen. Er war noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Harry konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. Nach dem Sturz des französischen Ministers war er in der perfekten Position, dessen Amt zu übernehmen. Wenn er dafür nur im Land blieb. Doch da er noch immer seine Stellung hielt, war er sich seiner Sache wohl sehr sicher. Es war immerhin ein halbes Jahr, seitdem Hogwarts gestürzt worden war.

„Sie waren ja schließlich auch nicht sonderlich subtil.", erwiderte Harry. Und subtil war Delacour ja wirklich nicht gewesen. Alle Dinge, die eingetreten waren, hatte er vorher mit klaren Worten angedeutet. Subtil war anders.

„Normalerweise ist es natürlich wahr. Politiker pflegen, einen etwas indirekteren Ansatz zu wählen. Allerdings, wie Sie sicher auch gehört haben, erfordern besondere Ereignisse nun mal besondere Maßnahmen.", erklärte Delacour.

„Und die besonderen Ereignisse haben sie anscheinend voraus gesehen.", schloss Harry.

 _Es ist nicht so gekommen, wie er erwartet hatte. Es ging zu schnell._ , hallte die Stimme durch seinen Kopf.

„Mister Potter, man hält sich nicht so lange im Geschäft, wie ich es tue, ohne mit gewissen Umständen im Vorfeld rechnen zu können."

„Man hat es gemerkt, als Sie aktiv die verzauberten Galleonen gemieden haben und als Sie mir sehr deutlich gesagt haben, dass Sie erwarten, dass die Feldzauber fallen. Doch Sie dachten, dass es zunächst mit England anfängt, oder? Dass derselbe Schutz sowohl von Frankreich als auch von Deutschland weggerissen werden würde, damit konnten Sie nicht rechnen.", widersprach Harry. Doch irgendwie schien Delacour bei der Erwähnung von Frankreich weniger nervös als bei der von Deutschland.

Lief es am Ende doch auf Nurmengard hinaus? Die alte Festung stand dort und beherbergte ein, laut allem, was Harry bisher wusste, sehr gefährliches Wesen. Von dem Gefängnis ging nun wohl eine größere Gefahr aus, wo es darum keine Feldzauber mehr gab.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich eigennützige Motive habe, dann haben Sie durchaus Recht. Doch Sie müssen bedenken, dass ich letztendlich nicht nur Politiker, sondern auch Familienvater bin. Außerdem… ist es nicht fair?", fragte Delacour.

Harry blickte auf.

„Jahrhunderte alte Seelen, die sich für die Feldzauber geopfert haben, um der Welt Sicherheit zu geben. Es ist doch nur gerecht, ihnen für ihre Dienste zu danken und sie zu entlassen.", erklärte Delacour.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Auf der einen Seite bekam er dieses Stückchen Information, was die Gestalt und das Bewusstsein der Magie anging, und von dem Eide und Schwüre verbindlich gemacht wurden, und auf der anderen Seite… War wie Magie funktionierte manchmal einfach _dumm_. Der Feuerkelch, dass er Dobby befreien konnte, … Es waren einige Dinge.

„Ein Dienst, der nicht nur die Bevölkerung geschützt hat. Wie viele sind seit dem Fall der Schutzzauber zu Ihnen gekommen? Wie viele Familien?", fragte Harry nun.

„Ein paar. Hauptsächlich Verwandte, aber auch befreundete Familien, die durchaus den Schutz dieser Mauern zu schätzen wissen.", antwortete Delacour.

Irgendwie glaubte Harry dem Mann nicht, dass er das aus Herzensgute tat. Vielleicht versuchte er ja, von der Situation zu profitieren, doch Harry konnte ihm unmöglich etwas nachweisen. Zumal es vielleicht doch egal war. Wen interessierte es, aus welchen Motiven Delacour gute Dinge tat, solange er gute Dinge tat?

„Mister Potter, wenn Sie Hilfe bei Evakuierungsarbeiten benötigen, stelle ich unsere Dienste ebenfalls gerne zur Verfügung.", sprach Delacour weiter, „Immerhin ist der Weg aus England teilweise lang. Und in Frankreich ist es nicht immer einfach."

„ _Durch_ Frankreich, Monsieur Delacour. Die Schüler sollten so weit weg von Voldemort sein wie es irgend möglich ist.", erwiderte Harry. Er wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall Delacour einen Hinweisgeben durfte, wo die Schüler sich befanden, und da sie relativ nah dran waren, tat Harry am besten so, als seien sie weit weg.

„Wirklich so weit? _Mon Dieu_. Wie schafft es die Zentrale, eine solche Strecke abzusichern. Soweit ich weiß, arbeiten dort gerade mal eine dreistellige Anzahl an Unsäglichen, oder irre ich an dieser Stelle?"

Delacour versuchte abzuschätzen, wo die Schüler waren. Es war wohl ein solches Mysterium, dass alle ihnen zu folgen versuchten. Das war etwas Gutes, da es wohl hieß, dass der dunkle Lord ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Die Zentrale hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und Harry musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore die Operation perfekt geplant hatte.

„Die Zentrale in Straßburg. Es gibt verbündete Organisationen. Zu denen zählt zum Beispiel die AAW, oder auch die Zentrale in Sankt Petersburg.", erklärte Harry.

„Unsäglicher Potter, die Wende in Europa ist noch nicht so lange her, und ich an Ihrer Stelle würde den Russen ein gewisses Maß an gesunder Skepsis entgegen bringen. Der kalte Krieg wurde auf dem Rücken von so manchem Zauberer ausgetragen.", warf Delacour ein.

„Was Sebastian so prüde zu sagen versucht: Wir haben, wie alle, ein hohes Interesse daran, dass die Schüler einem guten neuen zuhause zu kommen.", platzte die Stimme von Joanne Delacour in den Raum hinein, welche zuletzt noch Lehrerin in Verteidigung gewesen war, „Wie unsere vergangenen Erfahrungen mit der Zentrale zeigen, müssen wir Acht geben, dass die Schüler in einem Jahr nicht als Soldaten nach England zurück kehren."

„Ihr Pazifismus in allen Ehren, doch die Unsäglichen machen sich zur Aufgabe, zu schützen und greifen nicht in solche Dinge ein. Die Schüler werden in Sicherheit gebracht und niemand wird ihnen irgendetwas aufzwingen. Wenn sie Fragen haben, wenden sie sich doch an Professor Dumbledore.", schloss Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

* * *

„Normalerweise würden wir so nicht vorgehen, allerdings hatten wir in diesem Fall keine Wahl. Die Schüler waren wichtiger als das Dorf.", sprach Thomas ruhig, „Außerdem waren auch innerhalb von 15 Minuten Unsägliche in Hogsmeade."

„Ganze fünf Minuten zu spät. Es sind Menschen gestorben, als die Dementoren plötzlich von überall kamen und uns angefallen haben.", bellte Aberforth mit rauer Stimme zurück.

„Weiß man, wie viele insgesamt verloren wurden?", fragte Hermine nun und die drei Erwachsenen wandten sich um. Aberforth bedachte sie abschätziger Blicke.

Sie waren ein wenig älter gewesen, als sie die Gabe der anderen Welt erhalten hatten. Sie waren älter, und dennoch hatte einer von ihnen die Prüfung nicht bestanden und sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt.

Natürlich war der Bruder des Professors nicht gerade freundlich ihnen gegenüber gestimmt.

„Zu viele. Was nützen genaue Zahlen. Es sind Menschen, die gestorben sind.", knurrte Aberforth, „Manche lernen das auf die harte Weise."

„Was wir tun müssen ist herausfinden, wie viele Seelenfänger Voldemort geschaffen hat. Da diese zwar mit ihm verbunden sind, allerdings sich selbst stabilisieren, können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass er genau sieben erstellt hat. Das wäre ansonsten die nächste Möglichkeit."

Aberforth sah Thomas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Die magische Zahl sieben. Stabilität und Einklang. Garnicht so dumm von dir, Kreatur."

Hermine störte es ein wenig, wie Aberforth sprach, doch sie entschied sich dazu, es zu ignorieren. Man musste sich seine Kämpfe aussuchen.

„Wir wissen bisher von dreien. Es gibt einen Anhänger und einen Ring, den wir bisher nicht weiter identifizieren konnten, da er mit dem Versteck explodiert ist. Das Tagebuch ist im Grunde dasselbe Artefakt, das allerdings anders arbeitet."

„Aber wir haben wenige Anhaltspunkte und ich sehe uns nicht imstande, eine so große Suche durchzuführen. Vor allem, da Voldemort mittlerweile sicherlich in Hogwarts ist und dort sich viele Winkel präsentieren, solche Artefakte zu verstecken, direkt unter seiner Aufsicht. Nicht unmöglich, versteht sich, aber schwierig.", ergänzte Thomas.

„Sie könnten es finden, Miss Granger.", verkündete Dumbledore nun, mit dem Blick auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Nein, Albus.", knurrte Aberforth dazwischen, „Du bist vielleicht bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, aber ich werde das nicht tun!"

„Aberforth, die Situation ist gänzlich anders.", murmelte der Professor, „Ich kenne Miss Granger seit Jahren und habe miterlebt, wie sie sich…"

„Schwachsinn! Wenn _er_ der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, dann…", zischte Aberforth zurück.

„Man sollte meinen, dass sie ihre Methode geändert hätten, wenn sie sich damit selbst schaden.", schnitt Thomas dazwischen, „Immerhin ist jede der Gaben sehr mächtig und hat enormes Potential."

„Ich habe Gellert schon oft dabei zugesehen und auch sehr oft ihn selbst angeleitet, wenn er drohte, sich zu verlieren.", murmelte Dumbledore, während er auf Hermine zuschritt, die bei seinen Worten ein wenig zurück wich.

„Verlieren?", fragte Ron von der Seite.

„Miss Granger, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Hier sind eine Menge an fähigen Legilimentiker. Außerdem ist Mister Weasley da, der sie unterstützen wird.", sprach Dumbledore nun ruhig, „Entspannen Sie sich. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn Sie sich setzen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach dem Kontakt schicken?", fragte Thomas, „Miss Lovegood hat wohl noch immer die engste Verbindung zur anderen Seite."

„Ich glaube, das wird in diesem Fall nicht nötig sein. Außerdem lassen wir sie vielleicht besser ruhen. Die Schüler sollten noch erschöpft sein von der… Unterbrechung gestern.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. Eine seltsame Art über den Angriff eines Spähtrupps zu sprechen. Es hatte sie beinahe ein paar Schüler gekostet. Sie hatten gerade angefangen sich draußen sicher zu fühlen.

Hermine setzte sich langsam. Ein wenig nervös sah sie zu den Dumbledores auf. Ron stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Miss Granger, sie werden sicherlich schon mitbekommen haben, dass sie, wenn sie etwas sehen, es beinahe urplötzlich wissen. Als hätten sie etwas vergessen und plötzlich fällt es Ihnen wieder ein.", sprach Dumbledore und Hermine hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass seine Erklärung eine Erinnerung in ihr auslöste. Sie hatte plötzlich gewusst, wo Tonks war und sie hatte keine Vorwarnung gehabt.

„Sie werden lernen müssen, dieses plötzliche Auftauchen der Information zu kontrollieren. Sie werden erfühlen, von _wo_ in Ihrem Geist diese Informationen kommen.", erklärte Thomas von der Seite.

„Sie wird es nicht können. Niemand kann das kontrollieren. Es ist besser, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich damit in Kontakt kommt.", rief Aberforth nun giftig.

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass wir gelernt haben. Wir müssen die Aufmerksamkeit von Miss Granger lenken und Mister Weasley wird dabei helfen können, sie zurück zu holen. Ihre Verbindung wird stark genug sein.", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", brüllte Aberforth, „Nachdem du es bei Gellert nicht geschafft hast?"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Ich habe mir nicht vertraut, Aberforth. Ich hatte niemals vertrauen in mich oder in meine Bindung zu Gellert. Doch nun, da ich etwas weiser geworden bin, erkenne ich eine starke Bindung, wenn ich sie sehe. Und Miss Granger und Mister Weasley haben diese starke Bindung.", flüsterte Dumbledore, „ _Darauf_ vertraue ich nun."

Hermine war unwohl. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was das alles bedeuten sollte, doch sie mochte die Implikation der Dinge nicht, die gesagt wurden. Aber sie versuchte dennoch, sich zu konzentrieren auf das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie irgendeinen Zugang zu Informationen hatte, die weiterhelfen könnten.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich es sage, werden sie an den Magiestrang denken, der sie mit der Welt verbindet. Diese kleine Verbindung zu ihrem Geist, durch die sie Informationen erhalten.", sprach Dumbledore zu ihr.

Hermine nickte und fasste den Direktor bestimmt ins Auge. Dumbledore wirkte irgendwie anders. Hermine konnte es gut nachvollziehen – immerhin war ein Teil von ihm gestorben. Mit Hogwarts war ein Teil von jedem von ihnen gestorben.

Sie atmete tief durch. In ihrem Geist herrschte Aufregung, doch sie verbannte alle Gedanken wie sie es gelernt hatte und konzentrierte sich auf diese Seelenfänger. Sie war einem von ihnen in der Höhle sehr nahe gekommen.

Wenn sie daran dachte, wo der Rest von ihnen sein könnte, bekam sie eine vage Ahnung, doch sie konnte es nicht richtig einordnen. Diese Präsenzen strahlten etwas aus, etwas… _Böses_.

Die Eindrücke waren noch immer fremd, doch nicht mehr ganz so anstrengend für ihren Kopf. Irgendwie war es wie, wenn man mit jemanden durch die Menge ging. Man hatte keinen Blickkontakt zu seinem Begleiter, aber man wusste trotzdem, dass diese Person noch da war. Als könnte sie bestimmen, wo sich Menschen aufhielten, oder wohin sie wollten. Ganz genau konnte sie niemanden festmachen, doch sie bekam einen Eindruck der Geschehnisse, vergangen und zukünftig.

Als würden alle möglichen Pfade sich vor ihr aufklappen und sie besah sich die Karte der Welt.

Es war nichts Visuelles, es war eine unbestimmte Ahnung. Als _wüsste_ sie diese Dinge einfach.

Sie versuchte kategorisch nach den Seelenfängern, diesen Horcruxen zu suchen. Wie bei der Okklumentik baute sie Schicht für Schicht Informationen auf und konnte die Dinge eingrenzen.

Ein böses Artefakt, welches zum dunklen Lord gehörte…

Ein Versteck, das abgeschottet war, doch trotzdem verbunden mit der Welt…

Gequälte und gefangene Seelen und ihre Stränge in die Wirklichkeit…

Sie verstanden nicht, wieso sie gefangen waren…

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, war sie nicht mehr bei den anderen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel und kalt. Ihr Atem stieg aus ihrem Mund empor.

„Hallo?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Die Stimme von Dumbledore kam von überall, „Sehr gut, Miss Granger, sie haben es. Sie sind in einem der Verstecke. Sagen sie uns, was sie sehen."

Hermine dachte an Licht, wie es wäre, wenn es hell würde. Und tatsächlich erhellte sich ihre Umgebung etwas, doch kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war eine unüberwindbare Dunkelheit. Als sie sie ertasten wollte, konnte sie es nicht, und beinahe schmerzte es, in diese Dunkelheit zu greifen.

„Miss Granger, verlieren sie sich nicht zu weit in ihrer Umgebung. Was wir suchen, müsste in Ihrer Nähe sein.", sprach der Direktor ruhig und behutsam.

Hermine sah nach vorne und auf einem Haufen, mit allerlei Müll und Dreck, mit leeren Koffern und gebrauchten aber kaputten Stiften, Haltern, und Gefäßen, dort thronte es.

„Ein Diadem.", flüsterte sie leise.

„Beschreiben sie es.", sagte Dumbledore nun.

„Es ist… golden. Es strahlt eine… unheimliche Macht aus. Als wäre es nicht mehr es selbst sondern… verdorben."

Hermine näherte sich dem Diadem.

„Es strahlt… Verwesung aus. Als wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung. Die Koffer um es herum sind…"

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Alles zerfällt um es herum."

„Wo sind Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte diesmal die Stimme von Thomas.

„Ich bin… Es ist alles sehr voll hier, als wäre das ein Raum in dem… alles gelagert wird. Es ist aber so unheimlich dunkel, als wäre es Nacht. Sind wir…"

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, atmen sie durch.", hörte sie diesmal wieder den Schulleiter.

„Ich glaube, wir sind in Hogwarts.", erklärte Hermine nun fest. Langsam zog sich die unterdrückende Dunkelheit von ihr zurück und das Licht wurde stärker.

„Ich kann vielleicht gleich sogar aus dem Raum heraus.", murmelte Hermine, doch die Stimme von Ron riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration.

„Hermine, ich glaube es ist Zeit, zurück zu kommen."

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und beinahe widerwillig öffnete sie erneut die Augen, obwohl sie schon offen gewesen waren, und sie saß wieder Dumbledore und Thomas gegenüber. Ron behielt seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Der Schulleiter lächelte sanft, während Thomas gleichgültig wirkte.

„Sie haben vortreffliche Arbeit geleistet, Miss Granger.", meinte der Direktor.

„Na dann. Hogwarts soll es sein.", sagte Thomas kühl und verschwand augenblicklich. Da hatte er eben noch gesagt, dass es schwierig werden würde, und nun war er einfach verschwunden.

* * *

Jason schritt energisch voran und eine Reihe von Lehrern, Auroren und anderen Menschen, die allesamt evakuiert wurden, folgten ihm. Es waren die Mächtigeren unter den Magiern und da nun alles tot war, waren sie diejenigen, die die Zauberwelt erhalten mussten. Jedenfalls auf dem europäischen Kontinent – den Amerikanern ging es weiterhin gut. Allerdings sahen sie sich auch nicht in der Verantwortung, Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass sie sich nie so stark auf Feldzauber gestützt hatten. Es funktionierte dort einfach anders.

Sie erschienen schlussendlich im Trainingsraum und Jason fühlte sich sehr seltsam, da sich die Rollen getauscht hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, als McGonagall ihn zu so manchen Begebenheiten belehrt oder angemeckert hatte.

„Hallo zusammen. Machen wir es kurz und prägnant. Wir sind hier, da die Zauberwelt in großer Gefahr ist, entdeckt zu werden, wenn es nicht um die notdürftigen Feldzauber wäre, die die Unsäglichen installiert haben. Doch auf Dauer ist das keine Lösung und zum Schutz der betroffenen Familien wurden sie ausgesucht, diese Zauber und Mechanismen zur Verteidigung zu erlernen. Ich bin Jason Green und arbeite als Aufklärer für die Unsäglichen und bin somit darin ausgebildet, temporäre und semi-permanente Stellungen zu sichern und zu besetzen. Ich bin aber _kein_ Ausbilder und wenn ich Schwachsinn rede, stoppen Sie mich."

Er wartete einen Moment und einige der Lehrer – welche nicht alle aus Hogwarts stammten – wirkten ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Also, fangen wir einfach mit der Sicherung dieser Zentrale an. Sie werden sich sicher wundern, wieso die Aufzüge so funktionieren, wie sie es tun, und wieso die Zentrale nicht angegriffen wurde. Fakt ist, sie _wurde_ angegriffen.", erklärte Jason nun, sogar ein wenig mit sich selbst zufrieden.

„Der Angriff konnte jedoch nicht bis zum Kern der Feldzauber vordringen, da diese Einrichtung nicht fußläufig zu erreichen ist. Die Empfangshalle, in der sie gelandet sind, hat keine Fenster, da sie komplett unterirdisch ist. Die dahinter liegenden Komplexe sind nicht physisch damit verbunden. Nach allem, was wir bisher studiert haben, kann die Verzauberung von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem nur magisch verschlossene Barrieren überwinden. Dazu zählt unter anderem auch das Tor von Hogwarts, welches magisch verschlossen war. Die Gegenzauber, die Unsäglicher Potter gesprochen hat, haben die Wucht der Verzauberung verstärkt. Doch durch Erdmassen getrennte, nur lose durch unser Transportsystem gekoppelte Bereiche scheinen standhaft zu sein.", erklärte Jason weiter.

„Unsäglicher Green, sie wollen uns sagen dass wir Erdwälle aufschütten sollen um die Todesser fern zu halten?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

Jason grinste unsicher, „Nicht wirklich, nein. Die wichtigere Verteidigung ist, dass der ganze Komplex der Zentrale sinnlos wird, sobald die Feldzauber fallen. Man wird hiermit nichts mehr anfangen können und womöglich werden einige Abteilungen verschüttet werden. Viel wirkungsvoller als nur Erdwälle."

„Sollten wir nicht viel eher unser Augenmerk darauf legen, die Schüler außer Landes zu schaffen? Egal, wo sie sich gerade aufhalten, Europa ist nicht sicher. Überall wäre es besser als hier.", gab Ponoma Sprout zu bedenken.

Jason nickte bedächtig, „Allerdings ist so etwas eine Aufgabe der IVZ. Wir reden mit dem magischen Kongress und die Schüler können nach und nach rüber geschafft werden. Amerika dürfte aktuell der beste Ort sein, da es sowohl in Asien als auch in Afrika schwierig sein dürfte. Vor allem, da wir auch sicherstellen müssen, dass an den Orten keine Nester sind. In den USA und Canada ist das am Einfachsten."

„Aber wie wollen wir sicherstellen, dass es den Schülern am Ende gut geht? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dazu in der Lage sind. Das sollte doch die Aufgabe von uns Lehrern sein!", entgegnete McGonagall.

Jason hatte sich schon gedacht, dass das schwer werden würde.

„Bitte haben Sie vertrauen in uns und unsere Verbündeten. Wir versuchen unser Bestes und Sie sind hier. Der Fokus von Ihnen sollten jene Schüler und Familien sein, die noch hier sind oder tatsächlich hier bleiben wollen."

Die Lehrer ließen sich ein wenig besänftigen. Man konnte sich wohl schlecht vorstellen, dass Familien bleiben wollten. Es waren aber einige. Doch Jason war sich relativ sicher, dass sie überall anders sicherer waren als in England, egal, ob Lord Voldemort wütete, oder nicht.

Es war jedoch keine empörte Stimme, die sich ihm nach der Sitzung näherte, sondern eher eine freundliche Stimme.

„Mister Green.", sprach seine ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu ihm.

„Professor, habe ich am Ende doch Schwachsinn geredet?", fragte Jason nun belustigt.

„Haben sie noch immer kein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten?", fragte McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das ist es nicht ich…", setzte Jason an.

„Sie wollten mir eine Eule zukommen lassen, Mister Green, wenn Sie sich ein wenig gesammelt haben.", erinnerte seine alte Lehrerin ihn sanft.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Doch dann kam die Akademie und es ging alles so unheimlich schnell. Die Zentrale lässt keinen Topf kalt werden.", erklärte sich Jason nun verlegen.

„Das haben wir ja mit Mister Potter gemerkt. Doch Sie haben es mir damals versprochen, Mister Green. Immerhin haben Sie mit ihrer Gabe, im Gegensatz zu Miss Tonks, viel weniger Schabernack getrieben."

Jason lächelte gequält, „Mein Aha-Erlebnis diesbezüglich kam ja auch mit der Dampfwalze an."

„Mister Green. Sie tragen keine Schuld an dem Tod, das sollten Sie mittlerweile begriffen haben.", erklärte McGonagall bestimmt und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

* * *

R&R


	3. Veränderung

Es war wirklich alles kaputt. Manchmal kam es Theodor Nott bedrohlich vor, doch er wusste, dass es längst überfällige Änderungen waren. Man betrachtete sie sicherlich alle als Verbrecher. Nun ja, mehr als sonst sowieso schon. Doch sein Vater meinte immer, dass der Buchstabe des Gesetzes notwendigen Veränderungen nicht im Wege stehen durfte und nun, da alles um sie herum zerfallen war, verstand Nott, was sein Vater damit ausdrücken wollte. Es war alles vergänglich. Die alte Ordnung musste nicht die neue sein und erst recht: Was gestern richtig war musste es am Folgetag nicht auch noch sein.

Der dunkle Lord konnte vorgeben, was er wollte, und sie würden ihm folgen. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, möglichst viel aus seiner Umgebung zu schließen, um möglichst wenige Fragen stellen zu müssen. Es waren elende Lektionen gewesen, doch nun konnte er mit Recht behaupten, dass er die Feinheiten seiner Umgebung aufschnappte und stets richtig einordnete.

Trotzdem hätte er fast nicht gemerkt, in welchem Gang er sich befand und wo er gerade langging. Es war einfach seine Gewohnheit, hier entlang zu gehen, im zweiten Stock. Doch es gab nun eine andere Ordnung in Hogwarts. Manche Gänge waren verboten und wurden von Schatten bewacht und andere Gänge waren… ungemütlich. Dazu zählte auch dieser Gang, in dem die höherstehenden Todesser wohnten.

Nott hatte es erst bemerkt, als er bereits fast am Ende des Ganges war.

„Lucius!", hörte er eine Stimme kreischen. Bei dem Tonfall konnte es sich nur um eine Person handeln und Nott lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte wirklich nicht aufgepasst und er hoffte, dass er dafür nun nicht den Preis zahlen würde.

„Bellatrix. Hat dich der Drang nach frischer Luft auf einmal aus deinem Loch geholt? Oder ist es der Geruch nach verdorbenem Blut, dem du überdrüssig geworden bist?", erwiderte Lucius kühl. Der Mann genoss es in vollen Zügen, einer der erfolgreichsten Todesser zu sein. Nott wusste allerdings noch immer nicht, wieso er das war.

Nun sah er die beiden auch und Bellatrix sah genauso irre aus, wie sie sich immer gab. Sie schritt bedrohlich auf Lucius zu und Theo bewunderte den Mann dafür, dass er nur stehen blieb und sich nichts anmerken ließ.

Bellatrix zischte ihm irgendetwas zu und Lucius antwortete mit Gemurmel. Nott versuchte, sich davonzustehlen. Doch es gab ein Problem. Er wusste, dass er nicht nach oben durfte, aber die Treppe nach unten war auf der anderen Seite der Beiden.

Bellatrix würde bestimmt schnell weggehen. Es schadete mit Sicherheit nicht, zumindest auf den Treppenabsatz zu gehen.

Er stahl sich nach hinten und lief einige Stufen die Treppe hinauf.

„NOTT!", schrie Bellatrix plötzlich, „DU KLEINER WICHT KOMM SOFORT HER!"

Ein dicker Kloß blieb ihm im Hals stecken und wie von Sinnen stürzte Theo die Treppe hinauf.

Der Gang war leer.

Vielleicht hätten hier Schatten sein sollen, doch in dem Moment hatte Theo andere Sorgen. Zum Beispiel wie man am besten vor dieser Irren floh, ohne seinen Vater im Hintergrund zu haben, der auf einen aufpasste.

„Jetzt ist Daddy nicht da kleiner Nott! Komm raus zum Spielen!", zischte Bellatrix, als sie langsam die Treppe hinauf schritt.

Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hing sein Bein auf einmal fest und er flog nach vorn auf seine rechte Seite.

Doch er landete nicht dort, wo er dachte.

Seine Sicht war ein wenig verschwommen, als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie waren in einem Raum, den Theo nicht kannte. Berge über Berge von irgendwelchem Zeug und Müll. Es war als würde hier alles landen, was irgendwann einmal weggeworfen wurde.

„Bleib unten!", zischte ihm eine Stimme zu, die er auch nicht kannte. Er wandte sich um und neben ihm stand ein Mann im seltsamen schwarzen Oberteil, dass er auch schon bei Muggelgeborenen gesehen hatte.

Er war einem der Haufen zugewandt und schien etwas zu murmeln.

Er hatte ihn in Deckung gebracht. Vor Bellatrix gerettet. Doch das Abzeichen an seinem Gürtel verriet, dass er kein Freund war. Er war Unsäglicher.

„Wenn du still bleibst, merken sie vielleicht nicht, dass du da bist. Damit meine ich deine Kameraden, und nicht die Schatten.", sprach der Mann kühl, noch immer nur seitlich zu ihm gewandt.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte Theo unsicher. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass der Feind so mit einem sprach.

„Weißt du, nach all den Jahren…", antwortete der Mann ungerührt, „Bin ich mir noch immer nicht sicher. Sind es normale Gefühle, die im mir wohnen? Oder ist es nur Übung? Es ist nicht ganz einfach."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Theo bemerkte, dass es in einiger Entfernung war. Der Raum musste riesig sein.

„Ergeben Sie sich.", sprach eine Stimme kalt. Doch der Mann machte nur eine beiläufige Handgeste. Plötzlich brach ein gewaltiger schwarzer Rauch aus ihm heraus und legte sich um den Schatten, der neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. Lautlos fiel der Schatten zu Boden. Er tobte und versuchte dagegen zu kämpfen, doch blieb nach wenigen Sekunden still liegen.

Der Rauch löste sich von der Gestalt und ließ sie ruhig und schlaff zurück. Er passierte die Berge von Gerümpel, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Doch die Geräusche der Schritte wurden leiser, bis sie verstarben.

„Bald kommen noch andere, keine Sorge.", sprach der Mann neben Theo dann und Theo war vor Schreck still.

Er wollte nicht getötet werden.

„Hast du wirklich mehr Sorge, dass ich dich töte, als bei deiner Begegnung mit Bellatrix gerade?", fragte der Mann tonlos. Vielleicht ein wenig neugierig, doch Theo konnte es nur an der Frage, nicht aber am Tonfall ableiten.

„Sie sind der Feind.", erwiderte Theo tonlos.

„Nach der Logik warst du in Hogwarts ausschließlich von Feinden umgeben. Außerdem, was macht einen Feind denn schon aus? Es sind ja nur die Menschen, die dir schaden wollen."

Theo schüttelte den Kopf, „Mag sein. Doch ich habe es immer so verstanden, dass jeder Feind ist, der der Welt schaden will."

„Das ist aber sehr altruistisch.", murmelte der Mann.

Der Mann griff schließlich in den Berg und umschloss mit der Hand ein Diadem. Er steckte es sich in die Hosentasche. Erst jetzt bemerkte Theo, dass es das einzige normale Objekt in einem Berg an verrotteten Resten zu sein schien.

„Tom.", sprach er dann.

„DU!", kreischte eine Stimme durch den ganzen Raum und Theo stellte entsetzt fest, dass es die Stimme des Lords war.

„Nicht hier, Tom.", murmelte der Mann abwesend und augenblicklich verstummte die Stimme.

„Möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte der Mann nun. Theo wusste, was er ihm anbot. Er wusste auch, dass sich vermutlich der einfachste Ausweg bot. Er würde nicht mehr von Bellatrix rumgescheucht werden und vermutlich auch keinen Cruciatus einstecken müssen.

Er würde wieder in die alte Ordnung fliehen. Er würde zu schwach gewesen sein.

„Nein.", erwiderte Theo. In dem Moment war man vielleicht stolz auf ihn, doch er war dem Mitleid des Mannes ausgeliefert.

Was würde sein Vater wohl denken.

Der Mann nickte. „Ich werde dir, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, einen schnellen Tod bescheren."

Ehe Theo reagierten konnte, wurde er hinweggetragen und durch einen kalten Wind und dunkle Schleier vor den Augen schlug er auf seinem Bett auf. Sein Vater war nebenan.

* * *

Hermine, Ron und Harry standen in dem Trainingsraum der Zentrale. Nach Monaten hatten sie noch einmal ein normales Training, ohne Unterbrechungen und ohne Komplikationen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ungeübt im Kämpfen waren – Spähtrupps der Schatten sorgten dafür, dass niemand mehr als ein paar Tage Ruhe hatte. Sie sorgten dafür, dass sich niemand jemals sicher fühlte.

Doch es war Dumbledore, der darauf bestand Unterricht mit ihnen zu machen, und vor allem Harry war neugierig. Hermine hatte ihm erzählt, dass Dumbledore sie ein Einsatzbuch von ihm hatte finden lassen, letzten Sommer, als es Hogwarts noch gab.

Thomas war in der Zeit zur Absicherung eines der Zentren für die Evakuierung abgestellt. Nur sehr langsam konnten sie die Menschen in sichere Aufenthaltsorte bringen und nach Amerika war der Weg nicht nur weit; Der magische Kongress sträubte sich gegen jeden Neuankömmling, denn letztendlich mussten sie der Regierung der Muggel eine Begründung liefern, wieso so viele neue ins Land gekommen waren.

Caroline war gerade bei Ihnen und saß mehr an der Seite, sich bedeckt haltend. Ron und Hermine kannten sie noch gar nicht, schienen sie aber wiederzuerkennen.

 _Es kann gut sein, dass bestimmte Informationen zwischen euch geteilt werden. Ihr solltet weiterhin Kontrolle darüber haben, aber es ist eine der Wirkungsweisen eures Bundes.,_ sprach die Stimme, was Harry seltsam fand.

„Ich möchte zuerst mit Harry üben.", sagte der Direktor langsam, „Dieselbe Lektion werdet auch ihr durchmachen müssen, aber bei Harry ist sie… kritischer Natur."

Ron und Hermine nickten und begaben sich an die Seite und nicht nur Hermine, aber auch Ron, sahen mit Neugier auf das Geschehen und klebten förmlich an dem, was der Direktor sagte.

„Ich habe geschrieben, dass ich weiß, wie man die Schatten überlistet. Ich wäre ein schlechter Lehrer wenn ich euch das, was der Kernpunkt dieses Krieges ist, vorenthalte. Mach dich bereit, Harry.", sprach Dumbledore.

Harry ging in Stellung. Er war ein wenig nervös, denn Dumbledore wurde von vielen als der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt betrachtet und er hatte das Duell gesehen, dass er sich mit Voldemort geleistet hatte.

„Das, worauf sich die Schatten stützen, was mehr als alles Andere in ihren Köpfen gebrannt ist, ist Kausalität.", erklärte der Professor, während er langsam seinen Zauberstab zog, „Auch wir Menschen sind diesem Konzept unterworfen, denn es beschreibt die Welt in der Art, wie wir sie erwarten. Doch es wäre nicht Magie, wenn sie Kausalität benötigen würde."

Harry war ein wenig in Sorge bei der Eröffnung. Er hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl bekommen, ganz gut zu sein, doch die Ansprache des Direktors machte ihm bewusst, dass man immer mehr zu lernen hatte.

„Auf drei, Harry. Eins, zwei, drei.", rief Dumbledore und Harry verlor keine Zeit, sondern beschwor ein Schild, dass jeden Fluch des Direktors zur Seite lenken würde und wirkte einen Fesselzauber. Aus schwarzen Rauchschwaden in der Luft formten sich Fesseln und der Direktor ließ sie mit einer Handbewegung verbrennen.

Darauf führte Dumbledore einige Stabbewegungen aus doch Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, was er tat. Statt der erwarteten Wirkung von Dumbledore aus, entstanden plötzlich um ihn herum kleine Gestalten. Sie formten sich aus den Steinen und Dumbledore hauchte ihnen Leben ein. Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug hinschauen, da hatten sie ihn schon angegriffen. Sie konnten ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen, doch sie waren lästig.

Mit einigen Schneidezaubern konnte er sie schnell dezimieren.

Dumbledore jedoch war längst nicht fertig.

Die zerstörten Teile gewannen plötzlich an Macht, und um sie herum wurde es heiß. Harry musste schnell handeln.

Er sandte einige Flüche in Richtung Dumbledore, welcher durch den plötzlichen Angriff abgelenkt wurde und seine Schöpfung verlor an Macht, und die Steine aus denen sie bestanden, blieben still liegen. Dumbledore beschwor ein Schild und bei seiner nächsten Zauberstabbewegung erschien plötzlich ein grelles Licht und Harry war gezwungen, die Augen zu schließen.

Mit seinen Sinnen spürte er, wie sich Kraft in seiner Nähe sammelte. Er konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, da spürte er schon die Wirkung. Urplötzlich wurde sein Oberteil schwer und es hörte nicht auf, schwerer zu werden. Erst als es mit Sicherheit zwanzig Kilo schwer war, konnte Harry den Zauber lösen und weiterkämpfen. Dumbledore hatte ihn in der Zeit nicht angegriffen. Es gehörte zur Demonstration.

Harry ging in die Offensive und versuchte, Dumbledores Taktik zu mimen. Der Schulleiter ließ ihn gewähren – er hätte es sicher verhindern können, und so schaffte Harry es, Schicht um Schicht an Stein abzutragen und den Schulleiter in dickem Staub zu hüllen. Der Schulleiter ließ den Staub nach wenigen Sekunden in Flammen aufgehen und die Hitze breitete sich bis zu Harry aus, welcher hastig ein Schild beschwor.

Was dann passierte, konnte sich Harry nicht erklären. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hüfte. Es war, als wäre er von einem Schmerzfluch getroffen worden, doch dort war keiner. Im nächsten Augenblick bildete sich ein Leuchten an Harrys Seite und Dumbledore schien es von ihm wegzureißen mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

Das Leuchten verschwand augenblicklich. Doch damit nicht genug. Harry spürte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper und jedes Mal erschien das Leuchten, und jedes Mal riss es Dumbledore von ihm. Harry verstand nicht, was geschah, und hob die Hände in stiller Ergebung.

Dumbledore hielt inne. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte er dann.

Harry atmete schwer, „Alles in Ordnung. Ich verstehe nur nicht, was passiert ist."

„Was waren die drei Techniken, die ich angewandt habe?", fragte Dumbledore nun an alle gewandt.

„Sie haben mit Transfiguration angefangen, Sir. Sie haben um Harry herum kleine Golems beschworen.", antwortete Hermine sofort.

„Das ist richtig, Miss Granger. Dadurch bin ich auch nicht davon abhängig, Mister Potter zu sehen. Ich kann ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen, ich muss nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe sein. Harry wird die Ansammlung von Magie gespürt haben, die sich um ihn gestreut hat. Es kann sein, dass die Schatten dadurch zumindest abgelenkt sind, da sie normalerweise erwarten, dass die Quelle der Magie, die sie angreift, der Zauberer selbst ist. Doch Magie muss so nicht funktionieren. Ich kann meine Magie entsenden und ich kann augenblicklich Veränderungen meiner Umgebung durchführen, ohne den Feind vorwarnen zu müssen. Das nächste, Mister Weasley?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, „Sie haben seine Kleidung schwer gemacht. Mit einem Zauber, wenn ich nicht irre, da Harry ihn einfach zerstören konnte und seine Kleidung nicht zurückverwandeln musste."

„Ganz recht, Mister Weasley. Der Vorteil?"

„Auch da ist der Effekt instantan und der Gegner hat keine Vorwarnung, erst recht, wenn es plötzlich geschieht.", warf Hermine ein.

„Sehr gut! Sie werden mir sicher den Unterschied zwischen Fluch und Zauber erklären können!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich.

Hermine wirkte, als würde sie aufblühen. Es war schließlich eine Unterrichtsstunde.

„Ein Zauber wirkt sich sofort auf das Objekt aus, auf das man einwirken möchte. Ein Fluch benötigt einen Träger, eine Energie, die den dazugehörigen Effekt zum Ziel trägt. So ist der Entwaffnungszauber ein Zauber, da er sich auf den Zauberstab auswirkt und vom Träger mit genug Konzentration gebrochen werden kann. Stupor, der fälschlicherweise oft als Schockzauber bezeichnet wird, ist ein Fluch, da er auf den Menschen wirkt und einen Träger benötigt. Eine Energie, die wir als rotes Leuchten wahrnehmen. Ein Sonderfall ist der Kontrollfluch.", sprach Hermine.

„Moment mal.", unterbrach Ron, „Wieso _ist_ der Imperiuszauber ein Zauber nach der Definition?"

„Da man seinen eigenen Geist projiziert und nicht direkt den Geist des anderen angreift. Es ist so, als würde man den Sonoruszauber für seine Gedanken verwenden.", erklärte Dumbledore freundlich. An Harry gewandt fragte er nun, „Was hast du als Letztes bemerkt?"

„Es war als… Ich wurde von diesem Schmerzfluch getroffen doch… ich verstehe nicht woher er kam. Es war als hätten sie ihn aus mir heraus getrieben.", antwortete Harry.

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?", fragte Ron nun verwirrt und Harry war verwirrt, dass Ron verwirrt war.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verdutzt, „Ein Leuchten entstand an meiner Hüfte und kurz darauf flog es auf Dumbledore zu."

„Nein, nein, er hat einen normalen Schmerzfluch geworfen und du hast dich treffen lassen!", kam die ebenso verwirrte Antwort von Ron.

„Wenn ich die Verwirrung aufklären dürfte.", meinte Dumbledore nun an alle gewandt, „Der Zauber, den ich angewandt habe, hat die durchaus praktische Eigenschaft, dass er das Ziel mit einer kleinen Verzögerung trifft. Ich spreche den Fluch, und einige Sekunden vorher entsteht die Wirkung."

„Das ist es auch, was die Schatten nicht verstehen können, was für alle schwer zu begreifen ist.", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „Magie muss keinen Sinn machen. Das Konzept von Kausalität muss nicht gelten. Ich kann instantan Effekte erschaffen, er kann sogar leichte bis mittlere Flüche um einige Sekunden in die Vergangenheit senden. Wirkung vor Ursache. Magie _kann_ funktionieren wie eine Muggelpistole, aber es wäre nicht _Magie_ , wenn sie es tun _müsste_."

„So habe ich seinerzeits die Schatten überlistet. Sie funktionieren am Besten, wenn sie ein Ziel haben, dass sie als Agressor identifizieren können.", erzählte Dumbledore, „Ihr werdet nun lernen, wie ihr sie effektiv bekämpft. Der Krieg ist nicht gewonnen, wenn nicht alle Schatten ausgeschaltet sind."

„Aber die Schatten konnten doch auch öfter schon untertauchen. Sie konnten nach dem Fall von Grindelwald nicht ausfindig gemacht werden. Wieso sollten wir jetzt mehr Erfolg haben?", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Wie alt sind die Schatten nochmal eigentlich?", fragte Ron, der das natürlich nicht wusste.

Harry nickte bedächtig. Dumbledore seufzte ein wenig, ehe er erklärte, „Unsere besten Schätzungen belaufen sich auf das spätes Mittelalter bis frühe Neuzeit. Die Schatten wurden mit noch unbekannten Mitteln von einem dunklen Lord erschaffen, welcher jung gestorben war. Wir wissen nicht sonderlich viel aus der Zeit, doch was rekonstruieren werden konnte, ist Folgendes: Die Schatten waren auf sich alleine gestellt und wurden desorientiert. Daraus ergab es sich, dass einige von Ihnen, vor allem Jüngere, in die Zivilisation eingebunden wurden. Es muss so gekommen sein, dass ein paar von Ihnen auf der Suche nach ihrer… _Heimat_ … sich wieder in die Nester begeben haben und dort die Arbeiten weitergeführt haben."

„Also haben irgendwelche Leute im Mittelalter aus Versehen Monster herangezogen?", fragte Ron.

„Vermutlich Muggel, die es nicht besser wissen konnten. Damals wurden viele Kinder in Kloster aufgenommen, wenn die Mönche davon ausgingen, dass sie Kinder von Aussätzigen waren.", warf Hermine ein.

„Ihr werdet nun lernen, die Gesetze der Logik und der Kausalität nicht zu ernst zu nehmen. Ihr werdet lernen, den Feind zu verwirren, und den Feind zu verunsichern. Die Schatten sind nach wie vor die größte Bedrohung von Voldemort.", verkündete Dumbledore und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Es war ein verlassenes Dorf von vielleicht zehn oder zwölf Häusern. Ein paar davon waren groß, doch ganz ohne Magie hatte es nicht geklappt. Sie lebten ausschließlich in den oberen Stockwerken. Ihnen wurde gestattet, die unteren Räume als Aufenthaltsräume zu verwenden, doch nur sehr begrenzt. Man durfte dort manchmal essen, aber auch nicht immer. Sie verstanden es nicht so sonderlich richtig.

Doch es war nicht nötig, es zu verstehen. An den Tagen, an denen sie raus durften, wurde ihnen immer mal wieder vorgeführt, was es kostete, sich nicht an die Regeln zu halten.

Draco hatte vage mitbekommen, dass Greengrass getroffen worden war. Schwer verletzt war sie nicht, aber vielleicht kam sie dadurch mal von ihrem hohen Ross runter.

Sie wussten es nicht besser und so sehr es Draco schmerzte, sich das einzugestehen, es war sicherer, hier zu bleiben. Als er noch in der Schule war, konnte er ein wenig Informationen für den Orden beschaffen. Doch damit war Schluss, nachdem Hogwarts und ganz England gefallen war.

Todesser waren gewissenlos und scherten sich um nichts als sich selbst. Wäre Voldemort nicht so mächtig, wie er war, hätten sie ihn schon längst in Stücke gerissen. Nur gnadenlose Gewalt hält die geballte Boshaftigkeit im Zaun. Bellatrix hatte seine Mutter gemocht.

Sie hatte ihm mal erzählt, wie sie früher, bevor das alles angefangen hatte, immer Fangen gespielt haben. Sogar Sirius hatte mitgemacht. Damals, als die reinblütigen Eltern sich regelmäßig zu irgendwelchen langweiligen Treffen verabredeten, hatte man sie alle friedvoll erlebt.

Hogwarts hatte sie alle verdorben. Malfoy konnte es sich nicht anders erklären, doch als sie aus Hogwarts heraustraten, waren sie alle Monster. Für eine solch grobe Rücksichtslosigkeit konnte er Dumbledore nicht vergeben. Er war nicht _wegen_ des Schulleiters auf der Seite auf der er war, sondern _trotz_ ihm.

Slughorn, McGonagall, sogar Flittwick. Sie alle hatten Mitschuld. Es waren schwache Menschen in einfachen Zeiten gewesen. Jetzt war seine Mutter tot, und das Blut klebte an den Händen des Schulleiters.

Kein normaler Mensch opfert seine Schwester im Kampf. Unsäglicher Williams hatte es ihm mitgeteilt. Nicht vorsichtig, aber freundlich und präzise. Er wusste, dass es seine Mutter schwer haben würde, doch er hatte noch einen Funken Hoffnung, dass er sie noch würde retten können. Dass er sie wiedersehen würde.

Draco hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Doch die hatte vermutlich niemand. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Hoffnung überhaupt richtig war. Es war immerhin alles unwiederbringbar tot. Es gab keine so starken Magier mehr, dass sie England wieder zu dem machen könnten, was es mal gewesen war. Die Welt war jetzt anders.

Es war eigentlich ironisch. Magier hatten Jahrtausende vor den Muggeln Techniken entwickelt, mit denen sie um die Welt reisen konnten und dennoch waren sie so abgeschottet wie sie nur sein konnten.

Deswegen war es wohl so schwierig, sie außer Landes zu schaffen. Wenn sie sich damit nur beeilen könnten. Draco konnte das Aufplustern von dem einen oder anderen nicht mehr ertragen.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie verdient hatten zu sterben. Immerhin waren es leichtsinnige Idioten die nicht verstanden, wieso sie hier waren. Entweder hielten sie sich für die größten Zauberer, die jemals auf der Erde wandelten, oder sie ignorierten, was um sie herum geschehen ist. Nur weil _sie_ es nicht sind, die beim letzten Angriff getroffen waren, fühlten sie sich auf einmal unsterblich.

Aber es war ja auch nicht nur deren Schuld. Auch dafür hätten sie in Hogwarts ein wenig sensibilisiert werden können, und nun war es zu spät dafür. Wenn irgendeiner von diesen Idioten sich umbringt war auch dieses Blut an den Händen der Lehrer.

* * *

„Du gehst da jetzt hin. Es kann doch nicht sein dass du das ein halbes Jahr auf die hohe Bank gelegt hast also Mann ey.", murmelte Ron als er ihn zwang, ihm durch die Gänge zu folgen. Harry wusste nicht, wieso er so ruppig war.

„Es hat sich nicht ergeben! Immerhin hatten wir Dinge zu tun und inmitten dieses Chaos war es kein guter Zeitpunkt! Ron, wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind nun wirklich nicht in der Position, uns jetzt so einen Luxus zu genehmigen!", zischte Harry zurück.

„Luxus? Wie die Tatsache, dass du mit der Frau reden musst, mit der du auf einer Verabredung warst? Herrgott Harry ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Schisser bist!", rief Ron empört, „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass du vorher angekündigt hättest, dass es nur eine Einmalsache wäre! Du meintest sogar, wenn ich dich zitieren darf, _sie ist die Einzige, bei der ich mich wohlfühle_!"

„Du wirfst mir auch immer alles wieder an den Kopf!", erwiderte Harry empört. Er war kein Schisser. Doch es schien ihm nicht wie ein guter Zeitpunkt, wenn sie keinen Tag Ruhe hatten. Wenn es jeden Tag irgendetwas gab, was sie daran erinnerte, dass es Krieg gab und dass sie keine Chance hatten, allzu bald wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn sie waren schneller angekommen, als er dachte. Es war der Gang eines alten Heimes, jedenfalls ging Harry davon aus. Sie verwendeten nur die obere Hälfte, damit auch hier die fußläufige Begehung schwierig war. Andere Teile waren auch hier woanders, teilweise in anderen Gebäuden, ebenfalls ab dem ersten Stock, und teilweise unterirdisch. Die Verzauberung auf den mit den Galleonen kontrollierten Menschen würde ebenfalls die Magie eines Flugbesens angreifen, sodass keine Gefahr aus der Luft bestand. Die Feldzauber _mussten_ zu Fuß angegriffen werden.

Das war einer der bewohnten Gänge. Stabil waren die Gebäude nicht sonderlich, doch Magie half ja bekanntlich bei allem.

„Jetzt steh da nicht rum, geh rein!", unterbrach ihn Ron erneut.

So klopfte Harry an die Tür und Ron wandte sich zum Gehen um. Unmittelbar darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Luna sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Oh Harry, ist es schon wieder Zeit für den Wechsel der Patrouille?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Schüler kontrollierten sich in den besonders schwierigen Zeiten auch gegenseitig. Niemand wollte, dass der andere starb, und man war manchmal dann doch etwas zu unvorsichtig, wenn man alleine war.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Nein, ist es nicht. Du bist auch gar nicht dran. Darf ich…", setzte er an, doch ihm kam der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht unhöflich war, sich in ihr Zimmer einzuladen.

Doch Luna lächelte nur leicht und machte die Tür weiter auf, damit er eintreten konnte.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Wände gestrichen. Es sagte schon nichts Gutes über Harry aus, dass er das nicht gewusst hatte, doch irgendwie hatte er sich während der ganzen Zeit keine Zeit für sie genommen. Um fair zu sein hatte er sich auch keine Zeit für sich selbst genommen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nicht sonderlich viel da war, aber ich…"

Harry pausierte. Aber er _was_?

„Wir alle haben unseren Part zu spielen. Außerdem meintest du doch selbst: Es gibt viel zu tun, und das schaffen wir nur zusammen.", erwiderte Luna gutmütig. Sie war halt so.

Harry lächelte verlegen, „Ich glaube aber trotzdem, dass es wohl nicht fair dir gegenüber war. Immerhin bist du ja nicht nur eine Ablenkung gewesen."

Luna schritt von ihm weg und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Du hast keine Verpflichtungen, Harry. Wir waren aus, und dann wurdest du zu größeren Aufgaben berufen.", sagte Luna dann wieder verträumt. Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Sie machte es ihm so… _schwierig einfach_. Er konnte einfach gehen, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich ordentlich auszudrücken. Zu erklären, dass er doch _bleiben_ wollte. Wörter. Wo waren sie.

„Luna ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte. Es schien… nur fehl am Platz. Als könnte ich mir nicht den Luxus leisten, so etwas wie…", er stockte. Beinahe hätte er Freundin gesagt, doch der Fluch daran, sich ein halbes Jahr nicht richtig mit Luna zu unterhalten war auch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war. Sicherlich küssten sich Menschen auch, ohne danach zusammen zu sein, oder nicht? Zumindest klang das bei Seamus und Dean immer so. Harry war vollkommen verwirrt und es frustrierte ihn, dass er nichts wusste. Er hatte Menschen getötet. Er stand Voldemort gegenüber. Mit Luna zu reden konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein.

„Es tut mir leid, ist was ich damit sagen möchte. Wenn du es mir verzeihen kannst, würde ich gerne nochmal anfangen. Ich weiß, dass man mittlerweile nicht mehr so gut ausgehen kann, buchstäblich gemeint, doch wir finden sicherlich was.", sagte Harry nun resigniert. Worte waren überbewertet.

Luna lächelte ihn sanft an und überbrückte die Distanz, um ihn zu umarmen. Als sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte, durchfuhr ihn wieder die Wärme, die ihn komplett aufzuheizen schien, und er machte einen geschockten Laut, als ihm zugleich etwas eingefallen war.

„Ich erinnere mich an was!", sprach Harry dann, „Kurz bevor…"

August war ja gestorben. Beinahe hatte er es vergessen.

„Kurz bevor einer der Unsäglichen gestorben war, wollte ich ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Doch man konnte ihn nicht bewegen ohne… ihn ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Ich habe dann mir sagen lassen, dass ich doch einfach die Wärme nehmen könne, die du in mir geweckt hattest…", Harry schweifte kurz ab, „Ist das irgendwie was, was ich abspeichern kann? Ich sollte regelmäßig herkommen, um mich aufzuladen."

Der war schlecht, aber Luna wurde trotzdem ein wenig rot.

„So gerne ich ja sagen würde, aber nein, dass ist nichts, was man speichern kann. Wenn du ihn aufwärmen konntest, dann kam das aus dir.", antwortete Luna nun.

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich bin ein Schatten. Ich durfte ihn nicht verzaubern, aber _das_ konnte ich tun. Aber ich _kann_ keine Magie wirken!", rief Harry verwirrt.

Luna tippte ihn gegen den Kopf, „Hier drin kannst du keine normale Magie wirken. Aber hier…", sie tippte ihn gegen die Brust, „Das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte."

„In meiner Lunge?", fragte Harry herausfordernd.

Luna kicherte, „Nein, Harry Potter, in deinem Glauben."

Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Nach dem unbestimmten Gefühl zu greifen. Tatsächlich wärmte sich seine Hand auf, und fing ein wenig an zu glühen.

„Ich habe es!", rief er erstaunt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Du kannst natürlich gerne trotzdem jeden Tag kommen um dich _aufzuladen_.", sprach Luna, scheinbar sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Harry nahm dankend an.

* * *

A/N: Es sind _Teenager_

Teenager sind ein bisschen cringy.


	4. Dunkle Worte

Wenn es eine Eigenschaft gäbe, die seinen Spion beschriebe, dann wäre es Undurchsichtigkeit. Es war eine Eigenschaft, die Lord Voldemort zugleich schätzte als auch darüber Verdruss empfand. Es war die Art, wie sich der Tränkemeister hielt, wie er redete. Sein Geist war gänzlich unantastbar, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick.

Für jemanden wie Severus Snape musste man sich Zeit nehmen.

„Mein Lord, ihr habt nach mir geschickt.", tönte der Bariton des Tränkemeisters in der steinernen Halle von Hogwarts.

Es erfüllte Lord Voldemort mit Leben, etwas so Totes zu sehen wie das Schloss von Hogwarts. Sie fanden Türme und Gänge eingestürzt vor, nicht mehr fähig, ohne Magie getragen zu werden. Der natürliche Prozess war vorangeschritten, der Tod hatte Einkehr gehalten und Lord Voldemort war ihm gefolgt.

Nun genoss er den Geruch, welcher noch nicht ganz vertrieben worden war, und wie er sich mit den Schmerzen und der Angst seiner Gefolgschaft mischte. Wie die Hoffnung rausgetrieben wurde und nur als etwas Korrumpiertes zurückblieb, als etwas, was gar unnatürliche Züge annahm.

Lord Voldemort war guter Dinge.

„Steh auf, Severus. Wir haben viel zu bereden.", antwortete der dunkle Lord dem Mann, der vor ihm kniete.

Snape schritt einige Meter auf ihn zu und Voldemort spürte einen Anflug von Nervosität doch nichts außerhalb des Üblichen. Seine Gefolgschaft musste nervös sein, auf der Hut, denn wenn sie es nicht war, wandten sie sich gegen ihn. Doch Voldemort nahm das Monopol der Sicherheit in Beschlag. Von ihm wurde die Richtung vorgegeben und kein Todesser wagte es, aus der Reihe zu tanzen.

„Wie geht es mit den neuen Rekruten voran, Severus?", fragte der dunkle Lord nun. Man musste einen sanften Einstieg schaffen, sodass sich der Mann in Ruhe wiegen konnte.

„Sie haben Lucius Übungen angemessen behalten, doch es fehlte ihnen der Antrieb, der Durst. Dadurch ist ihr Potential… limitiert.", antwortete Severus ergeben.

„Jedes Potential ist limitiert, lieber Severus, es ist an uns, das Potential zu nutzen und dorthin zu führen, wo seine Bestimmung liegt.", warf Voldemort zurück und Severus nickte ergeben. Das Wort von Lord Voldemort war Gesetz, und es war an Voldemort, was das Gesetz des Tages war. Es konnte ein Neues sein, es konnte vollkommen entgegen des Vortags gehen. Doch niemand würde ihn infrage stellen.

„Mein Lord, was wünscht ihr, was ich mit den Rekruten tue?", fragte Severus nun.

„Überlass sie Bellatrix. Sie war schon immer gewandt darin ungeahnte… Abgründe freizulegen.", befahl Voldemort und hielt inne, während sich Severus nicht regte, doch sich sichtbar entspannte.

„Wie hat sich der Orden an die neue Ordnung gewöhnt, Severus?", fragte Voldemort nun ohne Umwege. Severus musste auch manchmal vor Augen geführt werden, was sein Zweck war.

„Sehr langsam, Milord. Sie taten in den letzten Monaten genau das, was Ihr von ihnen verlangt habt. Sie schaffen es nur sehr schwer, die Kinder wirklich außer Reichweite zu bringen.", sagte Severus, allerdings verschlossener als zuvor.

„Mein lieber Severus,", sprach er, „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Jahrhunderte alte Ordnungen über Nacht verschwinden können, ohne, dass es Wellen schlägt. Nun ist für uns nichts mehr außer Reichweite. Festung um Festung wird fallen. Doch es fehlt noch eine."

Der Tränkemeister blickte auf und Voldemort erkannte durch seine Augen seine Anspannung. Severus Snape hatte Angst. Das war der Moment, den Voldemort vorhergesagt hatte.

„Ich sehe dass du genau weißt, wovon ich rede.", sprach Voldemort gebieterisch und stand auf.

„Wir werden eine Reise machen, Severus.", verkündete er dann und Severus richtete sich langsam auf.

Voldemort nutzte die Gelegenheit. Er erschuf einen Tunnel, für sich und seinen Diener, und Snape verschwand mit ihm, unfähig, sich gegen die Apparation zu wehren.

Entsprechend desorientiert wirkte Severus, als sie landeten. Sein Geist war zunächst unfähig zu begreifen, was vor sich gegangen war, doch Lord Voldemort winkte ab. Sie hatten viel Größeres zu bereden als bloße Zauberkunst.

„Sag mir, wo wir sind, Severus.", befahl er nun an seinen Diener gewandt. Die ersten Ausflüchte würde er erkennen können. Die Frage war, wie viel Severus von Dumbledore wusste, oder vielmehr; Wie viel er vor Voldemort geheim hielt.

Severus sah sich vorsichtig um und in Anbetracht der Größe dieser Festung war es unwahrscheinlich, dass es Severus tatsächlich nicht wusste. Der Mann war zu helle, zu… _informiert_. Doch für gewöhnlich war das nicht widersprüchlich seines Zweckes. Severus sollte informiert sein, genau wie Lucius schmierig war und Bellatrix wahnhaft. Sie alle hatten ihre Rollen zu spielen und nur er, Lord Voldemort, wusste diese Rollen zuzuweisen und zu nutzen.

„Wir sind bei dem Gefängnis Nurmengard.", antwortete Severus.

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend, doch der Himmel begann, sich zuzuziehen. Eine passende Szenerie, die sich bot.

Es war nun sichtbar. Der Zauber, mit dem Gellert Grindelwald das gemeine Volk von seinem Schloss fernzuhalten versuchte, war kein Hindernis, dass Lord Voldemort nicht umgehen konnte. Nun konnte er es sehen und jeder seiner Diener würde es sehen können.

„Severus. Die Festung bleibt für uns unantastbar doch… Wir machen Fortschritte. Genau wie Hogwarts einst unantastbar blieb und die Zentrale der Bluthunde. Doch nichts bleibt unantastbar. Nicht Harry Potter. Nicht Hogwarts. Und so auch nicht Nurmengard, nicht Thomas Grindelwald und auch nicht Albus Dumbledore.", sprach Voldemort nun.

Gemäß der Erwartung war die erste Reaktion von Severus, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, Lord Voldemort nicht selbst die Identität des Bluthundes übermittelt zu haben, doch der dunkle Lord winkte ab.

„Spar dir deine Entschuldigungen auf, Severus. Wir wissen, dass ein Eid dich gebunden hat für dieses Geheimnis, so tragen wir dies nicht nach. Doch sei gewarnt. Alles, was mir verheimlicht wird, deckt sich mit der Zeit auf.", drohte Voldemort, „Was ich jedoch für ein Mysterium halte… Ist diese Festung."

Severus blieb standhaft stehen, während Voldemort weiter um ihn herum schritt. In der Abenddämmerung fingen die Raben an, ihr Unwesen zu treiben und kreischende schwarze Punkte jagten über sie hinweg.

„Gellert Grindelwald ist gefährlich gewesen. Zu seiner Zeit war er nach Hunderten von Jahren der Erste, der den Kontakt und die Loyalität der Schatten gewonnen hatte. Er war nicht nur ein brillanter Mann, sondern schien auch immer genau zu wissen, welche Menschen er zu welchem Zeitpunkt begegnen musste, und wie er die Muggelwelt ins Chaos stürzen konnte. Er war einst eng mit Dumbledore verbandelt und Dumbledore, nachdem er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, Grindelwald endlich gegenüber zu stehen… Ließ ihn am Leben. Habe ich bis hierhin alles richtig, Severus?"

Severus schluckte wahrnehmbar. Seine Miene veränderte sich kaum, doch der dunkle Lord ließ sich durch das Äußere seines Dieners niemals täuschen.

„Soweit ich weiß, mein Lord.", sprach der Mann.

„Sehr gut, Severus. Doch hier wird die Geschichte wirr. Das Bild, das der Welt zuteilwurde, ist brüchig. Die Schatten haben sich zurückgezogen, Severus. Sie verstehen nicht, dass es ein Gefängnis gibt, dass ihren Lord hält. Sie verstehen nicht, dass etwas für sie außer Reichweite sein kann. So denken sie nicht. Und doch… haben sie aufgegeben. Sich zurückgezogen. Sich gesammelt. Mir gefolgt."

„Mein Lord, vielleicht waren sie nur… unfähig, die Magie ihres Meisters zu brechen. Nurmengard wurde von Grindelwald selbst erbaut.", gab Severus zu bedenken. Severus, der sonst so subtil war. Einen solch offenen Versuch, Lord Voldemort abzulenken. Es war beinahe schade.

„Crucio.", sprach der dunkle Lord ohne Regung und augenblicklich ging sein Diener auf die Knie. Ein schmerzender Laut blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er anfing zu krampfen und sich der Schmerz in jede Faser seines Körpers schnitt. Ein spitzer Schrei mischte sich mit dem Kreischen der Raben und Lord Voldemort nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„So schwach, Severus. Wovor hast du Angst? Was ist es, dass sich hier verbirgt?", fragte Voldemort nun. In seiner Güte würde er es Severus verzeihen. Er war schließlich ein guter Lord. In großmütiger Stimmung und guter Dinge.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr.", keuchte Severus erbärmlich.

„Du magst es nicht wissen, Severus, doch du kannst dich nicht erwehren, zu hören. Zu lauschen. Jahrzehnte von Geflüster. Jahrzehnte von brüchigen Bildern. Ich bin diesen Spuren gefolgt und sie haben mich überall hingeleitet. Dumbledore mag Verwirrung über das Land streuen können, doch das Flüstern bleibt.", sprach Voldemort gebieterisch.

Severus regte sich zunächst nicht. Voldemort war seiner Schwäche überdrüssig.

Energie sammelte sich in Voldemorts Fingerspitzen. Pure Magie und Lebenskraft. Der Cruciatus war am Ende nichts weiter als ein Krampfanfall. Sensorische Überladung. Danach waren seine Diener erschöpft und kaum in der Lage, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde es lästig. Doch bis Lord Voldemort eine bessere Methode der Folter gefunden hatte, musste er ihnen die Kraft zurückgeben, die er ihnen genommen hatte.

„Welches Flüstern hast du mitbekommen, Severus?", fragte der Lord nun nochmals.

„Mein Lord, ich glaube, dass es allen schaden würde, wenn wir frei lassen, was immer hier gefangen ist. Es ist gefährlich und ohne Willen. Nur die reine Zerstörung.", antwortete Severus nun.

Voldemort nickte zufrieden. Er leitete weitere Kraft in Severus rein. Er war ein gütiger Lord.

Mit einem letzten Blick verschwand er und ließ seinen Diener zurück. Unter den Raben, welche kreisten und sich langsam wieder beruhigten.

X

x

X

Severus Snape versuchte sich zu ordnen im Sturm der widersprüchlichen Eindrücke, die er von Voldemort bekommen hatte. Das dunkle Mal war fest in seinem Arm eingebrannt und die darin enthaltene Magie vermochte ihm Kraft zu nehmen und Kraft zu spenden. Es war das erbärmlichste Sklavenverhältnis, wenn man mit dem dunklen Lord nicht gut stand.

Als er verschwunden war, überkam Severus die Ahnung, dass der dunkle Lord vielleicht seinen Kurs geändert hatte. Dass er vielleicht näher am Geheimnis war, doch Severus konnte es nicht genau sagen, ohne selbst das Geheimnis zu kennen.

Doch sein Lord schien sich sicher, dass Grindelwald tot war. Was verbarg sich hinter diesen großen Mauern?

Es war die Frage, die sich nun jeder stellte. Severus spürte eine gewisse Gefahr von dem Komplex ausgehen, doch es konnte ein trügerischer Eindruck sein. Es konnte nur von ihm stammen.

Doch nichts, was Dumbledore mit einem solchen Einsatz zu verbergen versuchte, war ungefährlich. Abgesehen von den Dingen, die er nicht versteckte – Werwölfe, Schatten, Basilisken – ging von dem Unbekannten noch eine zusätzliche Gefahr aus.

Die Raben kreisten über Severus. Sie alle waren verstummt.

Langsam begann einer der Raben, in den Sinkflug zu gehen. Ein Flügelschlag fächerte ein wenig Luft gegen Severus, ehe der Rabe neben ihm auf dem Ackerboden saß und zu ihm aufschaute. Severus kniete sich hin.

Der Vogel schien keine Angst zu haben und es war gänzlich untypisch. Vielleicht war die magische Präsenz um Nurmengard herum zu stark. Doch eines war klar. Es lagen keine Verzauberungen auf dem Tier und es schien ganz und gar ein Rabe.

Severus wollte sich erst dem Raben nähern, doch als er plötzlich aufkreischte, spürte Severus auch das plötzliche Einwirken einer fremden Aura. Sie schien direkt aus dem Raben zu kommen und Severus war auf einmal wie paralysiert.

Die Sensation wurde von einem Fesselfluch beendet, welcher Severus an das fesselte, gegen das er aufgeschlagen war. Er war desorientiert.

„Severus.", hörte er in der Ferne die Stimme von Dumbledore, „Wir tappen an die Grenze dessen, was Voldemort wissen darf. Was weiß er, Severus?"

Doch es war keine Frage, auf die er antworten konnte. Denn die kalte, hohle Stimme von Thomas, die er beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte, sprach von der Seite, „Tenebris Verba.", und Severus Geist konnte sich nicht gegen die Gewalt des Zaubers wehren.

X

x

X

„Severus!", rief die Stimme erneut.

Er war noch immer müde gewesen und konnte kaum die Augen offenhalten. Vor allem in der Klasse von Binns, welche nun wirklich nicht die Beste war, um wach zu bleiben.

„Severus!", zischte Lily erneut neben ihm, „Meine Güte, was ist denn los?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Der Schock, kurz eingeschlafen zu sein, würde ihn sicherlich für ein paar Minuten wachhalten können.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass sie Professor Binns durch jemanden ersetzt haben, der ein wenig schneller redet, kann ich dir verzeihen mich geweckt zu haben.", murmelte Severus verschlafen.

„Aber er ist doch nicht blind, du kannst hier nicht einfach schlafen!", zischte Lily, „Wieso bist du überhaupt so müde?"

„Frag einfach nicht. Ich wollte noch… etwas nachsehen und dann… bin ich erst in der Bibliothek eingenickt und ehe ich mich versehe scheucht mich die Bibliothekarin raus, weil es bereits nach der Schließung ist."

„Irgendwas ist doch los wenn du immer so müde bist! Ist irgendwas falsch in Slytherin?", fragte Lily nun besorgt. Sie hatte irgendwie trotzdem einen drohenden Unterton. Doch Severus war sowieso schlecht darin, ihren Unterton zu lesen.

„Nichts ist falsch. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Severus müde.

Lily funkelte ihn wütend an, „Ich mach mir Sorgen wann _ich_ will! Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass ich mich um _mich_ sorgen muss! Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst! Du kannst nicht komplett bei Verstand sein und denken, dass das ein guter Umgang für dich ist!"

„Es geht doch nicht um Umgang oder nicht Umgang! Man hat im Slytherinhaus aktuell einfach keine _Wahl_!", zischte Severus zurück.

Etwas ruhiger erwiderte Lily nun, „Wenn es so schlimm ist, rede doch mal mit Dumbledore! Ich bin sicher, er wird helfen können."

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und Severus seufzte. „Du weißt, dass Dumbledore nur hilft, wenn es ihm auch etwas bringt! Das haben wir doch durchgekaut!"

„Fang jetzt nicht wieder mit der Werwolfgeschichte an.", murmelte Lily mürrisch.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du einfach runterschlucken kannst, dass Lupin einmal im Monat _krank_ ist, ohne an _Werwolf_ zu denken. Vor allem, nachdem ich dir von dem Vorfall erzählt habe und vor allem in einer Welt, in der das _wahrscheinlich_ ist! Ich weiß dass du von Muggeln abstammst, aber"

„Sag das nicht immer so!", fuhr ihn Lily ungehalten an. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja im Ton vergriffen. Doch es stimmte: Manchmal war sie schlimmer als so manches Reinblut. Als wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war – in einer Welt, in der Stöcke flogen und das Mischungsverhältnis von Zaubertrankzutaten so gut wie keine Rolle spielte.

Severus legte den Kopf wieder auf seinen Arm und nach wenigen Sekunden war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

X

x

X

Remus fand Tonks abwesend in ihrem Zimmer sitzend. Sie war nun fast ein dreiviertel Jahr nicht mehr bei ihnen gewesen, doch nun war sie von der Zentrale endlich zu ihnen gestoßen, um bei der Sicherung zu helfen.

Es war an Remus, ihr den Schichtplan zukommen zu lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso es gerade ihn traf. Tonks redete mit niemanden. Ein dreiviertel Jahr hatte niemand mit ihr geredet. Remus wusste, dass sie zumindest eine Therapie mit anschließender Begutachtung hinter sich hatte – es war die übliche Vorgehensweise in der Zentrale. Im Orden hatte sie hier und da weiter mitgewirkt, doch niemand hatte sie richtig sprechen können. Doch nun war sie hier.

„Hey.", murmelte er, als er ihr Zimmer betrat. Die Tür hatte offen gestanden.

„Was ist?", fragte sie knapp und wandte sich prompt um und tat so, als würde sie etwas aufräumen.

„Ich weiß nicht, seit wann du hier bist, aber es wäre schön, wenn wir ein wenig Unterstützung bei der Wache haben könnten. Aktuell haben wir jeden Tag mit Angriffen zu rechnen.", erklärte Remus sanft und näherte sich ein wenig. Tonks schien sich anzuspannen und er blieb sofort stehen.

Sie seufzte und ihre Schultern sackten herunter. Als sie sich umwandte, sah sie nur auf den Boden, doch realisierte, dass er ein Blatt in der Hand trug. Sie nahm es ihm schnell ab und sah drauf.

„Das wurde mit einem Drucker erstellt.", sagte sie tonlos.

Remus lächelte verlegen und wippte von Fuß zu Fuß. Er spürte, dass etwas sehr falsch war, doch es war sicher nicht an ihm, diese Probleme zu lösen. Sie hatten sich ein dreiviertel Jahr lang nicht gesehen, nicht geredet. Davor war sie unter der Beeinflussung der verzauberten Galleonen gewesen und er konnte nicht ausmachen, wo sie nun standen. Mit so etwas hatte er nie gerechnet, als diese junge, enigmatische Nymphadora Tonks doch tatsächlich Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte.

Das lag alles so unglaublich weit zurück, dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, daran zu denken. Daran zu denken, wie alles war, bevor diese Dinge geschehen waren. Er hatte unterschiedliche Leben gesehen, die zerstört wurden, doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemanden treffen würde, der ihm so nahe stand. Es hatte Menschen getroffen, die sie hätten schützen sollen.

Harry war entführt und gebrochen worden. Aus einem Grund, der Remus noch immer nicht klar war.

Hermine und Ron hatten jeweils ihre eigenen Traumata erlebt. Ginny war gestorben.

Der Krieg war urplötzlich so nah und präsent geworden.

„Wir können dich mit jedem einteilen, den du möchtest. Du musst einfach Bescheid sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du irgendwelche Präferenzen hast aber… Naja ist auch egal. In jedem Fall kümmert sich Thomas um die Patrouillen. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern…"

„Ist ja gut, ich habe verstanden.", würgte Tonks ihn mürrisch ab. Sie war wieder von ihm abgewandt. Remus hatte natürlich eine Ahnung, wieso sie so war. Doch genau wie mit Harry vor einigen Monaten, musste er auch ihr ein Wort der Warnung vermitteln. Sie waren alle in großer Gefahr. Manchen Luxus konnte man sich nicht leisten.

„Hör zu, Tonks. Wir müssen miteinander arbeiten. Ich weiß, dass die Dinge für dich schwer sind, aber wenn wir nicht auf dich zählen können, werden wir dich nicht einsetzen. Thomas wird das am Ende entscheiden, jedoch musst du dir im Klaren sein, dass es dir nur schaden wird, wenn du so bist."

„Sind das deine Ausbilderreden? Musst du das echt bei jedem machen? Ich weiß doch wohl selbst am besten, was los ist und ich kann kämpfen!"

„Darum geht es nicht!", rief Remus frustriert, „Es geht darum dass dir niemand mistrauen darf! Du musst mit den Leuten reden! Wenn ich raten muss, was los ist, kann ich dir nicht vertrauen!"

„DU KANNST MIR NICHT VERTRAUEN!", brüllte Tonks mit überschlagener Stimme.

Remus atmete durch. Es half ja nicht, auf solchen Dingen herumzureiten.

„Ich nehme das jetzt einfach ganz pragmatisch. Du bist vom Fluch befreit, warst vorher kein Todesser, also kann ich dir auch jetzt vertrauen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welches Leid du erdulden musstest, doch es lag nicht an dir. Diese Verzauberungen, diese zwanghaften Bindungen… Es ist furchtbare Magie, weil sie einen bei vollem Bewusstsein lassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Imperius." Remus hielt seine Stimme möglichst ruhig.

„Ich _war_ bei vollem Bewusstsein. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie eine Welt für einen aussieht, bei der es keine Auswege gibt. Bei der die einzige Möglichkeit ist, sich zu beugen.", murmelte Tonks niedergeschlagen.

Remus seufzte, „Deswegen müssen wir kämpfen."

„Ich weiß doch…", sagte Tonks vorsichtig, „Aber wie wollen wir verhindern, dass sowas wieder geschieht?"

Remus lächelte, „Wir arbeiten daran, dass die Artefakte für die Galleonen vernichtet werden. Wir können sie auch finden, also mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen."

„Ich weiß nicht… Es fällt mir schwer, das alles zu verstehen. Irgendwie fehlt mir ein Jahr durch die ganze Sache. Welches Datum ist es überhaupt?", fragte Tonks nun.

„Es ist der 21. August 1997.", erwiderte Remus.

Tonks nickte bedächtig. „Mehr als ein Jahr.", sprach sie dann, „In einem Jahr kann so viel passieren man könnte ein Buch damit füllen. Und ich war nicht da."

„Du warst nur wirklich ein halbes Jahr davon verzaubert. Also wäre das eher die Hälfte vom Buch.", erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Oder ein Buch das seltsame Zeitsprünge zwischen den Handlungen hat.", entgegnete Tonks schnippisch.

X

x

X

„Hast du Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte Thomas Dumbledore kühl.

„Sein Bewusstsein versucht, Realitätsprüfungen durchzuführen. Er muss sie sich antrainiert haben. Sie werden langsam lästig. Zumal ich die Erinnerungen in bestimmt zehnfacher Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf jage.", erklärte Thomas weiter. Er stand hinter dem auf einem Stuhl kauernden Severus und führte den Zauber aus, der Albus ermöglichte, seine Nachforschungen im Kopf des ehemaligen Professors durchzuführen.

Severus hatte einen ausgesprochen faszinierenden Kopf, doch es war nichts, was sein alter Freund nicht aushebeln konnte. Thomas war präzise und exakt. Dafür hatte man ihn trainiert, seitdem er ein Kind war. Dumbledore konnte über Gellert Grindelwald urteilen, wie er wollte, doch seine Resultate waren stets vorbildlich. Er war extrem intelligent gewesen. Thomas kam ihm in vieler Art nahe, da auch er einen sehr leistungsstarken Geist hatte. Doch Thomas war viel pragmatischer. Er war nicht so visionär, wie Grindelwald es gewesen war. Grindelwald hatte ein anderes Bild von der Welt gehabt und vom zu erreichenden Gleichgewicht, genau wie Dumbledore eines hatte.

Albus hoffte nur, dass seine Vision von der Welt nicht durch die Stränge der anderen gestört würden. Er hoffte, die Kinder entsprechend lenken zu können. Sie mussten schnell handeln. Jeden Tag gab es mehr Zerstörung.

Doch nun galt es, sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die Albus zu tun hatte. Voldemort wandelte in den Schatten und agierte selten selbst, doch er wusste, dass Severus nicht anders konnte, als Ahnungen zu entwickeln. Das Gesehene zu deuten, und sei es noch so flüchtig gewesen. Denn nur so hielt sich ein Spion am Leben. Nur so konnte ein Agent in beiden Sphären des Kampfes gleichzeitig bestehen. Er musste eine zentrale Rolle im Licht wie im Schatten spielen.

Albus sah Severus zu, wie er flüchtige Blicke auf Todesser erhaschte, die mit dem dunklen Lord verkehrten. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Severus ihm sofort von den Galleonen berichtet hatte, als er sich sicher gewesen war. Albus hatte glücklicherweise bereits von ihnen gewusst. Man entwendete ihm keine Ordensmitglieder, ohne, dass er davon Kenntnis hatte und natürlich hatte er genau gewusst, wo sich Nymphadora Tonks aufhielt. Es war ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, eines, das Albus in Kauf genommen hatte.

Andromeda war untröstlich gewesen.

Severus hatte in der Tat geschafft, indirekt bestimmte Erinnerungen zu verschlüsseln. Sie würden nicht mehr für Severus selbst zugänglich sein, doch das war das kleinere Übel. Die Information war wichtiger. Voldemorts Fokus durfte nicht auf Nurmengard liegen.

 _Es ist gefährlich und ohne Willen. Nur die reine Zerstörung._

Das musste die neuste Erinnerung sein. Anscheinend war diese einfacher zugänglich, für den Fall, dass Severus berichten musste. Dumbledore musste nicht verstehen, wie das genaue System hinter Severus Magie und Haushaltung der Erinnerung funktionierte. Es war nicht wichtig. Die Magie selbst würde ihre Wege suchen und Dumbledore würde ihr folgen. Es könnte ein wenig schmerzhaft sein, doch Severus würde die Schmerzen perfekt in seine Erinnerung einbauen können, die Thomas auf seinem Geist hielt. Es war immerhin die schmerzhafteste, die der junge Mann in sich trug.

Dumbledore würde nur suchen, extrahieren. Er dachte an die Informationen, die er brauchte, und seine Magie zwang sie aus Severus heraus. Ein Netz von Verknüpfungen, dass er in das Seinige einarbeiten konnte.

X

x

X


	5. Nachtschrecken

Letzten Endes lief alles darauf hinaus, das korrekte Bild zu wahren. Das Bild, dass die Öffentlichkeit sehen sollte. Ob dies nun das Bild eines gesetzestreuen Gefährten des Ministers war, welcher brav seiner täglichen Tätigkeit nachging, oder das Bild eines Todessers, der unantastbar seinen Rang einnahm und den keiner auch nur anzusprechen wagte. Lucius wusste, wie sich die Leute über ihn beschwerten, doch das gemeine Fußvolk war nur allzu gern dazu bereit, sich das Maul zu zerreißen. Es war nicht an ihnen, den Kurs zu bestimmen, denn dazu waren einige wenige auserkoren.

Es war der Weg des dunklen Lords, das Land in eine neue Zukunft zu führen. Doch es gab viele Dinge, die die Zeit des Lords nicht wert waren und so fielen diese Aufgaben dem inneren Zirkel zu. Ob es nun die Ausbildung neuer Rekruten war oder die einfache Logistik, die Leichen von dermaßen vielen Muggeln zu entsorgen, es gab überall Aufgaben. Und es waren große Aufgaben.

Lucius beneidete den dunklen Lord nicht. Er wusste, dass es viele Todesser taten, doch man beneidete nicht diejenigen, die auserwählt worden. Der dunkle Lord, Tom Riddle, war der stärkste Magier und nur er wurde für die Aufgabe auserwählt, eine neue Welt zu schaffen. Wäre er nicht der Beste, der Klügste, und der Mächtigste für diese Aufgabe, wäre er längst tot und ein Anderer hätte seine Stellung eingenommen. Das war der Lauf der Dinge. Doch es stand ohne Zweifel fest, es war dieser Mann, der ausgewählt war und Lucius würde ihm folgen.

Er begnügte sich mit seiner eigenen Stellung. Unzufriedenheit hatte keinen Platz in der neuen Ordnung. Insubordination hatte keinen Platz in dieser Welt und bald würden Menschen dieses Wort noch nicht einmal kennen. Zweifel würden keinen Platz haben und auch dieses Wort würden die Menschen bald nicht mehr kennen.

Es klopfte an seine Tür. Das war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise störte man ihn nicht.

„Herein.", sprach Lucius ruhig. Er spürte die kalte Aura, noch bevor sie den Raum betrat. Ein mächtiger Schatten.

„Lucius Malfoy. Der dunkle Lord wünscht Sie zu sehen.", sagte eine Frauenstimme, die Lucius nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war eine sehr junge Frau. Vielleicht zwanzig. Doch dass ein Schatten für so eine Aufgabe ausgesucht wurde, war eine Überraschung. Normalerweise eigneten sich nur sehr wenige Schatten dazu, ein Bewusstsein zu haben, und wenn sie sich eigneten, sah man sie nicht, bis sie 30 waren.

„Wo hält sich seine Lordschaft auf?", fragte Lucius kühl an die Frau gewandt.

„In seinem Labor. Es ist dringend.", erwiderte die Frau, nicht weniger kühl.

Lucius nickte zufrieden. „Führen sie mich hin.", befahl er dann. Es war nicht so, dass er den Weg nicht kannte, doch er war ehrlich neugierig, was es mit dieser Frau auf sich hatte.

„Wie sie wünschen.", die Frau deutete eine Verbeugung an und Lucius verließ den Raum. Es waren die Hallen von Hogwarts, in die er trat, und es war in der Tat ungewohnt.

Lucius fühlte sich unruhig. Auf der einen Seite war er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher, auf der anderen Seite war die Umgebung ungewohnt. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Die Schule, England, die ganze Welt. Seine Frau. Sein Sohn. Es war ihm alles entglitten und in seinen schwachen Momenten wusste er nicht, ob es das wert war.

Die Frau folgte ihm, einen halben Schritt hinter ihm. Sie erkannte ihn als den Mächtigeren an und als ein Schatten war das mehr als alles andere in ihr verankert.

„Normalerweise sind Kernschatten nicht so… unerfahren.", schnitt Lucius gelassen das Thema an.

„Normalerweise nicht, nein.", antwortete die Frau zunächst knapp, ehe sie sich fing. Sie hatte ihn schon verstanden und nicht auszuführen würde ihr nicht gut bekommen. „Ich habe eine besondere Affinität zu der Kaltmagie. Das und die Tatsache, dass ich bereits mit 3 Jahren akquiriert wurde. Das ist jetzt 18 Jahre her."

Damit war sie auf die Welt gekommen noch bevor der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Die Schatten hatten ihre Aktivität gesteigert, als er 1991 wieder aufgetaucht war. Einhornblut oder nicht, die reine Willenskraft, in einer geistähnlichen Form zu bleiben und nicht in die nächste Ebene zu gehen, war bereits genug gewesen, um die Schatten von dem Phänomen Tom Riddle zu überzeugen.

Sein Vater war alt genug gewesen, um mit Tom Riddle zur Schule zu gehen. Die Identität des dunklen Lords war ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis, was war es am Ende schon wert? Der damalige Schülersprecher hatte seine Mitschüler mit einer Vision gefangen, genau wie seine Lordschaft es noch heute zu tun pflegte.

„Außerdem habe ich schnell gelernt.", sagte die Frau dann noch nach einer Weile.

Lucius nickte zufrieden, „Ich bin sehr erfreut darüber. Wie viele Schatten sind in Hogwarts stationiert?"

Die Frau musste nicht überlegen. Es wäre auch seltsam gewesen. „Wir zählen 8 Kernschatten, insgesamt 20 Schatten und 80 Abbilder."

Die Schatten funktionierten wie eine eigene kleine Gesellschaft. Wenn es nötig war, handelten sie sogar eigenständig. Die Loyalität dieser Wesen zu erhalten war nicht nur eine Ehre, sondern ebenfalls ein großer taktischer Vorteil. Es war rückblickend ein beinahe unglaublicher Fakt, dass die Schatten sich fast ausgerottet hätten.

Die Frau neben ihm war jedenfalls faszinierend. Lucius mochte das Faszinierende. Das Rätsel. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er an der Politik gemocht hatte. Sein Tagesgeschäft war es gewesen, Dinge über die Menschen herauszufinden. Wenn er die Überhand behielt, so konnte er sich halten.

Sie erreichten das Labor seiner Lordschaft sehr schnell. Es war das alte Büro von Dumbledore. Der dunkle Lord hielt es für passend, dass an einem solchen Ort neue Ideen entwickelt wurden, wo so lange keine Ideen mehr Einkehr gehalten hatten.

„Lucius.", sprach Voldemort kühl zur Begrüßung. Der Schatten wurde entlassen und ergeben zog sich die Frau zurück.

„Mein Lord.", Lucius kniete sich ergeben hin. Er würde sich auch in den schlimmsten Schmutz knien, wenn es notwendig war. Die Konsequenzen, dies nicht zu tun, waren verheerend.

„Steh auf, Lucius. Wir haben zu viel Arbeit vor uns, um uns Förmlichkeiten hinzugeben.", zischte die Stimme des Lords.

Lucius stand prompt auf und sah den dunklen Lord an. Er stand an einem Tisch und vor ihm waren Skizzen ausgebreitet. Doch ehe Lucius erkennen konnte, was darauf geschrieben war, falteten sie sich zusammen und schwebten in eines der Regale, wo sie zwischen den Büchern im Nichts verschwanden.

„Lucius. Wie viele Galleonen gibt es insgesamt in England, die außerhalb der Reichweite der Kobolde sind?", fragte der dunkle Lord ohne Umwege. Lucius hatte bereits geahnt, dass es darum ging.

„Meine Schätzung ist etwa 30 Tausend. Ich habe sehr viele zu Hause gelagert, um zu experimentieren. Allerdings sind noch immer viele im Umlauf, da die englische Zaubererwelt von uns künstlich liquide gehalten wird.", antwortete Lucius schnell.

„Ich werde ein paar davon benötigen. Wie viele wirst du Verzaubern können?", fragte Voldemort nun.

„Das kommt ganz auf die Verzauberung an. Wir haben einige Zauber auf den Kontrollmünzen."

„Nur einen Zauber, Lucius. Nur einen. Es wird Zeit, dass die Welt wieder meinen Namen fürchtet. Und du bist derjenige, der sich dieser Aufgabe annehmen wird.", forderte der dunkle Lord.

Ein neues Verbot über Großbritannien. Als es das letzte Mal ein Tabu auf den Namen des Lords gab, hatten sich insgesamt dreistellige Zahlen von Zauberern auf der falschen Seite des Zauberstabes wiedergefunden.

Lucius erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er das erste Mal jemanden in der Winkelgasse hatte hängen lassen. Sie hatten ihm die Zunge rausgeschnitten, aus rein theatralischen Gründen, doch das Entsetzen und der pure Terror in den Gesichtern der Leute war es wert gewesen.

„An was werde ich das Verbot binden, mein Lord?", fragte Lucius nun.

Der dunkle Lord grinste. Es war eine Ansicht, die allein aufgrund ihrer Seltenheit bereits ein Gefühl der Unruhe in Lucius auslöste.

„Die Münzen sind nicht für das Verbot gedacht.", sprach der dunkle Lord, „Das Verbot wird von mir kommen, und es wird nicht nur das bloße Wort sein, dass wir verbannen werden. Es wird der Gedanke sein. Die Unsäglichen haben mich auf diese Idee gebracht."

X

x

Es war ein plötzliches, unbeschreibliches Grauen, dass Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ein kaltes Netz aus Angst, dass sie um sich gespürt hatte, als wäre die Welt hinein getaucht worden. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie hätte schlecht geträumt, doch das Gefühl wich nicht mit dem Erwachen, sondern blieb.

Zögernd erforschte sie ihre Bindung zu der Welt nach einer Antwort und bekam ein nur sehr ungenaues Gespür für das Geschehene. Es war irgendetwas falsch und musste aufgehalten werden. Sie konnte nur nicht sicher sein, um was es sich handelte.

Sie setzte sich auf und bemerkte, dass sie überhaupt noch nicht lang geschlafen hatte. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich fit fühlte. Sie musste aber fit sein.

Doch das war zunächst nebensächlich. Sie musste Harry wecken.

Sie schlich aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. Die Gänge vor den Schlafräumen waren leer und Hermine spürte, dass Thomas aktuell draußen auf Patrouille war. Zusammen mit Emilia, was sie überraschte, da diese nicht so oft da war. Immerhin versuchte sie, ihre Heilerausbildung abzuschließen.

Sie tapste den Gang entlang zu Harrys Zimmer. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür und streckte ihre Handfläche aus. Sie erschuf eine Flamme, deren Licht ihn sanft wecken sollte. Nach wenigen Momenten blinzelte er und setzte sich auf.

„Hermine?", murmelte er verschlafen, „Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen Voldemort aufhalten. Ich bin noch nicht genau sicher, was er vorhat, aber ich weiß zumindest schon mal wo und wann. Der Rest kommt mit der Zeit.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Wir sollten Ron wecken.", meinte Harry dann. Er saß noch immer im Bett und Hermine erschrak, als sich plötzlich Magie um ihn sammelte. Er schlug seine flache Hand gegen die Wand neben ihm und es gab einen lauten Knall. Das Gerumpel verriet Hermine, dass er Ron geweckt hatte.

Dieser stapfte ungehalten aus seinem Zimmer zu ihnen herüber.

„Bist du behämmert?", fragte er genervt.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern deutete nur müde auf Hermine. Hermine wandte sich Ron zu und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Alles gut?", fragte sie zunächst. Ron wurde immerhin doch sehr unsanft geweckt.

Ron lächelte und rieb sich den Kopf, „Ja, nur etwas angeschlagen. Und wenig geschlafen."

„Ich bin heute Nacht aufgewacht und habe etwas Furchtbares gespürt! Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was Voldemort plant, aber wenn er fertig ist, wird er die volle Kontrolle über den halben Kontinent haben! Wir müssen da eingreifen.", erzählte Hermine.

Ron nickte nur, „Ich denke auch. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es so eine gute Idee ist das im Alleingang zu machen. Wir sind zwar schnell aber ich glaube nicht, dass Harry bereit ist, Voldemort abzuwehren."

„Wir müssen sowieso zusehen, dass…", setzte Harry an, doch sein Abzeichen pfiff. Er schlug sich darauf und sah sie unsicher an.

Hermine winkte ab, „Es handelt sich um einen Angriff, der zeitgleich stattfindet. Ihr müsst aber dringend Voldemort und seinen innersten Kreis aufspüren. Das ist wichtiger."

„Du gibst Thomas Bescheid und ihr geht zumindest als Team vor. Ich werde Hermine nehmen und wir stoßen bei der Abwehr des Ablenkungsangriffes dazu.", schnitt Ron dazwischen. Hermine konnte schlecht mit ihm diskutieren, wenn sie doch wusste, dass ihm der Sinn für das _Richtige_ schlichtweg gegeben war.

Harry nickte. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen. Wo ist es?"

„Brüssel.", antwortete Hermine.

Er verschwand.

Hermine wandte sich Ron zu. „Na dann mal los. Alarmieren wir den Orden?"

„Jepp, alarmieren wir den Orden. Mit dir alles okay?", fragte Ron dann besorgt.

„Es war nur ein Schreck, mit dem ich aufgewacht bin.", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie schritten zurück durch den Gang und apparierten direkt in das andere Gebäude, indem tatsächlich Licht brannte. Die dunkle Stube, die als Esszimmer diente, war erleuchtet und Dumbledore saß mit Aberforth zusammen. McGonagall saß am Ende des Tisches und Remus lehnte müde an der Wand.

„Seid ihr alle durch Zufall wach oder habe ich was verpasst?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, die Gabe mag auf sie übergegangen sein, aber wir haben in den vielen Jahren, in denen wir sie getragen haben, doch einiges dazugelernt.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, „Womit müssen wir rechnen?"

Hermine räusperte sich, „Voldemort wird Bannzauber über einen großen Teil von Europa sprechen. Es gibt einen Zweitangriff, damit er seine eigene Tätigkeit sichert. Wir haben Harry zu Thomas geschickt und wollen sie erbitten, dass der Orden den Zweitangriff zurückschlägt. Von beiden Dingen geht Gefahr aus."

Ron setzte nach, „Aber Harry muss derjenige sein, der Voldemort stört. Oder vielmehr Thomas."

"Miss Granger, beschreiben sie uns genau, was sie gesehen haben.", forderte Dumbledore ruhig auf.

„Ich bin heute Nacht aufgewacht, als ich gespürt habe, dass Voldemort seine Kontrolle über den Kontinent wieder stärken möchte. Später kamen mehr Details dazu, wie der Standort, dass es in Brüssel ist, und dass es sich um flächendeckende Eingriffe handeln wird.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wenn Brüssel das Zentrum ist, dann ist England genauso betroffen wie Frankreich und Deutschland, vielleicht sogar die Schweiz und Spanien. Kommt ganz darauf an wie viel Macht Riddle in diese Zauber führt.", murrte Aberforth.

„Wo findet der andere Angriff statt?", fragte Remus nun.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „London wird angegriffen. Ich nehme an, dass es eine Aktion ist, die sowieso stattgefunden hätte. Vermutlich möchte Voldemort die Umgebung um den magischen Teil… _säubern_. Es ist nur in seinem Interesse, mehrere wichtige offene Aggressionen gleichzeitig durchzuführen."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.", knurrte Aberforth und stand abrupt auf, „Granger wird uns führen können. Minerva wird sie mitnehmen. Wir werden keine Mühe haben zu folgen."

X

x

Harry landete gerade in der Zentrale, als die Durchsage für den Zweitangriff kam. Glücklicherweise wusste er es schon vorher, so positionierte er sich genau dort, wo Thomas entlanglaufen würde. Es war immerhin der optimalste Weg.

Es waren glücklicherweise nicht viele Worte, die er zur Erklärung brauchte. Sie wussten alle bereits, was los war und was mit ihnen geschehen war. So sagte er nur, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte und Thomas willigte ein, Voldemort abzufangen.

„Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, zieht ihr euch zurück. Potter, ich vertraue hier auf deine Fähigkeit, mit der Situation klarzukommen. Egal ob gegeben oder antrainiert, mach bitte so wenige Fehler wie du kannst.", zischte ihm Thomas zu.

"Wir sollten es aufspüren können, sobald wir in Brüssel sind.", erwiderte Harry sachlich, "Egal ob mit oder ohne Hilfe, aber was Voldemort vor hat scheint relativ stark zu sein."

"Was denkt ihr wird geschehen? Mehr Futter für die Schatten?", fragte Jason nun an alle gewandt. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war eine legere Geste gegenüber etwas sehr Bedrohlichem, doch so mussten sie damit umgehen. Es war alles zu unfassbar.

„Wir werden einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Stadtrand. Caroline wird Harry dabei unterstützen, die Bewegungen der Todesser nachzuverfolgen. Wenn wir wissen, was geschieht, dann werden wir dezent eingreifen. Wir werden nur offensiv sein, wenn es sein muss. Wir werden möglichst präzise das zerstören, was Voldemort plant. Er braucht für jegliche Arten von Feldzaubern, die ohne Unterstützung funktionieren, einen starken Anker. Da das hier eine Notfalloperation ist, haben wir wenig Planung und müssen deutlich besser aufpassen."

Emilia stieß dazu. Als Harry sie ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie schon lange nicht mehr im Kampfmodus gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen strahlten Kälte aus und sie unterdrückte ihre Aura auch nicht mehr. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie mächtiger war, als August es gewesen war, obwohl sie alle immer vor August Angst gehabt hatten.

„Wir brauchen Sicherung für Harry. Ich sichere euch und ihr sichert Harry.", sprach Thomas kühl. Sie nickten. Es waren Harry, Emilia, Jason, Alexander und Caroline anwesend.

Der Portschlüssel wurde Thomas von der Seite gereicht und sie nahmen ihn alle an. Kurze Zeit später wurden sie hinweggezogen.

Brüssel war in Dunkelheit getränkt und Harry bemerkte, dass sie etwas außerhalb gelandet waren. Manchmal konnte man vergessen, was für ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen der Zauberer- und der Muggelwelt war. In Einrichtungen wie der Zentrale war es nicht so viel – aber Harry kam aus England und damit praktisch aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Es war manchmal ein Schock.

Ein Auto zog an ihnen vorbei und hupte ein anderes an, welches ein wenig zu langsam an der Ampel war.

 _Die Stadt ist zu groß. Es wird nicht einfach, sie aufzuspüren. Doch wir müssen schnell sein, denn es wird bald zu spät sein._

„Potter? Wenn wir die Sache an irgendeinem Punkt abkürzen können, zögere nicht, Bescheid zu sagen.", wies Thomas ihn an, „Bis dahin müssen wir suchen. Wir formen drei Gruppen. Emilia kommt mit mir, Jason geht mit Caroline und Alexander folgt Harry."

Harry nickte. Die Gruppeneinteilung machte Sinn, immerhin war so in jeder Gruppe jemand dabei, der sehen würde, wenn sich irgendwo Magie sammelte.

„Wir werden Besen nehmen.", erklärte Alexander, „Ich kenne einen kleinen Vorrat von Utensilien, den wir verwenden können. Harry, ich nehme dich mit."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch einen Besen verwenden konnte, doch da Thomas keinen Einwand hatte, folge er Alexander schlichtweg und sie verschwanden. Alexander setzte sie in einer Nebenstraße um das europäische Viertel ab.

Bevor Harry fragen konnte, was nun geschah, war der Mann wieder verschwunden und tauchte wenige Minuten später mit zwei Besen auf, „Wir werden die hier nehmen. Jason wird vermutlich den anderen Vorrat verwenden, aber das ist auch nicht unser Problem."

„Ich bin nicht komplett sicher, wie gut ich auf dem Besen bin.", gab Harry zu.

Alexander winkte ab, „Eine der Sachen, für die ich Emilia bewundere ist die Tatsache, dass sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft hat, einen Besen zu fliegen. Feinheiten und Nacharbeiten wurden von Ingenieuren der Zentrale gemacht, doch im Grunde genommen hat Emilia den schattenmagischen Flugbesen erfunden. Nimm den hier, das sollte sich alles vollkommen natürlich anfühlen. Er funktioniert für jeden Zauberer, egal ob normal oder schattenmagisch."

Als Harry das Holz berührte, spürte er die kalte Macht, die in dem Besen lag. Es war eine Verzauberung, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie mimte tatsächlich das Verhalten eines normalen Flugbesens und als Harry sich vom Boden abstieß durchströmte ihn ein solches Gefühl der Freude, dass er fast angefangen hätte zu weinen.

„Auf geht's.", wies ihn Alexander an und sie erhoben sich in die Luft. Harry war sehr lange nicht mehr geflogen.

X

X

Emilia wartete darauf, was Thomas sie anwies zu tun. Alexander und Jason waren gerade mit den Anderen verschwunden und Emilia war unsicher, was sie beide tun würden.

Dass sie nicht sofort erkennen würden, was geschah, ahnte sie bereits, doch sie hatten mit einem offenen Angriff der Todesser in der Stadt gerechnet. Dass es nicht so war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Voldemort unbedingt ungestörte Zeit benötigte. Was auch immer er vorhatte.

„Wir werden direkt bei den Zauberern des Königs nachfragen. Es ist nicht so einfach und wir können nicht direkt in die Nähe des Herrschaftspalastes springen. Also werden wir versuchen, in die Mitte des Parks davor zu springen in der Hoffnung, keine Alarmzauber zu aktivieren.", erklärte ihr Thomas.

Emilia nickte und Thomas bot ihr seine Hand an. Sie nahm dankend an und er zog sie beide weg. Es war eine der Dinge, die einem auf so kurzen Strecken nicht auffielen, doch für einen trainierten Schatten wie Emilia war es offensichtlich: Thomas war nicht nur mächtiger, sondern auch deutlich schneller als er eigentlich sein sollte. Beinahe instantan fanden sie sich zwischen grünen Bäumen wieder und Thomas lies ihre Hand wieder los.

„Das ist aber nicht die normale Art, wie man mit Anderen springt.", stichelte sie schmunzelnd, worauf Thomas nur die Augen verdrehte und ein seltenes Lächeln zur Schau trug.

„Komm. Dort dürfte der Palast sein. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist der König selbst nicht im Haus und wir können relativ ungestört mit den Zauberern reden.", sprach Thomas dann, bereits im Begriff zu gehen.

Emilia folgte ihm schnell und sie schritten zügig durch den Park. Es war noch immer dunkel, und das spielte ihnen ein wenig in die Hände. Dennoch waren hier einige Muggel unterwegs.

„Sollten wir nicht evakuieren?", fragte sie.

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, wo genau es stattfindet. Wir können nur einen Bereich evakuieren. Eine große Evakuierungsaktion für den gesamten Stadtbereich würde eine Massenpanik verursachen und Opfer fordern.", widersprach Thomas.

Es waren viele Bäume um sie herum und ein paar Radfahrer zogen an ihnen vorbei. Bisher spürte Emilia nicht die Präsenz von irgendwelchen Zauberern.

Langsam begannen die Straßengeräusche vor ihnen deutlich lauter zu werden. Busse und Autos krachten über die gepflasterte Straße. Sie umrundeten einen Springbrunnen und liefen gerade auf das Tor zu, vorbei an den Löwenstatuen.

Sie passierten Feldzauber, sie waren genau am Rand der Straße. Thomas hielt an, gerade als sie sie ebenfalls gespürt hatte. Sie schienen von unten zu kommen.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass das kein Problem macht. Komm.", sagte Thomas dazu.

„Es sind keine Abwehrzauber. Ich nehme fast an, dass sie nur identifizieren sollen."

Tatsächlich schienen die Zauber sehr passiv. Sie waren beinahe nicht zu spüren. Doch dass Thomas sie spüren konnte, sagte bereits aus, dass er besser geworden war. Wie auch immer er das gemacht hatte.

Es war ein silbriger Schimmer in der Luft. Er störte ihre Sicht auf die Straßenlaternen und Emilia wusste nicht, wieso das Eine etwas mit dem Anderen zu tun hatte, doch sie hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt. Die Gabe, magische Einflüsse sehen zu können kam nicht ohne Nachteile.

Energie sammelte sich neben ihnen. Thomas und Emilia wandten sich um und sahen sobald einem uniformierten Mann in die Augen, welcher neben sie appariert war.

Er sprach sie auf Französisch an und Emilia verstand kein Wort. Sie wollte erst etwas erwidern, doch Thomas unterbrach sie und antwortete auf Französisch.

Der Uniformierte wandte sich um und verschwand.

„Wir werden ihm folgen.", sprach Thomas dann, „Wenn wir ohne Umwege folgen und das tun, was sie sagen, bekommen wir hier keine Probleme."

Emilia verstand. Sie spürte die steigende Präsenz der Feldzauber um sie herum. Sie waren wohl stärker als sie zunächst gedacht hatte. Thomas berührte sie an der Schulter und sie wurde wieder weggezogen.

„Unsäglicher Thomas.", sprach eine Stimme in stark akzentuiertem Englisch. Thomas nickte und sah die Anwesenden berechnend an. Emilia machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sorgte dafür, dass sie auch ihr Abzeichen sehen konnten.

„Wir haben die Ankunft und die Bewegung ihrer Unsäglichen in der Stadt bemerkt und wundern uns, wieso zwei Trupps die Stadt auf Besen umkreisen.", fuhr die Person fort. Es war eine großgewachsene, blonde Person mit Offizierskreuz an weißer Uniform.

„Wir haben den dringenden Verdacht, dass der als Voldemort bekannte dunkle Magier in dieser Stadt ein großes magisches Schadensereignis erzeugen wird.", antwortete Thomas sofort und ohne Umwege.

Der Mann nickte bedächtig. „So viel haben wir uns bereits gedacht. Zeitgleich findet ein Angriff auf London statt, oder nicht? Aus welcher Quelle haben sie einen so dringenden Verdacht, dass sie von dem größeren Kampfeinsatz abgezogen wurden?"

Das wurden sie überhaupt nicht, aber das konnte der Mann natürlich nicht wissen. Thomas musste seine nächsten Worte äußerst vorsichtig sprechen. Schatten liefen viel direkter in die Gefahr, von Eidesmagie getötet zu werden, da sie ihnen nicht vorschreiben konnte, nichts zu sagen.

„Es gibt… alte magische Einflüsse auf drei ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts. Die Informationen stammen aus weißmagischer Quelle.", sagte Thomas mit Bedacht.

Erneut nickte der Mann. „Sie suchen nach etwas Bestimmten."

Emilia wusste nicht, was das sein sollte, aber sie hatte auch nicht dieselbe Erfahrung mit Voldemort gemacht wie Thomas.

Dieser machte eine beinahe unsichtbare Bewegung mit seinen Lippen, bevor er anfing zu sprechen, „Voldemort hat bereits die Kontrolle über England erworben, allerdings wird er sie nicht halten können, solange er keine flächendeckende Kontrolle einrichtet."

Der Uniformierte regte sich nicht für einen beunruhigend langen Moment. „Folgen Sie mir.", sprach er dann und sie gehorchten.

Es ging einen engen, steinernen Gang entlang, welcher noch aus alter Zeit stammen musste. Allein aus ästhetischen Gründen verbaute man keine solchen Stampfgänge mehr. Es ging gerade aus, zwischendurch durch ein sehr dunkles Stück, dann in einen Raum hinein. Der Raum war dem, in den sie gesprungen waren, beinahe identisch. Der Unterschied war, dass der Tisch in der Mitte eine Karte beherbergte.

„Die Örtlichkeiten von historischen magischen Funden in Brüssel. Alter und Art können sie der Legende entnehmen. Wenn sie gefunden haben, wonach sie suchen, geben sie uns bitte eine Schadenseinschätzung.", wies der Uniformierte an.

Er ließ sie für einen Moment allein. Emilia wusste, dass vor der Tür eine Wache wartete.

„Voldemort wird nicht einfach nur Brüssel ausgewählt haben, weil es sehr zentral liegt, oder?", sprach Emilia.

Thomas lächelte amüsiert, „Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell komplexe Vorgänge in der Magie zerfallen, je höher der Bereich ist, den man betrachtet. Die magischen Entladungen nach dem Zerfall der Schutzzauber waren unerklärlich im Einzelnen, aber in der Summe war es nicht verwunderlich, wieso sie an den Orten aufgetreten sind. Besondere Ereignisse hinterlassen Spuren."

„Aber wir suchen doch nach etwas Bestimmten. Voldemort hätte auch einfach in England starten können.", widersprach Emilia, doch Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du vergisst, dass hohe Distanzen noch immer mehr magische Kraft erfordern, besonders jetzt, da Europa nicht mehr die Distanzen mit Feldzaubern verzerrt. Wenn er ganz England in einen Fluch hüllen möchte, dann trifft es mit Sicherheit genauso Frankreich, Deutschland, die kleinen Länder und vielleicht sogar Spanien oder die Schweiz."

Emilia schritt an den Tisch, konnte mit einer französischen Karte von Brüssel allerdings wenig anfangen.

Thomas schien in tiefer Konzentration.

„Stein unter Zwang.", murmelte er dann, „Kommt dir das bekannt vor?"

Emilia verneinte, „Diese Formulierung kenne ich nicht. Woran denkst du?"

„Wenn ich den Erzählungen von Jason richtig gefolgt bin, dann sind die magiespeichernden Kristalle aus Stoffen, die nur sehr selten als Kristalle vorkommen. Die Steine mit dem Dämonenfeuer sind Mischungen von besonders positioniertem Gold, Silber und Telluratomen. Es handelt sich um Weißgolderz.", sprach Thomas.

„Was bedeutet das?", hakte Emilia nach.

Thomas konnte nicht mehr antworten.

 _Caroline hat eine Spur_., tönte die Stimme von Jason aus ihren Abzeichen, _Justizpalast._

x

x

x

„Ist es das?", fragte Alexander nun. Harry schritt langsam auf das Gebäude zu und begutachtete es. Es war ein riesiger Bau, beinahe komplett von Säulen umrandet. Sie passierten eine Kriegsstatue und Harry bemerkte, dass sie über Brüssel waren. Eine goldene Kuppel begrüßte sie spöttisch.

„Hier lagert die Brüsseler Regierung Substanzen, die den von uns verwendeten Energiesteinen sehr ähnlich sehen. Da sie fest verankert sind, wäre es am Ende beinahe unmöglich, sie zu entfernen, vor allem, wenn sie sich selbst schützen. Wir wissen nicht, was Voldemort vorhat, doch mit diesem Steinen könnte er Feldzauber schaffen, die ganz Europa überspannen.", erklärte Thomas monoton.

„Von welchen Substanzen sprechen wir?", fragte nun Jason, „Je nach Kristall ist es schwierig, bestimmte Zauber hinein zu bannen. Voldemort muss seine Hausaufgaben sehr gründlich gemacht haben, damit der Plan funktioniert."

„Voldemort ist nicht dumm. Es wird nicht einfach so ein derartiger Aufwand betrieben. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, dann werden nur Menschen, die sehr gute Beherrschung über ihren Geist haben, den Zaubern widerstehen können. Ich weiß natürlich nicht ob Menge und Positionierung der Stoffe etwas ausmacht.", verkündete Thomas dann.

 _Wir müssen eilen._ , sprach die Stimme in Harry, _Es steht sehr viel mehr auf dem Spiel als die bloße Erwähnung seines Namens._

Plötzlich ertönten Sirenen um sie herum. Neben ihnen auf der Straße schwoll ein lauter Ton an, der dann von einer mechanisch klingenden Durchsage unterbrochen wurde. Ein Fahrzeug der Polizei fuhr an ihnen vorbei.

Langsam traten Menschen aus den Gebäuden und schienen verwirrt und beunruhigt. Das schlug jedoch in Panik um, als eine Erschütterung durch die Umgebung zog, die einem Erdbeben glich. Harry machte einen Ausfallschritt und bemerkte wie neben ihm ein Riss an der Säule empor kroch.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", schrie Thomas über den Lärm, „Jason! Alexander! Caroline! Unterstützung der königlichen Magier bei der Sicherung der Umgebung! Emilia! Harry! Nachhut bilden und mir sofort folgen!"

Thomas begann zu laufen und Harry und Emilia folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. Mit jedem Schritt hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Erde unter seinen Füßen nachzugeben drohte und gewaltige Töne brachen aus dem Palast heraus.

„AUFPASSEN!", war Thomas Stimme knapp über dem Hintergrund zu hören.

Eine Hand packte seine Schulter und er wurde hinweg gesogen, gerade, als er die Druckwelle einer Explosion im Rücken spürte.

Sie waren hinter dem Gebäude. Harry machte klaffende Löcher, wunden in dem Fundament des Gebäudes und eine solch starke magische Kraft aus, dass diese nur eine Ursache haben konnte.

„Ihr werdet sofort und so schnell es geht erkunden und herausfinden, was die Quelle von Voldemorts Zauber ist!", bellte Thomas ihnen zu, „Ihr werdet direkte Konfrontation mit Todessern oder dem dunklen Lord meiden! Emilia, du wirst Harry vor seiner Umgebung schützen! Ich vertraue auf dich, dass du die Situation im Griff hast, Harry!"

 _Es ist sehr nahe. Der dunkle Lord ist im Begriff, ganze Stadtteile zu zerstören, wenn beendet ist, was er gerade beginnt._

Harry erspürte die Macht, die aus dem Gebäude strömte und als er Thomas Anweisung bestätigte, ergriff ihn Emilia und sie sprangen direkt unter den Palast.

X

x

X

x

Ron und Hermine kämpften sich langsam durch die Menge an panischen Menschen. Die Unsäglichen versuchten, die Leute zu evakuieren, da sie wenig andere Wahl hatten. Wo sie hinkommen würden, hatte Ron absolut keine Ahnung. Es war ja nicht so als wollten die anderen Länder so gerne Menschen aus Europa aufnehmen. Die Zeiten, in denen man das gerne machte waren wohl längst vorbei.

Ron und Hermine hielten sich relativ am Rand, damit sie sich zumindest noch gegen die Wand drücken konnten, um nicht von der panischen Masse mitgerissen zu werden.

Ab und zu erspähte Ron ein paar uniformierte Menschen. Auch sie wirkten ein wenig hilflos, doch schafften es zumindest etwas den Strom an Menschen zu kontrollieren. Ab und zu versuchte ein Transporter durch die Menge zu fahren, mit gellenden Sirenen und dennoch sehr langsam.

„Hey ihr!", rief jemand hinter ihnen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ron realisierte, dass die Stimme tatsächlich sie meinte. Ron tippte auf Hermines Schulter.

Sie hielten für einen Moment an als einer der uniformierten Männer sich zu ihnen durchdrängelte. Er trug eine relativ breit aussehende, blaue Uniform mit silbernen Streifen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es gemerkt habt, aber ihr lauft in die falsche Richtung.", sagte der Mann.

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich zu dem Uniformierten um. Ron wusste nicht genau, was sie vorhatte, aber er konnte verstehen wieso der Mann verwirrt war. Hermine trug eine Jacke und was er trug konnte man wohl für einen Muggelmantel halten. Allerdings hatte er trotzdem nicht gedacht, dass man sie für Muggel Kinder hielt, doch der Mann war wohl anderer Meinung.

„Wir gehören nicht zu den Anwohnern.", sprach Hermine ruhig dem Mann entgegen.

„Was geht mich das an? Und wenn ihr in Schweden wohnt, ihr lauft trotzdem in die falsche Richtung.", meinte der Mann genervt.

Ron wusste nicht so hundertprozentig, wie sie daraus kommen sollten, doch mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine sah er, dass auch sie hilflos war. Also tat er das Erste, was ihm einfiel – Magie half ja bekanntlich bei allem.

Mit einer umgedrehten Sichelbewegung murmelte er, „Confundo.", und für einen Moment wurden die Augen des Mannes glasig.

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Irgendwo schrie eine Frau, weil sie angerempelt wurde. Ron blickte sich schnell um und erspähte sie in der Menge. Sie stand noch, wurde aber langsamer. Sie schien zu humpeln. Er wollte erst Hilfe leisten doch spürte, dass das jetzt nicht nur eine schlechte Idee, sondern auch eine dumme Idee war. Immerhin waren gerade dafür die Rettungskräfte da. Er musste nicht selbst auch noch totgetrampelt werden.

Sich möglichst nahe an Hermine haltend schritt er weiter durch die Mengen an Leuten. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis Ron es spürte. Die bedrohliche Präsenz von Todessern.

„RON!", rief ihm Hermine plötzlich zu, „Zwei Todesser vor uns, zwei sind um die Ecke. Sie fangen Zivilisten ein!"

Bei solchen Szenarien war es gut, dass sie so viel zusammen geübt hatten. Hermine erregte die Aufmerksamkeit eines der Todesser durch einen kräftigen Windstoß, der den Mann beinahe umwarf. Ron folgte mit zwei kräftigen Schockzaubern.

Als der Schrei eines weiteren Muggels an seine Ohren drang, gefolgt von dem Lachen eines Todessers, wusste er, dass er keine Schockzauber mehr verwenden würde.

Ron war nicht so geschickt, was den Kampf anging, doch er würde seine Aktionen nicht überdenken. Aber für ihn war es nie ganz so einfach. Harry war umgepolt worden und es störte ihn nicht, Blut an seinen Händen zu haben, aber Ron war noch er selbst.

Es tat weh. Er wusste, es war notwendig, aber es tat dennoch weh als er dem Todesser mit einem Fluch das Genick brach und die vermummte Figur leblos zu Boden sackte.

X

x

„HARRY! DECKUNG!", schrie Emilia plötzlich. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, immerhin kauerte Harry kümmerlich hinter dem Stumpf einer Säule.

Er riskierte einen kleinen Seitenblick, doch wenige Meter vor ihm verschluckte ein Sturm aus Eiskristallen alles und weiter konnte er nicht sehen. Emilia hielt ein Schild um sie und die Magie des Eises kreischte wütend gegen das Schild.

Es gab eine gellende Explosion und eine Druckwelle breitete sich aus. Emilia wirbelte mit einem Arm und beschwor ein weiteres Schild, dass auch diese Druckwelle abfederte.

Harry konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Es war der Horror der Nähe zu diesem Schauspiel, welche ihn paralysierte.

Langsam klärte sich der Nebel und es zeigte sich, dass alles um sie herum in Schutt und Asche lag.

Dann erschien kurz Thomas, welchen Harry vage ausmachen konnte. Er legte alles in Schnelligkeit und tatsächlich war er kaum zu erfassen, sodass Voldemort keine Flüche werfen konnte. Dieser stand näher an Harry und auf seinem unmenschlichen Gesicht zeigte sich pure Euphorie. Er genoss den Kampf.

Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes verließ eine mächtige Welle aus Feuer dessen Spitze und Voldemort setzte erneut zum vernichtenden Schlag an.

„ACHTUNG!", rief Emilia wieder. Es erschlug ihn von der Seite, als ein mächtiger, kalter Wind ihn erfasste und Harry sich am Boden festkrallen musste. Der Nebel kam schlagartig zurück und ein Eissturm tobte erneut vor den Schilden von Emilia.

 _Du musst achtgeben, Harry Potter._ , forderte die Stimme hart, _Wir müssen das Ritual unterbinden._

Fast hätte er es vergessen. Er musste schlucken, als er seinen Blick zurückwandte und dort eine Person sitzen saß, welche bereits bis zur unkenntlich verbrannt war. Es leuchtete bedrohlich blau auf, wo vier kleine Speicherkristalle um die Frau in den Boden gerammt waren, und ihre Blutschrift mit ihr angefangen hatte zu brennen.

Harry spürte die Macht dieses Opferrituals und er konnte sich kaum ausmalen, wie schmerzhaft es sein musste. Doch die Frau war in dem Moment verstorben, als sie diesen Ritualkreis betreten hatte, hier, auf dem Fundament des Gebäudes, das einst ein Palast gewesen war.

Harry wandte sich den Speicherkristallen zu. Sie staken im Boden, als wären sie dort eingeschlagen.

Zudem war der Beton extrem heiß, was bei dem eingeschlossenen Feuer überhaupt kein Wunder war. Es schien als würde die Energie dieser Frau sich Stück für Stück sammeln, und Harry konnte mutmaßen, dass ihre Seele ebenfalls gefangen wurde.

 _Es handelt sich um ein Ritual das eine hohe Last an normalmagischer Energie benötigt. Du wirst es zu stören versuchen._ , wies die Stimme an.

Harry ließ seine Magie langsam auf einen der Speicherkristalle wirken. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, er hatte immerhin nicht wirklich ein räumliches Verständnis, was die Magie anging, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Versuche blockiert wurden.

 _Das sollte uns nicht stören. Das Ritual beschützt sich selbst und muss dazu natürlich Energie verwenden._

Ein Körper knallte mit einem ekligen Geräusch neben ihnen auf den Beton. Daran würde er sich nie gewöhnen können.

Der Körper schlitterte ein wenig weiter, bevor er schließlich liegen blieb. Eine weitere Welle von Kälte brach aus dem Eissturm hervor und packte ihn. Der Körper wurde unsanft in den eisigen Sturm gezogen.

 _Mehr Energie. Weiter._ , forderte die Stimme wieder.

Harry fragte sich, wie sich Thomas hielt. Er konnte überhaupt nichts sehen.

 _Der Überläufer hat den dunklen Lord überrascht. Thomas Grindelwald kümmert sich nicht um Kollateralschäden. Er vertraut voll und ganz darauf, dass Emilia euch schützen kann._

Das klang ja direkt negativ. Der Nebel nahm wieder ab. Und ein Seitenblick verriet, dass Thomas den dunklen Lord zu Treffen versuchte. Es explodierte etwas und irgendwie war der dunkle Lord in einem roten Schleier eingehüllt. Von wem konnte Harry nicht erspüren.

Doch Voldemort wirkte noch immer euphorisch. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es dabei blieb, denn er konnte es sicher auch einfach beenden.

X

x

Es explodierte in der Ferne. Der Todesser war für einen Moment abgelenkt und Ron nutze das dazu, ihm die Füße wegzufegen. Der Mann landete auf dem Gesicht und Ron stieß einen nahegelegenen Trümmerstein auf ihn. London war im furchtbaren Zustand.

Hermine hatte neben ihm ebenfalls einen Todesser erledigt. Eine weitere Explosion war zu hören, gefolgt von einem lauten Grollen. Ron wandte sich schlagartig um. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Das Geräusch kam ihm zudem bekannt vor.

„Hermine?", rief er unsicher, „Was denkst du was diese Geräusche macht?"

„Ich kann gerade nichts spüren.", sprach sie ruhig, einigen Nachzüglern unter den Zivilisten die Richtung zeigend, „Aber es klingt für mich wie ein Drache."

Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Er hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, dass um ihn herum die Welt unterging und ein Drache würde da sicher nicht helfen!

Es grollte erneut, doch diesmal viel näher an ihnen. Ron hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„HERMINE! Sind hier noch Anwohner?", schrie er Hermine entgegen, die innehielt.

Sie antwortete, indem sie seine Schulter ergriff und sie disapparierten.

Ein Schrei war das Erste, dass Ron hörte. Sie waren in einem Haus gelandet, während draußen ein erneutes Grollen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Stampfen. Ron rutschte das Herz beinahe in die Hose und er war sich nicht sicher, wieso das so war. Harry hatte das auch geschafft. Und dennoch konnte er es nicht unterdrücken.

Der Schrei ertönte nochmal, diesmal aber viel spitzer. Es war dunkel, jemand hatte die Lichter ausgeschaltet und die Fenster verbarrikadiert. Ron beschwor ein Licht und sah, dass sie in einer kleinen Wohnung standen. Sie waren im Dachgeschoss und ein Wimmern kam aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Hermine ging vorsichtig einige Schritte in Richtung der Stimmen. Sie kniete sich hin und murmelte etwas, sich mit den Leuten unterhaltend. Es klang ein wenig seltsam, aber Ron glaubte zu wissen, dass sie Französisch sprach. Natürlich sprach sie Französisch, er brauchte sich garnicht zu wundern.

„Ron, nimm die Frau, ich nehme das Kind. Apparation zum Stadtrand, wo die Sammelstelle ist.", wies Hermine ihn an und Ron nickte. Eilig ergriff er die Hand der Frau und versuchte sie vorzuwarnen.

Sie disapparierten. Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet und neben Wallen aus magischen Barrikaden nahmen sie gesichtslose Unsägliche in Empfang. Sie ließen die beiden dort und apparierten zurück.

X

x

Ein schallendes Gelächter drang hinter den Schilden hervor. Harry wollte nicht noch einen Seitenblick riskieren, wenn er so nahe am Ziel war, doch er konnte nicht anders.

Voldemort stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen dort, an seinen Füßen sammelten sich Teile der gefallenen Muggel und Todesser, setzten sich zusammen, rafften sich auf. Nur um wenige Meter davor von Thomas zerstückelt zu werden. In der Tat standen sich die beiden nur gegenüber, während sich vor Voldemort dunkelste Magie sammelte und selbst den zur Unkenntlichkeit Verstümmelten Leben einhauchte. Währenddessen bäumten sich vor Thomas Wellen von kreischender Magie auf und rissen alles in Stücke, was sie fanden. Doch sie erreichten den dunklen Lord nicht, der einfach mit immer wiederkehrenden Sklaven seiner Magie einen Puffer schaffte.

Es war einfach nur ein Aufeinanderprallen von ungebremster Magie. Feuer und Eis. Leben und Tod. Es war nichts weiter als ein Spiel der Macht und Harry konnte spüren, dass Voldemort gerade erst begann, seine Reserven anzuzapfen, während Thomas, seitdem er zu kämpfen angefangen hatte, stets effizient war. Nie mehr Energie als nötig und immer präzise. Voldemort hingegen genoss es, verschwenderisch zu sein. Er genoss die Schau. Es war das Markenzeichen eines dunklen Lords, in dem Punkt so ganz anders zu sein als ein Schatten wie Thomas einer war.

Es war dennoch auf beiden Seiten ein blutiges Trümmerfeld.

 _Gleich haben wir es._ , sprach die Stimme. Doch sogleich spürte Harry, wie sich etwas veränderte. Der Kampf neben ihm war auf einmal anders. Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit lag woanders. Er konnte spüren, dass Harry das Ritual unterbrach.

Plötzlich brach aus der ewigen Kette der Nekromantie eine Gestalt heraus, die aber nicht auf Thomas, sondern auf ihn zuschritt.

Emilia löste die Schilde und zerstückelte die Kreatur. Thomas verschwand von seiner Position und stand nun neben Emilia, ebenfalls wieder Welle um Welle seiner Magie aussendend.

Harry spürte die bedrohliche Präsenz in seinem Kopf, bevor ihn jemand warnen musste. Er spürte, dass Voldemort sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Wieso er ihn nicht früher bemerkt hatte, konnte Harry nicht verstehen. Er war einem gewöhnlichen Schatten von der Aura wohl zu ähnlich.

 _Harry Potter. Ich sehe, dass dich die Kraft einer Welt berührt hat, die nicht die Unsere ist. Wir werden dich die Konsequenzen spüren lassen._ , hallte die Stimme von Voldemort in seinem Kopf und als ein plötzliches Zischen durch seine Ohren rang, spürte er, wie Voldemort seine Magie auf ihn wirkte. Er war stark und Harry wusste nicht, was geschah, oder was er tun sollte.

 _Er greift dich an. Du musst dich wehren. Lass los, Harry Potter._ , hallte nun seine zweite Präsenz in ihm. Und Harry fühlte sich attackiert. Von beiden Seiten.

In dem einen Moment war sein Blick noch auf das Ritual vor ihm gerichtet. Im nächsten Moment war es still. Urplötzlich stand er. Sein Zauberstab war nach vorn gerichtet. Es lag Staub in der Luft. Niemand außer ihnen war zu sehen.

„Harry?", fragte Emilia neben ihm und erschreckte ihn.

Er war desorientiert. Sein Kopf konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Die urplötzliche Desorientierung machte ihm zu schaffen und ihm wurde schwindelig, ohne dass er Schwindel empfand.

Er fiel auf die Knie und ein Schmerz zuckte ihm durch den Oberschenkel, als seine Beine auf dem Beton aufkamen.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte er.

„Die zweite Präsenz hat die Kontrolle übernommen. Sie hat das Ritual unterbunden. Ich nehme an, dass sie dich gerade so verausgabt hat, dass du nicht die Kontrolle verlierst. Am Ende vom Tag solltest du dich dennoch untersuchen lassen. Sie hat viel Kraft investiert.", erklärte Thomas kühl und sachlich.

Harry war noch immer ein wenig schwindelig, obwohl es sich langsam legte. Es staubte noch immer stark um sie herum. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis der Staub sich legte und die Zerstörung sichtbar werden würde. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte er schwach. Thomas bedachte ihn mit einem neutralen Blick.

„Weiße Magie bedarf Lenkung. Lenkung heißt aber, dass man nicht der Herr seiner Kräfte ist. Es ist ein Balanceakt. Du musst akzeptieren, dass die Gabe nicht ohne Konsequenzen kommt.", erwiderte Thomas ruhig, „Aberforth kann dir vielleicht zeigen, wie du das etwas abfederst. Vielleicht kannst du stark genug sein, dich zumindest bei Bewusstsein zu halten, wenn du erneut von der anderen Welt gesteuert wirst. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen; Aberforth war dazu nicht in der Lage."

Das munterte Harry nicht auf. Emilia stieß ihn sanft gegen die Schulter, „Komm, wir müssen zu den Anderen stoßen. Der Angriff auf London findet noch immer statt. Wenn du dich magisch stabil fühlst, sollten wir aufbrechen."

Harry spürte nichts. Doch insbesondere hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er instabil war.

„Sie hat mich zumindest vorgewarnt.", sagte er dann noch, „Die Stimme."

„Stimme?", fragte Thomas, allerdings ohne Betonung.

„Ja. Sie meinte, dass wir angegriffen würden und dass ich loslassen soll.", antwortete Harry mit einer etwas festeren Stimme.

„Aberforth hat nie eine Stimme wahrgenommen.", kommentierte Thomas, „Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass das jeder anders wahrnimmt."

Er nickte und als Thomas Emilia und ihn berührte, zog er sie mit sich nach England.

X

X

Hermine hatte das Zischen erst relativ spät gehört. Doch als Harry plötzlich wortlos neben ihnen kniete, war sie ein wenig beruhigt. Hilfe war immer willkommen. Ron war auf ihrer anderen Seite und langsam waren sie zu den Ordensmitgliedern gestoßen. Sie waren alle von unterschiedlichen Seiten gekommen, um die evakuierenden Kräfte bei der Abwehr zu unterstützen. Immerhin waren selbst die Polizisten hilflos.

Der magische Teil der Strafverfolgung – besonders in Dingen, die sich direkt in der Muggelwelt abspielten – bestand nun mal zu einhundert Prozent aus den Unsäglichen. In dem Sinne hatte das Wort eine Doppelbedeutung. Die Unsäglichen forschten an für die Zauberwelt geheimen Dingen und schützten ebenso das Geheimnis der Zauberei vor den Muggeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da begannen sie, Blickkontakt zum Drachen zu haben.

Sie waren auf das Dach der Waterloo Station appariert, da sahen sie ihn auf der anderen Seite der Themse. Es war kein großer Drache, vielleicht ein Schwarzer Hebride, dennoch absolut bösartig in seinen Handlungen. Hermine vermutete, dass der Drache vielleicht von Voldemort kontrolliert wurde, denn sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Feuer auf Straßenstriche zu speien zum normalen Verhalten eines Drachen gehörte.

„Wir müssen ihn von London weglocken.", sprach Ron nun, „Hier ist er viel zu gefährlich. Wenn er aber kontrolliert wird, dann kann es auch in die Hose gehen."

Harry neben ihr schien in tiefen Gedanken – oder im Gespräch. „Wir müssen ein wenig näher ran. Dort."

Er verwies auf ein Hochhaus in der Belvedere Road und war sogleich verschwunden. Hermine folgte ihm, und mit einem metallischen Gong landete sie auf dem anderen Haus. Von hier waren sie weit über der Themse.

Der Schrei dieses Drachen war so unendlich laut, dass Hermine kaum glauben konnte, dass es sich um ein reales Wesen handelte. Es erschütterte die Erde hörbar und kreischte wie von Sinnen.

Es musste wie ein furchtbarer Alptraum für die Muggel wirken. Sie hatten die Drachenspezialisten alarmiert, doch die würden einen Moment benötigen, um anzukommen.

„ACHTUNG!", rief Thomas kalt von hinten und Hermine zuckte zusammen, „Albus ist auf dem Weg und wird uns von der anderen Seite der Themse unterstützen! Wir werden zu ihm stoßen und versuchen, den Drachen nicht auf uns zu lenken.

Harry nickte und beinahe gleichzeitig mit den anderen Schatten verschwand er. Vage sah sie, dass sie dem Drachen gegenüber auf der Straße gelandet waren.

Hermine folgte ihnen. Sie tauchte hinter Harry auf. Das Apparieren war nicht sehr leicht und sie konnte noch immer nur auf Sicht apparieren. Vielleicht würde sich das legen, aber sie war sich da nicht sonderlich sicher.

Der Wind war stark und wurde vermutlich nur dadurch verschlimmert, dass der Drache für so hohe Temperaturunterschiede sorgte.

Hermine spürte wieder die Präsenz von Zivilisten. Im Gebäude, aber auf dem Weg nach unten. Kleine Auren, die hinaus eilten. Ihr Gespür wurde für einen Moment gestört, als Dumbledore mit Fawkes angekommen war.

Harry schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken, „HIER SIND ZIVILISTEN IM GEBÄUDE! WIR BRAUCHEN SCHILDE FÜR DIE KOMPLETTE STRASSE!"

Sie eilten alle in Position und versuchten gemeinsam ihre Kräfte zu bündeln. Der Drache fand das wohl nicht sonderlich gut, da er seinen Kopf zu ihnen wandte und wenige Sekunden später sah Hermine nichts mehr. Eine helle Feuerwand krachte gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer und es wurde mit einem Mal heiß.

Es war schnell vorbei, als der Drache wieder ins Gebäude spuckte. Einige Stampfer des Drachen krachten auf den Boden und Hermine hörte die entsetzten Schreie der fliehenden Menschen. Wie in einem Alptraum.

Professor Dumbledore schien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt von dem Drachen. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich bewegen sollte, doch noch immer hielten sie die Schilde. Hinter ihnen waren nach wie vor Zivilisten.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab und abwehrender Geste schritt er langsam nach vorne und durchschritt das Schild. Hermine rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose. Der Drache wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.

Es grollte irgendwo unter der Erde, als würden sich große Massen bewegen.

Sie verlor beinahe die Kontrolle über das Schild, als die Erde aufbrach und grell leuchtende Säulen wie Peitschen nach oben schwangen.

Der Drache kreischte, als sich die Stränge langsam um ihn herum wickelten. Dann ließ Dumbledore seine Hände sinken. Als würden sie locker an seine Seiten fallen. Hermine sprang zurück, als der Drache ihm folgte und wie eine Puppe zu Boden gerissen wurde. Er blieb dort liegen und regte sich nicht mehr.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Wir brauchen die Gedächtniseinheit.", sprach Thomas dann, „Vielleicht können wir irgendetwas rumbasteln. Albus, glaubst du…?"

Albus nickte bedächtig, „Wir können es versuchen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen."


	6. Evakuierung

Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen, bis die AAW ihre Zustimmung zur Bewegung der Schüler gegeben hatte. Es gab Schüler, die verletzt wurden, die vielleicht sogar keine Aussicht auf Heilung hatten. Fluchwunden waren immer schwierig.

Es war Oktober geworden. Die Bäume ließen ihre Blätter fallen und da es früher dunkel wurde, wurde es schwieriger, die Schüler nach draußen zu lassen. Die Schatten hatten viel bessere Ausgangspunkte für Spähangriffe und nicht jeder Schüler schien in der Lage, Auren erspüren zu können.

Albus wusste, dass sie alle gespannt gewartet hatten. Es war natürlich nicht so einfach. Die Schüler waren beinahe ein dreiviertel Jahr in Unruhe gewesen. Immer auf der Flucht und immer ohne zu wissen, wann es weiter gehen würde. Heute würde sich das allerdings ändern.

„Kommt bitte alle hier zusammen.", sprach Albus an die Menge gewandt.

Sie saßen alle zusammen, eine gemischte Gruppe an Menschen, eine bewundernswerte Ansicht. Schnell entschuldigten sich Unsägliche und Auroren, Helfer und Betreuer und langsam kamen mehr Schüler dazu. Albus blickten nach und nach in immer mehr neugierige und junge Augen.

Er lächelte in die Menge, „Ich kann verstehen, dass die aktuelle Situation nicht gerade ideal ist. Und um Verwirrungen wegen Details vorzubeugen, möchte ich eine einfache Bekanntmachung machen: Alle Schüler werden auf den amerikanischen Kontinent gebracht und werden dort bis auf Weiteres leben. Es ist für Unterkunft, Betreuung, und vor allem für Bildung gesorgt."

Überraschtes und aufgeregtes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Hannah Abbot drehte sich zu einer jüngeren Schülerin um, um mit ihr zu reden.

„Dasselbe gilt auch für Ihre Eltern. Schüler haben nicht die Möglichkeit, sich der Evakuierung zu widersetzen. Es gibt Spezialfälle unter Ihnen, die eventuell Gründe vorbringen könnten, zu bleiben. Wir wissen im Vorfeld von diesen Spezialfällen und wenn sie sich angesprochen fühlen, dann wenden Sie sich dazu bitte an Remus Lupin oder Aberforth Dumbledore."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler. Langsam zerstreute sich die Menge wieder. Die Schüler wandten sich dem Packen zu.

Aberforth stand neben ihm und behielt den Blick starr auf die Menge gerichtet. Sein Bruder hatte ein wenig Mühe, sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen und Albus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie alle hatten einen großen Teil ihres Lebens aufgegeben, als sie aus Großbritannien geflohen waren und sie alle hatten etwas zurückgelassen.

„Sie sind wie emsige Bienen, findest du nicht?", fragte Albus seinen Bruder.

„Ist das dein Gesprächsstarter? Bienen? Aber ja, sie sind alle sehr aufgeregt. Vielleicht können wir uns jetzt mehr auf die Offensive konzentrieren.", erwiderte Aberforth kurz angebunden. Sein Bruder war eher von der direkten Sorte. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und er konnte sich das auch erlauben.

„Vielleicht ist es aber wichtiger, den Menschen zu helfen, die noch unsere Hilfe brauchen.", meinte Albus dann. Man konnte nie wissen, wie viele sich noch verbargen, auf Hilfe wartend.

Aberforth schnaufte, „Sind dafür nicht die Unsäglichen da? Internationale Hilfe der AAW? Oder Delacour, der sich darum kümmert? Es _muss_ jemanden geben, der zurückschlägt."

Albus nickte und kommentierte es nicht. Man musste sich seine Kämpfe aussuchen.

„Glaubst du, dass es gut geht? Mit den drei Kindern?", fragte Aberforth dann.

Albus musste schmunzeln, „Ich dachte, ich hätte bereits mehr Vertrauen in die Kinder gezeigt als du bereit warst zu geben."

„Das mag sein, das hat aber nichts damit zu tun ob du tatsächlich den Schwachsinn glaubst, denn du verzapfst."

„Was ich _verzapfte_ , wie du sagst, ist immer das, was ich glaube.", widersprach Albus.

„Na wenn das keine Lüge war, weiß ich nichts mehr. Du, Albus, warst schon immer ein Lügner. Seit wir Kinder waren und du hast auch nicht damit aufgehört.", brummte Aberforth leise, aber nicht unbedingt unfreundlich, und folgte Remus aus dem Raum hinaus.

X

X

Harry sah Ron, wie er aus dem Gebäude trat. Thomas und er waren gerade dabei, die Schüler zu sichern. Eine solche Menge an Portschlüsseln hatte ihren Preis. Die amerikanischen Portschlüssel erlaubten ihnen nach Amerika zu kommen, allerdings konnten sie trotzdem verfolgen werden.

Ron schritt direkt auf ihn zu und wirkte ein wenig nervös. Harry konnte sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären, doch Ron sprach ihn erst an, nachdem er durchgeatmet hatte,

„Hey, Harry."

Harry war von Rons Zögern ein wenig verunsichert, „Brauchst du meine Erlaubnis für irgendwas? Ich dachte ich hätte die gegeben."

Ron seufzte einmal ausgiebig, bevor er begann, „Du weißt, dass normalerweise ohne Ausnahme alle Schüler das Versteck verlassen müssten. Und das machen wir auch bei fast allen, doch… Luna ist nicht nur ein Sonderfall, was ihre Stellung mit der anderen Seite anbelangt, sondern ebenfalls in der Hinsicht, dass sie darum gebeten hat, zu bleiben."

Harry wandte sich verwirrt um, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wieso man freiwillig bleiben sollte. Konnte ihr Vater sie nicht umstimmen?"

Ron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, „Ich glaube da ist der Mann tatsächlich mal auf deiner Seite. Doch Luna ist stur und hat auch ein Haufen Gründe wieso man sie hier behalten sollte."

„Ich sollte hingehen, oder?", fragte Harry nun, teils auch zu sich.

Ron nickte und begleitete ihn hinein. Harry hatte sich wortlos von Thomas abgemeldet, welcher kurz allein weitermachen würde. Harry schluckte.

Aberforth und Remus würden Luna anhören, während ihr Vater sie umzustimmen suchte. Harry war sich gar nicht sicher, auf wessen Seite er war, aber er hielt es für seine Obligation, Luna zu unterstützen, egal, was sie vorhatte. Sie konnten auch noch diskutieren, wenn sie allein waren, doch wenn sie zusammen irgendwo hingingen, sollte er auf jeden Fall auf ihrer Seite sein.

Die Schüler würden direkt im Erdgeschoss von einem der Wohnhäuser mit Portschlüsseln weggebracht werden. Es gab ein Großaufgebot an Unsäglichen und die AAW hatte ebenfalls Magier zur Aufsicht abgestellt.

Wenn jemand irgendeinen Disput hatte, so konnte er ihn vorbringen – und zwar im Erdgeschoss vom Gemeinschaftshaus. Das Esszimmer war groß und der lange Esstisch war zur Seite geschoben. Ein kleinerer Tisch war am Ende des Raumes und als Harry dort ankam wurde Lunas Stirn von der Sonne beleuchtet. Ihre Haare leuchteten im Sonnenlicht.

Aberforth und Remus saßen ihr gegenüber, während ihr Vater neben ihrem Stuhl stand, jedoch sehr unruhig wirkte.

Remus war der Erste, der ihn bemerkte, „Harry, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du früher oder später hier auftauchst. Setz dich doch."

Harry nickte und nahm einen der Stühle, die neben Luna standen. Diese blickte ihn kurz seitlich an und schien seine Reaktion abwarten zu wollen. Immerhin konnte sie sicherlich nicht einschätzen, auf welcher Seite er gerade war. Allerdings wusste Harry auch aktuell noch von überhaupt keinen Seiten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er dann.

Remus seufzte, „Wir lassen normalerweise nicht zu, dass Schüler zurückbleiben. Ihr habt bereits eine solche Sonderrolle, dass wir keine Wahl haben. Luna hier hat Argumente, die ihr Bleiben unterstützen würden, und wir wägen ab, ob sie genug Gewicht haben, dass wir es zulassen."

Harry nahm Lunas Hand, die auf der Armlehne ruhte. Sie wirkte noch immer angespannt.

„Luna hat immerhin engen Kontakt zur anderen Seite. Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie wieder eingreifen, da ist es in der Tat doch eine Erwägung wert, ob wir sie nicht hier behalten.", sagte Harry nun. Luna entspannte sich augenblicklich.

„Mister Potter ich bin nicht sicher was sie meiner Tochter in den Kopf gesetzt haben, aber…", setzte Xenophilus an,

„Hat er nicht!", rief Luna auf einmal aus. Da sie nicht sonderlich oft laut wurde, hatte sich Harry nicht darauf einstellen können und zuckte genauso wie die anderen zusammen.

„Wir sind alle besorgt um die Kinder.", sprach nun Aberforth mit kratziger Stimme, „Sie hier zu haben ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Nicht nur für euch, sondern auch für uns. Wir müssen auf euch aufpassen und das lenkt von anderen Aufgaben ab. Außerdem verstehe ich dich nicht. Ich möchte nicht hier sein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es dir geht."

„Es geht überhaupt nicht um Wollen oder nicht wollen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wenn ihr sie mir nicht ermöglicht, dann werden die Konsequenzen …"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Aberforth vielleicht nicht der Richtige für diese Entscheidungen war. Er dachte intensiv daran, Ron zu rufen, vielleicht klappte es und der Rotschopf würde bald in der Tür erscheinen. Niemand konnte mit Ron über irgendwas streiten.

„Rede so nicht mit uns. Du magst Verbindung zur anderen Welt haben, aber wir haben für diese Welt gekämpft! Wir haben Wissen gebannt und dafür gesorgt, dass niemand darauf stoßen wird! Egal welchen Handel du mit ihnen auszutragen hast, es gibt keinen Grund, weswegen du hier bleiben solltest. Du bist nicht trainiert. Du hast keine Kampferfahrung."

„Ich möchte das doch mal bestreiten. Immerhin hat sie vor einem Jahr mit uns gegen Todesser gekämpft."

„SIE HABEN MIT EUCH GESPIELT!", rief Aberforth aus, „Du weißt ja garnicht, wovon du redest, Junge! Es waren duzende Unsägliche zu der Zeit bei der Arbeit! Schatten haben die Mysteriumsabteilung überrannt und alles menschenleer gemacht! Ihr wurdet kontrolliert zusammengetrieben und sonst nichts! Was glaubst du hat Albus gemacht bevor er zu euch gestoßen ist? Er trinkt ja nicht zuerst seinen Tee leer, wenn sein Goldjunge in Gefahr ist!"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Ron steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. Harry war froh, ihn zu sehen.

„Harry hat mich gerufen.", grüßte er die Anwesenden ruhig. Vielleicht konnte er ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle bringen.

„Hallo Ron, schön dich zu sehen. Ich nehme an, Harry hat wegen unserem aktuellen Dilemma nach dir geschickt?", fragte Remus dann.

„Na toll, jetzt fangen wir auch noch an uns fremdbestimmen zu lassen.", grunzte Aberforth ungehalten.

„Es kann ja nicht schaden, sich anzuhören, was er zu sagen hat.", widersprach Remus ruhig, „Ron, du hast ja schon mitbekommen, was hier los ist."

Ron nickte. Für einen Moment sah er nervös aus. Vielleicht mochte er es am Ende doch nicht sonderlich, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Ich weiß Luna möchte hier bleiben. Und ihr habt in der Tat recht, dass die andere Seite ebenfalls dafür ist. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass es die beste Entscheidung ist. Wir könnten vermutlich auch auf andere Weise ihren Handel mit der anderen Welt auflösen."

„Stopp.", unterbrach ihn Aberforth, „Was redest du, Junge?"

„Bitte was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Remus lächelte, „Was Aberforth so unschön zu formulieren versucht: Du kannst zwischen dem Willen der anderen Seite und der Bewertung der Entscheidung differenzieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht was das heißt aber ich kann zwischen ihnen unterscheiden. Ich spüre, dass das eine aus einer anderen Richtung kommt. Aber was die Allgemeinsituation angeht: Ich sage es gibt vielleicht eine bessere Möglichkeit, Luna von ihren Banden zu erlösen, aber für die jetzige Situation… Es wäre falsch, sie wegzuschicken. Aberforth hat Recht – wir, und vor allem Harry, werden eventuell… abgelenkter sein, aber ich weiß nicht ob irgendeiner von euch zu der Entscheidung stehen möchte, sie wegzuschicken. Was Harry angeht, ist es zudem besser, wenn sie hier ist. Sie ermöglicht ihm mehr Kontrolle und wirkt gegen die Tatsache, dass er mit weißer Magie in seinem Körper eigentlich Schmerzen erleiden sollte."

„Moment was?", fragte Harry verdutzt. Rons Gespür war viel detaillierter, als irgendjemand von ihnen gedacht hatte. Harry wusste nicht so recht etwas damit anzufangen, was sein Freund da erzählte.

„Viel mehr habe ich insgesamt auch nicht dazu zu sagen.", sprach Ron dann.

„Ganz unrecht hat er wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Aberforth zu, „Potter ist nicht gerade die hellste Kerze am Leuchter. Unterstützung wäre vermutlich gut."

Remus nickte zufrieden. Ihm war es womöglich überhaupt nicht so wichtig, oder er wusste etwas über Luna, was seine Entscheidung beeinflusste.

„Xeno, hast du noch Anmerkungen?", fragte Remus nun an den Mann gewandt. Anmerkungen, wiederholte Harry in seinem Kopf, nicht Einwände. Anscheinend wollte Remus verdeutlichen, dass die Entscheidung schon längst getroffen war.

Der Mann war starr und gegen die Wand gelehnt, „Ich gebe nicht vor zu verstehen, was hier vor sich geht. Aber ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, was das Beste in irgendeiner gegebenen Situation ist, aber ich kann Ihnen Folgendes sagen: Es ist mir egal, ob Harry Potter lebt oder stirbt, ob er die Kontrolle verliert oder ob er kampffähig ist. Es ist mir nur wichtig, was mit meiner Luna ist und ich werde sie beschützen."

Harry konnte den Mann gut verstehen.

Remus nickte erneut zufrieden und nahm eine Feder in die Hand, „Ich halte hiermit fest, dass Luna Lovegood und Xenophilius Lovegood im europäischen Widerstand gegen den dunklen Lord bleiben werden. Wir wünschen ihnen Erfolg und Sicherheit."

„Das wird der letzte Fall gewesen sein.", knurrte Aberforth, als er aufstand, „Niemand anders ist derart dumm und unreif."

Remus und Ron verließen auch schnellstmöglich den Raum – sodass nur noch Harry mit Luna und ihrem Vater anwesend waren. Dieser starrte Harry ein wenig an, allerdings konnte Harry es nicht einordnen. Wütend sah der Mann nicht aus, aber auch nicht gerade freundlich.

„Papa, bevor du etwas sagst, lass mich mit Harry kurz alleine reden.", sprach Luna ihn an. Er seufzte und verließ den Raum.

Es verging ein Moment der Stille, doch da er mit Luna alleine war, war die Stille auch nicht unangenehm.

„Du warst auf meiner Seite.", kommentierte sie, „Das war sehr nett von dir."

Harry lächelte und strich sich durch die Haare, „Ich dachte, naja… Egal, was wir unter uns ausmachen, es ist doch besser, eine geschlossene Front nach außen zu präsentieren."

„Also stimmst du mir nicht zu?", fragte sie dann. Es war nicht anschuldigend, sondern nur ehrlich neugierig. Ihre Stimme hatte allerdings noch nicht ihre verträumte Komponente zurück.

Harry fand es eigentlich relativ lustig, „Ich glaube, dass ich mich selbst überzeugt habe. Ich hatte Zweifel, als ich in diesen Raum gekommen bin, doch jetzt bin ich auf deiner Seite."

„Na dann, nochmal danke. Ich finde es schön, wenn du an mich glaubst.", erwiderte sie dann und drückte ihn an sich.

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, „Immer."

X

X

Hermine hatte zu Anfang Zweifel gehabt. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sich ihr Körper umgestellt und sie… mochte ihre Gabe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Ron oder Harry so empfanden, doch bezweifelte sie es. Rons Gespür konnte ihm Vorteile bringen, aber nur bei ethischen Fragen. Harry war ein besserer Frontsoldat für die andere Seite geworden, sie war sich allerdings überhaupt nicht sicher, was sie bezwecken wollten. Bisher hatte Harry nur das Geheimnis um Nurmengard aufgedeckt – auf Anweisung der Stimme in seinem Kopf und damit wohl auf Anweisung der anderen Seite.

Es war fast passend, dass Harry Interesse an Luna gezeigt hatte.

Hermine war nicht nur nicht fremdbestimmt von der anderen Welt, sondern war ihrer Welt auch viel mehr verbunden. Es unterstützte ihren Drang, mehr zu wissen. Dinge zu erforschen. Sie konnte es einfach.

Sie war in ihrem Zimmer. Es war schon relativ spät, denn sie wusste, dass das Abendessen vorbei war.

Sie konnte nochmals nach den Horcruxen suchen. Eine solche Tat würde ihr etwas Übung verschaffen und war auch noch nützlich. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie es steuern könnte. Es wäre natürlich sinnvoller, direkt die Position von _allen_ Horcruxen zu bestimmen.

Sie hatte ganz ähnlich angefangen. Genauso verfahren wie als Dumbledore sie angeleitet hatte. Sie versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu den Seiten zu sehen und nicht zu sehr sich zu verlieren. Sie war sich allerdings auch nicht unbedingt sicher, was _verlieren_ in diesem Zusammenhang hieß.

Es war ein ganz ähnliches Gefühl wie das, dass sie beim letzten Mal gehabt hatte. Der Horcrux strahlte eine ganz besondere Macht aus. Es war mehr als nur ein Teil, sondern ein Gefängnis, welches einen solchen Sog hatte, dass die eingeschlossenen Seelen nicht entkommen konnten. Es war so stark, dass das Gefäß es nur beinahe halten konnte. Zerstörung schwappte aus dem Gefäß hinaus und breitete sich in die Umgebung aus. Es war das Bild der Zerstörung, dass an so vielen Orten schon gesichtet wurde. Es war das Bild, welches sie beim letzten Mal wahrgenommen hatte.

Es war relativ plötzlich. Es war, als wäre sie oben auf einer Achterbahn. Sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wage Ahnungen einer Position hatte. Doch als sie die Augen schloss, kippte ihre Wahrnehmung um und es war als würde sie mit der Achterbahn nach unten fahren.

Sie spürte harten Stein unter sich, als sie auf dem Boden landete, und ihre Augen öffnete. Es war ein kalter und dunkler Raum. Der Schnitt des Raumes, das Blut an den Wänden und die besondere magische Präsenz um ihr herum verriet ihr eines.

Sie war mitten in einem Nest gelandet.

Die Dunkelheit klärte sich nur langsam auf und sie erahnte, dass sie sich hinter die Wände des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte. Sie konnte raus in den Flur treten. Ob das Artefakt für irgendetwas vorbereitet wurde? Normalerweise gab es weniger… geschäftige Endlagerstätten.

Kaum als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, hörte sie einen spitzen Schrei hinter der starken Tür und ihr gefror das Blut in den Venen. Es war der Schrei eines kleinen Mädchens.

Sie trat durch die Tür hindurch, kurz die Augen schließend. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie, wie ein Mädchen entlanggeschleift wurde.

Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden und schritt zügig hinter den Schatten hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnten, doch blieb sie instinktiv auf Abstand, ohne wirklich Schutz zu suchen. Es war eine irrationale Reaktion ihres Körpers.

Das Mädchen war relativ dunkelhäutig, aber nicht afrikanisch. Vielleicht Südamerikanisch. Hermine konnte es garnicht genau ausmachen. Sie folgte den Wachen weiter, bis sie an einer Zelle angelangt waren. Sie wurde aufgestoßen und mit präzisen Handgriffen wurde das Mädchen in eine Zelle gesteckt und eine schwere Metallkette schnappte nach ihr wie eine Viper, die geduldig auf ihr Futter gewartet hatte.

Die Wachen verschwanden und es wurde urplötzlich still im Raum.

Hermine machte die Dunkelheit aus, wie sie wieder begann, enger zu werden. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Hermine an das Mädchen gewandt. Vielleicht geschah ja ein Wunder.

„Juliette", antwortete das Mädchen ruhig, als wäre sie in Trance. Ihre Schreie verstummten augenblicklich und sie wurde ruhig, beinahe künstlich ruhig. Wie sediert drehte sich das Mädchen langsam zu ihr, ihre Kleidung dreckig mit dem Staub des Nestes.

„Wo kommst du her, Juliette?", fragte Hermine nun sachte.

„Kourou.", war die Antwort des Mädchens.

Hermine wollte erst fragen, wo dieser Ort lag, doch plötzlich kam die Dunkelheit schneller und schneller auf sie zu. Beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl, zersplittert zu werden, als sie das Gefühl für ihren Körper verlor und herausgeworfen wurde.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei erwachte sie, wie aus einem Alptraum und für einen Moment hatte sie Mühe zu registrieren, dass sie noch immer auf ihrem Bett saß und sich kaum gerührt hatte.

Sie war fest entschlossen, etwas zu unternehmen, doch sie konnte das Mädchen nicht selbst retten und in Nestern kannte sie sich auch nicht aus. Zudem würde sie als Normalmagierin darin auffallen wie ein bunter Hund.

Harry würde nicht auffallen. Sie raffte sich schnell auf und trat aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. Den Gang hinunter wäre sie fast gegen Harry gerannt, welcher gerade sein Zimmer verlassen wollte.

Er sah sie überrascht und verunsichert an. „Hermine, was ist los? Du bist außer Atem."

„Du musst mir helfen.", sprach sie dann. Sie hatte keinen Plan, aber sie wusste, dass sie unbedingt handeln mussten.

X

x

X

„Kourou?", fragte Harry verdutzt. Er war ihr in ihr Zimmer gefolgt, wo sie nun gehetzt in einem Bücherregal umhersuchte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was es bedeutet. Aber es klingt für mich entfernt… DA!"

Sie zog mit etwas mehr Gewalt als nötig ein Buch aus dem Regal heraus. Es war ein relativ schlankes Buch, allerdings deutlich größer als normale Bücher.

„Ich habe einen Atlas zur Not eingepackt. Und bevor du fragst, wofür zur Hölle man einen Atlas brauchen sollte, die Antwort ist: Genau für diese Situation.", erklärte Hermine ohne, dass er fragen musste.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen gefragt. Aber ich stelle es mir doch relativ schwierig vor, eine Stadt zu finden, von der du nur den Namen kennst.", erwiderte Harry.

„Das Mädchen war dunkelhäutig, aber nicht schwarz. Spanisch oder Lateinamerikanisch vielleicht. Daher kann ich es auch einschränken. Außerdem kommt mir der Name der Stadt bekannt vor.", erwiderte Hermine ruhig. Sie schlug den Atlas auf und blätterte ihn durch. Es war ein praktisches Buch, da jeder Kontinent und jedes größere Land eine eigene Seite zu haben schien.

„Es scheint nicht in Frankreich zu sein.", murmelte sie.

„ _Kourou_ klingt für dich Französisch?", fragte Harry verdutzt. Es machte irgendwie Sinn, aber es kam ihm doch komisch vor, dass Hermine sofort auf eine bestimmte Sprache schließen konnte.

Sie nickte und blätterte bis ganz zum Ende des Atlanten. Auf ein paar weißen Seiten sah sie auf einer Liste nach und blätterte nach einigen Momenten wieder nach vorne. Sie schlug zwei Seiten auf, auf der die nördlichen Hälfte von Südamerika zu sehen waren.

„Hier!", rief sie aus, „Es ist eine Kolonialstadt von Frankreich! Französisch-Guayana!"

Sie sah auf, allerdings war sie nun unsicher, „Das ist bestimmt zu weit weg. Wie machen wir das?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe die Distanz Straßburg-Paris geschafft, aber das hier ist eine ganz andere Hausnummer. Unsere Portschlüssel werden nicht funktionieren und mit dem Besen fliegen wird mindestens einen Tag dauern – ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass ich den Weg wohl nicht selbst werde finden können."

 _Du kannst in der Tat nicht hinspringen_ , tönte die zweite Präsenz in seinem Kopf. Ihre überlagernden Stimmen hallten unangenehm in seinem Bewusstsein, _Du benötigst Proviant. Du kannst nicht über Süden gehen, die Distanz über das Meer ist zu weit. Du wirst Rast in Kanada machen müssen. Wir können die Strecke einteilen, damit du die Sprünge im Einzelnen schaffst. Es wird schwer werden, und ebenfalls lange dauern, doch das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die sich bietet._

„Ich werde Zeit brauchen. Ich bin vielleicht in sechs Stunden oder so da.", erklärte Harry dann, an Hermine gewandt.

„Kein Sprung über das Meer? Musst du durch Grönland?", hakte sie nach und Harry nickte.

„Bereite du dich vor. Ich kann dir ein paar Sachen packen. Ich bin sofort wieder da!", fuhr sie fort.

Mit einem Mal war sie verschwunden und Harry begab sich in sein Zimmer.

X

x

X

Albus setzte sich langsam hin. Es herrschte Stille in diesem und in umliegenden Räumen, aber das war nicht anders zu erwarten. Thomas hatte diesen Raum extra ausgesucht, damit sie ungestört waren.

„Der dunkle Lord hat nicht geschafft, ein neues Tabu zu installieren.", sprach Thomas nun.

„Ich nehme an, dass Harry ihn gestört hat?", fragte Dumbledore nun. Thomas wusste genau, was der Mann wissen wollte.

„Die andere Seite hat die Kontrolle übernommen und er hat es als Aussetzer beschrieben. Allerdings meinte er auch, dass eine Stimme ihn vorgewarnt hätte.", antwortete Thomas.

„Eine Stimme?", fragte Albus nun, „Eine bewusste Stimme?"

„Das ist das, was ich seinen Erzählungen entnehmen kann. Außerdem scheint er kommunikativ mit der anderen Seite. Er kann Wissen abrufen, welches normalerweise nicht zu seiner Gabe gehört und außerdem kann er seine Freunde rufen. Telepathisch."

„Das ist sehr interessant. Wir werden es weiter beobachten. Fürs Erste ist es wohl klug, abzuwarten, und zu sehen, was geschieht. Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus der Zentrale?", fragte Albus dann.

„Wir haben insgesamt 8 Aufklärer, die verdeckt für den dunklen Lord arbeiten. Es ist schwierig, an solche Leute zu kommen und noch schwieriger, sie einzuschleusen. Es gibt ein paar darunter, die das dunkle Mal tragen, allerdings ist es den Voraussetzungen für das dunkle Mal geschuldet, dass wir sie aus den Reihen der Todesser angeheuert haben. Alle anderen Aufklärer arbeiten in der Peripherie.", erklärte Thomas.

„Die Situation in Großbritannien?", fragte Albus dann.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich ist die Queen geflohen. Der Palast ist versiegelt. Neben den Opfern, die der Angriff auf London zur Folge hatte, gibt es insgesamt mehr als zehn tausend Tote. Diese Zahl kommt aus den Schätzungen zustande, die die Luftspäher gemacht haben. Es gibt Aufnahmen aus der Luft, sowohl von Städten, als auch von Festungen der Todesser. Hauselfen bestellen Felder und sorgen anscheinend für Nahrungsnachschub und… Es scheint als wäre die Zauberwelt in einer Schockstarre. Zumindest was die Bevölkerungen von Großbritannien und Frankreich angeht."

„Es ist bereits ein dreiviertel Jahr vergangen.", gab Albus zu bedenken. Solche Aussagen machte er normalerweise nicht. Er hatte angefangen, Thomas als einen Menschen auf Augenhöhe wahrzunehmen, da hatte sich sein Gesprächston geändert. Thomas war es zunächst nicht aufgefallen, doch kleinere Dinge machten es sehr deutlich. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Albus nicht so tat, als machte er keine Fehler oder als würde er sich niemals versprechen.

Albus war sich sicher gewesen, dass Harry Potter, wenn überhaupt jemand, die Gabe erhalten würde, die Albus erhalten hatte. Er hatte sich geirrt – doch natürlich durfte er das nicht nach außen tragen. Thomas verstand es sehr gut. Man wollte das Bild wahren. Thomas hatte auch sein eigenes Bild zu wahren, wenngleich es ein Anderes war.

In seinem Umfeld verschoben sich die magischen Verhältnisse. Die Aura des Raumes änderte sich. Thomas wurde aufmerksam und richtete sein Gespür nach außen. Ein Normalmagier trat in die Küche, die nebenan gelegen war.

„Wie ich spüre, ist Miss Granger auf nächtlicher Tour.", sprach Albus dann und Thomas stimmte zu.

Sie hielt sich einen Moment in der Küche auf und es war als würde sie Dinge zusammensuchen. Thomas drehte seine Handfläche nach oben. Wie von selbst konzentrierte sich auf seiner Handfläche magische Kraft. Eine silbrige Silhouette entstand, verfestigte sich, bis schließlich eine Spinne aus einer Handfläche nach unten sprang und unter dem Türschlitz durchkroch.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er etwas wahrnahm.

„Sie packt Proviant ein. Sie wird doch nicht verschwinden wollen.", klärte Thomas tonlos auf.

Albus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, mein lieber Thomas, ich denke nicht, dass der Proviant für sie ist. Ich glaube, es gibt eine Person, die ihn vielleicht eher benötigt."

„Sie eilt zurück in das Wohnhaus. Soll ich mich an sie heften?", fragte Thomas nun.

Albus verneinte. Thomas ließ die Spinne zerplatzen.

„Ich denke, dass ich weiß, was hier los ist.", sprach Albus dann.

„Du denkst, dass sie wieder nach Horcruxen gesucht hat. Aber sie würde uns das mitteilen. Sie muss etwas Anderes gefunden haben, was ihre Aktionen erklären würde.", folgerte Thomas, „Und sie ist im Begriff Harry zu schicken, um es aufzuräumen. Der Proviant ist dazu da, Harry den Weg zu ermöglichen."

„Ich nehme an, dass Harry mittlerweile dreistellige Distanzen überbrücken kann?", fragte Albus und Thomas bejahte.

„Er hat den Sprung von Straßburg nach Paris geschafft, allerdings nur in über zwei Minuten. Wir sprechen von theoretisch sehr vielen Sprüngen, wenn er auch noch Proviant benötigt. Es wirkt gerade so als müsste er auf die andere Seite der Welt."

„Oder vielleicht sogar auf den amerikanischen Kontinent.", sprach Albus dann, „Eine Nacht und Nebel Aktion muss nicht unbedingt logisch sein. Wenn sie gehetzt und aufgeregt sind, ist es durchaus verständlich, dass sie nicht an die Portschlüssel denken, die wir besitzen. Vielleicht fällt es ihnen ja noch ein."

„Sollte die zweite Präsenz es Harry nicht sagen können? Oder ist das ein besonderer Test der anderen Seite?", hakte Thomas nach, doch Albus wusste natürlich keine Antwort.

X

x

X

Es war eine so unglaublich lange Strecke, dass Harry Mühe hatte, sie sich vorzustellen. Er hatte einen Rucksack mit Proviant und er hatte Kerzen dabei. Ein paar Feuerzeuge ebenfalls. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob die Kerzen so viel bringen würden und ob er nicht einfach Treibstoff mitnehmen sollte, doch er nahm, was er bekommen konnte.

Hermine zupfte ihm den Rucksack zurecht.

„Du weißt, wo du lang musst?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich weiß es tatsächlich, allerdings ist es natürlich schwer vorstellbar. Es handelt sich ja nicht nur um einen großen Sprung, sondern direkt um Mehrere.", antwortete Harry leise.

„Denk daran, dass du die Erdkrümmung einberechnen musst. Du musst etwa 784 Meter nach unten, wenn du 100 Kilometer weit springst.", erwiderte Hermine dann.

„Also Entfernungen sind ja okay aber ich versichere dir, dass ich mich durchaus zum Boden lenken kann während ich springe. Das mache ich schon die ganze Zeit.", erwiderte Harry belustigt und Hermine wirkte ehrlich erstaunt.

„Wirklich? Ich musste noch nie darüber nachdenken, da immer die Feldzauber dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich am Boden lande. In Amerika wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen gewesen. Ich lerne Apparation wieder komplett neu."

Harry steckte Zauberstab, Dolch und Schusswaffe ein. Es war immernoch ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, eine Schusswaffe bei sich zu tragen.

„Wir sehen uns dann bald wieder. Ich würde sagen, wenn ich in 48 Stunden nicht wieder da bin oder zumindest eine Nachricht geschickt habe, dann sag einfach Thomas Bescheid. Wenn es länger dauert, kann ich ja vielleicht über die AAW Kontakt aufnehmen.", sprach Harry dann.

„Pass du nur auf dich auf.", erwiderte Hermine, „Ich werde es noch Ron beichten müssen."

Harry lächelte sie an, „Wenn du dabei bist, beichte es bitte auch Luna."

Er sprang. Er stürzte sich freiwillig in den kalten Wind, der ihn von dem Versteck hinweg trug. Er stürzte sich nach Nordosten, da er nicht durch Großbritannien konnte. Es war zu gefährlich. So begnügte er sich damit, dass er einen unglaublich langen Weg über Skandinavien einschlagen musste.

Er versuchte, keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Er landete inmitten eines Feldes in Frankreich. Dann neben Brüssel. In einer Holländischen Küstenstadt musste er verschnaufen. Es waren sehr weite Sprünge und es kam ihm viel länger vor, als es eigentlich war. Er war vor einer Minute erst gesprungen und jetzt kam es ihm bereits wie eine Viertelstunde vor.

Die nördlichste Ecke von Deutschland und Dänemark würde er sich in kürzere Sprünge einteilen. Es war nicht so wichtig, wenn ihn jemand sah. Er würde beinahe sofort wieder weg sein. Er wollte so schnell so weit kommen wie er nur konnte. In Europa wollte er auf keinen Fall Rast machen.

Er landete im norwegischen Gebirge und dann an der Küste. Er nahm die Inseln nördlich von Schottland, die Färöer-Inseln, und Island als Brücke nach Grönland. Es waren so große Distanzen, dass sich Harry sie kaum vorstellen konnte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so weit weg war.

Er war einige Schritte nach Grönland hinein, da bemerkte er das Brennen seiner Magie. Er musste pausieren. Wenn er zu oft hintereinander sprang, dann zersetzte er sich. Er hatte erwartet, zumindest bis nach Kanada zu kommen, bis das geschah, doch das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt. Thomas würde sicher dennoch stolz auf ihn sein – er hatte immerhin eine riesige Distanz in unter einer Stunde zurückgelegt. Doch die größte Strecke würde es sein, vom Norden Kanadas hinunter nach Französisch-Guyana zu kommen. Es würde nicht einfach werden und er würde vermutlich viel öfter Rast machen müssen, als ihm lieb war.

Der Trick von Emilia, den sie zur Kontrolle ihrer Aura verwendete, half auch ein wenig mit den Symptomen der Erschöpfung. Er sprang wieder.

In der Nähe von Sudbury, Kanada, war er vollkommen fertig und konnte nicht mehr springen. Er behielt dank des Trainings, dass er von Thomas erhalten hatte, eiserne Kontrolle über seine Magie. Doch es zehrte an ihm wie nichts zuvor. Es war so schwierig. Es waren auch schon so viele Stunden gewesen, da er doch länger für jeden Sprung brauchte, als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht würde er nach 14 Stunden ankommen. Zu spät waren ihm die Portschlüssel eingefallen, die er hätte entwenden können. Doch das hätte natürlich auch Aufsehen erregt.

Hermine hatte ihm Brote geschmiert und bei der seltsam gewöhnlichen Ansicht von eingepackten Broten musste Harry lachen. In seiner Erschöpfung saß er auf einer Parkbank, bei fünf Grad Außentemperatur, aß ein Pausenbrot und lachte. Wenn er nicht bald weiterspringen würde war sich Harry sicher, dass er eingeliefert werden würde.

Mittags kam er in Kourou an – oder zumindest sollte es Mittag sein. Er hatte die Zeitverschiebung vergessen und es schien noch relativ früh zu sein. Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, zu springen. Er war sich ein wenig unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht kämpfen. Er hatte ja lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Es war tatsächlich warm genug, dass er draußen rasten konnte. Also begab er sich an ein abgelegenes Stück Küste und schlug sein Lager auf. Er hatte nicht viel dabei. Hermine hatte an eine Decke gedacht, an Getränke und Speisen. Harry sprach Umgebungszauber und als er sich auf die Decke fallen ließ, übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung.

Acht Stunden schlief er dann. Es war ein anstrengender Schlaf, doch ausgeruht war er danach dennoch. Durch die Anstrengung hatte er mittlerweile nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war. Nun war die Zeit ein wenig gestaucht und es half dabei, die Reise nicht zu negativ zu nehmen. Die nächste große Hürde hatte er nämlich noch vor sich – er musste nicht nur das Nest finden, sondern ebenfalls ein Mädchen daraus retten. Ein Bonus war es, den Horcrux zu entfernen.

 _Du wirst nicht stark genug sein, gegen das gesamte Nest zu kämpfen._ , sprach die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er fand es immer noch seltsam, Dialoge mit sich zu führen, doch ab und zu war es wohl nötig, _Dann werden wir gezielt vorgehen und keine zu großen Risiken eingehen. Normalerweise sollte ich nicht zu sehr auffallen, da ich ebenfalls ein Schatten bin._

 _Wenn du das Kind dabei hast, ist es zu Ende und du musst fliehen. Du kannst zuerst nach dem Horcrux suchen. Es ist eine Entscheidung, die du treffen musst._

Harry war in der Nähe der Stadt, etwa einen Kilometer westlich. Er wusste, dass das Nest nicht direkt daran sein konnte, da es sonst zu auffällig wäre. Außerdem hatten sie noch viele Nester gefunden, die schon lange bestanden und nicht von Thomas entdeckt worden waren.

Ihm fiel jedoch schnell etwas auf. Etwas war falsch an der Umgebung. Er hatte ein vages Gefühl von einem großen Zentrum kalter Magie. Es war nicht sehr deutlich zu spüren, aber es war trotzdem präsent. Es machte ihm etwas Sorgen.

Das Nest in Frankreich war perfekt versteckt gewesen und man konnte es weder von außen erspüren noch gab es irgendeine Indikation dafür, dass es da war. Sie waren versteckt und Harry wusste, dass das natürlich zum Schutz der Schatten war.

Dieses Nest jedoch war nicht versteckt und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es für die Anwohner sein musste. Natürlich hatten die Muggel keine Möglichkeit, sie zu spüren, doch die ständige, bedrohliche Präsenz musste selbst für die Muggel spürbar sein.

Außerdem war das ein Armutszeugnis für die magische Regierung von Südamerika.

Er löste sich aus der Ebene und sprang direkt hinein. Die Schutzzauber waren für ihn bedeutungslos.

Es war dunkel und kalt unter der Erde. Die tropische Luft von der Oberfläche drang hier nicht ein und die Atmosphäre war sehr ungemütlich.

Harry sah zunächst nichts. In Nestern war es üblicherweise immer dunkel. Die Schatten brauchten kein Licht und es war auch nicht sonderlich förderlich, den Gefangenen auch noch die Fluchtwege auszuleuchten.

Harry konnte sehen, wenn ihm eine Aura entgegen lief. Es war ein Glück, dass die Schatten für ihn eher silbrig als schwarz aussahen.

An der Wand entlang schlich er zügig voran. Er spürte etwas ein Geschoss weiter unten. Die Stockwerke waren nicht verbunden und so sprang er, in der Hoffnung, niemanden zu alarmieren.

Er landete zwischen Schatten. Kaum als er deren Präsenz entdeckt hatte, spürte er einen Schreck. Sie setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er riss seine Hand hoch und sprach einen Frostzauber gegen den Hals des einen. Er fummelte nach seinem Messer und verletzte den anderen Schatten, als er es positionierte.

Der Schatten durfte niemanden warnen. Harry schmiss sich auf das Wesen und stach nochmals mit seinem Dolch zu. Sie landeten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Steinboden.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und starrte wild die Gänge entlang. Er sah niemanden mehr. Die Auren unter ihm verblassten langsam.

Es waren fünf Zellen. In jeder könnte das Mädchen sein. Er glaubte nicht, dass Schallschutzzauber verwendet wurden. Die Schatten störte das Geschrei vermutlich nicht.

Er spürte Auren vor sich, sah allerdings nichts. Es war beunruhigend.

 _Es handelt sich um Abbilder der Auren von Schatten. Sie werden oft zur Unterstützung eingesetzt. Es erfordert enorme Konzentration, sie autark agieren zu lassen._

Harry war unsicher, was er tun sollte. Immerhin war er jetzt blind und musste sich auf das vage Gefühl dieser Auren verlassen. Wieso konnte er sie nicht sehen?

 _Das hat physiologische Gründe._ , sprach die Stimme schlicht, ohne auszuführen.

Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt. Er kannte die Todesflüche noch, die er von Thomas gelernt hatte. Er sandte zwei aus. Sie verwendeten die Magie des Zauberers gegen ihn. Das sollte auch für nicht physische Wesen gelten.

Er konnte nichts erkennen, doch spürte er, wie sie verpufften. Dass bisher nichts geschehen war, war ein Wunder. Seine Position war noch immer geheim.

Er öffnete die Tür, vor denen die Abbilder gewacht hatten. Die Helligkeit änderte sich nicht, doch nun sah er ein schwaches Leuchten im Raum. Das musste das Mädchen sein.

 _Zuerst den Horcrux oder zuerst das Mädchen?_ , hakte die Stimme nun nach.

Die Aura des Kindes war zwar schwach, aber dennoch noch gut zu sehen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es riskieren konnte, auch noch den Horcrux zu schnappen.

Doch er musste schnell entscheiden und hatte bereits keine Zeit mehr. Er sprang ein weiteres Stockwerk nach unten in den Gang und spürte direkt die Anwesenheit eines dunklen Zaubers.

Zwei Schatten bemerkten ihn und Harry ließ sich fallen. Er sprach hastig einen Schallschutzzauber und feuerte mit seiner Schusswaffe Silberkugeln auf die Schatten. Sie fielen lautlos zu Boden. Er eilte den Gang entlang. Seine Schritte waren kaum zu hören doch Schatten hatten gute Ohren.

Die Tür war sonst unbewacht. Harry trat ein und schritt zügig auf den goldenen Trinkbecher zu. Mit schnellen Handgriffen sprach er Bannzauber, steckte ihn in seine Tasche und sprang wieder in das Stockwerk darüber.

 _Sie sind auf dich aufmerksam geworden._

Harry musste schnell sein. In die Zelle direkt konnte er nicht. Er sprang direkt davor und stieß die Tür auf. Er beschwor eine Decke und nahm sich das Mädchen. Die Metallkette schien bösartig verzaubert zu sein, doch Harry schnitt sie mit einem Fluch ab und sie blieb liegen.

Er spürte die kalten Auren, als sie um die Ecke bogen. Er dachte gar nicht nach. Er sandte eine Welle seiner Magie aus und sprang direkt danach in Richtung der Stadt.

Die plötzlichen Straßengeräusche gellten in seinen Ohren. Es war mit einem Mal laut. Ein Mann schrie neben ihm.

Er musste schnell weg und sich am besten von dem Mädchen trennen. Sie würden ihn verfolgen, nicht sie.

Ein kleiner See war in Sicht. Er musste schnell weiter und sprang an eine nächstgelegene Kreuzung. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen wimmerte ein wenig, wahrscheinlich tat ihr das Springen nicht sonderlich gut. Es musste kalt und verstörend wirken. Harry musste schnell handeln.

 _Südöstlich der Stadt ist ein kleiner Wohnsitz. Zu dem gehört sie. Beeile dich._

Harry zögerte nicht und sprang direkt weiter. Er wollte nicht erst vor der Tür landen. Immerhin war er in Eile und konnte sich nicht leisten, auch noch zu verzögern, indem er klingelte.

Eine Frau schrie. Er wusste, dass es nicht feinfühlig war, direkt neben Leuten aufzutauchen, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er setzte das Kind ab und verschwand augenblicklich. Die Schatten mussten _ihm_ folgen und nicht dem Mädchen.

Er spürte die Präsenz der Auren sogar noch während er sprang. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie schnitten ihm irgendwie den Weg ab und er schlug hart gegen einen Baum auf.

Der Boden war noch zu weit weg. Er stieß sich mit der Hand ab und löste sich aus der Ebene, um nicht zu fallen.

Vier Auren leuchteten bedrohlich unter ihm. Darunter sogar ein Todesser. Mit dem Horcrux in der Tasche war er sicher hell wie ein Magnesiumbrand.

Er zog seinen Dolch und ließ ihn gegen die Schatten fliegen, doch sie parierten. Harry musste schneller sein.

Er ließ seine Magie sich hinter ihnen sammeln. Der Baum zerplatzte und die Stücke wuchteten herum. Harry konnte einen Schatten damit durchdringen bevor er zur Seite hechten musste.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang auf einmal seine Seite. Der Todesser hatte ihm einen Holzsplitter in den Bauch gerammt. Harry zog seine Waffe und feuerte. Er traf nicht den Kopf, aber die Schulter. Der Mann fluchte und disapparierte. Zwei Schatten waren noch da.

Er wurde langsam panisch. Er konnte nirgendwo hin. Sie kamen langsam auf ihn zu. Vielleicht wollten sie zuerst den Horcrux sichern.

Seine Hände wurden heiß. Er wusste nicht ob das an der Panik lag oder was los war. Er streckte die Hand vor sich aus und die Hitze in seinen Händen nahm schlagartig ab. Es leuchtete hell vor ihm und für einen Moment konnte er nichts mehr sehen.

Eine Druckwelle erfasste ihn. Es vergingen einige Momente doch er spürte, dass keine Schatten mehr da waren. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch drang an seine Nase und es knisterte.

Harry öffnete die Augen als er von oben das Geschrei eines Raben hörte. Es sollte hier wahrscheinlich keine Raben geben. Er war zu erschöpft um darüber nachzudenken.

Es brannte im Wald. Die Holzsplitter waren in einem Inferno entzündet worden. Das durfte nicht passieren! Das war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte!

Ein Eissturm verließ seine Hand und mit etwas Anstrengung legten sich die Flammen langsam. Harry sackte erschöpft zusammen. Er musste weg. Er atmete durch. Das würde schmerzhaft werden, doch er musste es trotzdem auf sich nehmen.

Er sprang und verschwand. Sein Blut war noch immer auf dem Waldboden.


	7. Aussprache

Ron wusste nicht genau, wann er das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn genau gestört hatte, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn gestört. Das Problem an seiner Gabe war, dass er nur merkte, wenn etwas falsch sein _könnte_ und nicht, wenn etwas bereits falsch _war_. Dafür war Hermine da.

Als hätte sie gemerkt, dass er von ihr sprach, klopfte es an seiner Tür und ihre Stimme rief nach ihm.

„Herein.", rief Ron sofort zurück.

Hermine sah ein wenig zerzaust aus. Sie war ab und zu mal so – wenn sie unglücklich mit Büchern eingeschlafen war oder wenn es irgendetwas gab, worum sie sich sorgte. Es war ihm im letzten Sommer besonders aufgefallen.

Diesmal musste es das Letztere sein. Ron konnte ihre Anspannung beinahe selbst spüren und so versuchte er, mit etwas Unverfänglichen anzufangen.

„Normalerweise spiele ich mit Harry ja Schach aber gestern hat er mich sitzen lassen. Ist bestimmt bei Luna eingepennt."

So viel zu unverfänglich. Hermine quetschte ihre eine Hand mit der anderen und erwiderte zaghaft, „Das war wohl meine Schuld. Ich… habe ihn weggeschickt."

Es war ein kleines bisschen zu früh für so etwas und Ron musste sich hinstellen um klar denken zu können.

„Was meinst du mit weggeschickt? Einkaufen oder was?", fragte er nun ein wenig bissig, weil er bereits eine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging und es gefiel ihm kein bisschen. Er versuchte, sie erst ausreden zu lassen.

„Ich hatte… ich hatte eine Vision. Ein kleines Mädchen wurde gefangen genommen. Er… Ich habe ihn gefragt es zu befreien. Er ist vorletzte Nacht verschwunden und sollte eigentlich… Also er hatte auf jeden Fall angedeutet, dass ich jemanden bescheid geben sollte… Ich bin unsicher, was jetzt geschieht und wo er ist. Ich weiß nicht ob er verletzt ist. Ich kann nicht sehen was mit ihm ist.", quoll es aus Hermine hervor.

Ron rieb sich die Stirn. Er war wütend. Er hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals und er konnte ihn einfach nicht runterschlucken. Er musste handeln. Er musste irgendwie handeln. Er wollte Hermine auch nicht alleine lassen. Vielleicht konnte sie Harry ja doch finden.

Luna! Er konnte Luna suchen!

„Hermine du bleibst in deinem Zimmer. Ich werde Luna zu dir schicken. Vielleicht kann sie dir irgendwie dabei helfen, mehr zu erfahren. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Leute Bescheid wissen. Wo ist er genau?"

„Französisch Guinea in Südamerika. Warte… Bist du sauer?", rief Hermine, als er bereits halb aus der Tür war.

„Ja das bin ich. Aber wir reden später.", zischte er zurück.

Ron eilte den Gang hinunter zu Lunas Zimmer. Ron war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass auch er nicht gerade der Netteste zu dem Mädchen gewesen war, aber nun war sie ja Harrys Freundin und er musste sich wohl daran gewöhnen.

„Hey.", grüßte er verhalten, als er den Raum betrat. Die Tür stand weit offen und Luna saß auf dem Bett, scheinbar in ein Buch vertieft. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie etwas lesen sah, was nicht der Klitterer war. Allerdings gab es in dem Gebäudekomplex keine Druckerpresse und ihr Vater war vermutlich auch anders beschäftigt.

„Hi Ronald.", erwiderte Luna gutmütig. Sie stand auf und sah ihn fragend an. Immer ein Sonnenschein, dachte Ron reumütig. Sie hatte ihm wirklich nie etwas getan. Etwas gemein war er dennoch gewesen, vor allem als Kind. Aber Kinder sind nun mal Arschlöcher, daran konnte man wohl nichts drehen.

„Hey Luna, ich muss dir etwas unangenehmes sagen.", sprach Ron ohne Umwege. Normalerweise hätte er _zumindest_ erst gefragt, wie es ihr ging, doch in diesem Fall war das leider keine Option. Es war dringend.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und richtete sich prompt auf. Sie war bereits angespannt und Ron konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Es war nicht angenehm auf der Flucht.

„Harry ist auf den… _Wunsch_ … von Hermine auf die Suche nach einem kleinen Mädchen gegangen und ist in ein Nest gesprungen. Allerdings ist er noch nicht da und wir haben die 48 Stundenmarke erreicht, zu der er auf jeden Fall hätte wiederkommen sollen. Ich dachte, er wäre in der Zentrale. Es ist nicht unüblich, dass er mal eine Zeit lang weg ist."

Ihr Blick veränderte sich irgendwie. Ron machte einen kleinen Kampf von Besorgnis und Wut aus.

„Gibt es Details? Weißt du, wo genau er ist? Wie groß ist das Nest?", hakte Luna augenblicklich nach.

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf, „Er ist in Südamerika aber was die genaueren Details angeht bin ich überfragt. Ich bin garnicht sicher, ob ihre Gabe so genau ist. Wir dachten, du kannst vielleicht helfen."

Luna nickte ruppig. Irgendwie passte ihre Ausstrahlung nicht zu ihr, „Ich werde mich mit ihr unterhalten. Sie weiß vermutlich mehr, als ihr klar ist. Geh du zu Dumbledore oder Thomas. Nichts in diesen Gebäuden geschieht, ohne dass sie davon Kenntnis haben."

Sie verschwand schnell aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer und Ron blieb etwas peinlich berührt zurück. Auch er verschwand schnell aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür.

Er musste in das andere Gebäude apparieren, da sie gerade nicht nach unten durften. Es war eine Gebietswarnung ausgesprochen worden. Das bedeutete, dass sie alle erhöhte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen hatten. Ron war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore an dem Schutz seines Anwesens arbeitete, doch das war wohl keine allzu leichte Aufgabe. Bis dahin mussten sie immernoch in diesen Gebäuden hausen.

Der Einzige, der die Situation um einen solchen Gebäudekomplex gut im Griff zu haben schien, war Delacour. Dumbledore jedoch hütete sich wohl davor, den Mann um Hilfe zu fragen. Es war zu gefährlich.

Er traf Tonks auf halbem Weg. Er wusste gar nicht wieso, aber irgendwie erschrak er sich, als er sie sah. Als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Hey Tonks.", grüßte Ron sie. Er hatte Tonks gemocht. Er hatte natürlich nicht so viel Zeit mit der Frau verbracht, aber sie war immer sehr nett gewesen und hatte Jason geholfen, sie auszubilden. Dadurch hatte er auch etwas mehr Kontakt zu ihr gehabt. Das sorgte allerdings auch dafür, dass er sich nun etwas betreten fühlte.

„Hallo Ron.", antwortete sie neutral. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht lesen. Was ihn aber verwunderte war ihr Aussehen. Es war nichts Bestimmtes, doch sie schien viel weniger herauszustechen. Er hatte immer den Eindruck gewonnen, dass ihr Gesicht sie aus einer Gruppe Menschen herausstehen ließ. Etwas… spielerisch und immer mit dem Schalk in den Augen. Nun jedoch erinnerte sie ihn eher an Jason im Einsatz – betont neutral, beinahe gewöhnlich. Es würde einem schwerfallen, sich an ihr Aussehen zu erinnern. Bei Jason war das natürlich berufsbedingt.

„Du suchst doch jemanden.", stellte Tonks fest.

Ron strich sich unsicher durch die Haare, „Ich suche nach… Thomas oder Dumbledore."

Er hatte irgendwie eine Reaktion erwartet, doch es kam keine. Tonks sah ihn nur unverändert an und er konnte ihr Gesicht wirklich nicht lesen.

„Ich habe sie bisher noch nicht gesehen. Ich denke aber, dass sie wahrscheinlich zusammen in der Zentrale sein werden. Ich kann dir nicht helfen.", antwortete sie knapp.

Sie war im Begriff, an ihm vorbei zu laufen, da richtete er nochmal das Wort an sie, „Wir freuen uns alle, dass du wieder da bist, Tonks."

Sie hielt für einen Moment an und erwiderte betrübt, „Welches _ich_ meinst du, Ron?"

Ron seufzte, als sie sich entfernte. Er war nicht der Geschickteste, aber er gab sein Bestes und er fand, dass er es relativ gut gemacht hatte. Er konnte ja auch nicht in die Leute hineinsehen. Sollte er jeden Moment für jeden Satz seine Gabe befragen? Das war ja total unpraktisch.

Er suchte einen Kamin auf, doch er hielt inne. Er war sich gar nicht sicher, wie man in die Zentrale kam. Harry und die anderen Unsäglichen hatten seltsame Stichwörter, die sie immer hineinriefen. Aber er doch nicht. Es musste doch auch anderen Besuchern so gehen.

„Zentrale der Unsäglichen, Straßburg?", fragte er den Kamin, als er Pulver hineinwarf. Deutlich war er zumindest – anders als Harry, der seinen Mund voll Ruß gehabt hatte.

Er wurde weggezogen. Die Farben schossen an ihm vorbei und er wusste noch nicht so recht, was er tun sollte wenn er ankam.

Er landete schnell, aber auf den Füßen, in einer weißen Halle. Dass die Strecke so kurz war, hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Er kam von Frankreich und landete in Strasburg. Erstaunlich aber war die Tatsache, dass das Flohnetzwerk zur und von der Zentrale überhaupt noch funktionierte. Doch die Unsäglichen hatten für viel schwierigere Probleme Lösungen gefunden.

Die Eingangshalle war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, doch zum ersten Mal war er alleine hier. Vielleicht hätte er direkt hineinflohen können – wenn Dumbledores Theorie stimmte. Allerdings müsste er dazu auch noch die Kennwörter wissen, und die kannte er schlichtweg nicht. Außerdem war es wohl seltsam, wenn jemand Harry Potters Kennwort verwendete und dann ein Rotschopf aus dem Kamin stieg.

Am Eingang stand eine Wache, die Ron nicht kannte. Er kannte natürlich im Allgemeinen nicht so viele Leute hier, allerdings war es doch eine gewisse Ungewohntheit.

„Name?", sprach der Mann ihn an, als er sich näherte.

„Ron Weasley.", sagte er. Nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns fügte er, „Ronald Weasley" hinzu.

Die Mundwinkel der Wache zuckten bei seiner Korrektur ein wenig nach oben, „Anliegen des Besuches und Kontaktpartner?"

Das war echt schwieriger, als er dachte, „Ich bin für den Orden des Phönix hier. Ich möchte zu Thomas wegen Harry."

Nochmals zuckten die Mundwinkel des Mannes. Ron hätte sie vielleicht beim vollen Namen nennen können, aber was sollte er tun? _Harry Potter_ ging ja noch, aber er wollte in der Eingangshalle nicht _Thomas Grindelwald_ rumschreien.

Er spürte eine Welle der Magie über sich gleiten, als der Unsägliche seinen Zauberstab zog. Es kitzelte auf der Haut und dauerte einen Moment, bevor die Wache zufrieden nickte, „Sie dürfen passieren."

Ron lief an dem Mann und der Pforte vorbei in den Gang hinein, welcher sich dahinter erstreckte. Es war noch immer weiß und es kamen kaum Farben dazu. Als er einige Schritte getan hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nie in der Ermittlerabteilung gewesen war. Schlimmer noch: Man konnte dort wohl gar nicht zu Fuß hin. Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte, einen dieser Räume zu verwenden, hatte er wohl keine Wahl.

Als er das nächste Mal auf den weißen Boden sah bemerkte er, wie langsam eine kleine blaue Linie erschien. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und direkt darunter hob sich langsam ein Text hervor. Die Zentrale wies ihm den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Wohl damit nicht immer irgendwelche Besucher in der Gegend herumstanden.

Er folgte der Linie und musste dabei ein wenig seltsam aussehen. Doch es begegnete ihm keiner und damit fühlte er sich ein wenig weniger peinlich.

Als er den Raum bereits sah, zögerte er. Lang genug, sodass ihn ein Mitarbeiter gesehen hatte und auf ihn zu schritt. Er dachte erst, dass man ihn wegschicken würde, doch der Mann zeigte nur auf den Raum und fragte, „Wollen Sie auch zur Verwaltung?"

Ron verneinte und der Mann schnitt ihn und ging vor ihm in den Raum. Wenigstens hatte er vorher gefragt, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur die Peinlichkeit ersparen, erst jemanden zu schneiden und dann doch zusammen im selben Gebäudeteil zu landen.

Nach dem Mann trat Ron in den Raum hinein und ein wenig unsicher rief er, „Ermittlungsabteilung?"

Das klang schon wieder viel zu sehr nach einer Frage. Das Gefühl der zwanghaften Apparation kam sehr schnell und etwas desorientiert schien es für Ron als hätte er sich absolut nicht bewegt. Der Raum war weiß und die Wand außerhalb des Raumes war ebenfalls weiß. Doch diesmal war er nicht in der Mitte, sondern am Ende eines Korridors.

Ron fand das gar nicht mal so schlecht, immerhin konnte er so nur in eine Richtung. Er lief den Gang ab und langsam kehre tatsächlich ein wenig Farbe in die Gänge ein. An den Wänden war eine Holztäfelung zu erkennen und ein paar Türen gingen nach links und nach rechts ab.

Thomas Büro war eines der Ersten. Das war wahrscheinlich nur, damit Thomas schneller als die Anderen bei den Aufzügen sein konnte. Obwohl dieser sicherlich auch durch die Schutzzauber hindurch springen konnte.

Er klopfte an die Tür, doch wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Bestätigung. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierher schon genug Zeit verschwendet.

Der Raum war nicht nur ein wenig größer als Ron es gedacht hatte, sondern beherbergte auch mehr Menschen, die ihn nun alle ansahen. Ron lächelte in die Runde. Er war froh, dass er die anderen zumindest kannte. Sein Bruder Bill blickte ihn überrascht an und Jason drehte sich neugierig zu ihm um.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht störe.", grüßte Ron, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, „Aber Harry ist verschwunden. Schon wieder, wohl gemerkt."

Thomas wandte sich zu ihm um. Er stand neben seinem Schreibtisch, den er Dumbledore zum Sitzen überlassen hatte. Und das, obwohl Dumbledore immer recht sprunghaft und jugendlich war. Dumbledore gegenüber saßen auch noch zwei ehemalige Hogwartslehrer. Seine alte Hauslehrerin McGonagall und Remus, denn er mittlerweile eher als Freund sah.

Thomas nickte sehr langsam und fasste Ron ins Auge, „Diese Angewohnheit hat er in der Tat. Wissen Sie Details?"

„Hermine… Sie hat ihre Gabe benutzt und ein Nest gesehen. Harry ist dorthin gesprungen um ein kleines Mädchen zu retten.", erwiderte Ron knapp und neutral. Thomas lehnte sich langsam gegen die Wand.

Remus wirkte ein wenig verlegen und McGonagall, die neben ihm saß hatte Ron überhaupt lange nicht mehr gesehen. Bill sah ihn verwirrt, aber unterstützend an.

„Er ist aber nun schon sehr lange weg. Luna meinte, ich solle euch fragen.", fuhr Ron fort.

Der Schulleiter wirkte besonders still und gefasst.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sich dieser Zwist von alleine klärt und bin positiv überrascht, dass dem so ist. Wir haben Granger vorgestern Abend beim Zusammenpacken von Proviant entdeckt. Albus und ich dachten uns bereits, dass es sich um eine irgendwie geartete Rettungsmission handeln musste. Es passt ins Bild, dass es sich um eher verstörende Visionen handelt. Harry ist beinahe unmittelbar gesprungen und hat den Weg über den Norden genommen. Die ganze Situation ist einer schlechten Planung entsprungen und es nicht glücklich gelaufen. Allerdings mag man es Granger nachsehen, in dem Moment nicht den kühlsten Kopf bewahrt zu haben. Sie sind nach wie vor ein Teenager und somit nicht so erfahren in der Handhabe solcher Situationen.", führte Thomas aus und Ron wollte sich im ersten Moment nicht rühren.

„Woher wissen Sie das alles? Wissen Sie auch wo Harry jetzt ist?", fragte Ron nun tonlos. Es war sehr still im Raum geworden.

„Er hat das Nest wieder verlassen. Er ist verletzt, aber hat sich an die AAW gewandt.", antwortete Thomas ruhig.

McGonagall wandte sich schlagartig Thomas zu, „Verletzt? Wie können sie sich sicher sein, dass er noch lebt?"

„Ich beobachte ihn.", erwiderte Thomas neutral und schockierte damit ein wenig den Raum, doch niemanden mehr als Dumbledore. Es war nicht gut zu sehen – der Schulleiter hatte normalerweise sehr gute Kontrolle über seine Mimik, doch in dem Moment zeigte sich Schock oder Überraschung in dem Gesicht des Mannes. Ron konnte es nicht genau einordnen.

Thomas schien es auch bemerkt zu haben.

„Was dachtest du?", sagte Thomas ungehalten zu Dumbledore, der nun plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes hatte.

„Dachtest du, ich würde Harry einfach so ohne jeglichen Schutz dorthin gehen lassen? Ohne, dass er Überwachung hat? _Nach Südamerika_?", fuhr Thomas barsch fort. Der Schulleiter, obwohl er peinlich berührt war, ließ sich schnell nichts mehr anmerken, sondern sah nur neutral Thomas an. Dass er neutral wirkte, und nicht großväterlich wie sonst, zeigte bereits, dass sie ihn alle überrascht hatten.

Remus stand auf und entschuldigte sich, bevor er ein wenig eilend den Raum verließ. Seine Neugier hielt sich wohl in Grenzen. Die Anderen jedoch rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Einschließlich Jason, der nun grinsend zwischen Thomas und Dumbledore hin und her sah.

„Ich möchte nicht bestreiten, dass ich gegen deine Auffassung von _Richtig_ gehandelt habe, Albus, aber da du es mir nichts explizit befohlen hast, hielt ich es durchaus für in meiner Kompetenz, in der Hinsicht gegen dich zu handeln."

Dumbledore jedoch blieb schlichtweg stumm und sah den Mann an. Für einen Moment schien es so, als wollten sie gegenseitig ihre Gedanken lesen. Thomas Gesicht wirkte vollkommen klar, doch mit dem Fortschreiten der Sekunden wirkte der Mann zunehmend verwirrt.

Dumbledore richtete sich schlussendlich auf und verließ den Raum. Niemand sprach ihn an oder hielt ihn auf. Ron wusste nicht so recht, was geschehen war, doch es hatte große Tragkraft.

„Ist er wütend?", fragte Jason nun.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, „Es hatte am Ende überhaupt keine Konsequenz, da ich ja nicht eingegriffen habe. Also ist er wohl nicht wütend, ich habe ihn nur… überrascht. Ich weiß aber nicht wieso das so signifikant ist."

„Wieso habt ihr Harry einfach gehen lassen?", fragte Jason nun. Ron wusste genau, dass sein bunthaariger Mentor ein wenig skeptischer gegenüber allen war. Deutlich skeptischer als die Anderen zu sein schienen – doch seine Zusammenarbeit mit Thomas beeinflusste das wohl nicht. Jedenfalls laut Aussage von Jason.

„Ich wusste, dass Albus Wert darauf legt, Harry diese Aufgabe allein bewältigen zu lassen und ich hielt mich für fähig, die Situation relativ kontrolliert zu halten.", erwiderte Thomas monoton.

„Kontrolliert?", sprach eine Stimme von hinten. Ron wandte sich schnell um. Es trat Hermine dicht gefolgt von Luna ein. Letztere hatte mit einem Tonfall nachgefragt, der kein bisschen seiner gewohnten Verträumtheit hatte.

„Was heißt kontrolliert?", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Stimme klang auf einmal seltsam kalt. Ron schluckte spontan seine Wut runter. Luna war anscheinend besser darin, ihren Gefühlen freie Bahn zu lassen. Und das wollte was heißen – immerhin war doch er normalerweise der mit dem hochroten Kopf.

„Wie schnell hätten Sie hinspringen können? Vor einen Todesfluch? Das wären sie ihm nämlich schuldig, wenn sie ihn in eine solche Gefahr gehen lassen!", zischte Luna.

„Miss Lovegood. Zwei Dinge.", erwiderte Thomas zunächst ruhig, „Zum einen hat sich Harry Potter – _Unsäglicher Harry Potter_ – immer noch aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden, eine irrsinnige Aufgabe von Granger anzunehmen. Er weiß es eigentlich besser. Zum anderen hat Harry nicht auf einmal die Fähigkeit verloren, Flüchen auszuweichen, weil er autonom agiert. Er kämpft noch genauso gut wie vorher und seine Fähigkeiten sind dieselben. Ich schütze ihn vor Situationen aus denen er nicht alleine herauskommen kann. Wenn _ich_ sie nicht vorhersehen kann, wäre ich ihm dort keine Hilfe und keine Unterstützung der Zentrale könnte ihn retten. Sie müssen zwischen der Gefahr des Kampfes und der Gefahr der Situation unterscheiden. _Das zusätzliche Risiko war durchaus kalkuliert_."

Thomas reagierte emotional in dieser Sekunde. Sein letzter Satz kam aus ein wenig zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Normalerweise redete er nicht so. Die Anschuldigung musste ihn wohl wütend gemacht haben.

Ron hatte realisiert, was Dumbledore eben aufgefallen war. Wieso er stillschweigend aus dem Raum gegangen war. Wieso es ihn überrascht hatte. Ron realisierte, wie _wichtig_ Harry Thomas geworden war. Thomas war aber auch verdammt gut darin, so etwas nicht zu zeigen. Die Kälte, die der Mann abstrahlte, war legendär über die Grenzen Europas hinaus.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie drei sich erst einmal unterhalten. Bitte, nehmen Sie doch mein Büro dazu. Wir entschuldigen uns.", sagte Thomas darauf wieder vollkommen monoton und es sprangen augenblicklich alle auf.

Als Jason an ihm vorbei den Raum verließ, flüsterte er ihm noch „Immer erst durchatmen" zu, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er war allein mit Hermine und Luna in Thomas Büro. Es war seltsam, doch die ganze Situation war überhaupt sehr seltsam. Ron versuchte durchzuatmen. Er wollte Hermine verstehen können, das wollte er wirklich.

Ron wandte sich Hermine zu, „Ich nehme an ihr habt irgendeine Erklärung zusammengebastelt?"

Luna antwortete statt Hermine, „Hör sie erstmal an, Ron."

Luna war noch immer so ernst.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und Ron ließ sich ihr gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen. Luna wirkte erst zögerlich, doch dann setzte sie sich hin. Sie war unruhig.

Natürlich war sie das.

„Ron du musst verstehen was ich gesehen habe. Ich…"

Er wollte sie nicht jetzt schon unterbrechen aber sie ließ ihm keine Wahl. „Und wieso ist das wichtig, was du gesehen hast? Der Witz an den Gaben war doch, dass ich das nicht sehen brauche und trotzdem weiß, dass Selbstmordmissionen dämlich sind!"

„LASS MICH DOCH KURZ AUSREDEN!", schrie ihn Hermine frustriert an. Ron wurde still und starrte sie an. Innerlich brodelte er. Er wusste, dass sie nur irgendetwas sagen würde, was überhaupt nichts zur Sache trug.

„Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen! Hast du schon wieder vergessen wie schlimm das für uns alle war zu sehen, wie jung die Schatten sein können? Wie jung unsere Gegner waren? Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du so jemanden siehst, der zu einem solchen Leben verurteilt wird, wenn du nichts unternimmst!"

„Okay, ja, aber _du_ hast doch nichts unternommen! Du hast Harry geschickt! Niemandem Bescheid gesagt! Niemanden zu Rate gezogen! Und das obwohl du anscheinend sehr verstört und traumatisiert aufgewacht bist! Obwohl du wissen müsstest, dass du dich da reingesteigert hast!"

„Jetzt stell mich hier nicht als die Schwache da!", zischte ihn Hermine an, „Harry sollte es schnell und gezielt machen! Er hat doch viel mehr Training als wir! Das Risiko ist für ihn kleiner als es für uns wäre!"

„Seit wann bist dafür verantwortlich?", rief Ron aufgebracht, „Wieso glaubst du auf einmal du kannst solche Entscheidungen allein treffen?"

„Aber es geht doch nicht um Entscheidung! Es sollte überhaupt keine Frage sein was zu tun ist! Es gibt da kein Richtig oder Falsch!"

Ron war aufgesprungen, „HÖRST DU DICH ÜBERHAUPT SELBST? Es gibt kein Richtig oder Falsch? Ist das deine Entschuldigung, weil du das Falsche getan hast? Das klingt wie etwas was Voldemort sagen würde! ODER NOCH BESSER – Grindelwald, dessen Beispiel du ja nacheiferst!"

„ICH HABE JEMANDEN GERETTET! DARAN IST NICHTS VERWERFLICH!", schrie Hermine zurück.

„ABER ICH BIN DOCH AUS EINEM GRUND DA! AUS _DIESEM_ GRUND!", schoss Ron genauso laut zurück.

„Ich habe Schallzauber gesprochen.", unterbrach Luna ruhig.

Hermine atmete durch und Ron tat es ihr gleich.

Sie war die Erste, die wieder das Wort ergriff, „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du anders entschieden hättest – jetzt wo du weißt was ich gesehen habe! Du kannst unmöglich wissen was ich weiß und trotzdem denken, dass es falsch wäre!"

„Aber es geht doch gar nicht darum ob etwas Richtig oder Falsch ist! Die Welt ist nicht nur hell oder dunkel! Es gibt richtig und falsch, gut und schlecht, geplant und spontan, strategisch und DUMM! Es geht um..", ihm fiel das Wort nicht ein, „kleine Unterschiede!"

Hermine blickte kalt zurück, „Ich bin aber nicht _dumm_ , Ronald! _Ich_ bin doch aus einem Grund so!"

„Ich glaube du genießt das etwas zu sehr!", zischte Ron sie an, „Es geht hier überhaupt nicht darum, dass du dich verlierst! Nicht die Gabe macht dich böse, sondern die Gelegenheit!"

„ERKLÄR MIR NOCHMAL INWIEFERN DAS LEBEN EINES KINDES ZU RETTEN BÖSE IST!"

„Du kannst jemanden so Wertvolles wie Harry nicht einfach auf Selbstmordmissionen schicken! Tut mir leid aber in dem Fall ist das schlichtweg _böse_! Chaotisch! Ich weiß gar nicht was du bezwecken wolltest! Die Schatten machen das doch die ganze Zeit! Überall werden Kinder entführt! Ja ganz toll, du hast EINES gerettet! Harry hätte schon das ganze Nest zerstören müssen damit es einen Unterschied macht!"

Hermine sank zurück in den Stuhl und Ron sah aus der Entfernung, wie ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Ron…", wimmerte sie und Ron lief es wie Eis den Rachen herunter. Er überbrückte die Distanz zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie schluchzte ein paar Mal in seine Schulter hinein bevor sie wieder normal atmete.

„Es ist natürlich normal, dass die ganze Sache für euch eine Umstellung ist. Ihr müsst alle in eure Rollen hineinwachsen.", flüsterte Luna von der Seite, „Aber ihr seid schon so weit gekommen. Harry kann sich ein wenig gegen die Lenkung der anderen Seite wehren. Ronald, du kannst zwischen richtig, falsch, und dem Willen der anderen Seite unterscheiden. Hermine kann sogar deutlich besser mit ihrer Gabe umgehen als wir gedacht haben. Dazu verbindet euch ein starkes Band. Gebt nicht auf, wenn ihr vom Leben geprüft werdet. Ihr ward bisher so standhaft und erfolgreich."

X

X

X

Harry war über die AAW zurückgekehrt. Er hatte denen einiges an Erklärungen abzuliefern, besonders, da niemand ihm befohlen hatte, in dieses Nest zu gehen. Den Horcrux hatte er jedoch immer noch bei sich und er war eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Es war nicht umsonst gewesen.

Er war nicht blöd – natürlich brachte es nichts, ein einzelnes Mädchen zu retten. Ein Horcrux jedoch war ein echter Fortschritt. Wer weiß wie viele Seelen sie dadurch befreien konnten.

Von der AAW aus konnte er durch das Flohnetzwerk direkt in die Ermittlungsabteilung springen. Die AAW hatte ihn verbunden aber es stellte sich heraus, dass die Wunde magischer Natur war und sie wollten ihn erst nicht durchs Flohnetzwerk schicken und riskieren, dass die Wunde wieder aufplatzte. Er war trotzdem gegangen und natürlich war sie wieder aufgeplatzt.

Er hielt sich den Bauch als er in der Zentrale in Straßburg ankam. Er landete im Aufenthaltsraum und als gäbe es keine größeren Zufälle saßen Thomas, Jason und Emilia dort. Direkt daneben saß sogar Remus und Harry fand die Ansicht sehr ungewöhnlich.

Remus sprang auf als er ihn sah und auch Thomas und Emilia wandten sich schnell um. Letztere schritt schnell auf ihn zu. „Alles okay? Ist dein Bauch verletzt?"

„Holzsplitter.", bekam Harry heraus. Flohpulver war noch unangenehmer, wenn man verletzt war.

„Die Wunde ist ja offen.", murmelte Emilia, „Ich schließe sie dir für den Moment."

„Ich muss mit Thomas sprechen.", murmelte Harry zurück und Emilia grinste ihn an.

„Dann mach aber schnell er hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht.", erwiderte sie fröhlich.

An Emilia vorbei schritt Harry langsam zu Thomas, welcher auch aufgestanden war.

„Bevor du mich anmeckerst habe ich ein Geschenk für dich.", sprach Harry sachte und zog den Horcrux aus seinem Umhang, „Den habe ich dir mitgebracht."

Thomas hob die Augenbrauen, „Granger hat also tatsächlich nach Horcruxen gesucht?", fragte er, als er das Artefakt in die Hand nahm und es begutachtete, „Wir waren uns nicht sonderlich sicher, wie viel Kontrolle sie tatsächlich über ihre Gabe hat. Dann war die ganze Aktion ja nicht umsonst."

„Immer schön, gewertschätzt zu werden.", entgegnete Harry trocken, „Ich glaube aber, dass ich es eigentlich relativ gut gemacht habe."

„Sicher hast du das.", erwiderte Thomas ruhig, „Wenn du mir folgen würdest wäre ich dir zu Dank verbunden."

Harry nickte und für einen Moment ließ er Thomas vorgehen. Er sah zu Emilia, welche allerdings nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Thomas schritt den Gang hinunter, allerdings nicht zu seinem Büro, sondern nach rechts dorthin wo die Mehrzweckräume waren. Ein wenig verwirrt folgte ihm Harry. Thomas stieß die Tür auf, in die der Gang mündete und bat ihn herein. Es war eine Art Verhörraum, allerdings keiner der normalen Sorte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du schon mal hier drin warst.", sagte Thomas, „Ich möchte nicht, dass uns jemand überhört."

Dann erkannte er den Raum – Bridger hatte ihn mit Ron auch in einen solchen Raum geführt, damit sie nicht überhört wurden. Doch da ging eine große Gefahr von den anwesenden Todessern aus und Harry wusste nicht, wieso dieses Level an Vertraulichkeit nun wichtig war.

„Ich nehme an, dass du auch das Kind gerettet hast?", fing Thomas nun beinahe beiläufig an. Harry erkannte, dass er ihn verhörte und er wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Das habe ich… Ich habe es bei seinen Eltern abgesetzt, weil die Schatten mir noch auf den Fersen waren."

Thomas nickte, Harry noch immer fest im Blick haltend. „Setz dich doch.", bot er dann an und Harry sackte auf einem der Stühle zusammen. Es herrschte ein seltsames Licht in dem Raum, da es keine Quelle zu haben schien.

„Für das nächste Mal solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen, dass es mehr Gefahren für das Kind gibt als die Gefangennahme. Die Schatten könnten sich im nächsten Schritt einfach dazu entscheiden, dass sie die ganze Familie töten.", erwiderte Thomas kühl.

Das hatte Harry nicht bedacht, aber er war so in Eile gewesen, dass er kaum klar gedacht hatte. Außerdem hatte er den Horcrux dabei gehabt.

Normalerweise hielt die Stimme sich bei Unterhaltungen mit seinen Freunden und Kollegen heraus, doch in diesem Fall schien etwas wichtig zu sein. Oder sie wollte die Unterhaltung abkürzen.

 _Dumbledore wollte, dass du alleine und unbeobachtet auf diese Reise gehst. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Thomas einfach gegen ihn stellt. Thomas hat dich beobachtet. Der Rabe war in der Tat fehl am Platz._ , flüsterte die Stimme in seinen Kopf.

Harry schreckte auf und sah Thomas an, welcher noch immer vor ihm stand.

„Ich habe den Horcrux mitgenommen, da konnte ich nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben.", erklärte sich Harry.

„Das war auch gut so, das möchte ich gar nicht bestreiten. Kommen wir nun dazu, wie du die Schatten ausgeschaltet hast, die dir gefolgt sind.", fuhr Thomas fort.

„Schatten und einen Todesser.", verbesserte ihn Harry, obwohl Thomas das genau wissen musste.

„Der Todesser wird es wohl gewesen sein, der dich verwundet hat.", _vermutete_ Thomas dann.

„Thomas.", unterbrach Harry ihn, „Ich habe den Raben gesehen."

Thomas hielt kurz inne, allerdings schien Harry ihn kaum aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du die Schatten schlussendlich ausgeschaltet hast?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

Harry nickte. Natürlich wusste er es noch. Doch er verstand es nicht genug, um es in Worte zu fassen. Natürlich hatte er eine vage _Ahnung_ , doch irgendwie passte nichts aufeinander. Bisher wusste auch überhaupt nur Luna davon. August hatte es natürlich auch gewusst, aber Harrys Bemühungen hatten sich als nutzlos erwiesen und er war dennoch gestorben.

„Ich… bin gar nicht richtig sicher was geschehen ist. Es war ja relativ plötzlich. Ich meine sie alle verbrannt zu haben.", gestand Harry, „Aber ich verstehe nicht wie. Ich meine, ich hatte das…"

„Du kennst das bereits?", hakte Thomas nach.

„Ich habe…", setzte Harry an doch musste erst überlegen. Es war zu aller erst natürlich bei seiner Verabredung mit Luna aufgetreten aber irgendwie hatte er eine gewisse Hemmschwelle, mit Thomas darüber zu reden.

Er tat es am Ende trotzdem.

„Ich bin mit Luna ausgegangen und als ich ihre Hand berührt habe, bin ich vollkommen warm geworden. Als August sich verausgabt hatte, hat mir die Stimme gesagt, sie hätte die Wärme in mir geweckt und ich habe Augusts Tod wohl… verzögert. Luna hat mir dann gesagt, dass die Wärme eigentlich aus mir heraus kommt. Und dann… naja dann sind wir hier angekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was das alles bedeutet.", floss es aus Harry heraus.

Thomas betrachtete ihn neutral und es war gar nicht so peinlich mit ihm darüber zu reden, wie Harry gedacht hatte.

„Und Lovegood hat keine weiteren Tipps auf Lager? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir um der Natur dieser Magie unsicher bin. Du hast aber die Kontrolle darüber, oder so scheint es zumindest.", führte Thomas aus, „Was ich aber ohne Zweifel sagen kann ist, dass es keine Schattenmagie ist. Den Verdacht hattest du allerdings selbst bereits."

Harry nickte. „Aber es ist ja eigentlich nicht möglich. Ich bin ja ein Squib! Hätte ich normale Magie in mir würde ich sicher explodieren oder so!"

Thomas lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns darum Sorgen machen müssen. Aber wenn du gleich mit Lovegood redest, wäre es gut das anzusprechen."

„Luna ist hier?", fragte er. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wieso sollte sie hier sein? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war einfach verschwunden und hatte auch noch etwas lebensgefährliches getan. Natürlich war sie hier.

Thomas nickte, nicht weniger amüsiert als vorher, „Sie hat ein paar ernste Worte an mich gerichtet. Weasley und Granger sind gerade dabei, sich auszusprechen, und sie ist dabei. Wenn du zu ihr möchtest, dann wirst du wohl eine ähnliche Konfrontation mit ihm durchmachen müssen. Ich muss an der Stelle aber sowohl betonen, dass du es hättest besser wissen müssen, als auch, dass er genau für diese Art von Entscheidungen _seine_ Gabe erhalten hat. Wieso hast _du_ nicht Granger angehalten, mit ihm zu reden?"

Harry blickte zu Boden, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich… Es ging alles so schnell und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Bisher war es oft so, dass…"

„Dass du alleine vorgegangen bist? Das mag durchaus sein, aber dennoch ist es eine Erwägung, ihn zuerst zu Rate zu ziehen. Immerhin ist bei der Situation noch etwas Sinnvolles herum gekommen . Wir haben jetzt den Horcrux."

„Dankeschön, mehr wollte ich nicht hören. Aber du hast recht, ich sollte wohl mit ihnen reden. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es jetzt noch zu bereden gibt."

„Du schaffst das schon. Es würde mich aber natürlich zusätzlich freuen, wenn du etwas für mich tun könntest.", sagte Thomas plötzlich ernst.

Harry sah verunsichert zu seinem Mentor auf. Es schien ihm wirklich unangenehm zu sein und er wusste nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte.

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Emilia sich um Nurmengard herumtreibt. Sie stellt meines Erachtens nach irgendwelche… Messungen an. Sie sagt dazu aber nichts und ich kann ihr auch keine… offiziellen Übertretungen ihrer Kompetenzen nachweisen. Nicht, dass ich ihr das Dienstverhältnis aufdrücken würde, aber es wäre wünschenswert, wenn sie es unterließe. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Das klingt… wie ein Streit unter euch, den ihr selbst austragen solltet.", erwiderte Harry belustigt, „Wollte sie deswegen mit nach Nurmengard kommen? Sie wirkte aufrichtig bei dem Wunsch, dich zu verstehen."

„Das war sie denke ich auch. Gewissermaßen ist das nun ihr… kleines Privatprojekt."

„Ich werde mal sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich sage dir dann Bescheid, wenn ich etwas herausfinde.", versicherte Harry ihm und verließ den Raum.

Um die Ecke biegend sah er, dass Emilia schon längst verschwunden war. Remus unterhielt sich mit Jason. Bisher hatten seine Freunde das Büro von Thomas wohl nicht verlassen.

Als Harry in den Raum trat, sah er, wie Ron und Hermine sich ruhig unterhielten. Luna bemerkte ihn als Erstes. Sie lächelte und sprach ihn an, „Es ist schön dich am Stück zu sehen.". Auch Ron und Hermine drehten sich schließlich zu ihm und Ron sprang auf.

Normalerweise hätte er erwartet, dass es Hermine sein würde, die ihn sofort besorgt musterte, doch diesmal war es Ron. Sein bester Freund kam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sein Blick blieb an der Wunde heften.

„Schlimm getroffen worden?", fragte er sachlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ein Todesser hat mich etwas mit einem Holzsplitter überrascht."

Ron grinste, „Also hat einer der einfachen Tricks, die gegen Schatten wirken, auch gegen dich geklappt?"

„Leider ja.", erwiderte Harry ebenfalls grinsend.

„Wir haben aber noch einiges zu bereden, Harry. Thomas war ja so freundlich, uns sein Büro dafür zu Verfügung zu stellen. Jetzt wo du hier bist ist das auch nicht mehr so seltsam."

„Setzen wir uns?", fragte Harry dann.

„Aber es sind nur drei Stühle da.", gab Hermine zu bedenken. Sie sahen sie beide ein wenig verwirrt an und Luna musste schmunzeln.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und machte eine beinahe beiläufige Bewegung damit. Es passte genau zu Ron, einen Zauber nur zu trainieren, damit er lässig wirkte, während er ihn durchführte.

Ein Stuhl erschien und Ron setzte sich darauf. Harry saß nun neben Luna, welche ihn nochmal anlächelte. Es war ein sehr warmes Lächeln und Harry war das beinahe nicht gewohnt. Thomas lächelte sehr selten und wenn er es tat, dann eher belustigt als freundlich. Emilia lächelte sehr freundlich, aber von jemanden wie Luna war es eine ganz andere Größenordnung.

„Harry, wieso bist du freiwillig nach Südamerika gegangen? Aus einem Impuls von Hermine heraus? Hat die zweite Stimme in dir nicht dazwischen gefunkt? Es kommt mir so vor, als hätte sie das sollen.", fragte Ron gerade heraus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Abgesehen von der… Eskapade mit Voldemorts Ritual, bei dem ich absolut keine Kontrolle hatte, überlässt mir die Stimme immer die Entscheidungsgewalt. Ich habe zumindest das Gefühl. Ich bin kein Hammer, den man schwingen kann. Ich mache etwas, wenn es für mich machbar klingt. Das klang… es klang schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich."

„Schwierig? Alleine in einem Nest voller Schattenmagier? Nur schwierig?", hakte Ron skeptisch nach.

Harry sah zu Boden, „Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht so viel darüber nachgedacht habe. Hermine weiß sonst normalerweise, was wir tun sollten."

Ron seufzte, „Aber das ist ja genau der Punkt. Hermine _weiß_ viel, aber es geht ja in der Situation nicht um Wissen. Wissen ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Eine der Limitationen ihrer Gabe ist ja gerade, dass wenn sie weiß, was vor sich geht, dass sie dann nicht weiß, ob es am Ende gut wird. Dafür bin _ich_ da und du weißt das genau. Wieso hast du nicht erst mit mir reden wollen? Es tut ein wenig weh."

Harry fuchtelte ein wenig mit den Händen herum, „Ron wir müssen das jetzt nicht ewig durchkauen. Hermine war bisher immer der Mensch, an den man sich wendet, und du sag mal nein zu ihr, wenn sie aufgelöst und entschlossen vor dir steht… Unsere Dynamik muss sich halt ändern, das gebe ich zu. Und dass es in der Situation echt blöd von mir war. Aber das hat mir Thomas auch schon gesagt!"

Ron seufzte erneut, „Ich versteh ja was du meinst. Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet…"

„Auf einmal Dumbledore sein zu müssen?", fragte Harry belustigt, „Soll ich dir Socken schenken?"

Ron grinste, „Ist das nicht eher Dobby?"

„Außerdem ist Harry sowieso ein wenig seltsam zugeteilt worden.", warf Hermine ein, „Der, über den man am meisten spricht erhielt die Gabe dessen, über den man am wenigsten spricht!"

„Mal ehrlich, wusstest du, dass Dumbledore einen Bruder hat?", fragte Ron nun und Harry verneinte.

„Aber es ist auch ganz anders als bei den Anderen. Dumbledore war wohl viel stärker von seinem Gespür geleitet, Grindelwald lief viel schneller in die Gefahr, sich zu verlieren. Zumindest war es wohl schwierig, ihn wieder aus der Vision hinaus zu bekommen, und Aberforth…", Harry pausierte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte, „Aberforth war viel mehr das Werkzeug als der Handwerker."

„Luna hat das auch genau so gesagt.", warf Hermine ein und Luna nickte nur ruhig.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. Sie tauschten sich nochmals über ihre Kräfte aus. Es war schwierig für sie alle. Sie mussten sich umstellen und keiner von ihnen verstand wirklich, was hier vor sich ging. In manchen Momenten schoss Harry die Prophezeiung durch den Kopf und den strikten Zeitplan, den sie vorgab. Er hatte sie nicht gehört, als sie gesprochen wurde, doch nun hatte er sie im Kopf als wäre er dabei gewesen.

Es war nicht leicht. Aber zusammen konnten sie es schaffen. Allen voran brauchten sie wohl Luna – die als Einzige zu verstehen schien, was vor sich ging. Vielleicht nahm sie es auch nur nicht so schwer, nicht zu verstehen. Harry war sich nicht sicher.

Ron verließ am Ende zuerst den Raum. Sie hatten sich gestritten, so viel wusste Harry, aber es sorgte natürlich nicht wirklich dafür, dass das Gefühl in dem Rotschopf verging. Harry wusste, dass ihre Aktion Ron auf eine ganz besondere Art verletzte – sie traf ihn genau in seine Unsicherheiten. Er wusste aber auch, dass Ron sich davon ein wenig zu distanzieren versuchte. Tatsächlich war Ron der Sachliste von ihnen gewesen.

Hermine entschuldigte sich kurz danach, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun alleine mit Harry und Luna war. Im Gegensatz zu Luna war ihr eine solche Situation unangenehm und sie floh beinahe aus dem Zimmer.

Eigentlich war es auch nett. Er war nicht oft alleine mit Luna, allerdings war er natürlich nicht wirklich alleine – in Thomas Büro war man nie alleine. Wahrscheinlich kroch dort irgendetwas herum was ihm berichten konnte, was vor sich ging.

„Es ist schön, dass du am Stück zurückgekommen bist.", sagte Luna nochmal. Harry lächelte sie an. Er konnte ihr nicht verdenken, sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Allerdings fand er es tatsächlich ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Sie war sonst nicht der Typ, der sich Sorgen machte.

„Du hast mich bisher nur nicht so erlebt. Natürlich mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ich bin doch ein Mensch.", erwiderte Luna als hätte sie gehört was er gedacht hatte.

„Es ist ja am Ende alles gut gegangen.", bot er an und sie stand auf. Sie überbrückte die Distanz zu ihm schnell und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor sie ihn in ihre Arme schloss.

Es war schön von ihr gehalten zu werden. Er bemerkte, dass seine Wunde sich tatsächlich ziemlich gut verhielt. Vermutlich konnte Emilia ein wenig besser dagegen wirken als die normalmagischen Zauberer der AAW.

„Wir sollten vielleicht aus dem Büro herausgehen. Ich kann dir Straßburg zeigen! Das bringt uns auf andere Gedanken."

„Andere Gedanken als _was_?", stichelte Luna belustigt und Harry wurde doch tatsächlich rot. Bei ihrer Ausstrahlung traute man ihr solche Sticheleien überhaupt nicht zu!

Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und zog sie sanft aus dem Büro hinaus.

Hinter ihnen klickte es und Harry spürte, wie sich das Büro von selbst verschloss. Dass Thomas das überhaupt durfte war erstaunlich. Jason schloss sein Büro normalerweise sowieso nicht ab, damit die Interne Ermittlung da rein konnte.

„Was sehen wir uns zuerst an? Die grünen Wiesen?", fragte Luna belustigt und Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Nein, nein, keine grünen Wiesen hier. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, unter welchem Teil von Straßburg wir überhaupt sind.", Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Er wollte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen.

„Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?", fragte Luna zaghaft und drückte seine Hand. In dem Moment fiel ihm sehr sehr viel ein. Nicht nur die fremdartige Kraft, die aus ihm herausgebrochen war und die Schatten verbrannt hatte. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er nicht genau wusste, was die andere Seite von Luna wollte und er das wirklich gerne erfahren würde. Viel mehr als das und Harry wusste nicht genau, wieso es ihm in diesem Moment alles einfiel.

„Womit soll ich nur anfangen?", fragte Harry unsicher und Luna lächelte und drückte seine Hand.

„Am Anfang wäre gut."

„Was genau ist deine Aufgabe eigentlich? Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, dass irgendwie wir drei deine Aufgabe sind, aber… Wann hast du sie erfüllt? Und was passiert dann?", hakte Harry nochmal nach. Wenn man schon vorne anfing, konnte man auch ganz vorne anfangen.

Luna seufzte. Sie waren am Fahrstuhl angekommen und Harry geleitete sie hinein.

„Eingang Straßburg.", sprach Harry und sie wurden weggesogen.

Sie tauchten oberirdisch wieder auf und Harry verließ mit Luna das Gebäude.

Sie ging nah neben ihm und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Harry, das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwie sicherstellen soll, dass ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllen könnt. Ich bin aber natürlich kein Kämpfer also kann es damit nichts zu tun haben. Ich habe…"

„Wir sind aber nicht zusammen, weil das eine Aufgabe der anderen Seite ist, oder?", fragte Harry aus Scherz.

Luna hob nur die Augenbrauen, „ _Du_ fragst _mich_ das?"

„Hey das ist unfair. Du bist wundervoll und ich bin sehr froh mit dir zusammen zu sein.", widersprach Harry.

„Du Charmeur.",

„Wann ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe… Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin auch nicht sicher, was dann geschieht. Streng genommen lebe ich nun schon so lange mit der Bürde der anderen Seite, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man ohne lebt."

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke stieg in Harry auf, „Kannst du dich gegen die andere Seite stellen? Und was tun sie dann?"

Luna wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn direkt an. „Kann ich. Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschieht, aber bisher ist alles okay. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es so bleibt."

Sie klang so sicher.

„Du hast dich schon mal gegen sie gestellt?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Wir sind doch zusammen, oder?", entgegnete Luna flüsternd.

Sie wandte sich wieder um, „Also, lädst du mich ein oder was?"

X

„Ist es bereit?", sprach der dunkle Lord in die Dunkelheit. Es war die Heimat seiner Soldaten, ihre natürliche Umgebung. Licht hatte keinen Platz in dieser Welt und auch Lord Voldemort konnte den Wert der Dunkelheit schätzen. Der Tod war so viel präsenter, wenn man ihn nicht sah. Das Wissen, dass er einen vollständig umschloss, machte ihn so viel potenter.

„Wir haben es getestet. Wir benötigen einen sehr starken Sog für diese Art von Bannsiegel. Wir werden es rechtzeitig schaffen.", sprach die Gestalt.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte der dunkle Lord darauf.

„Nichts worum wir uns nicht kümmern können. Ab und an taucht eine abtrünnige Kaltmagierin auf. Die Späher haben sie identifiziert.", antwortete der Schatten.

Das war ein interessanter Punkt. Der Schatten erwartete geduldig die Reaktion des Lords.

„Wir werden sie beobachten. Was sie herausfindet, werden wir ebenfalls herausfinden. Dokumentiert alles. Wir können sie immer noch töten, wenn wir haben, wonach wir suchen. Es ist nun das wichtigste Projekt."

Es war beinahe greifbar. Lord Voldemort spürte das Zittern der Magie in seiner Umgebung und bald würde er die Konzepte von Möglich und Unmöglich ad absurdum führen. Er würde die Realität formen, wie es ihm beliebte und er würde der mächtigste Magier der Welt werden.

„Was ist, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten macht? Es könnte sein, dass sie aus Versehen irgendwelche Fallzauber aktiviert."

„Haltet ihr das für wahrscheinlich?", fragte der dunkle Lord. Er konnte sich in dem Punkt seiner Neugier nicht erwehren. Was _dachten_ die Schatten über ihresgleichen? Ein Bewusstsein erreichte man immer, indem man die Bürde der Empfindung in Kauf nahm. Voldemort hatte sich jahrelang gegen diese Tatsache gewehrt – doch nun konnte er akzeptieren, dass es auch Schattenseiten der fleischlichen Existenz gab.

„Nein. Aber die Eventualität besteht."

„Dann müsst ihr sie vorher eliminieren. Ich nehme an, dass ihr sie beschatten könnt.", forderte der dunkle Lord.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte der Schatten sofort.

„Wie ist die Situation in den Muggelstädten?", fragte Voldemort nun.

Eine junge Frau weiter hinten regte sich und ging nach vorne zu Lord Voldemort. Sie blickte ihn neutral und kalt an.

„Die Muggel zeigen keine Gegenwehr mehr. Ein halbes Jahr unter eurer Herrschaft hat sie weich werden lassen. Es gibt kaum noch Proteste. Es gab Versuche, Menschen zu schleusen, verbotene Bücher zu lesen, verbotenen Handel zu treiben. Alles binnen 24 Stunden unterbunden. Wir haben insgesamt 34000 Muggel getötet, davon 5000 aufgrund von Verstößen gegen die Ordnung."

„Die Leichen?", fragte Voldemort nun.

„Restlos verbrannt. Die Essenz wurde nach eurem Wunsch gebannt.", sprach der Schatten.

„Wunderbar. Ich möchte unterrichtet werden, wenn ihr weitere Fortschritte macht. Und wenn ihr die Abtrünnige tötet, stellt sie doch bitte schön aus. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Bluthund vergisst, wen er vor sich hat."


	8. Feiertage

Die Luft um Nurmengard war noch immer so kalt, wie Emilia sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie durfte nicht zu oft herkommen. Es waren bereits vier Male in den letzten Tagen gewesen – die Male, an denen sie nur in der Umgebung gemessen hatte, überhaupt nicht eingerechnet. Doch es war notwendig, überhaupt zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging.

Sie konnte sich der Festung alleine nähern. Es war nicht nur ein Zeugnis von Thomas' Vertrauen ihr gegenüber, sondern ebenfalls ein Beweis für die Schwächung der Zauber um diese Mauern. Voldemort machte ebenfalls Fortschritte. Sie konnten sich nur glücklich schätzen, dass er sich, abgesehen von diesem Projekt, kaum auf Angriffe konzentriert hatte. Für Familien außerhalb der magischen Zentren – welche in Großbritannien nur London und Hogwarts waren – gab es keine akute Gefahr. Das konnte sich natürlich ständig ändern und sie wurden vorsichtig beobachtet, doch Voldemort schien genauso abgelenkt zu sein wie sie.

Sie redete sich gerne ein, dass ihre Motive edel wären, doch sie waren es wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie schritt geradewegs in den Trakt, in dem die Kinder früher festgehalten wurden. Nurmengard war nicht nur eine Festung, sondern auch ein schattenmagisches Nest gewesen. Eine Brutstätte für Soldaten und Dementoren.

Sie konnte sich sogar in das Gebäude hinein bewegen. Sie erspürte eine Kraft, die aus den oberen Geschossen kam. Eine Kraft, die von Feldzaubern gedeckelt wurde.

Sie musste schnell sein und präzise arbeiten. Ab und zu spürte sie Veränderungen in ihrer Umgebung und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen Schatten wussten, dass sie ihre Auren sehen konnte. Nun, da sie… etwas normal geworden war, war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher, wie gut das Gedächtnis eines Schattens an Individuen sein konnte.

In jedem Fall mied sie die kalten Einwirkungen in ihrer Umgebung. Sie beschatteten sie. Sie wusste, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab, aber das nahm sie gerne in Kauf, wenn das Resultat so war, wie sie es haben wollte.

Sie musste aber etwas näher an Erick heran, um überhaupt einschätzen zu können, wie die Verbindung zu Thomas geartet war. Sie musste die Magie von Erick testen und sich dabei nicht von den Schatten überfallen lassen.

Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie viele es eigentlich waren. Wenn sie schätzen müsste, würde sie wohl 30 sagen. Es waren sehr viele, aber das hier war ja auch Voldemorts Hauptprojekt. Es erschien ihr töricht, wenn der dunkle Lord, aber nicht sie selbst an dem Problem arbeiteten!

Sie ging nicht so nah, dass es gefährlich werden konnte. Das Letzte, was sie brauchte war, dass Erick bewusst wurde, dass er gefangen war. Wer wusste, was für ein Wesen hinter der kindlichen Fassade war.

Auch Erick hätte altern sollen. Von der Gestalt, die hier den Gang entlang tapste, konnte sie aber erkennen, dass er keine richtige physische Form hatte. Von ihm ging in der Tat eine ähnliche Kraft aus, wie von den Horcruxen des dunklen Lords. Doch es gab nicht dasselbe Bild der Zerstörung um es herum. Sie fragte sich, ob das Trennen der Verbindung vielleicht Nebeneffekte haben könnte.

Doch sie musste positiv bleiben, wenn sie schon nichts Anderes war. Sie sandte ein klein bisschen ihrer Magie aus. Das Feld um den Jungen herum reagierte grollend, aber nicht so, wie Emilia es erwartet hatte. Es schien ihre Energie abzusaugen. Wohin sie verschwand, hatte sie keine Ahnung, aber sie hatte eine Befürchtung.

Vielleicht konnte sie etwas aus Nurmengard entfernen, um es auf seine Magiesättigung zu untersuchen. Sie musste sich viele handwerkliche Fertigkeiten überhaupt erst aneignen – vor allem, da sie vieles von den Dingen hier noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Etwas Gestein der Wand würde vielleicht helfen. Emilia hatte natürlich an entsprechendes Werkzeug gedacht. Vielleicht waren Flüche in der Wand? Sie konnte es nicht erahnen.

Als der Staub der alten und brüchigen Mauer allerdings mitten in der Luft aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Emilia konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch irgendwie schien alles um sie herum so festgefroren. Die Welt draußen war nur dumpf zu hören.

„Wie ich sehe, waren Sie in den letzten Wochen durchaus fleißig.", sprach die Stimme eines älteren Mannes hinter ihr. Sie wandte sich prompt um. Es kribbelte ihr bereits ein tödlicher Fluch in den Fingern, da sah sie, dass es sich um Albus Dumbledore handelte.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hand, „Strengen Sie sich nicht zu viel an. Sie werden ihre Kraft bald noch benötigen."

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Emilia kalt. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie es war, die nicht am richtigen Platz war, doch in dem Moment war ihr das egal.

Dumbledore jedoch schritt in einen der Räume hinein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammengefaltet. Sie hatte gehört, dass er jedem Moment mit grenzenloser, teilweise unpassender Ruhe begegnete. Doch es zu erleben war eine andere Sache.

„Beeindruckend, nicht? Ein komplexes System von Verteidigungen, welches so gut durchdacht ist, dass selbst der womöglich klügste Kopf unserer Zeit gerade schon Jahre dabei ist, es aufzudecken. Nicht nur die Festung selbst, sondern auch alles um sie herum.", sprach Dumbledore ruhig.

Emilia schritt langsam hinter ihm her, immer ein Auge darauf, was der Mann gerade tat, „Ich habe bereits von ihren Tätigkeiten gehört. Ich habe Tonks im Krankenhaus besucht. Sie ist noch immer nicht die Alte."

„Ich wage auch zu behaupten, dass sie das womöglich nie wieder sein wird. Sie wird immer das Zerbrochene in sich haben und immer damit leben müssen. Ja, manchmal wird sie sogar nachts aufschrecken, nach einem furchtbaren Alptraum, und es wird niemals völlig vergehen.", erwiderte Dumbledore, „Ich denke, ich kann es sehr gut verstehen."

„Sie haben es wissentlich in Kauf genommen. Doch was ich nicht verstehe ist, was genau die Verbindung zwischen den Galleonen und der anderen Seite ist.", fragte Emilia nun, „Es ist anscheinend etwas, was Grindelwald gestohlen hat. Aber niemand kann genaue Auskunft geben, was das sein sollte."

Dumbledore wippte kurz auf seinen Fersen. Er war ruhig, ja, doch auf gewisse Art spürte Emilia nun ein leichte Anspannung.

„Es sind alte Schutzzauber. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie verstehen, worum es sich handelt. Es ist nicht nur eine Verzauberung, sondern überträgt sich durch Magie und ist aktiv in seiner Natur. Der Fidelius schützt einen Ort vor Erwähnung und funktioniert ganz ähnlich, doch es greift nicht in das tägliche Handeln einer Person ein. Der Fidelius verhindert nicht das Verraten von Personen, die den Ort besuchten, oder das Geben von Hinweisen. Die andere Welt jedoch verschlingt jeden, der davon weiß und macht alle solche Personen selbst zum Geheimnis, das gehütet wird. Es ist eine sehr machtvolle Waffe und absolut autark.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Grindelwald hat also _was_ versucht? Es zu reproduzieren? Das erklärt in keiner Weise, wieso die verfluchten Leute wieder aufgewacht sind, obwohl sie tot waren. Es erklärt nicht, wieso Thomas lebt, sondern nur, wieso die Verfluchten sich so seltsam verhielten."

„Was Voldemort bisher nicht verstanden hat", fuhr das Ratsmitglied scheinbar unberührt fort, „Ist die Tatsache, dass es sich nicht um eine Verzauberung im eigentlichen Sinne handelt. Thomas ist nicht verzaubert und ebenso wenig ist es Erick. Ich bin nicht von der anderen Welt verzaubert und ebenso wenig sind Sie es, Miss Brown. Thomas ist nichts weiter als ein Platzhalter. Seine menschliche Form wird dazu genutzt, um die Energien aufzufangen, und weiterzuleiten. Unter anderem deswegen ist seine Aura so seltsam. Wenn er verzaubert wird, so wird es Erick und wenn er getötet wird, so stirbt Erick. Nur durch dieses System bleibt es erhalten und wir sehen nicht das Bild des Zerfalls, welches sich in jedem Experiment von Tom widerspiegelt."

„Zerfall?", fragte Emilia verdutzt, „Wir haben einen der Horcruxe in einem alten Black Versteck entdeckt. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Zerfall magischer Natur ist."

Dumbledore schmunzelte, „Das ist er, und verheerend noch dazu. Glücklicherweise ist so eine Bindung terminierbar, wenngleich auch ein hoher Energieaufwand dazu nötig ist."

„Wir haben die Verfluchten ja nicht entbunden, sondern nur das Artefakt zerstört. Ich nehme an, dass es bei Thomas nicht so läuft.", sagte Emilia.

„Bei Thomas ist es in der Tat etwas aufwendiger."

„Sie sagen es ist aufwendiger.", unterbrach ihn Emilia, „Nicht unmöglich."

Der Mann rührte sich nicht, „Das waren in der Tat meine Worte."

„Sie wissen also, wie man ihn von seinem Bruder löst?", hakte Emilia kalt nach.

„Wissen, Ahnung, Theorie. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie man es bezeichnen kann. Weiß ich es absolut sicher? Nein. Bin ich mir so sicher, wie man es zumutbar verlangen kann? Das bin ich schon."

„Wieso haben Sie nichts unternommen? Es waren schon so viele Jahre!", rief Emilia aus.

Er neigte ein wenig seinen Kopf, sodass er sie über seine Brille hinaus ansah, „Wenn man eine Figur aus dem Bild entfernt, dann ist nicht nur die Stelle kahl, an der sie gewesen ist. Es kann unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen haben."

„Also haben Sie in dem Fall lieber zur strategischen Entscheidung gegriffen."

„Es ist weit mehr nötig als bloße Zauberkunst, um Thomas zu retten. Es ist kein Stecker, den man ziehen kann, wie die Muggel sagen."

Emilia wusste nicht, was das heißen sollte, doch Dumbledore fuhr fort, „Außerdem."

Er kam sogar einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass Emilia beinahe wieder einen Fluch gesprochen hätte, „Außerdem, Miss Brown, können wir nicht vorhersehen, was mit Thomas geschieht, wenn er befreit wird. Wird er altern? Hat er danach noch dieselbe Kontrolle über seine Magie, wie er sie jetzt hat? Wird der Schock, der durch seinen Körper fließen wird ihn vielleicht töten? Etwas verrät mir, dass Sie ein besonderes Interesse daran haben, Thomas am Leben, am Stück, und, wenn ich mir die Anschuldigung erlauben darf, _jung_ zu erhalten."

Emilia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. So viel Eingeständnis hatte sie schon noch. Doch so einfach wollte sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, daran zu arbeiten."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht, „Das weiß ich. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie auf einen bestimmten Moment warten, um Ihre Experimente durchzuführen. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es sich in der Tat um den _richtigen_ Moment handelt. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ob es funktionieren wird. Doch wenn die Zeit schlussendlich gekommen ist, sollten Sie sich selbst retten und nicht an den Strängen um Sie herum festkrallen."

Ein Kreischen unterbrach jede Antwort, die sie hätte formulieren können, und in einer Welle des Feuers verschwand Dumbledore mitsamt Fawkes.

X

X

Ron versuchte, sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Die ganze Bewegung war nicht unbedingt einfach für jemanden, der normalerweise ein stabiles zuhause hatte. Sie waren wieder im Begriff, umzuziehen.

Thomas hatte sie mit den europäischen Streitkräften koordiniert. Die AAW hatte einige Angestellte nach Europa geschickt und sie waren gerade auf dem Stützpunkt angekommen.

Soldaten des NATO Stützpunktes versuchten, die Krise ein wenig zu bändigen. Es gab viele Aufgaben und die Unsäglichen konnten ein wenig bei der Koordinierung helfen, doch war es insgesamt einfach ein zu hoher Aufwand. Sie konnten England nicht einfach so evakuieren. Es waren zu viele Menschen und Voldemort hatte die Insel fest im Griff. Millionen von Menschen waren weiterhin auf der Insel eingeschlossen und sie konnten kaum etwas dagegen tun.

„Sind alle da?", fragte sein Vater nun an alle gewandt. Ron war stolz darauf, was für ein integraler Bestandteil seine Familie für die Missionen war. Sie waren nicht nur für die Versorgung zuständig, sondern hatten noch viel mehr im Petto.

Charlie war noch immer in Rumänien, doch da es eine der Routen war, über die sie Nahrung bekamen, sorgte er auch dafür, dass sie sie erhielten. Percy sorgte auf der anderen Seite dafür, dass alles ankam. Irgendwie stellte er sich als äußerst geschickt heraus, was geheime Handelsrouten anging.

Bill war fast der einzige Kontakt zu den Kobolden, da diese sich verbarrikadiert hatten. Ab und zu lieferte sich Voldemort kleinere Schlachten mit den Kobolden und versuchte wohl, ihre Versorgung zu ersticken, doch Bill hatte ihnen versichert, dass es den Kobolden gut gehen würde.

Sein Vater war… überraschend. Nicht, dass Ron ihm das nicht zugetraut hätte, und immerhin war er ja Abteilungsleiter gewesen, doch Ron hatte seine Bastelfreude immer als eher… hobbymäßig empfunden. Doch sein Vater lieferte erstaunliche Resultate. Sie hatten Muggelgeräte, Motoren und dergleichen und Arthur konnte sie für sie reparieren. Arthur wusste, wie bestimmte Dinge funktionierten und mit Thomas zusammen konnte der Mann sogar Schusswaffen reparieren. Er war ein Tüftler.

Das galt auch für Fred und George. Wenn Ron sie mal zu Gesicht bekam. Sie waren aber eher Tüftler magischer Natur. Sie waren exzellent in Zaubertränken – und nachdem Molly sie dazu zwingen konnte, brauten sie jetzt auch alltäglichere Tränke. Doch nicht nur das – sie bauten Fallen, Verstecke und Dinge, die sich Ron zunächst überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. Ihre Beiträge waren erheblich.

Ron selbst war sich gar nicht sicher, was seine Rolle war, doch er versuchte sich dort einzubringen, wo es ging. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er Sprechstundenzeiten haben. Es war vielmehr so, als würden die anderen planen und organisieren und wenn sie sich relativ sicher waren, was die nächsten Schritte waren, erklärten sie sie ihm. Erst kürzlich hatte Percy vor ihm gestanden und versucht ihm so gestelzt es ging zu erklären, woher er diesmal die ganzen Sachen bekam. Ron war ein wenig belustigt gewesen. Es war als bat er ihn um Erlaubnis.

Das war aber noch nicht einmal das Beste – tatsächlich hatte Thomas dasselbe getan! Natürlich mit deutlich mehr Würde und er hatte eine so offene Frage gestellt, dass Ron ein wenig Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte, doch Thomas hatte vor ihm gestanden und gefragt, was er tun sollte! Hätte er in dem Moment nur eine Kamera gehabt.

Vielleicht sollte er doch eine Sprechstunde einrichten. Eine Sprechstunde in der die Leute zu ihm kommen konnten und ihn fragen konnten, ob irgendwelche Entscheidungen gut waren. Vielleicht würde Ron den Tag erleben, an dem Dumbledore zu ihn kam und ihm so eine Frage stellte.

„Wann ist das Treffen?", fragte sein Vaterernst. Dumbledore war zu ihnen gestoßen. Sie waren noch immer nicht irgendwelchen Häusern oder… _irgendwas_ zugewiesen worden. Ron wurde ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Das Treffen wird bald stattfinden. Ich habe im Vorfeld darum gebeten, dass mich Thomas begleitet.."

„Natürlich, Albus. Ich nehme nicht an, dass die Muggel etwas vom Zustand der Bevölkerung wissen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir konnten sie überzeugen, keine Aufklärungen auf britischem Boden durchzuführen. Weiteres geschieht hoffentlich heute. Ich werde mich auch beeilen müssen."

Der Schulleiter verschwand mit schnellem Schritt. Er wirkte nach wie vor nicht so, als sollte er so schnell laufen können.

„Geht das mit den Muggeln klar? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie uns so gerne hier haben. Immerhin sind wir irgendwie Zivilisten.", fragte Ron seinen Vater.

Dieser zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, „Ich gebe zu, dass es vielleicht nicht sonderlich schlau war, sie als aller Erstes Dumbledore sehen zu lassen. Für die Muggel muss er wie ein Hippie wirken."

„Ein was?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Aber Thomas liegt das Militärische viel mehr und daher ist es gut, wenn er nun hier ist. Was die Häuser angeht… Wir bräuchten ja praktisch nur eines. Dass wir mehrere beziehen können, ist schon sehr gut. Eher am Rand des Stützpunktes. Wir wollen so weit es geht von den zivilen Einrichtungen weg sein. Hier leben einige Soldaten mit Familien."

„Die Familien sind hier auch? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Militärstützpunkt."

„Viele der hier stationierten Soldaten können ihre Familien mit hierher nehmen. Es ist immerhin eine permanente Einrichtung und keine Militärbasis im Kriegsgebiet. Die Nato ist hier eigentlich nicht von Gefahren umgeben."

„Aber jetzt gerade sind sie es! Wollen die Muggel ihre Familien nicht wegbringen?"

„Auf dem Festland sind die Muggel aktuell sicher und daher ist keine Evakuierung nötig. Wir werden zwar angegriffen werden, aber die IVZ kann Unsägliche zum Schutz abstellen. Wenn du mir aber einen Gefallen tun willst, wäre es schön, wenn du ein Auge auf Fred und George hast, während wir hier sind."

Ron konnte sich tatsächlich vorstellen, dass das vielleicht zum Problem wurde.

X

X

X

Harry hatte im ersten Moment gezögert, wieder das Haus von Thomas aufzusuchen. Immerhin war er lange nicht mehr da gewesen, aber Thomas hatte recht– einige seiner persönlichen Dinge waren in diesem Haus und irgendwie gehörte er dazu. Als Thomas ihm gesagt hatte, er könne immer wiederkommen, hatte das natürlich ein anderes Gewicht.

Er kannte sie alle noch nicht sonderlich lange, aber die Geste war dieselbe. Man hatte ihm einen Ort angeboten, als ihm Voldemort Hogwarts genommen hatte. Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel ihm für einen Moment das Mädchen ein, dass ja jetzt auch hier leben musste. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie das nun laufen sollte.

Schnell empfing ihn Emilia mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte sich nicht angekündigt – da hatte sie recht, aber er hatte zumindest höflich geklopft. Außerdem lebte sie ja nicht offiziell dort.

„Hast du frei oder was?", fragte sie prompt.

„Gewissermaßen. Ich bin ja nicht sonderlich fest eingebunden. Ich glaube, dass die Zentrale mir etwas mehr Freiraum gibt, weil… Naja wegen dieser Sache mit der anderen Seite.", erklärte sich Harry.

„Solange sie dir nicht einen Auftrag nach dem Anderen geben ist ja alles gut. Hast du darüber nachgedacht, zur Schule zu gehen?"

„Ich nehme doch an, dass ich die Tests auch unabhängig nehmen kann? Kann die Zentrale da nichts dran drehen?", fragte Harry direkt zurück. Anders als vor zwei Jahren wirkte das Konzept, in eine Schule zu gehen, weniger erfreulich als früher. Obwohl er, wenn er sich kurz hinterfragte, sowieso unsicher war, wieso er Hogwarts so mochte. Seine Erlebnisse im ersten Jahr waren beinahe traumatisierend gewesen.

"Woran arbeitest du überhaupt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Er erspähte einige Zeichnungen, Bücher, und sogar einige Berechnungen. Doch woran Emilia arbeitete, hatte er keine Ahnung.

„Eigentlich ist es nicht nur meine Arbeit.", antwortete sie.

Am Rande des Tisches, unter mehreren Stapeln von Berichten aus der Zentrale, war eine Akte versteckt, die Harry sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Thomas?", hakte er nach und zog die Akte vorsichtig unter dem Stapeln hervor. Emilia war ihm noch immer abgewandt, doch nickte ein wenig.

Er nahm die Akte in die Hand und es war in der Tat genau die Akte, die er den anderen vorgelesen hatte. Als er sie jedoch aufschlug, stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass er nichts verstehen konnte. Sie war auf Deutsch.

„Gibt es…", setzte er an, doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. Es gab nur eine Akte und es machte absolut Sinn, dass sie auf Deutsch geschrieben war. Thomas hatte ihm die Akte gegeben, um ihn zu testen. Ob er Deutsch sprechen konnte. Sogar den vielleicht schlimmsten Moment der Beiden konnte sein Mentor noch in eine Lektion umwandeln. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wieso er sich von Thomas nicht manipuliert fühlte, obwohl dieser das ebenfalls tat. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Thomas Manipulation viel weniger gefährlich war als die von Dumbledore.

„Ich war auch verwundert, dass du die Akte vorgelesen haben sollst. Ich dachte erst, Thomas macht einen Witz aber ich hätte es natürlich besser wissen müssen.", erzählte Emilia.

„Ich mag nicht, dass ich ohne Vorwarnung Dinge anders sehe als sie sind. Was ist, wenn ich irgendwann die falschen Schlüsse ziehe und jemanden in Gefahr bringe? Aufgrund einer so banalen Tatsache, dass ich Dinge auf Englisch lese, die auf Deutsch geschrieben sind?"

Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie war wieder zu tief in ihre Arbeit versunken, um seinem Geheule zuzuhören. „Frag doch die andere Welt."

„Was machst du eigentlich genau? Geht es um Thomas Verbindung zu Erick oder darum, was geschieht, wenn Voldemort Erick freisetzt oder tötet?"

„Ich glaube, dass die Hoffnung des dunklen Lords schon ist, Erick kontrollieren zu können. Dumbledore scheint sich ja sehr sicher zu sein, dass man das nicht kann, daher decke ich alle Eventualitäten ab.", antwortete Emilia murmelnd.

„Und was ist mit der Verbindung?", fragte Harry nun, ehrlich neugierig, „Hast du da Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Zerstör die Flasche dort hinten. Die mit dem grünen Glas."

Harry wandte sich um und auf dem Küchentisch stand eine dunkelgrüne Flasche, in der Öl gewesen war.

Mit etwas Konzentration ließ er die Flasche zerplatzen – versuchte es jedenfalls. Doch es war nicht diese Flasche, die zersprang.

Hinter ihm knallte und klirrte es. Als er sich umwandte, sah er, wie eine Vase zerbrach.

„Hä…", setzte er an.

Emilia schmunzelte von ihrer sitzenden Position, „Es handelt sich um ein Austauschzauber. Ich bin natürlich nicht von alleine darauf gekommen. Tatsächlich agiert die Verbindung zwischen Thomas und Erick als eine Art… Tunnel. Wenn Thomas getötet wird, so spürt Erick den Effekt."

„Aber was hat das mit Altern zu tun? Thomas altert ja auch nicht.", warf Harry ein und Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist Magie. Es muss keinen Sinn machen. Aber wenn du eine Idee hast, wie das zusammenpasst, die besser als meine Idee ist, würde ich sie natürlich gerne hören. Aber du solltest ja eigentlich genug zu tun haben."

„Wieso das?"

„In einer Woche ist Weihnachten. Ich nehme an, dass du Hals über Kopf in Geschenkvorbereitungen bist.", erwiderte Emilia.

Harry hielt inne, „Feiern wir jetzt Weihnachten? Seit wann? Letztes Weihnachten waren wir auf der Flucht und haben beinahe Leute verloren. Schüler sind blutend und weinend abends angekommen und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat jemand ein Elternteil verloren."

Emilia blickte zu ihm auf, „Wenn wir erlauben, dass der Krieg uns steuert, dann haben wir verloren. Ich hoffe, dass du etwas aus deiner Beziehung zu Lovegood lernst. Wenn es eine Sache ist, die du dringend nötig hast, dann ist es die Fähigkeit, auch mal abzuschalten. Glaubst du Thomas kommt nach Hause und geht in Stasis bis er am nächsten Tag wieder zur Arbeit springt? Wir haben einen Filmeabend gemacht, wenn es dich interessiert. Echte Muggelfilme auf VRS."

„Thomas hat wirklich Zeit für einen Filmeabend?"

„Bei uns ist es nun mal anders als bei den Muggeln. Ich kann von jetzt auf gleich in Amerika sein. Ich kann überall auf der Welt sein. Wir haben Portschlüssel, die uns von der Zentrale wegbringen können. Starke Energien sind dafür am Werk. Es läuft bei uns einfach nicht wie in der Muggelarmee, sondern eher wie bei der Polizei. Außerdem muss Thomas auch darauf achten, dass er psychisch jahrelang weiter machen kann und das musst du auch. Wer weiß wie lange der Krieg noch dauert."

„Wir haben doch nicht wirklich vor, Voldemort die gesamte Insel für so lange zu überlassen?", erwiderte Harry entrüstet, „Wie viele Menschen müssen so lange darunter leiden?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Wir können dort nicht so leicht einmarschieren. Voldemort könnte sich entscheiden, persönlich viele unserer Unsäglichen auszuschalten. Wir würden hineingehen und 80% unserer Angestellten verlieren. Das ist eine Internationale Krise, ja, aber nicht die Einzige! Wir kontrollieren weiterhin Schatten und müssen auch darauf Acht geben, dass magische Straftäter gefangen werden. Vor allem, wenn die Muggel nicht weiterkommen."

„Gibt es so etwas wie Abwägung nicht? Es sind zwar Menschenleben auf dem Spiel aber durchaus weniger als sich gerade noch in England befinden."

„Dann kommen wir wieder zum Problem zurück, dass wir unsere Leute nicht verheizen werden."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, lehnte sich gegen eine der Wände und besah sich das Haus von Thomas. Emilia hatte einige Änderungen vorgenommen.

 _Wenn du wirklich Dinge verändern möchtest, kann ich dir das ermöglichen. Es ist aber kein einfacher Pfad und der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte in England ist sehr schwierig._ , sprach die Stimme.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Emilia darauf. Harry hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber ihm war wohl anzumerken, dass die Stimme mit ihm sprach.

„Ich… Du weißt, dass ich eine Stimme höre, oder?", erwiderte Harry.

„Die du schon seit längerem hast. Ich dachte, das sollte abnehmen?"

„Das hat es insgesamt auch, aber nicht komplett. Ich bin nicht sicher, wann sie weg geht, aber… Es ist als wäre die Stimme eine Art Abkürzung für mich. Als würde sie mir Dinge ermöglichen, für die ich sonst viel länger brauchen würde."

„Du musst aber bedenken, dass du, nur weil du etwas _kannst_ , es nicht unbedingt auch tun solltest."

Das war die perfekte Vorlage für Harrys eigentlichem Besuchsgrund.

„Glaubst du, dass es sich lohnt, Thomas von Erick zu trennen? Was ist, wenn Erick dann einfach unkontrolliert weiter wütet? Er könnte unzählige Menschen töten."

Emilia richtete sich prompt auf und starrte ihn an, „Glaubst du ich hätte mich nicht bereits ausgiebig damit beschäftigt? Ich muss es ja trotzdem erforschen, egal, ob es am Ende zu einem Ergebnis führt oder nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das ständig Leuten erklären muss! Ich bin die EINZIGE, die sich mit dem Problem befasst und sonst weiß NIEMAND etwas! Wir glauben alle nur Thomas und Dumbledore, dass sie ja wüssten, was sie tun! Und Thomas ist auch nur eine Marionette von Dumbledore! Der Mann ist steinalt und all unser Wissen sollen wir deswegen nur von ihm beziehen? Hast du mal davon gehört, dass man starr und engstirnig wird, wenn man sein Wissen nur von einer Quelle bezieht?"

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass das Sinn machte. Aber er hatte Thomas gesagt, er würde es zumindest versuchen. Wenn er Emilia so ansah, war er vermutlich auch nicht der Erste, der das versuchte.

„Was ist mit der Kleinen? Wenn hier alles platt ist, dann wird auch sie sterben."

Emilia sackte ein wenig zusammen, „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht damit rechne, dass ihr etwas passiert. Ich weiß doch auch, dass sie normale Kontakte braucht. Wenn sie halbwegs sozialisiert ist und mit normalen Menschen arbeiten kann, dann wird sie das auch. Ich weiß doch, dass sie zur Schule gehen muss. Und das wird sie auch – in Amerika mit den Anderen. Aber tu nicht so als würde das irgendetwas zur Sache tun. Voldemort befreit Erick früher oder später – egal, was er sich davon verspricht. An mir liegt das nicht oder beschuldigst du mich als nächstes, ich würde für ihn arbeiten?"

„Nein, aber du solltest auch wissen, dass es sehr, sehr starke Mächte sind, mit denen wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir dann ja helfen.", sagte Emilia darauf. Es klang aber nicht ungeplant. Es war, als hätte sie bereits gewusst, dass sie ihn danach fragen würde. Aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, wieso er das so spät hörte.

„Bei dem Experiment?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Experiment ist im kleinen Rahmen und nicht an einer Seele. Doch die Schattenmagie macht dazwischen glücklicherweise keinen Unterschied. Wir sind aber, wie du so _schlau_ bemerkt hast, auf einer anderen Größenordnung. Ich werde also Energien steuern und du wirst sie für mich sammeln."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe."

„Was ist die erste Lektion der Schattenmagie? Was tust du im Kampf gegen Gegner?"

„Öhm… Ausweichen?", fragte Harry stutzig nach.

„Du bist heute erstaunlich langsam. Bezüglich der Magie du Depp."

„Gleiches mit Gleichem bekämpfen?", fragte er dann nach, sich an eine Lektion von Thomas erinnernd.

Emilia nickte, „Genau. Während ein Normalmagier sich durch Gefühle und Wünsche leiten lässt – und die Magie ihn dann dahin trägt, wie beim Aufweckzauber, ist das bei uns nicht so. Unsere Magie funktioniert so nicht. Daher ist es viel einfacher, die Magie zu spiegeln als zu versuchen, ein Kontra zu formulieren. Dafür wärst du sowieso zu langsam."

„Hey!"

„Was also benötigen wir für das Trennen eines starken Seelenbundes, wie er zwischen Thomas und Erick existiert?"

Das ging Harry ein wenig zu weit.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was du da vorschlägst und glaube nicht, dass ich an dem teilhaben möchte.", erwiderte Harry langsam.

„Jetzt empfindest du es auf einmal als Unrecht? Vorher hattest du auch keine Skrupel, Todesser zu töten. Diejenigen, die die Seelen von vielen Menschen als Geisel halten und noch mehr damit beeinflussen. Ich sage ja nicht, du sollst ihre Seelen vernichten. Du sollst sie fangen und so lange im Zaum halten, bis ich die nötige Energie habe das Band zu trennen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich über Seelen von Menschen verfügen möchte."

„Das tust du nicht. Wir manipulieren ja keine Seelen, das kann kein sterbliches Wesen. Wir sorgen dafür, dass der kleine Schubs, den die Seelen beim Tod des Wirts bekommen, für uns arbeitet."

„Das kommt mir dennoch nicht richtig vor und ich habe diese Gabe noch nicht einmal. Ich glaube, dass du das ein wenig zu pragmatisch siehst."

„Na schön.", murmelte sie und stand auf. Sie stand schnell vor ihm und stupste ihm unsanft gegen die Brust.

„Ich gebe dir etwas Zeit. Ich sehe schon, dass du erstmal nachdenken musst. Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du hilfst mir oder sorgst dafür, dass ich nicht in der Mitte meiner Arbeit abkratze. Ich glaube schon, dass du ein Interesse daran hast, dass ich die Seelen am Ende wieder frei lasse."

„Und du ignorierst dabei die dritte Möglichkeit.", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Emilia lachte freudlos, „Ja genau, kämpf gegen mich. Das würde ich gerne sehen. Wenn du nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hast, dann verschwinde bitte."

Sie war sonst so einfühlsam und _nett_. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wieso sie nun auf einmal so kalt war. Vermutlich war sie es einfach leid, dass man sie aufzuhalten versuchte. Doch ihr Plan war durchaus ein wenig böser als es ihm lieb war, egal, wem sie damit schadete.

 _Sie wird ihre Lektion lernen. Aber es ist nicht an dir, ihr diese Lektion beizubringen. Letztendlich ist es deine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht stirbt und ihr Werk vollenden kann._

Ach herrje.

X

X

X

Es waren aus einigen Metern Entfernung bereits unterschiedliche Geräusche zu hören. Hermine und Ron waren sich nicht sonderlich sicher, ob sie sich so einfach nähern konnten. Sie waren auf Patroullie und das schloss an diesem Tag auch ein, dass sie das neue… _Versteck_ von Fred und George begutachteten. Sie zogen alle gerade um und ihre neue befestigte Wohnanlage bot keinen Platz für die Experimente der Beiden. So zogen seine Brüder es vor, sich in einem nahegelegenen Wald zu verschanzen, wo sie weniger gestört wurden.

Als sie endlich sahen, um was es sich handelte, stieg in Ron die Verwirrung und er war auch ein klein wenig genervt. Oben auf einer der Birken thronte eine Holzplatte mit doch sehr massiv aussehenden Wänden. Sie hatten sich doch allen Ernstes ein Baumhaus gebaut. Ob das so sicher war? Ron mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie groß der Anteil an magischer Unterstützung bei der Stabilität dieses Baumhauses war.

„Fred? George?", rief Ron direkt hoch. Er wollte nicht erst probieren, hoch zu klettern nur um festzustellen, dass es einen fiesen Mechanismus gab, der ihn daran hindern würde.

Es raschelte sehr laut. Irgendwer rief „Finite!" und es dauerte eine halbe Minute, bis der Kopf einer seiner Brüder sich zu ihnen hinausstreckte.

„Hallo Ron! Hallo Hermine! Wir haben ja überhaupt nicht mit Besuch gerechnet! Sollen wir euch hineinbitten?", fragte Fred darauf.

„Das wäre nett, ja.", erwiderte Ron platt.

„Ihr solltet hochsteigen können. Wenn euch irgendetwas komisch vorkommt, sagt besser direkt Bescheid."

Das klang nicht gerade aufmunternd. Ron betastete die Leiter und fand eigentlich, dass sie normal wirkte. Aber es gab auch vollkommen _normale_ Bonbons, die seine Brüder herstellten, und sobald man sie tatsächlich im Mund hatte, bemerkte man, wie wenig _normal_ sie eigentlich waren.

Natürlich war das eigentliche Baumhaus von innen deutlich größer. Wieso sollten Fred und George sich auch mit dem Platz begnügen, den sie so zur Verfügung hatten? Es machte keinen Sinn und seine Brüder stellten sich sehr geschickt mit dieser Art von Zauber an. Hermine war wenige Sekunden nach Ron oben angekommen und begutachtete sogleich die Zauber, die hier wirkten.

„Das ist eine magische Leiter. Sie wurde nicht beschworen und besteht nicht aus echtem Material.", sagte Hermine anerkennend.

Fred nickte ruhig, „Wir dachten, dass es besser ist, wenn es so läuft. Wir wollen ja auch nicht, dass einfach so Leute hierhin kommen können. Außerdem sind die gefährlichen Stoffe alle in einem Teil, der nicht von dem Ausdehnungszauber betroffen ist. Die Klappe in der Decke meine ich."

„Was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Ich habe euch auch seit sehr langer Zeit nicht gesehen!", murmelte Ron, ein wenig anschuldigend. Natürlich war er anschuldigend! Wäre er in der Schule, hätte er deutlich mehr Menschen um sich herum. Da sie mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht waren, zählte jede Person. Selbst Luna.

„Unsere Talente beziehen sich nicht auf Flüche oder Zauber. Wir können auch keine großartigen Verwandlungen machen oder Killerraben beschwören. Wir können aber Bomben bauen. Buchstäblich."

„Wir helfen bei der Erstellung kleinerer Objekte, die man im Kampf einsetzen kann. Immerhin hilft sogar Gestank gegen menschliche Gegner. Schatten sind da natürlich nicht eingeschlossen."

„Wir bauen Fallen. Wir können kleinere Zauber bannen. Man braucht dafür noch nicht einmal besondere Kristalle. Wir können Dinge mit Zaubertränken… naja… _tränken_.", führte Fred aus.

„Auf dem NATO Stützpunkt ist das wohl nicht einfach oder?"

„Du sagst es. Außerdem pfuschen uns nachher noch die Muggel überall rein und da haben wir keine Lust drauf. Wenn mir jemand Militärisches auf den Geist geht dann kann Thomas das sehr gut übernehmen."

„Ihr seid so…", setzte Ron erst an.

„Ernst?", hakte Fred dann nach.

„Weißt du, wenn man versucht ein Geschäft zu eröffnen aber einem Todesser und Schatten überall in der Winkelgasse alles plattrennen, dann verliert man den Humor schon manchmal. Niemand hat sich auf die Straße getraut und es war ja mehr oder weniger klar, dass niemand nach Hogwarts würde zurückkehren können. Wir haben vielleicht die Hälfte der Zauberer in England, die ursprünglich dort waren. Viele sind geflohen. Die Muggel hatten weniger Glück.", erklärte George grimmig.

„Ihr wart doch so erfolgreich damit! Als wir das letzte Mal dort waren, war es voll!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ja aber die Leute wollen schon eher Leben als Spaß.", erwiderte Fred darauf, „Aber es soll uns ja nicht aufhalten. Wir können weiter tun, was wir möchten, und dann werden wir wieder durchstarten. Hoffen wir nur, dass es bald vorbei ist."

„Weil man mit Stinkbomben so gut den Krieg gewinnen kann?", fragte Ron, etwas ironisch.

„Nein, aber Ablenkungen und Schattenspiele helfen dabei, zu entwischen und nicht zu sterben."

Fred und George waren beide sehr unruhig.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", hakte Ron nach, der das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas falsch sein musste.

Fred und George sahen sie beide an und hielten einen Moment inne.

„Katie Bell ist die Einzige von unserem Team, die noch mitgekommen ist. Oliver dachte es wäre gut, bei seinen Eltern zu bleiben um sie zu schützen. Angelina war bei ihren Eltern. Ratet mal was geschehen ist."

Ron kannte die beiden nicht so gut wie die Zwillinge, aber er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass das wehtun musste. Er wusste aber auch nicht so richtig, was er sagen sollte.

„Seid einfach vorsichtig, mehr möchten wir gar nicht.", sagte Hermine dann ruhig.

Sie ließen sie relativ schnell wieder alleine. Ron und Hermine liefen ein wenig zu Fuß, um nicht in direkter Nähe zu den Zwillingen zu apparieren. Es war kalt und es würde bald wieder richtig Winter werden. Es war immerhin kurz vor Weihnachten.

„Glaubst du, dass wir je wieder zurück können?", fragte Hermine nun, „Sie hatten etwas Großartiges geschaffen mit dem Laden. Selbst ich muss das zugeben. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie das werden soll."

„Ich glaube wir werden so mit Wiederaufbau beschäftigt sein, dass sich solche Fragen erstmal überhaupt nicht stellen. Wir werden aber auch ganz andere Probleme bekommen.", antwortete Ron.

„Es muss sehr schlimm für dich sein. Du bist es ja gewöhnt, einen sehr festen Stand zu haben. Ihr seid nie umgezogen oder?"

„Man kann das glaube ich nicht mit Umziehen vergleichen. Aber du hast recht. Es war schwer am Anfang, ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und ich habe mein Bild von einem Zuhause ein wenig angepasst."

„Ach und wie?"

„Naja… Wo meine Familie ist, da ist mein Zuhause. Wo meine Freunde sind oder die Menschen, die ich mag. Ich bin ja nicht unbedingt gerne im Fuchsbau – viel wichtiger ist es doch, noch alle beisammen zu haben. Ich bin einfach gerne, wo meine Familie ist. Ich bin ja auch gerne da, wo du bist."

Das war Ron mehr oder weniger rausgerutscht und er ging danach einfach stur weiter nach vorn. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt gewesen, so etwas zu sagen. Merlin sei Dank kommentierte Hermine es in dem Moment nicht, sondern lief ein paar Schritte mit ihm, ehe sie ein anderes Thema anschnitt.

„Was glaubst du machen die Anderen in Amerika?", fragte sie dann.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich überhaupt kein Konzept dafür, wie es in Amerika aussieht. Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass es so ist wie hier, nach allem, was wir über die AAW wissen. Warst du schonmal da?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben unsere Urlaube normalerweise in Frankreich verbracht. Es ist immer eine schöne Zeit gewesen, aber ich frage mich natürlich, wie es da so ist. Aber als Muggelgeborene habe ich natürlich ein wenig mitbekommen. Irgendwie verkaufen sie das Bild von dem Land, in dem alles möglich ist, sehr gut."

„Das Land, in dem alles möglich ist?", hakte Ron neugierig nach, „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört"

„Der Muggelteil, wohlbemerkt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es in der Zauberergemeinschaft aussieht.", gab Hermine zu denken.

Für einen Moment hielt Ron inne, „Glaubst du, sie werden da einfach auf die Zaubererschulen geschickt? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so umgezogen zu werden."

„Wenn wir Glück haben können sie… nach einem Jahr… Vielleicht auch nach zwei Jahren wieder zurück."

„Das muss furchtbar für die Erstklässler sein. Oder viel schlimmer für die Kinder die noch gar nicht in Hogwarts waren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele von diesen Familien wir auflesen konnten."

„Leider ist es in Hogwarts viel einfacher, die Eltern darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Es gibt zwar die Kartei aber… Es verursacht Aufsehen, wenn Dumbledore frühzeitig auf Eltern zugeht – besonders, wenn es Muggelgeborene sind, die ihr erstes magisches Kind haben."

Was für ein deprimierender Gedanke.

Es verging ein Moment in betretener Stille, bis Hermine nochmal das Thema wechselte. Oder vielmehr – zum alten Thema zurückkehrte.

„Ich bin auch gerne da, wo du bist.", sagte sie zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

X

X

X

Sie hatten es tatsächlich getan – Harry hatte ja noch die größten Zweifel, und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Doch sie hatten alle Überlebenden in einem Mehrzweckraum des Stützpunktes zusammengeführt und feierten nun Weihnachten. Vielleicht auch eher die Sonnenwende für die anwesenden Zauberer.

Doch sie machte viel mehr als nur die Ordensmitglieder aus – und selbst da war es schon ein Wunder, dass alle Weasleys auf einem Fleck waren. Hier standen zudem noch einige Unsäglichen und sogar Bridger war hier. Die Professoren aus Hogwarts waren beinahe vollzählig hier – und dazu noch Madame Pomfrey und Filch mit seiner Katze.

Was sie allerdings nicht wunderte, war die plötzliche Explosion in der Nähe der Zwillinge. Irgendetwas knallte laut und ein Rasseln ging durch den Raum.

Hermine hörte erstaunte Laute der Anwesenden. Ein paar standen noch ziemlich an der Seite und schienen sich nicht sonderlich unter das Volk mischen zu wollen. Hermine machte Thomas aus, wie er etwas weiter entfernt mit Dumbledore redete. Sie sahen beide irgendwie unentspannt aus, was Hermine ihnen auch nicht verdenken konnte.

Harry saß weiter entfernt und tatsächlich saß er sogar alleine. Hermine ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen und sah, wie Luna sich an einem der Tische am Essen bediente.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie Harry, nachdem sie zu ihm gegangen war. Harry sah in eine Feuerstelle, die überhaupt nicht in den Raum passte, egal, wie viel Deko noch dazu gezaubert war.

„Japp, alles super. Ich bin nur etwas in Gedanken. Aber nicht meine Sache, mir geht's gut."

„Wenn du mir das noch einmal sagst, dann glaube ich dir."

„Mir geht's nochmal gut?", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ron hat sich entwickelt, oder?", fragte Harry nun von der Seite.

„Naja schon, aber wie kommst du jetzt gerade darauf?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. Ron stand bei seiner Familie und schien sehr glücklich.

„Es ist vielleicht nicht leicht zu sehen.", gab Harry zu, „Aber wenn man es genau betrachtet, hat sich Ron vermutlich am Meisten geändert. Schau mal, er ist richtig stolz. Und nicht, weil er selbst jetzt so eine große Rolle im Krieg hat und mehr im Mittelpunkt ist…"

„Obwohl er das sicher auch genießt."

„Na gut, ja, aber was ihn gerade viel mehr beschäftigt ist, wie seine Familie zusammenarbeitet und Menschen hilft. Er ist stolz für sich und seine Familie. Statt das Gefühl zu haben, er stünde im Schatten seiner Brüder, freut er sich mit ihnen."

„Ja…", setzte Hermine an. Ron hatte wirklich gute Veränderungen hinter sich.

„Ob er Beziehungsmaterial ist?", fragte Harry nun ohne Vorwarnung und hätte Hermine ein Getränk in der Hand gehabt, hätte sie es fallen gelassen.

„Wie bitte?", entgegnete sie ruhig und wandte den Blick ab.

„Du hast mich verstanden. Ich weiß, dass Rons Veränderungen durchaus tragischer Natur sind, aber am Ende zählt nicht nur das Endresultat, sondern auch, wie sich eure Freundschaft dadurch ändert."

„Seit wann bist du nur so?", zischte ihn Hermine an. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry auf einmal einen Abschluss in Psychologie hatte.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass eure Beziehung nicht die Schwierigste ist."

Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und ließ Hermine zurück.

Es knallte nochmal und jemand rief „Hey!"

Fred und George lachten ausgelassen, während Ron anfing zu husten und nach draußen ging um frische Luft zu schnappen. Gott sei Dank würden sich manche Dinge nie ändern.

Harry ging auf Jason und Alexander zu, welche anscheinend versuchten, irgendein Trinkspiel mit einem kleinen Ball zu spielen. Vielleicht tranken sie einfach auch nur viel.

„Es sind echt alle hier, was?", fragte er belustigt.

Jason drehte sich ein wenig zu schnell zu ihm um und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Anscheinend wurde er ebenso ungeschickt wie Tonks, wenn er trank.

„Weißt du es arbeiten mehr Leute in der Zentrale als nur wir. Wir können ruhig mal alle frei nehmen. Selbst Thomas hat einen guten Ersatz!"

„Ich kenne absolut keine anderen Führungskräfte außer Thomas."

„Das kann ich aber auch verstehen. Immerhin bist du in Thomas Bereich. Ich arbeite für jemand Anderes – ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich nehme normalerweise keine Befehle von Thomas an."

Jasons Ausdruck machte zwar keinen betrunkenen Eindruck, allerdings war seine Haarfarbe nicht so stabil wie sie es normalerweise war.

Als ihn eine strenge Stimme mit schottischem Akzent von hinten ansprach, schreckte er ein wenig zusammen.

„Mister Potter.", grüßte ihn McGonagall.

Als er sich umwand war er sich nicht sonderlich sicher, ob sich seine ehemalige Lehrerin freute, ihn zu sehen.

„Professor McGonagall?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich ein wenig dumm. Natürlich war sie es.

Jason versuchte sich im Hintergrund unauffällig wegzubewegen. Harry hatte schon gehört, dass er mehr mit seiner Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu tun gehabt hatte, und mit seiner Gabe war das auch nur natürlich.

„Mister Potter Ihnen wird aufgefallen sein, dass ich seit mehr als einem Jahr keine Professorin mehr bin. Die Schüler die mir aber verblieben sind, schaffen es doch tatsächlich mir fast so viel Arbeit zu machen wie ein ganzer Jahrgang.", erwiderte sie, mit einem Seitenblick zuerst auf Fred und George und dann auf Jason, welcher sich gerade ebenfalls zu den Zwillingen gesellt hatte.

„Was machen Sie mittlerweile überhaupt?"

„Ihnen wird nicht entgangen sein, dass die ganzen Familien, die noch hier sind, Schutz benötigen."

„Sie hatten keine Wahl, oder? Mit den Schülern mitreisen wurde Ihnen verwehrt?"

Professor McGonagalls Nasenflügen blähten sich bedrohlich, doch bevor sie zu einer Tirade ansetzen konnte erschien Thomas. Er nickte der ehemaligen Lehrerin respektvoll zu.

„Wir haben alle unser Los zu tragen und unsere Pflichten zu erfüllen. Der einzelne Angestellte der Zentrale wird vielleicht entbehrlich sein, aber bestimmte Menschen sind es nun mal leider nicht.", erklärte Thomas.

Für einen Moment dachte Harry er würde sehen, wie seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin Thomas zusammenstauchte, doch dann nickte sie nur ernst. „Natürlich."

„Dürfte ich ihnen Harry kurz entführen?", fragte Thomas.

McGonagall betrachtete ihn belustigt. „Ich bitte darum Unsäglicher Thomas", sagte sie mit einer einladenden Handgeste, „immerhin ist er mittlerweile ihr Schüler."

Als Thomas und Harry in einer ruhigeren Ecke des Raumes standen, kam Thomas direkt zur Sache. „Bitte sorge doch dafür, dass Emilia nicht zu viel trinkt."

„Wenn du sie jetzt jedes Mal auf mich abwälzt, möchte ich aber eine Entschädigung dafür. Das ist ja praktisch ehrenamtlich.", witzelte Harry.

„Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, wie sie sich das alles vorstellt und ich möchte mich um ehrlich zu sein jetzt auch nicht damit befassen.", erwiderte Thomas, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Aberforth ging, wo er den widerwilligen Mann in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Harry versuchte Ausschau nach Emilia zu halten und fand sie schnell, als sie sich noch ein Getränk von einem der Tische nahm.

„Sollst du wieder auf mich aufpassen?", fragte sie sofort, als er ankam, „Thomas ist zwar gut in Konflikten, aber wenn es etwas Persönliches ist, macht er trotzdem schnell die Biege."

„Du musst zugeben, dass es bestimmt auch schwer für ihn ist. Er ist der Ansicht, dass er sterben wird.", erwiderte Harry ruhig, „Und wenn man weiß, dass man stirbt, ändert das so Einiges."

„Und ich bin sicher, dass du ein Experte darin bist. Hör zu, es tut mir leid wie ich zu dir war. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Ich bin nur frustriert. Ich weiß, dass das nichts mit dir zu tun hat, aber es ist trotzdem schwierig."

„Absolut kein Problem. Ich halte dir das nicht vor.", Harry hielt für einen Moment inne. Er musste daran denken, was die Stimme ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte die letzten Wochen daran genagt. Schließlich fuhr er fort, „Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich dir helfen werde."

Emilia sah überrascht auf, „Ach echt?"

Harry nickte, „Ich finde deinen Plan nicht gut aber ich möchte, dass du das nicht alleine machen musst. Nachher geht irgendetwas schief und niemand hat eine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Ich fürchte aber, dass ich überhaupt nicht genug bin."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Emilia dazwischen.

„Potter hat recht.", knurrte Aberforth dazwischen. Thomas hatte doch gerade erst mit ihm geredet.

Der Mann machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, doch Emilia ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Harry wich ein wenig zurück. Er wusste schon, wie ungemütlich der Mann werden konnte.

„Potter kann dich ein wenig vor Streuflüchen und dergleichen schützen, aber euer größtes Problem wird sein, dass _er_ euch nicht dabei erwischt, wie ihr in seine Pläne funken wollt."

Harry mochte sich wundern, wer _er_ in diesem Zusammenhang sein sollte, doch aus dem Kontext konnte er auf den dunklen Lord schließen.

„Ich werde euch ein eindeutiges Zeichen geben. Ich werde ihn ablenken. Ihr werdet nicht viel Zeit haben, also, egal was ihr vorhabt, macht es _schnell_.", knurrte Aberforth und dann war er wieder weg.

X

X

X

Ron atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein. Nach dem ganzen Rauch von Fred und Georges Basteleien hatte er das dringend nötig. Dumbledore überraschte ihn. Doch anscheinend überraschte Dumbledore in letzter Zeit öfter die Leute. Ron wandte sich schlagartig um, als die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters ertönte.

„Mister Weasley.", sagte er gutmütig. Ron wandte sich um und sah, dass Dumbledore es sich auf einer Parkbank gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Brauchen sie etwas von mir?", fragte Ron nun vorsichtig. Es war normalerweise kein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Direktor etwas von einem wollte. Aber Ron wusste natürlich, dass sie sicher waren.

„Brauchen ist ein starker Ausdruck. Der Gedanke daran, etwas zu brauchen, ist normalerweise viel grundlegenderen Dingen vorbehalten. Nein, nein, ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier.", sprach der Mann.

„Aus welchem Grund?", fragte Ron stutzig.

„Eine Geschichte.", erwiderte Dumbledore fröhlich. Erst jetzt sah Ron, dass Dumbledore in seiner ihm abgewandten Hand eine Packung Bonbons hielt und diese schneller verzehrte als es möglich sein sollte.

„Öhm ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir auf die Schnelle…", setzte Ron an, bis er das Offensichtliche begriff und sich zum Schulleiter setzte.

„Die Geschichte holt ein wenig aus, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nötig ist, dass sie so weit ausholt.", leitete Dumbledore nun ein und Ron musste den Drang überwinden, die Uhrzeit zu prüfen. Doch wie lange konnte eine Geschichte schon sein?

„Ich möchte Ihnen die Geschichte eines Handels erzählen. Die Geschichte eines Handels jedoch, ist sehr schwierig ohne, dass man den Wert des Gehandelten schätzen kann. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Ihnen etwas verkaufen möchte, dann werden Sie mit Sicherheit alle Details wissen wollen. In diesem Handel gibt es auch keine Scharlatane. Niemand behauptet, man könnte beide Dinge haben – den eigenen Besitz und den Besitz des Anderen. So etwas ist gänzlich unmöglich."

Ron versuchte, am Ball zu bleiben. Er hatte Glück, dass Dumbledore relativ langsam sprach, sonst hätte er ihn vermutlich verloren.

„Um Ihnen die Details für diesen Handel deutlich zu machen, muss ich sehr ausholen. Und wir werden uns ein paar Fragen stellen. Bei manchen halte ich die Antwort für einfach und ich denke, dass sie meinen Schlussfolgerungen auch zustimmen werden. Bei anderen werden wir unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Dann gibt es eine Frage, die zu beantworten mich bereits eine Weile beschäftigt.

Die Geschichte des Handels beginnt mit einem Mann in seinen Jugendjahren. Ein törichter Mann, aber man kann das nicht auf Jugendjahre abschreiben. In meinen Jahren habe ich gelernt, dass es fehlgeleitete Menschen aller Altersklassen gibt und dass niemand davor gefreit ist. Die Torheit dieses jungen Mannes war es allerdings, sich mit allen seinem Glauben auf eine bestimmte Sache zu stürzen und sich nicht abbringen zu lassen. Es bedarfte den Tod eines sehr nahen Verwandten, damit der junge Mann einsah, wie fehlgeleitet er war.

Doch diese Geschichte ist vielleicht auch gar nicht über diesen jungen Mann. Sondern über jemand ganz Anderen."

Wenn Dumbledore jetzt Aberforth sagte dann, so war sich Ron sicher, würde er von der Bank fallen.

„Ein anderer junger Mann hielt weiterhin an seiner Idee fest. Er wurde auch nicht so stark von der Tragödie getroffen. Wieso sollte er dann auch von seiner Idee abweichen? Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass das, was er tat, das Richtige war. Doch egal, aus welchem Winkel ich es betrachten wollte, seine Entscheidungen waren immer schlecht. Ich konnte sie nicht anders sehen. Doch er war nun mal nicht der Humanist, der ich bin. In seinen Augen war es sehr wichtig, dass die Menschen… weniger werden. Das war sein Ziel. Er wollte nicht die Weltherrschaft, sondern er wollte die Anzahl der Muggel dezimieren. Nun ist die erste Frage. War ich im Unrecht?"

Verdammt, Ron war sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Es war, als wäre sein Gespür vollkommen verstummt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Dumbledore damals bereits seine Gabe hatte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber es schien auf jeden Fall wie eine schwierige Frage. Obwohl es eigentlich klar sein sollte. Menschen sollten nicht getötet werden. Er riss sich mal ein Bein aus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie da Unrecht hatten.", sprach Ron darauf.

Dumbledore schmunzelte, „Es ist verrückt, nicht wahr? Ich hatte dasselbe Gefühl gehabt wie Sie es nun haben. Eine komplette Leere. Meine eigene Überzeugung hat mich mich gegen ihn stellen lassen und nicht eine Ahnung der anderen Seite. Ich wurde nicht gelenkt in dem Moment, eine Sache, die er mir an vielen Stellen vorgeworfen hatte. Meine Moral war sehr wohl von dieser Welt.

Meine zweite Frage folgt auf dem Fuße. Habe ich zu lange gezögert?"

Ron musste nicht lange überlegen und nun war auch die andere Seite nicht mehr still.

„Ich fürchte ja."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Ich wusste das zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich, aber ich war verblendet von der Hoffnung, es könnte noch irgendwie besser werden. Ich habe sogar mein Schicksal mit dem Schicksal von anderen zu tauschen versucht, doch am Ende war klar, dass es an mir war, Grindelwald zu besiegen.

Doch die Reise zu dieser Begegnung war auch nicht ohne Stolpersteine. Zunächst wollte ich mehr herausfinden. In meinem Versuch, eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden, bin ich darüber gestolpert, _wie genau_ seine Freundschaft mit den Deutschen geartet war. Und was er daraus erzeugt hatte. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das vielleicht am Meisten getroffen hat."

Er sprach von Thomas, zumindest war Ron sich da sehr sicher. Aber wieso ihn gerade _das_ störte, hatte er keine Ahnung.

„Die Realisation, wie tiefgreifend seine Forschungen waren, hatte ich allerdings erst, als ein Erzeugnis dieser Forschung sich direkt an mich wendete. Er hat sich immer gut versteckt gehalten und ich habe viel zu spät realisiert, was für eine… Maschinerie am Werk war. Ich hatte diese Art von Wesen schon zuvor gesehen. Ein Magier mit einer kalten Aura, den zu verschonen nur töricht wäre. Doch dieser Junge war besonders. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber etwas trieb mich dazu, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Hier wirst du mir widersprechen. War es falsch, ihn am Leben zu lassen?"

Ron hatte sich in derselben Situation befunden, als die andere Seite ihn geprüft hatte. Er wusste nun genau, was die Konsequenz dieser Entscheidung gewesen war. Thomas hatte sich anscheinend ja, obwohl er übergelaufen war, nicht _abgewöhnen_ können, Zivilisten zu töten. Ron nickte nur als Antwort und Dumbledore nahm ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass diese Antwort kommt. Damals hatte ich ein ähnliches Gefühl, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark ausgeprägt. Allerdings habe ich ihn unter meine Aufsicht genommen und über die Zeit… Die Frage ist ja nicht, ob es in dem Moment die falsche Entscheidung war, sondern vielmehr, ob das Resultat nicht überwiegt. Doch das ist keine Entscheidung, die man auf Richtig oder Falsch prüfen kann. Ist es der Junge wert? Das ist keine Entscheidung. Das ist eine Schätzung, doch der Humanist in mir sträubt sich natürlich, Menschen mit Werten zu versehen. Wir tun es aber jeden Tag und bei jeder Strategie, die wir im Krieg entwickeln.

Doch wenn es rein darum geht, Menschen direkt gegen einander aufzuwiegen, ohne das Element des Könnens, der Strategie, des Glücks oder des Zufalls dazwischen, dann wird es in der Tat schwierig. Man könnte sagen, so ein Handel sollte nie vorgenommen werden. In gewisser Weise tun wir es aber dennoch. Ich denke nicht, dass das Rechtens ist. Darf man handeln? Darf man das Schicksal der Welt so tiefgreifend verändern? Die Frage ist doch wohl viel eher: Gibt es ein Motiv, das heilig genug ist, um einen solchen Handel zu legitimieren?"

Ron wollte sofort _nein_ schreien, wusste er ja, in was für _Handel_ sich Dumbledore in der Vergangenheit eingelassen hatte. Wenn er auch nur an die Frage dachte, bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Doch er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage _ja_ wäre. Aber er wollte die Antwort nicht aussprechen. Woher das Gefühl kam, wusste er sowieso nicht. Das war keine normale Frage, für die er sich zuständig fühlte!

Dumbledore musste seinen inneren Konflikt sehen, denn er fuhr fort, „Ihr Gesicht spiegelt in gewisser Weise mein Innerstes wieder. Für manche Dinge ist nun einmal mehr nötig als bloße Zauberkunst. Zauberkunst führt einen bis zu einer gewissen Grenze und die Grenze habe ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden bereits erklärt. Magie ist nicht kausal."

Der Mann schob sich ein weiteres Bonbon in den Mund.

„Ich glaube, dass es am besten wäre, wenn wir so verbleiben. Ich habe einen guten Grund, wieso ich nicht exakter meine Frage formuliere. Ich bin aber zumutbar sicher in meiner Entscheidung, wenn ich bis hierhin alles von Ihnen bestätigt weiß.", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. Ehe Ron reagieren konnte, verschwand der Mann mit einem kleinen _Plop_.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Ron zurückkam und als er es tat, ging Hermine prompt auf ihn zu und fragte ihn, was los sei. Er versuchte abzuwinken, doch irgendwie konnte er die eben erlebte Situation nicht ganz abschütteln. Er hatte früher bereits erwartet, dass man nach einem Treffen mit dem Schulleiter normalerweise ein wenig bleich war, aber doch nicht aus _diesem_ Grund!

X

X

X

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, worum es geht und ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst, welches Ausmaß dieses Problem überhaupt hat. Deine Spielereien in Nurmengard werden dabei auch nicht hilfreich sein!", zischte ihr Thomas zu. So unbeherrscht war er normalerweise nicht. Emilia stand vor ihm mit verschränkten Armen und wartete ab, bis er durchgeatmet hatte. So wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden.

„Ich bin sehr sicher, dass ich es weiß. Außerdem übertreibst du maßlos. Von kleinem Rums bis hin zu totalem Weltuntergang ist durchaus alles in meiner Vorstellungskraft und zu behaupten, ich könnte das Ausmaß eines Problems nicht verstehen, ist beleidigend."

„Es geht doch nicht darum, dass du das Ausmaß der Zerstörung nicht verstehst! Es geht darum, dass ich nicht einfach durch ein Seil an meinen Bruder gebunden bin! Es ist viel komplexer als das und man kann auch Erick nicht so einfach töten! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was für Nebeneffekte entstehen, wenn seine Seite angegriffen wird!", argumentierte Thomas angeheizt.

„Erstmal ist dokumentiert, dass du vermutlich zuerst stirbst. So steht es in den Naziakten. Also weiß ich nicht, wieso wir darüber diskutieren. Wir _wissen_ , was geschieht, wenn Erick von Flüchen getroffen wird. Auch wissen wir, dass Erick dich direkt in den Tod reißen wird. Was wir überhaupt gar nicht erst _probiert_ haben, ist das zu verhindern! Und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso nicht!", zischte nun Emilia. Normalerweise arbeitete Thomas immer perfekt logisch und man konnte ihm nie eine Fehlentscheidung nachweisen, doch wenn es um ihn selbst ging war er komplett blind.

„Das liegt aber daran", murmelte Thomas nun, sich gegen die Wand lehnend, Emilia hatte langsam ihren Punsch geleert und das, obwohl es der Zweite war, „Dass man durch Unterbrechung, Einwirkung und Störung der Verbindung folgende Dinge auslösen könnte: Erick wird wütend – schlecht. Erick erzeugt schattenmagische Artefakte in seiner Umgebung und überschwemmt das ganze Land mit Lethifolden – auch schlecht. Ich sterbe wegen irgendeinem Kurzschluss – da sind wir bei genau der Sache, die du zu verhindern versuchst. Also bin ich mir absolut nicht sicher, wie du gerechnet hast, damit du darauf kommst, dass es das Risiko wert ist!"

„Wie kommst DU darauf, dass es das wert ist? Wir könnten im Notfall fliehen! Wenn du nicht stirbst, dann haben wir ne Explosion erzeugt, das ist zwar scheiße, aber um Nurmengard lebt weit und breit _niemand_!", erwiderte Emilia darauf. Die Leute um sie herum fingen an, sie ein wenig zu meiden, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben. Jason war gerade dabei, einen etwas unbedachten Ron wegzuziehen.

„Du weißt überhaupt nicht, ob wir da wegkommen!", entgegnete Thomas kühl. Er versteckte sich – das hieß, dass sie einen Nerv getroffen hatte. Aber der liebe Thomas wollte ja auf keinen Fall Emotionen zeigen, also vergrub er sich in stoischer Ruhe. Aber da sie ihn hatte, konnte sie ja auch noch einen drauf setzen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so altruistisch bist, dass du dich für _so eine_ Welt opfern möchtest! Wenn du dich mal umgesehen hast, ist diese Welt, zu der du anscheinend eine so große Liebe empfindest, nicht gerade nett zu uns! Du bist ein _Experiment_! Und der Welt, die dich so erschaffen und leiden gelassen hat, möchtest du nun ihre _Güte zurückzahlen_ , indem du dich opferst?"

Thomas war für einige Momente still und Emilia konnte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein paar flüchtige Emotionen in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Ich opfere mich nicht und habe mich nie geopfert. Ich tue, was nötig ist, damit _du_ danach in Frieden leben kannst.", erwiderte er dann plötzlich bissig.

„Du bist ein Vollidiot.", zischte Emilia ihm dann zu und nahm sich noch ein dringend benötigtes Getränk.


	9. Dumbledores Entscheidung

Harry wachte in seinem Bett in Thomas Haus auf. Es klopfte dreimal laut an der Tür, bevor eine melodische Stimme „Aufstehen!" rief.

Es ging ihm eigentlich überraschend gut. Er musste den meisten Scherzen von Fred und George entgangen sein.

Er richtete sich auf und zog sich um. Er hatte mit Emilia während seiner Ausbildung eine kleine Variation an Kleidung gekauft, damit er sich Kleiden konnte, wie er sich fühlte.

Im Flur roch es etwas nach Keksen.

„Möchtest du schon etwas probieren?", fragte Emilia in der Küche. Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Thomas fragte.

Er näherte sich und sah, dass Thomas am Esstisch saß und eine deutsche Zeitung las. Harry nahm sich den Stuhl Thomas gegenüber und langte nach einem der Brote.

„Neuigkeiten?", fragte Harry an den Mann gewandt. Im Hintergrund lief ein kleines Mädchen von der Ecke des Raumes zu Emilia um sich einen warmen Keks abzuholen.

„Nicht wirklich. Das ist auch eine Lokalzeitung und kein größeres Blatt. Das einzige, was hier sonderlich seltsam ist, ist wahrscheinlich dieses Haus. Das können die Menschen hier allerdings nicht sehen.", antwortete Thomas neutral.

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf das Mädchen, welches seinen Keks aß.

„Hast du nicht letzte Woche erst mit ihr gebacken?"

„Ich dachte, dass es eine gute Therapie für die Kleine ist. Außerdem kann sie so ein normales Weihnachten mitmachen, bevor sie zu den Kindern nach Amerika kommt. Es ist doch schön, nochmal ein Fest mit normalen Bräuchen mitzumachen."

„Du scheinst ja keine hohe Meinung von unseren Verbündeten zu haben.", bemerkte Thomas belustigt.

„Ich brauche sie ja nicht zu mögen um mit ihnen zu arbeiten.", erwiderte Emilia. An das Kind gewandt sagte sie, „Komm, wenn du noch einen Keks möchtest, hol vorher bitte die Geschenke für die Beiden."

Das Mädchen verschwand und Harry wurde genau in diesem Moment klar, dass er ihren Namen nicht kannte und auch nie danach gefragt hatte.

„Wenn du dein Geschenk möchtest,", sprach Thomas dann, „Schau einfach unter dem Tisch nach. Ich danke, ich mache einfach schon mal einen gewissen… Startschuss."

Emilia drehte sich zum Tisch um, wo eine Box stand. Harry war sich sicher, dass diese eben nicht da gewesen war. Außerdem hätte Emilia sie ja auch bemerkt.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machte Emilia ihr Geschenk auf.

Oben auf war ein weißer Stoff und Harry streckte sich etwas, um mehr sehen zu können.

„Ein Kittel?", fragte Emilia belustigt.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nunja, wo du ja bald als Heilerin tätig sein wirst. Ich ging davon aus, dass du vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit möchtest um durchzustarten."

Emilia entfernte den Kittel aus der Box und legte ihn beiseite. Darunter lagen Dokumente. Doch Emilias Lächeln verstarb, als sie sie erblickte.

„Die Besitzurkunde des Hauses.", presste sie hervor und starrte Thomas an.

„Ich dachte ich gebe dir eine kleine Vorbereitung auf die kleine Umverteilung die unabdinglich stattfinden wird.", sprach Thomas beinahe beiläufig.

Das Mädchen unterbrach sie indem es wieder in den Raum schritt und auf dem Arm ein paar Pakete balancierte.

„Sehr gut! Dann gib Thomas und Harry mal ihre Geschenke."

Vor Harry wurde ein großes Paket gestellt und er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Das letzte Mal hatte Thomas ihm eine Schusswaffe geschenkt. Thomas erhielt einen Brief und noch ein kleineres Paket.

Er hob die Augenbraue bei dem Umschlag, den er in der Hand hielt, doch dankte dem Mädchen trotzdem.

„Danke Lynn.", murmelte er und Harry musste schmunzeln. Ihren Namen rauszufinden war einfacher gewesen als er dachte. Nun durfte er ihn nur nicht vergessen. _Lynn. Lynn. Lynn_.

„Harry fängt an.", sagte Emilia und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, „Dann Thomas."

Harry machte sein Paket auf. Das Paket war schlicht, aber farbenfroh eingepackt. Wenn Lynn Emilia geholfen hat, die Pakete einzupacken, merkte man das überhaupt nicht.

Das Paket ging sehr einfach auf und ihn grüßte der Geruch von Pergamenten und Papier. Irritiert sah er in die Box. Es sah aus wie Formulare, die oben drauf lagen. Auch Bücher waren da drin, obwohl der Karton nicht sonderlich schwer war.

„Federzauber, du weißt schon. Solltest du dir vielleicht tatsächlich ansehen.", sagte Emilia belustigt.

„Was ist das? Sind das die Papiere zur Untermiete des Zimmers?", fragte Harry irritiert.

Emilia schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Nein. Sieh genau hin."

Harry schielte nach unten.

 _Prüfungszulassung zur allgemeinen höheren Abschlussprüfung_

Harry wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, aber er wusste sehr wohl, was sein Geschenk war. Unter den Formularen befanden sich Schulbücher. Transfiguration. Zaubertränke. Geschichte.

Sie hatte ihm irgendwie einen Schulabschluss geschenkt und irgendwie auch nicht.

„Naja dafür lernen musst du ja trotzdem.", stichelte Emilia.

Harry war wirklich gerührt. Er wusste auch, dass es ein gemeinsames Geschenk von Thomas und Emilia war. Thomas Unterschrift war auf manchen der Formulare.

„Dankeschön.", flüsterte er.

Als Harry die Formulare wieder in das Paket legte, sah Emilia bereits erwartungsvoll Thomas an. Dieser seufzte und öffnete den kleinen Umschlag.

Als er ihn bis zum Ende aufgerissen hatte, spähte er hinein und sah darauf Emilia ein wenig verwirrt an.

Diese schmunzelte, „Ich wusste schon, dass das wohl ein wenig Erklärung bedarf. Da du ja der festen Überzeugung bist, dass du sterben wirst, habe ich ein paar Aktivitäten für uns beide geplant. Du weißt schon. Bevor du abtrittst."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie gut man damit planen kann, Emilia, aber nun gut.", murmelte Thomas und sah sich die erste kleine Karte an.

„Das ist eine Eintrittskarte fürs Kino in… zwei Wochen.", sprach er dann neutral. Harry wusste, wie angespannt die Lage war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Voldemort seinen nächsten Schritt machen würde. Es könnte beinahe jeden Moment passieren. Zwei Wochen fand er ein wenig mutig.

„Eine Eintrittskarte für ein Theater in… zwei Monaten. Emilia, was soll das?"

„Pack ruhig weiter aus.", antwortete sie schnippisch, Arme verschränkt. Das Mädchen stand neugierig neben Thomas. Harry wusste nicht, ob Kinder normalerweise so ruhig waren, aber das Kind konnte es sich vermutlich nicht abgewöhnen.

„Ein Gutschein für einen Vergnügungspark, den wir erst in sechs Monaten einlösen können.", sagte Thomas kühl bei der nächsten Karte.

„Wer stellt sowas aus?", fragte Harry Emilia schmunzelnd.

Emilia grinste hämisch, „Es grenzt fast an Magie, dass ich an so etwas rankomme."

„Eine Stadtrundfahrt durch Paris im Jahr 2020?", rief Thomas aus.

Harry musste lachen. Er konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen und obwohl er wusste, dass die Jahrtausendwende in ein paar Jahren kommen würde, so kam ihm eine Jahreszahl wie 2020 absolut seltsam vor.

Nicht nur das – Emilia würde dann auf die fünfzig zu gehen und Thomas wäre dann auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Nicht, dass er das aktuell wäre.

„Emilia ich weiß, was du aussagen möchtest, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass das etwas ändern wird, oder?"

„Du wirst nicht gefragt. Du hast die Karten gelesen, jetzt musst du die Sachen mit mir machen."

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Thomas ruhig und steckte die Karten wieder in den Umschlag. Resigniert legte er den Umschlag auf den Tisch.

X

X

X

Luna hatte seit zwei Wochen kein ordentliches Gespräch mit ihrem Vater geführt. Es war mehr als an der Zeit. Sie hatte früher immer Zeit dafür gefunden. Doch ihr Vater war sehr lange in London beschäftigt gewesen.

Er war ein wenig durch den Wind wieder in dem Versteck erschienen und Luna wusste erst nicht, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Sie erwischte sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu meiden.

So ein Quatsch war das. Sie und ihr Vater vertrauten sich absolut und sie konnte ihm schon immer alles erzählen.

„Hallo Papa, seit wann bist du wieder da?", fragte sie als sie sein Zimmerbetrat.

Er stand an einem provisorischen Schreibtisch. Er arbeitete immernoch an Artikeln. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen – es machte keinen Sinn, nun damit aufzuhören. Dass sie nicht drucken konnten, war sowieso nicht das größte Hindernis.

„Seit gestern Abend. Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Du hättest mich nicht gestört. Hat sich etwas Neues bei deiner Reise ergeben?"

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber gutmütig, „Ich nahm an, dass du etwas Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen möchtest, da wollte ich euch nicht mit Gerede über Zeitungen langweilen."

Luna lächelte traurig, „Du würdest dich wundern, was die Abwesenheit solcher Kleinigkeiten mit einem macht. Ich glaube, selbst das letzte Tratschblatt würde hier jeden interessieren. Einfach, weil es etwas Normalität in die Sache bringt."

Ihr Vater lächelte ebenfalls, „Nunja, aber Normalität ist ja nicht unser Geschäft."

Luna wurde etwas ernst. Sie hatte diese Frage schon oft gestellt.

„Wieso reden wir nicht darüber? Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn wir uns normal unterhalten könnten."

Ihr Vater seufzte, „Ich glaube, dass du nicht neutral an die Sache herangehst. Du verstehst nicht, was geschieht, wenn ich eingezogen werde."

„Aber was bringt deine Freiheit wenn ich mich über Umwege mit dir unterhalten muss?"

„Umwege? Luna, wir verwenden einfache Substitutionen. Ich würde das nicht Umweg nennen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du… beobachtet wirst."

„Ich habe mit Mama reden können. Auch rückblickend bereue ich nicht, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ja ganz klein war."

„Das ist genau der Punkt. Weder das was du bekommen hast, noch was du dafür hergeben musst, war den Handel wert. Man redet nicht einfach mit den Toten. Es gibt einen deutlichen Grund, wieso Menschen das nicht können. Man kann nicht verstehen, wie es für einen Toten dort ist, wo er hin ist. Niemand kann das. Wir können Theorien aufstellen. Wörter wie _unendlich_ und _gleichzeitig_ und auch Konzepte wie _allwissend_ können wir besprechen, aber niemand kann sich vorstellen, was das eigentlich beinhaltet. Besonders ein Kind nicht. Dass du diesen Eindrücken ausgesetzt warst, ist bereits schlimm genug. Doch dass du dafür noch etwas von dir offenbaren solltest, war unverzeihlich.

Dir ist vermutlich nicht klar, dass man sich als Eltern vorstellt, was für ein Leben das Kind einmal haben könnte. Egal, was wir uns ausgemalt haben, darin kam immer vor, dass du dir dein Leben selbst gestalten kannst. Und ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du das kannst. Selbst die Entscheidungen, die du aus freien Stücken zu tun glaubst, sind nicht deine Eigenen. Ich kann es nur immer wieder wiederholen."

„Soll ich mich jetzt an jeder Entscheidung hinterfragen?", rief Luna ihrem Vater entgegen.

Dieser seufzte nur.

X

X

X

Am nächsten Tag musste Emilia Lynn in der Zentrale abgeben. Harry wusste, dass ihr nichts mehr zuwider war als das, doch am Ende hatte Voldemort gewonnen. Niemand, der so nah am Kampf war wie Emilia konnte ohne schlechtes Gewissen sein Kind bei sich behalten, wenn es eine friedliche Alternative gab.

Der Angestellte der Jugendversorgung war ein älterer Mann mit freundlichem, aber neutralem Gesicht.

Harry war sich sicher, dass es für den Mann unangenehm sein musste. Immerhin war das Mädchen ein Schatten und im Töten trainiert. Obwohl es jetzt schon einige Zeit her war. Außerdem war es wohl sehr unangenehm zu wissen, wie das Kind aufgewachsen war.

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass Emilia eine große Show abzog, aber die Stimmung war doch bedrückend sachlich und neutral. Als wäre das Mädchen ein Paket. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, musste sich Harry eingestehen, dass es so jedoch viel einfacher für sie alle war.

Emilia drückte das Mädchen noch einmal an sich, bevor der Mitarbeiter mit ihr die Portschlüsselreise nach Amerika antrat.

Emilia drehte sich schließlich wieder zu ihnen, mit einer steinernen Miene.

„Wir müssen Voldemort umbringen.", zischte sie dann und verschwand im Gang in Richtung der Transporträume.

Harry konnte verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Voldemort hatte vielen Leuten Dinge genommen. Aber ihn umzubringen war nicht die einzige Hürde, die sie zu überwinden hatten.

„Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass es die Schatten noch gibt?", fragte Harry, als er mit Thomas alleine in dessen Büro war.

„Die Geschichte ist nicht sonderlich überraschend. Wir müssen ein Nest übersehen haben. Von dort aus hat es sich ausgebreitet wie ein Krebs."

„Aber woher haben die Schatten gewusst, dass die anderen Nester zerstört wurden? Haben sie Boten geschickt? Wäre so etwas nicht auffällig?"

„Du überschätzt die Kommunikation unter diesen Wesen. Sie haben keine Regierung oder so etwas in der Art. Es gilt das Überleben des Stärkeren. Die Nester agieren organisch, wenn sie alleine gelassen werden. Genauso teilen sie sich von selbst irgendwann auf. Meistens aufgrund eines Konfliktes innerhalb der Schatten. Was glaubst du, wieso es so eine große Herausforderung wird, sie zu töten? Wir beschäftigen uns seit Jahrzehnten damit. Seitdem ich denken kann, war es mein Ziel. Irgendwann wird es mal jemanden geben, der sie alle vernichtet und dann wird der letzte Schatten sterben."

„Du rechnest nicht damit, dass du das miterlebst.", kommentierte Harry beiläufig. Es war aber durchaus unangenehm, mit Thomas zu reden, wenn er so etwas einfließen ließ.

Vielleicht konnten ihn ein paar andere Themen etwas ablenken.

„Emilia hat sich viel Mühe gegeben mit all den Geschenken."

„Das hat sie wirklich. Aber sie hatte auch einen besonderen Anlass.", kommentierte Thomas.

„Was glaubst du, wie die Stadtrundfahrt durch Paris wird?", stichelte Harry.

„Ja genau, wenn ich 60 bin. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie vorhat, aber ich werde nicht anfangen, sie zu bestärken.", grummelte Thomas.

Er nahm sich selbst jung wahr. Harry wusste, dass nicht zu altern seltsame Dinge mit einem machte. Thomas war im Großen und Ganzen etwa so alt wie Dumbledore, jedoch war er trotzdem jünger. Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären, aber es wäre töricht zu behaupten, vor ihm stände ein alter Mann in einem jungen Körper.

„Und was, wenn doch?", fragte Harry nun, „Was ist, wenn Emilia recht hat, alles funktioniert und du auch in 30 Jahren noch lebst?"

Thomas atmete durch und starrte kurz gegen die Wand.

„Denken wir mal jetzt nicht darüber nach. Ich werde mich wohl entschuldigen müssen.", antwortete er dann mit einem seltenen Lächeln. Wenn er vielleicht etwas öfter lächelte, würde es nicht mehr so angestrengt wirken.

Sein Blick glitt zur Seite auf eine schwarze Kugel zu seiner Linken. Sein Lächeln erstarb und seine Miene floss wieder in ihre gewohnt kalte Grundhaltung zurück.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Harry registrierte, dass es nicht etwa eine schwarze Kugel war, sondern der Indikator, der mit dichtem schwarzen Rauch gefüllt war. Als Harry wieder zu Thomas blickte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden.

Ein kleiner Moment von angespannter Stille verging. Harry stand auf und ging in Richtung der Tür, bereits mit einer hohen Anspannung im Körper. Ein Knacken und ein darauffolgendes Zischen ertönte, als wäre eine Wasserleitung geborsten. Aus einer Schwade dichten dunklen Rauches stand Thomas plötzlich wieder vor ihm und blickte ihn kühl an.

„Bereit machen. Mach alle bereit.", zischte er ihm zu und mit einem schnellen Sprint war er den Gang hinunter.

Harry wollte ihm erst etwas hinterherrufen, aber plötzlich ertönte Thomas Stimme in seinem Kopf und nach dem Aufschrecken des Nebenbüros nach zu urteilen, nicht nur in seinem.

 _ALLE UNSÄGLICHEN ZUM ALARM VORBEREITEN! ALLE KAMPFEINHEITEN SOFORT EINSAMMELN! ALLE AUFKLÄRER EINSAMMELN! CODE ALPHA ZERO! KEINE ÜBUNG!_

Nervöse Köpfe wurden aus ihren Büros gestreckt und sahen ebenfalls den Gang entlang. Harry hastete hinter Thomas her.

Bürotüren wurden aufgestoßen und in Harrys angespannten Ohren dröhnten die Stimmen vieler verwunderter Unsägliche.

„Wie viele Ermittler sind im Feld?"

„Müssen wir wieder alles abriegeln?"

„Ist das Potters Schuld?"

Die Geräusche wurden von dem Pfeifen aller Abzeichen unterdrückt. Es war wieder ein derartiges Durcheinander, doch diesmal waren die Leute nervöser. Sie hatten die letzte Alarmierung noch gut im Kopf, jedoch kam sie diesmal aus einer anderen Richtung. Die Stimme von Thomas, die sie alle gehört hatten, half bei der Anspannung nicht.

"Achtung, Achtung!", tönte die Stimme durch die Gänge. Es war kein gelangweilter Disponent, sondern der Direktor selbst, der gesprochen hatte.

„Zentralgesamtalarmierung Alpha Zero. Gefängnisausbruch aus Nurmengard."

Voldemort hatte also geschafft, was er schaffen wollte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der dunkle Lord sich davon versprach, war es doch so offensichtlich eine Bedrohung für beide Seiten. Diejenigen die sehr gut wussten, um was es sich hierbei handelte, brachen in geschocktes Gemurmel aus. Harry kämpfte sich an den Unentschlossenen vorbei. Er kannte sein Ziel.

„Alle Unsäglichen haben sich gemäß Ausrückeordnung auf ihre Positionen zu begeben. Zur Erinnerung in absteigender Priorität. Erstens: Alle primären Eingreifzauberer haben sich, unabhängig von anderweitiger Affiliation sofort in Halle 1 einzufinden.

Zweitens: Alle Unsäglichen, die nach Paragraph 4 der Dienstordnung fähig sind, Erinnerungszauber zu sprechen, haben sich zum Briefing in Halle 2 einzufinden."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob man so viele Erinnerungszauber würde sprechen können.

„Drittens: Alle nach Paragraph 5 der Dienstordnung tauglichen Unsäglichen haben die Rettungswache in Zugstärke zu besetzen. Aufklärer mit gültigem Schein haben die Leitstelle zu besetzen, in einer halben Stunde werden die Leitstellen des Bundeslandes Bayern zu uns geschalten. Der Bundesnachrichtendienst wird unterstützend tätig sein.

Viertens: Heiler finden sich augenblicklich in Halle 3 ein.

Fünftens: Alle weiteren Unsäglichen, einschließlich der nach Paragraph 2 tauglichen sonstigen Angestellten, finden sich bei ihren direkten Vorgesetzen ein.

Die Zentrale ist ab sofort für den öffentlichen Verkehr gesperrt. Alle Besucher haben sofort das Gebäude zu verlassen. Alle Taschen und mitgebrachte Gegenstände sind aus dem Gebäude zu entfernen. In einer Stunde werden die Schutzzauber hochgefahren und das Gelände abgeriegelt."

Die Stimme verstummte, doch sie hatte ihr Ziel bereits erreicht, denn langsam kam Ordnung in das Chaos. Die Strömungen aus Unsäglichen bündelten sich etwas, und Harry folgte dem Strom der Eingreifzauberer, welche zu Halle 1 strömten. Viele Unsägliche waren eigentlich im Urlaub und transfigurierten ihre Kleidung in Kampfkleidung.

Beim Vorbeigehen sah er, wie manche Unsägliche ein paar Gegenstände verschwinden ließen, bevor auch sie sich in Eile aufmachten. Der Strom aus Unsäglichen war gedrängt und eng und Harry konnte irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren, wo er hinlief, bewegte sich allerdings weiter geradewegs auf Halle 1 zu.

Der Unsägliche, der die Leute in Empfang nahm, hielt ihn an, hinter Emilia in der Einsatzgruppe Stellung zu nehmen, was Harry augenblicklich tat und sich straffte. Emilia wandte den Kopf für einen Moment um, und an ihrem Blick wusste Harry, was es bedeutete.

Sie nickte ihm zu. Die nächsten Stunden würden zeigen, ob ihr Plan funktionierte. Der Direktor stürmte von dem Seiteneingang auf die Empore und sprach zu ihnen, „Höchste Vorsicht ist geboten! Die Gruppen haben sich bei Kontakt zurückzuziehen! Schutz von Menschenleben ist erste Priorität! Ich erinnere nochmal daran, dass dies ein Alpha Zero Einsatz ist!"

Harry wagte sich zwei Schritte nach vorn und flüsterte Emilia zu, „Was soll das bedeuten?"

Diese jedoch schüttelte den Kopf, „Alpha: Hohe Eigenverluste zu erwarten. Zero: Übermächtiges Schadensereignis. Konzentrier dich und du wirst es selbst erleben und, wenn wir Glück haben, davon erzählen können."

„Das Ziel ist eine Kreatur von instabiler normalmagischer Energie.", erklärte Thomas laut, „Egal, was ihr sehen werdet, ihr sollt nicht der Annahme verfallen, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelt. Zieht euch bei Kontakt sofort zurück! Ich werde versuchen müssen, es zu bannen! Sobald ich das geschafft habe, werde ich außer Gefecht sein."

Die Verharmlosung ging an niemanden in der Halle vorbei und die Unsäglichen regten sich unbehaglich.

‚ _Das ist wenig beruhigend.'_ , kommentierte die Stimme, _‚Folge Miss Brown zum Wegpunkt. Thomas wird sich von den Unsäglichen trennen und versuchen, das Geschöpf in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.'_

 _Das Geschöpf?_

‚ _Es ist in der Tat einfacher, wenn du es selbst siehst.'_

 _Ist Erick keine Person? Viele halten ihn zwar für gefährlich, aber so sehr, dass er gleich als Kreatur zählt?_

‚ _Kreatur ist vielleicht der falsche Begriff, aber es ist gerade der Einzige, der passend erscheint.',_ sprach die Stimme neutral.

Der Apparationsbefehl erfolgte sehr schnell. Die Momente nach dem Eintreffen waren oft die Gefährlichsten. Thomas hatte deutlich gemacht, wie vorgegangen werden solle – doch das stand in großem Konflikt zur üblichen Praxis. Die Unsäglichen gingen normalerweise nicht in Einsätze mit der Erwartung, dass einer von ihnen ein überstarkes Monster bannte und sich mit ihm vernichtete.

Harry verließ die Halle und folgte der starken Spur, die Thomas hinterließ. Der Mann traf einige Meter entfernt von den anderen Unsäglichen auf. Harry war vor den anderen da – aber nur, weil er Thomas gefolgt war, statt den Koordinaten.

Thomas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, zu den anderen zu stoßen.

Es war ruhig. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht zu einer Schlacht gesprungen waren, doch irgendwie war es unheimlich, wenn es so still um sie herum war. Die Landschaft sah etwas karg aus, da der Wald nur aus braunen Bäumen bestand und ein Nebel über der Landschaft lag. Der Nebel war auch erstaunlich dicht und für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht, ob es natürlicher Nebel war.

Eine Flamme erschien in der Distanz und die Brüder Dumbledore erschienen. Darauf erschienen mit unterschiedlicher Lautstärke die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens. Ron und Hermine erspähten ihn relativ schnell und Harry war sich unsicher, ob sie wussten, wobei er Emilia helfen würde. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie das alles aussehen würde und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er gewisse Zweifel.

Er spürte es schon sehr bald darauf. Es war nicht etwa die Kreatur, die sie suchten. Es war auch nicht die Einwirkung des Gefängnisses, welches an sich sehr beeindruckend war. Nein, von dem Gebäude ging eine bedrohliche, brennende Macht aus.

Harrys Haare stellten sich auf. Es war wie neben einem Feuer zu stehen. Es war wütend und aggressiv und er spürte genau, dass es der dunkle Lord sein musste. Er erspürte ihn aus einer unglaublich großen Entfernung. Was wollte Aberforth gegen ihn ausrichten?

„Wir werden uns nicht nähern.", sagte Thomas, „Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass der dunkle Lord versuchen wird, auf die Kreatur einzureden. Er wird damit nicht erfolgreich sein. Wir werden gegen Todesser vorgehen, die hier sind, aber das oberste Ziel muss die Vernichtung der Kreatur sein. Ihr kennt eure Anweisungen. Meidet die Kreatur und um Himmels Willen verwickelt Voldemort nicht in ein Feuergefecht."

Thomas verschwand in einer mächtigen Rauchschwade. In der Entfernung konnte Harry sehen, dass er ruhig in das Gebäude hineintrat. Was in den nächsten Momenten passieren würde wusste Harry nicht. Aber er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. War Erick explosiv? Jemand, der so lange eingesperrt war, war sicherlich nicht Herr seiner Gefühle. Wenn sie ihn wütend machten… Doch Harry wusste einfach nicht, wie das aussehen würde.

„VERTEILT EUCH!", rief einer der Gruppenführer. Harry stieß schnell zu Emilias Gruppe und sie gingen näher an das Gebäude heran. Die Hoffnung war, dass das Geschöpf fliehen wollte und sie es Einkesseln konnten.

Dazu musste eine Gruppe näher heran, um das Geschöpf ein wenig zur Flucht zu überreden. Wie man sich das vorstellen sollte, wusste Harry noch immer nicht. Jeden Moment erwartete er irgendeine riesige Explosion.

Hinter Emilia näherten sie sich immer weiter dem Gebäude. Harry spürte immer stärker die bedrohliche Kraft von Voldemort. Man sollte Angst in seiner Nähe empfinden und nichts Anderes.

Er hoffte nur, dass alle seine Freunde heil aus diesem Kampf kommen würden. Er würde es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn sie verletzt würden und er wäre nicht da.

 _Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du ein Auge auf sie werfen und ihnen helfen kannst. Aber es kommt nicht ohne Kosten._

X

X

X

Die Aura brannte sehr stark. Thomas ignorierte das Gefühl auf der Haut, das man in der Nähe des Mannes spürte. Voldemort machte das absichtlich. Es war eine Energieverschwendung, doch die Quelle dieser Aura war schier unerschöpflich, sodass es eigentlich egal war.

Er fand den Mann im Gang, in dem die Erinnerung von Erick sich noch immer abspielte. Die Kreatur war noch immer hier gefangen und Voldemort war durch alle Zauber hindurch gekommen.

Die Stimme von Erick zog vorbei.

„Erfolgreicher Besuch?", fragte Thomas ruhig. Er hatte sich nie ruhig mit dem dunklen Lord unterhalten und war nun etwas unvorbereitet an die Sache hinan gegangen.

„Ein Bruder. Natürlich. Es ist zu offensichtlich gewesen.", erwiderte das hohle Zischen von Tom Riddle.

„Zugegeben, normalerweise dichtet man dem Feind keine Familie an, die sie entgegen aller Gesetze am Leben erhält.", erwiderte Thomas ruhig.

„Es ist beinahe enttäuschend. Etwas so Einfaches, dass wir selbst diese Idee hätten haben sollen."

„Es ist ja nicht absichtlich geschehen. In deiner Vorstellung ist das alles geplant und es gibt ein großes Geheimnis, dass dir von uns vorenthalten wird. Aber dem ist nicht so. Wenn du schaffst, es zu replizieren, bist du weniger klug als bescheuert.", gab Thomas zu bedenken.

„Fragst du dich niemals ob es hätte anders kommen sollen? Wenn du Grindelwald nicht verlassen hättest, wären wir nun nicht bei der Krise, der wir entgegen sehen. Wir wären nicht so hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl gegenüber den Muggeln.", gab Voldemort zurück.

Thomas schnaubte abfällig, „Ich bin nicht aus moralischen Gründen geflohen. Moral war mir vollkommen egal. Ich bin geflohen, weil ich ein anderes Leben wollte und nicht, weil ich es falsch fand, Menschen zu töten."

„Und nun? Was bist du jetzt? Unmoralisches Werkzeug oder Priester von Dumbledores hohen Werten?"

„Man sollte meinen, dass dir das egal ist. Aber man sollte ja auch meinen, dass du schlau genug wärst, nicht hierher zu kommen."

„Du denkst, dass du wüsstest, wie das Spielfeld aussieht. Doch das Spielfeld ist deutlich größer und gewaltiger, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Was nun unsere Strategie sein mag, entzieht sich gänzlich deines bedrückend limitierten Verstandes. Manchmal geht es um mehr als um das bloße Schlachtfeld. Ein Herrscher muss sich etablieren."

„Ist es das, was du beweisen willst? Dass du der Herrscher der Welt sein kannst? Normalerweise würde man ja vermuten, dass sich ein Herrscher durch guten Führungsstil etabliert."

Thomas wusste genau, dass er sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, sobald er in dieses Gebäude betrat. Doch so schnell hatte er nicht damit gerechnet.

Es krachte in der Luft. Der Gang war in grünes Leuchten getaucht und Thomas konnte den formlosen Todesfluch nur spüren, aber nicht ausweichen.

Es riss an ihm. Eine Macht hielt ihn am Platz. Es krachte im Raum und es brummte durch den Gang als die Luft um sie bebte. Das Geräusch war ohrenbetäubend. Als wären starke Metallträger gegeneinander geschlagen.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei tönte aus dem hinteren Gang. Thomas hatte es tatsächlich noch nie selbst miterlebt.

„Faszinierend. Es ist beinahe schade, dass du wirst sterben müssen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du glaubst, mich töten zu können und dennoch an Erick experimentieren zu können.

„Ein guter Mechaniker kann eine Uhr betrachten und von ihr lernen, indem er sie auseinander nimmt."

„Das klingt ganz danach, als hättest du in deinem Leben noch nie etwas repariert."

Es war anstrengend, noch zu stehen. Doch er konnte sich keine Pause leisten. Er durfte nicht schwach werden. Magie floss durch seinen Körper und er ließ sie für sich arbeiten. Seine Müdigkeit verpuffte und der Schmerz, den ihm der Todesfluch zugefügt hatte, wurde nur noch eine Unannehmlichkeit.

Mit der Magie kehrte auch Kälte in seinen Körper und Thomas spürte, wie sein Körper unter der Last Schaden nahm.

Wenn er konnte, würde er Voldemort mit sich in den Tod reißen.

Nun machte der dunkle Lord seinen Zug. Thomas spürte, wie die Schutzzauber zerbarsten und Erick frei war. Die Erinnerungen auf dem Bewusstsein der Kreatur zerbarst und Thomas musste reagieren. Der Rest seines Lebens hatte begonnen.

X

X

X

Ron hatte Hermine für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen verloren. Seine Freundin war nach vorn geeilt, um gegen Todesser zu kämpfen, die dabei waren, Remus Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ron spähte schnell über das Feld und sah, wie Emilia irgendetwas vorzubereiten schien. Jedenfalls schritt sie mit einer unglaublichen Sicherheit in Richtung des Waldes, ohne auf die Todesser zu achten.

Plötzlich wurde er umgerissen und er riss seine Arme vor seinen Körper, damit er seinen Kopf nicht stieß.

Ron wandte sich um und versuchte, die Quelle des Angriffes zu erspähen, doch er sah sie nicht.

Er stand langsam auf und war verwundert. Was hatte ihn getroffen? Ein Streufluch? Hatte er so wenig aufgepasst?

Ein Flüstern ertönte hinter ihm.

„Ich habe einen gefunden."

Ihm sträubten sich die Haare. Als er sich umwandte, sah er in braune Augen, die wie zur Grimasse aufgerissen waren. Als wären sie im Freudenrausch.

Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als eine Hand ihn erwischte und nach hinten schlug. Ron fiel wieder um und mit einem Zauber katapultierte er sich selbst einige Meter von der Frau weg.

„Ein Weasley auch noch!", sagte Bellatrix ruhig.

Es war unheimlich, sie ruhig zu erleben. Es schien auf einmal viel gefährlicher. Sie schien nicht zu spielen. Die Mordlust stand ihr in den Augen.

Rons Augen zuckten zu seinen Seiten und er war sich nicht sonderlich sicher, wie nahe die nächste freundliche Person war. Er konnte das nicht alleine. Sie war zu stark.

Bellatrix peitschte ihren Zauberstab und ein Blitz zuckte auf Ron zu, welcher sich wegduckte und Staub in die Luft peitschte. Er wusste, dass sie das nicht aufhalten würde, doch vielleicht traf er ihre Augen.

Ron hechtete weg. Bellatrix machte lediglich einen genervten Laut. Es war noch immer still, die fernen, kleinen Explosionen im Hintergrund das einzige Geräusch.

Sie brauchte keine Augen um ihn zu finden. Ron war das sehr wohl klar. Daher musste er irgendwie weg und zu jemand anderem stoßen.

Den Staub wirbelte herum und Ron schielte, ob er Bewegungen von Bellatrix wahrnahm. Sie schien sich nicht zu bewegen.

Er versuchte zu apparieren. Es spürte das Bekannte ziehen in der Bauchgegend und für einen kurzen Moment wirbelte seine Wahrnehmung herum, doch ehe er einen einzelnen Gedanken fassen konnte, schlug er schon wieder auf dem Boden auf.

Der Staub verschluckte alles um ihn herum. Sie hatte ihn für sich genutzt. Er hätte sich nicht die Sicht nehmen dürfen.

Etwas raschelte neben ihm. Etwas klapperte leise. Ron sah zur Seite und starrte auf die haarigen Beine einer Spinne. Fluchend rollte er sich zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Ein leises Lachen ertönte um ihn herum.

Bellatrix Aura strahlte ab auf ihn und er musste sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, um sie zu spüren. Irgendwie war ihre Aura beunruhigend.

Er spürte es, bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte. Es brannte an seinem Bein und ein lautes Reißen ging von seinem Umhang aus. Ein Schneidezauber.

Er musste sich schneller bewegen. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Bein und rannte los, möglichst an Bellatrix vorbei. Auch er musste sie nicht sehen, um gegen sie zu kämpfen.

 _Incendio!_ , kommandierte er und sein Zauber ergriff ihre Kleidung. Ein überraschter Laut verriet ihm, dass er Erfolg hatte. _Incendio!_

„Crucio!", schrie Bellatrix darauf und Ron ließ sich auf den Boden fallen um dem Zauber zu entgehen. Der ganze Staub leuchtete kurz rot auf und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er sollte viel schneller sein.

Der Boden war hart und es war nicht einfach, von dort aus wieder in eine gute Position zu kommen. Eine Kurzschlussentscheidung. Der nächste Schneidezauber erwischte ihn an der Schulter. Der Schock des Schmerzes zuckte durch ihn. Es brannte, obwohl es kein tiefer Schnitt war.

Ron rollte sich weg und federte sich auf die Füße. Bellatrix Aura war deutlich zu spüren. Doch sie schien sich zu bewegen. Umkreiste sie ihn? Irgendwie konnte er es nicht genau sagen. Die Staubflocken färbten sich langsam schwarz und er war sich nicht sicher, was geschah.

Er kommandierte Licht aus seinem Zauberstab, doch der Staub schien das Licht aufzufressen. Er hätte sich die Sicht nicht nehmen dürfen. Er war mehr darauf angewiesen als er gedacht hatte.

Ein fremdes Licht brannte durch den Staub und Ron machte instinktiv einen Schritt zur Seite. Es war unglaublich hell. Als hätte sich der Staub entzündet. Aber es war keine Hitze, die ihm einen stechenden Schmerz in die Seite trieb.

Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und kam hart auf dem Rücken auf. Seine Seite brannte und ihm wurde die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst. Sein nächster Atemzug schmerzte. Die Partikel in der Luft waren wie kleine Messer.

Er musste sich die Seite halten. Sein Umhang war feucht und warm. Blut lief ihm über die Hand.

Neben ihm schritt Bellatrix aus dem Schleier in der Luft und wie eine Blase wurde der Staub zurückgedrängt.

Ihr Zauberstab hing locker an der Seite. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Freude an.

Ron kroch zurück. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner freien Hand.

Sie stand weiterhin dort. Lächelnd. Sie nahm sich Zeit, erkannte Ron. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn töten konnte.

Ron schwang seinen Zauberstab und heißes Feuer sprühte hervor. Ron spürte, wie es an seiner Magie riss. Wie es seine Umgebung verschlingen wollte. Es war ein gefährliches Wagnis. Er wusste, er würde das Dämonenfeuer nicht komplett kontrollieren können.

Der Staub zerbarst wie eine Glaskugel. Er wurde nach außen geschleudert. Ron versuchte direkt, den Zauber zu unterbrechen. Er spürte den Griff der dunklen Magie. Ein Rausch wie von unglaublicher Macht. Er war sie nicht gewohnt. Sie hatten sie nicht gelernt. Er wusste sehr wohl, wie man mit Magie tötete, jedoch nicht, wie man boshaft zerstörte.

Bellatrix verschwand vor ihm. Ron rang für ein paar Momente mit der Magie doch schaffte es, sie zu unterbinden.

Das Feuer war ohne Wirt. Nun schlug es um sich, doch auf dem freien Feld gab es nicht viel Nahrung, weder magisch noch nichtmagisch.

Endlich hatte Ron sein Ziel erreicht. Er wurde bemerkt.

„Ron!", schnappte Alexander neben ihm. „Zurück!"

Bellatrix tauchte wieder auf doch ihr nächster Zauber wurde von dem Unsäglichen pariert, der im Shirt vor ihm stand und eine Haltung hatte, die vielleicht ein Fechter zu haben vermochte.

Zauber rissen sich aus Bellatrix Zauberstab und sie verwickelte Alexander in ein offenes Duell.

Ron hielt sich weiter seine Seite doch rief ein paar starke Schockzauber dazwischen. Gefolgt von einem Todesfluch. Es riss wieder an ihm, als sich der Fluch löste.

Doch Bellatrix schwang ihren Zauberstab und riss sie Beide von den Füßen, ehe sie dem Todesfluch auswich. Alexander war beinahe sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Ron war etwas langsamer.

Bellatrix fixierte ihn und grinste breit.

Ein greller Blitz leuchtete erneut und Ron schoss Angst in den Bauch. Es übertönte beinahe seine Wunde.

Es kreischte hinter ihm und ein Rabe war im Sturzflug. Er lenkte Bellatrix kurz ab und ihr Zauber änderte sein Ziel. Ein tiefer Schnitt halbierte den Raben und eine Wolke aus rotem Blut wurde erst braun, dann schwarz, dann verpuffte das Geschöpf.

Sie zögerte zu lange. Das Kreischen vervielfältigte sich.

Raben stürzten sich auf Bellatrix und Alexander warf einen Schneidezauber auf sie, der sie umwarf. Einige der Raben waren Blut bedeckt. Sie hörten aber nicht auf.

Alexander apparierte mit Ron weg, als die Raben anfingen, mit ihren Schnäbeln in den Wunden von Bellatrix zu stochern. Blutige Rabengesichter sahen sich um und speisten dann weiter. Bellatrix zuckte noch ein bisschen, doch das bekam Ron nicht mehr mit.

X

x

X

Harry sprang hinter Emilia her. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund war sie nicht besorgt, von Streuflüchen getroffen zu werden. Harrys Ziel war es dennoch, sie ein wenig zu schützen. Insgesamt waren knapp drei Dutzend Schatten in der Umgebung, dazu zwanzig Todesser.

Die Schatten hatten sie bemerkt. Ein kleiner Trupp von vier Schatten kam auf sie zu. Harry griff in seinen Umhang und machte seinen Dolch falsch herum fest.

Dann löste er sich aus der Ebene. Er sprang inmitten der Schatten, die das bereits erwartet hatten.

Einer von ihnen schoss ihm eine Faust in den Rücken und versuchte, ihn zu entwaffnen. Der Schatten brüllte, als er das Silber anfasste.

Harry schwang herum und krachte seinen Arm gegen dessen Hals. Er riss seinen Dolch heraus und schnitt in einen weiteren Schatten.

Die beiden anderen hatten nun realisiert, dass er nicht tot war. Sie hatten wohl erwartet, dass Harry ein leichtes Ziel war.

Harry löste sich aus der Ebene und materialisierte sich neben dem nächsten Gegner. Ein mächtiges Aufflackern von Magie und Harrys Hand steckte in seiner Brust. Der Schatten röchelte als sich seine Lunge mit Blut füllte.

Der letzte Schatten erwischte ihn mit einem Gefrierzauber am Bein. Harry schüttelte den Schmerz ab und streckte auch diesen nieder. Emilia war voran gegangen.

Harry folgte ihr schnell. Sie brauchte nicht viel Platz. Doch sie musste sehr nahe sein.

Eine bedrohliche Präsenz breitete sich von Nurmengard aus. Thomas war verschwunden, doch Harry nahm seine Präsenz war. Sie hatte einen starken Einfluss auf die Präsenz von Erick, und Thomas wollte seinen Bruder von dem Kampf weg locken.

Thomas wusste vermutlich selbst nicht, was genau er tun sollte. Das war der Fehler seines Planes gewesen.

Ein Todesser näherte sich, doch Harry warf ihn mit einem Kraftstoß einige Meter nach hinten.

Thomas wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, weil Dumbledore es ihm auch nicht erklärt hatte. Dumbledore hatte ein doppeltes Spiel getrieben. Nun lag es an Thomas und Emilia und beide hatten wohl eine ähnlich vage Idee, was sie tun sollten.

Dumbledore hatte sie zwar angeleitet. Er hatte ihnen Ideen und Ideale in den Kopf gesetzt, aber sie ohne Lenkung gelassen. Nun würde Dumbledore ernten, was er gesät hatte. Wer wusste, wie diese Sache ausgehen würde.

Die Aura des dunklen Lords war in der Entfernung zu spüren. Harry fühlte ihn deutlich. Sie sprangen nun beide. Emilia und er landeten auf einer Anhöhe, welche ein kleines Tal übersah.

Der Waldrand bäumte sich in der Entfernung auf. Ein großer schwarzer Schatten lag über dem Land, als würde die Sonne dort verdrängt werden.

Thomas war zu sehen.

Voldemort war zu sehen. Harry wollte beinahe wieder umdrehen.

Erick würde so lange entkommen können, wie Voldemort dabei war, Thomas abzuwehren.

Es krachte einmal sehr laut und der Boden schwankte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was die Ursache dafür war.

Thomas verschwand und ein Sturm breitete sich langsam aus. Von überall her kam ein Kreischen.

Als er wieder auftauchte, war der dunkle Lord bereits Erick zugewandt. Er schien fasziniert zu sein. Harry versuchte, Emilia möglichst dicht zu folgen.

Voldemort schien zu sprechen. Thomas wiederrum war nur konzentriert. Harry machte überhaupt nicht aus, wo Erick war.

Plötzlich brach es wie aus der Erde heraus. Schwarze Schemen, eine starke Präsenz, die alles verschluckte. Es war wie ein Erdbeben. Es zog sich durch die Landschaft.

Schwarze Schemen bewegten sich in Richtung des Waldes.

Thomas versuchte zu folgen, doch er wurde von einem mächtigen Fluch von Voldemort wieder in dem Zweikampf gefangen.

Es blitzte hell. Harry legte sich die Hand über die Augen. Emilia neben ihm spannte sich stark an.

Aberforth stand auf der anderen Seite der Anhöhe, den Wald überblickend.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte aus dessen Zauberstab und schlug wenige Zentimeter neben Voldemort ein.

Der dunkle Lord wandte sich um, von Thomas weg, welcher augenblicklich verschwand.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen.", zischte ihm Emilia zu, „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

X

X

x

Der Wald war dunkel. Unnatürlich dunkel. Harry ließ Magie durch seine Augen strömen, um mit dem wenigen Licht auszukommen. Dunkle Schemen wurden deutlicher. Irgendwann inmitten der Eindrücke spürte er, dass Bellatrix gestorben war. Ihre Leiche lag unweit vom Waldrand im Feld.

Emilia schritt voran und ihre Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Kampf machte sie zu einem auffälligen Ziel. Doch das war wohl ihre Absicht.

Die Todesser würden gereizt reagieren. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis sie jemand angriff. Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, wer sich da näherte und er erkannte auch dessen Aura nicht. Es war ein Unbekannter. Das hieß aber nicht, dass diese Person ungefährlich war.

Emilia setzte sich schneller in Bewegung als Harry es für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie rannte auf den Todesser zu. Der Mann war verunsichert. So griffen Zauberer normalerweise nicht an. Emilia sprang und rammte den Mann mit den Füßen zuerst. Der Mann krachte hart auf den Boden und schrie.

Emilia landete auf Höhe seines Kopfes und trat ihm auf den Hals. Der Mann blieb still liegen. Ohne Maske hätte Harry vermutlich Schock, vielleicht auch Angst in seinen Augen gesehen.

Emilia zog einen Silberdolch aus ihrem Umhang und mit einem Schwung stak die Klinge bis zum Schaft in der Brust des Mannes. Harry wusste nicht, ob es nötig war, genau das Herz zu durchstoßen aber er würde jetzt nichts hinterfragen.

Er wusste nicht genau, was sie tat. Vor ihm explodierte ein Baum im Wald.

„Vorsicht, Potter.", sprach Thomas ruhig.

Erick war wütend. Was immer Thomas tat, es war nicht angenehm für das Wesen. Ein Schmerz breitete sich hinter Harry Augen aus.

 _Ich gebe dir hiermit das Geschenk, Dinge zu sehen, die sonst kein Mensch zu sehen vermag. Die Seele selbst._ , sprach die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Der Wald verschwamm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Als Harry wieder einigermaßen klar wurde, bemerkte er, dass er auf den Knien war. Er richtete sich schnell wieder auf.

Ein Schimmer, mehr war es nicht. Der Schimmer der von Emilia ausging. Die Abwesenheit desselben in der direkten Umgebung des Todessers.

Doch Harry bemerkte die technischen Details von Emilias Plan. Der Schimmer breitete sich in den Speicherkristallen aus, die sie am Gürtel trug. Es schien nicht inne zu halten. Harry wusste nicht, was das für Eindrücke waren.

 _Es sind keine wahrhaftigen Bilder. Du kannst nicht verstehen, was vor sich geht. Doch nun hast du von allen Menschen den besten Blick dafür._ , sprach die Stimme weiter.

Thomas war grell. Ericks Energie war grell, ihre Fäden erstreckten sich in alle Richtungen und liefen zusammen in einem sich windenden Ball. Es schien nicht durch den Wald, aber der direkte Augenkontakt tat beinahe weh. Harry ließ die Magie aus seinen Augen fließen, doch es änderte wenig. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde nur etwas dunkler, doch das Aufflammen wie von kleinen Sonnen war noch immer vor ihm.

Todesser näherten sich. Es waren mehrere. Harry wandte sich ruckartig um, doch Emilia war bereits zwischen sie gesprungen und hatte beiden den Zauberstabarm gebrochen.

Sie schrien auf und in schneller Folge drückte Emilia beiden den Dolch in die Brust. Sie hätte das nicht schaffen dürfen, doch Harry sah, wie die Magie ihr Stärke verlieh.

Harry selbst sprang und bewegte sich schnell durch die Ebene.

Als er sich wieder sammelte war Emilia dabei, gegen einen Schatten zu kämpfen. Thomas stand vor Erick, die Arme ausgebreitet und das Gesicht in gefasster Konzentration.

Er glühte ein wenig.

„Potter du sollst wissen, dass ich schon lange wusste, wie das hier ablaufen wird. Es war bereits vorbestimmt, wenn ich es mal so formuliere.", sagte Thomas ruhig, als wäre er nicht angestrengt. Doch Harry spürte, dass der Mann das vermutlich Schwierigste tat, was er je getan hatte.

„Wir reden später darüber. Irgendwie passt der Aberglaube nicht zu dir.", widersprach Harry und sprang wieder zu Emilia zurück. Erick wirkte wütend. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie viel das Wesen fühlen konnte.

Unerwartet wurde sein Sprung beendet und er landete sanft aber überrascht auf dem Waldboden. Emilia war zehn Meter entfernt.

Ein Kindergesicht starrte ihn an. Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Was bist du?", fragte er unverzüglich. Er musste ein Auge auf die Schatten und Todesser haben.

„Ich bin Erick. Ich bin Liam. Ich bin Babara. Ich bin Frank. Ich bin Uwe. Ich bin…"

„Ist ja gut! Du scheinst mir ja sehr beschäftigt mit dir zu sein, daher werde ich dich mal in Frieden lassen."

„Halt.", sprach das Kind und ein Schatten ergriff Harrys Arm.

Wenige Momente später verfestigte sich der Schatten wieder zu einem Kinderarm.

Als der Kopf des Wesens sich bewegte, bewegte sich nicht alles mit. Risse entstanden. Pechschwarze Wunden. Klebrig fügte sich schwarze Masse wieder zusammen, wo sie sich bewegte.

Der Torso zeigte noch von Harry weg. Der Arm und das Gesicht krampften unnatürlich nach hinten.

„Freiheit."

Harry sah das Inferno, dass Thomas gerade bannte. Man konnte Erick nicht so einfach „Freiheit" schenken. Harry sah es deutlich. Irgendwie schien sein Geist zu verstehen, was Erick war, nur, indem er es sah.

„Du weißt, dass du die Seelen in dir nicht voneinander trennen kannst. Ihre menschlichen Geister sind zu einem riesigen Klumpen vereint und es gibt wenig Aussicht, dass du darüber Kontrolle bekommen könntest. Für dich gibt es nur den Tod.", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Er bemerkte den Todesser, als dieser den Todesfluch formulierte. Emilia schien zu konzentriert, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste worauf, und rührte sich nicht.

Harry wandte sich um und sandte eine Welle seiner Magie aus und gefror dem Mann vollständig die Haut.

Als hätte er sie gerufen, tauchte wenige Momente später Emilia auf um Besitz von dessen Seele zu ergreifen.

Erick war ein wahrhaft gewaltiges Wesen. Doch irgendwie hielt Thomas stand. Harry wusste nicht, wie er das schaffte.

Der Prozess war noch unnatürlicher, wenn Harry sah, was Emilia tat.

Todesser um Todesser starb und Harry sah wie die Seelen alle zu Emilia wanderten. Sie versuchte zwischendurch etwas, doch er bemerkte erst nicht, was sie wirklich vorhatte.

X

X

X

Es schien absolut sinnlos. Emilia leitete so viel Energie des getöteten Todessers in den Stein wie sie konnte, doch irgendwie wollte das alles nicht so funktionieren, wie sie es gedacht hatte.

Emilia machte einen Schatten aus, der mit Harry im Gefecht war. Er stand einige Meter abseits und Emilia wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit.

Harry verschwand und tauchte hinter dem Schatten wieder auf. Dieser zog einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang.

Da war er. Emilia ließ ihre Magie auspeitschen und versetzte dem Mann einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn in ihre Richtung schleuderte. Das gab Harry den Wink, den er brauchte.

Eine Druckwelle breitete sich aus und der Schatten wurde zu ihr geworfen. In einer trainierten Bewegung wandte sich Emilia um und mit einem magisch verstärkten Stich glitt die Klinge glatt in den Brustkorb des Schattens. Viel zu kämpfen hatte er nicht.

Etwas löste sich aus dem Wesen und Emilia ergriff es fest. Es war nichts Materielles. Es war der Moment, in dem ein Mensch starb, der ausschlaggebend war. Man musste wissen, wonach man suchte. Sonst konnte man es nicht spüren.

Emilia leitete die Energie mit ihrem Dolch in einen der Kristalle an ihrem Gürtel. Sie sollte beinahe bereit für den nächsten Versuch sein. Die Kraft der Seelen zog an ihr. Das Problem war nicht, präzise zu arbeiten, sondern, die unglaubliche Kraft zu trennen, die die Brüder zusammenhielt.

Plötzlich übermannte sie eine Welle der Magie und schien ihre Anstrengungen anzuhalten. Die Splitter der Bäume hielten in der Luft an und das Atmen fiel ihr auf einmal schwer.

„Sie waren wieder fleißig. Obwohl ich ihre akademischen Anstrengungen mehr geschätzt habe als ihren Versuch, Seelenenergien zu sammeln.", sprach Dumbledore ruhig von hinten. Sie wandte sich schnell um.

Harry war im Kampf mit einigen Schatten, doch auch er war eingefroren. Als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben.

„Wie machen Sie das?", fragte sie unsicher, doch der Mann schritt nur an ihr vorbei und sah auf die bedrohliche Präsenz des Wesens vor ihnen.

„So viel Zerstörung. Spüren Sie, dass ein so starkes Ungleichgewicht entstanden ist, dass es sich in alle Fasern der Realität ausbreitet und festkrallt?"

Emilia blickte auf Ericks beinahe normale, kindliche Form.

„Thomas ist nicht oft gestorben in seinem bisherigen Leben, doch wenn er gestorben ist, hat sich in Erick die Zerstörung angestaut. Thomas ist so fest mit ihm verbunden, dass bloße Energie sie nicht trennen kann."

„Sie sagen mir, dass es nicht funktioniert?", rief sie aus, „Jetzt? Nachdem ich bereit war, alles zu tun? Für was?"

„Ich sagte das nie. Ich sprach lediglich davon, dass wir bereit sein müssen, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich sprach davon, dass der Zusammenhang nicht unbedingt kausal sein muss. Bloße Energie ist nicht allein wichtig, damit die Trennung der Brüder gelingt.", widersprach der alte Mann ruhig.

Wir neigen in diesen modernen Zeiten dazu zu vergessen, dass wir Menschen mehr sind als mit Logik zu erklären ist, dass es gerade die unlogischen Emotionen sind die uns ausmachen. Daher glaubte ich durchaus, dass sie Erfolg haben könnten. Doch Sie gingen die Sache falsch an, zu gierig im gewissen Sinne. Sie wollen von anderen nehmen um das ihrige zu schützen, was durchaus verständlich ist. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Situation eine andere Art von Handel erfordert"

Emilia verstand gar nichts mehr. „Wovon zur Hölle reden Sie?"

„Ich habe seit einem Jahr mit dieser Entscheidung gerungen. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an der Zeit war und ich wusste auch nicht, was danach geschehen würde. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass ich es im richtigen Moment wüsste. Jetzt ist dieser Moment gekommen und ich bin nicht weiser geworden."

Es grollte um sie herum. Für einen Moment konnte Emilia nichts mehr hören. Albus schien unberührt und wandte sich langsam um. Seine Robe flatterte ein wenig, obwohl es absolut windstill war.

„Die Zeit mag Eingriffe nicht. Ich benötige aber noch einen Moment, dann lasse ich sie wieder frei. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, was Sie gleich zu tun haben. Thomas erwartet, dass er stirbt. Das ist in der Tat der Plan, den ich mit ihm besprochen habe. Ich gebe Ihnen die einmalige Gelegenheit, es zu verhindern."

Alles war an Ort und Stelle eingefroren und sie konnte die Speicherkristalle nicht mehr mit Energie versorgen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.

„Es gibt etwas, dass ich von Ihnen möchte. Sie sollen gut mit der Welt umgehen, die ich Ihnen hinterlasse.

Und richten Sie meine Entschuldigung an Thomas aus, dass ich ihn im Dunkeln ließ, immerhin kannte ich meine Entscheidung selbst noch nicht. Doch Sie, Ms. Brown und auch Thomas selbst haben mir gezeigt, dass ich ihn unterschätzte, obwohl ich nun schon so viele Jahre kenne, war mir nicht bewusst zu welcher Entwicklung er fähig ist. "

Emilia blickte auf und dem Mann in die Augen. Dumbledore wirkte freundlich und offen auf sie. Er wirkte zufrieden. Sie wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, doch sie spürte plötzlich alle Sorge von ihr abfallen, als hätte man sie ihr entrissen. Es würde schon werden. Sie würde es schaffen.

„Seien Sie achtsam.", sprach er dann und sie spürte augenblicklich, was er meinte. Von Erick aus ging plötzlich eine Welle der Magie, die sich ausbreitete. Langsam bewegten sich die Holzsplitter wieder.

Es krachte und rumorte. Die Welt um sie herum ging auf einmal viel zu schnell und um sie war plötzlich eine große Energie. Beinahe wäre sie ihr durch die Finger geglitten. Sie sammelte sich schnell wieder und erspürte die enorme Kraft, die sie auf einmal in ihrem Speicherkomplex hatte. Es war unglaublich und für einen Moment hatte sie Sorge, es könnte _zu_ viel sein. Sie war von Albus Dumbledores Aura umgeben.

Sie fühlte genau, wo sich Erick befand und wie seine Magie geartet war. Er verbreitete sich beinahe in der Luft. Nun musste sie handeln. Sie musste die Verbindung kappen. Sie würden beide getrennt sein.

Es brannte um sie herum, als die Magie des Opfers sich mit der ihrigen verband und sie war beinahe blind, als sie den Zauber ausführte.

Todesser näherten sich aber kamen in dem Sturm überhaupt nicht voran. Energie aus dem Speicher und in den Tunnel. Harry kam ein wenig näher, ebenfalls sichtlich bemüht.

Nach der Verbindung mit Erick suchend. Nach der großen Macht und dem großen Ungleichgewicht suchend, das herrschte. Dann die Verbindung angreifen.

Plötzlich zerbarst die Energie um sie herum. Erick schien zu kreischen und ein großer Tumult brach aus dem Schattengeschöpf hervor. Die Kristalle zerbarsten und sie spürte den brennenden und stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch, als die Splitter sich unter ihre Haut bohrten.

Ein Todesser versuchte zu ihr vorzudringen, doch der Todesfluch erstarb auf seinen Lippen als er von einem im Sturm mitgerissenen Ast getroffen wurde. Der Ast traf ihn von hinten und durchstach durch die Wucht seinen Hals. Blut quoll hervor und er sackte zusammen und schrie gurgelnd.

„Emilia!", rief Harry von hinten, „Hat es funktioniert? Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Ist Thomas noch da?", rief sie zurück und wandte sich schnell wieder um. Ihre eigene Magie war erschöpft. Sie hatte den Übergang nicht mitbekommen. Die Verbindung war nicht mit großem Knall gestorben und sie sah auch kein grelles Licht, das von Erick oder Thomas ausging. Es war subtiler als das und das machte ihr zu schaffen.

„Thomas ist da! Ich spüre ihn ganz genau! Er muss noch leben!", rief Harry, nun näher dran.

„Aber…", setzte Emilia an. Es war noch etwas da. Das Ungleichgewicht. Es war nicht vergangen. Eine Trennung müsste es doch zugeschnürt haben. Es war als wäre da eine klaffende Wunde und der wütenden Energie nach zu urteilen, spürte Erick sie genau.

„Es ist etwas falsch! Irgendwas ist falsch!", rief Emilia zurück. Hatte sie Thomas nicht abtrennen können? Hatte es am Ende einfach überhaupt nichts gebracht? Ihre Kiefer knallten aufeinander, als sie sich nochmal umwandte und mit ihren Händen nach der Magie um sich herum spürte. Ein Zauber zur Enthüllung von Magie. Ein Zauber zur Enthüllung von Personen. Sie waren da. Sie waren beide da. Doch irgendwie war die Macht der Verbindung nicht verschwunden.

Es war alles noch da. Wo war Thomas? Thomas lag einige Meter weiter. Wahrscheinlich bewusstlos, sie hatte sie beide auch spürbar angegriffen. Erick war jedoch unkontrolliert wie zuvor. Sie musste Thomas helfen.

Es war eine Macht zu spüren. Woher sie kam, war klar. Die Präsenz war noch immer so stark wie vorher, doch warum verging sie nicht?

„Emilia, wir müssen weg!", rief Harry abermals.

„Ich muss es prüfen! Ich muss… Ich muss es wiederholen! Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist!"

„Verrenn dich doch jetzt nicht darin! Wenn wir nicht verschwinden, werden wir sterben!"

„Aber woher weiß ich ob es funktioniert hat?", schrie sie gegen den Wind.

„Du sollst dich selbst retten und dich nicht verbeißen hat er gesagt!", zischte Harry sie an und sie wandte sich um.

Er starrte sie genervt an.

„Woher…", setzte sie an.

„Jetzt komm! Wir müssen zu den Anderen! Wer weiß, wer es überlebt hat!", zischte Harry nochmal. Geschockt nickte Emilia einfach und mit einem letzten Blick auf Thomas ließ sich von ihm aus der Ebene reißen.

X

X

X

Ob es funktioniert hatte? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie von Emilias Plan hatte halten sollen. Doch sie kannte ihn auch nicht so gut, dass sie sich ein Bild darüber machen konnte.

Irgendwie war alles langsamer als normal. Sie wusste nicht, wieso.

Vielleicht lag es an der Gewöhnung.

Sie drehte sich aus der Bahn eines Fluches und transfigurierte den Ärmel des Todessers zu Stein.

Dieser schrie genervt auf. Zu lange. Der Fluch von Hermine traf ihm am Hals und er erstickte.

Es war ein Gefrierzauber. Dunkle Magie lag Hermine nicht. Sie versuchte, sie nicht zu verwenden. Ron ging es vermutlich genauso.

Ron stieß irgendwann wieder zu ihnen. Er schien etwas lädiert zu sein. Er nickte ihr zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

Alexander stieß ebenfalls zu ihnen. Es war eine Sache, die der Orden und die Unsäglichen den Todessern meist voraus hatten. Die Todesser waren extrem gute Einzelkämpfer aber waren in so einem großen Kampf eher ineffektiv. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Unsäglichen.

Alexander übernahm ganz natürlich das Kommando über ihre kleine Gruppe.

Die Präsenz war immer noch da, doch Hermine ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit. Der Dunkle Lord war abgelenkt und sie dankte Gott dafür.

Sie hatten bald die Todesser übermannt. Diese wurden unkoordinierter, wenn sie in Bedrängnis gerieten. Einer von ihnen konnte entkommen bevor Alexanders Fluch ihn traf.

Harry tauchte neben ihr auf, Emilia am Arm.

„Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!", rief Harry ihnen zu.

Sie hatte nur einen Augenblick nach hinten gesehen, aber als sie sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte sie die Präsenz der Schatten. Es waren so viele.

Als würden sie etwas sichern. Oder jemanden. Voldemort stand noch immer da, gebannt mit einem kleinen Jungen im Dialog und doch wusste Hermine, dass sich hinter dem kindlichen Antlitz etwas Schreckliches verbarg.

„RÜCKZUG!", schrie Alexander nun und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und Erde türmte sich vor ihnen zu einem Wall auf.

Sie hasteten alle in Deckung. Plötzlich wurde die Situation so viel bedrohlicher.

Von der Seite sah Hermine etwas. Die Reihen der Schatten wurden von einer anderen Kraft angegriffen. Aberforth bahnte sich wieder seinen Weg zurück zu Voldemort. Er machte erstaunlich kurzen Prozess mit den Schatten und in Sekunden war er wieder beim dunklen Lord.

Die Schatten vor ihnen schritten näher heran. Sie konzentrierte sich.

Es kostete deutlich mehr Kraft, einen Zauber in die Vergangenheit zu senden.

Einige der Schatten waren inmitten der dichten Gruppe in irgendeiner Formation.

Sie traf fünf von ihnen mit dem Zauber und ihre Roben fingen an zu brennen. Die Schatten stoben auseinander.

Alexander traf drei von ihnen und der Rest wurde schnell von den Anderen ausgeschaltet.

Sie gruppierten sich.

„DER ORDEN ZIEHT AB!", brüllte Remus laut in die Menge, der Harrys Warnung gehört hatte. Sofort disapparierten einige Ordensmitglieder, vermutlich glücklich, verschwinden zu dürfen.

Hermine sah sich schnell um. Sie zählte viele der Ordensmitglieder, die sie nicht gut kannte.

Sie hielt Ausschau. Sie hatte Remus schon gehört, doch suchte noch jemanden. Sie fand Ron. Darauf erspähte sie den Vampir und Bill.

Im Hintergrund verschwand Draco Malfoy. Er war nicht evakuiert worden. Hermine registrierte das nur nebenläufig.

Jemand wichtiges fehlte.

Emilia legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er… Albus ist nicht mehr da.", sprach sie schließlich.

Hermine nickte schwach und disapparierte.

X

X

X

Harry stieß zu Aberforth, der versuchte Voldemort von Thomas und Erick fernzuhalten. Erick war nicht nur frei, sondern wurde zunehmend wütender. Voldemort schien ihn einkesseln zu wollen.

Aberforth sah nicht gut aus. Der Mann hielt sich magisch auf den Beinen und ihm fehlte der rechte Arm. Ein dunkler Fluch zehrte an der Wunde.

Harry sandte eine Welle seiner eigenen Magie aus als eine Flamme den Zauberstab des dunklen Lords entströmte.

Die Flamme wurde zur Seite geschlagen. Sie war aber noch immer sehr stark und zuckte schnell wieder zurück.

Harry hatte überhaupt nicht vor, ein Gegner für den Dunklen Lord zu sein. Doch Aberforth benötigte etwas länger als vorher um zu reagieren.

Schatten näherten sich von hinten. Harry machte Seelenschimmer in drei von zwölf aus.

 _Abbilder_ , dachte er dann.

Es handelte sich um erwachsene Schatten. Es klang herzlos, aber das machte sie gefährlicher.

Aberforth parierte eine Druckwelle von Voldemort. Die magischen Wellen zischten an seinen Schilden hoch und rissen Schneisen in den Boden.

Die Schatten wurden etwas zurückgeworfen, fingen sich aber sofort wieder.

Harry drückte sich mit den Beinen ab. Mit seiner Magie katapultierte er sich mehrere Meter in die Luft und landete mit den Stiefeln zuerst auf dem Kopf eines der Schatten. Dieser brach augenblicklich zusammen.

Harry schlug dem nächsten hinten in den Hals und der Schatten wankte. Er stieß ihm seinen Dolch in die Seite.

Die Schatten hatte begriffen, was von sich ging. Vielleicht hatten sie seinen Sprung nicht erwartet doch nun sammelten sie sich.

Harry wurde von einem Schneidefluch erwischt, der ihn am Arm traf. Der Schmerz flammte kurz auf doch der Einfluss seiner Magie machte die Stelle taub.

Harry reagierte mit einem Todesfluch. Der Fluch durchschlug das magische Schild und erstickte den Schatten an Ort und Stelle.

Sein Kraftstoß tötete nun zwei weitere Schatten. Früher wäre er nicht so stark gewesen.

Harry hielt die Hände vor sich.

Von der Präsenz geleitet formten sich Raben vor ihm. Dutzende Tiere attackierten die restlichen Schatten und machten sie beinahe handlungsunfähig. Harry warf sie mit einem weiteren Kraftstoß um.

Die sich windenden Kreaturen wurden von den Raben gepickt und schrien als die Tiere ihnen die Augen ausstachen. Die Abbilder der Schatten verpufften in der Luft.

Harry ging durch die Reihen und versenkte seinen Dolch in den Hälsen der übrigen Schatten. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

 _Du kannst die Magie nun loslassen._

Harry entspannte sich und alle seine Geschöpfe verpufften. Sie hatten sieben Todesser und einige Schatten getötet.

Ein Schrei ertönte, der alles unterdrückte. Harry wankte und seine Sinne brannten. Instinktiv versuchte er zurückzuweichen.

Voldemort hatte geschrien. Eine Welle von brennender Magie verließ den dunklen Lord und Harry konnte nur knapp Aberforth nehmen und mit ihm wegspringen.

Sie landeten direkt neben Thomas und Harry spürte den starken Drang, zurück zu springen. Der verletzte Mann nickte Harry grimmig zu und Harry überließ es ihm, Thomas und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Erneut sprang er.

Voldemort war in der Ferne, umgeben von einer starken Energie.

Erick war noch immer da. Harry sah, wie aufgebrachte Seelen umherschwirrten. Er war instabil. Voldemort musste das doch wissen!

Der dunkle Lord stand vor dem Wesen. Als Harry sich näherte, schien er ihn zunächst nicht zu beachten.

„Faszinierend. Sie sind getrennt, nicht wahr?", sagte Voldemort vermutlich mehr zu sich.

Harry gab keine Antwort. Doch es war auch gar nicht nötig.

„Euch ist wohl nicht klar, was ihr damit getan habt. Ihr dachtet, wir müssten die beiden irgendwie gefangen nehmen oder testen. Doch die Trennung der Beiden führte nur dazu, dass wir nun… wissen. Vielen Dank, Harry Potter. Vielleicht wächst in den nächsten Jahrhunderten ein würdiger Gegner für uns heran. Ihr seid es jedenfalls nicht."

Harry glaubte ihm nicht. Voldemort müsste sich an etwas binden. Von der Verbindung an Erick hatte Harry gesehen, dass Thomas die untergeordnete Rolle spielte. Voldemort müsste seine Autonomie aufgeben und sich von jemanden abhängig machen.

Hoffentlich war Voldemort nicht verrückt genug, sich nach den Horcruxen auch noch darauf einzulassen.

„Dumbledore ist für nichts gestorben.", flüsterte Voldemort nun erfreut.

Ein Schreck riss eine Schneise in seine Bauchgegend. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Augenblicklich streckte Harry seine Fühler nach der Aura von Dumbledore aus. Er fand Aberforth, lebend, aber nicht Albus.

Eine Präsenz war um sie herum, doch wenn Harry sich auf sie konzentrierte, erspürte er nichts mehr.

„Es nützt nichts. Er ist weg. Verpufft in einem Akt der selbstlosen Liebe. Ein törichter Schachzug. Auf Basis einer törichten Annahme. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass euch Grindelwald nun mehr nützt als ein Dumbledore? Glaubt ihr, er wäre fähig, in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten? Ein Mann, dessen Grausamkeit euch gar nicht gewahr ist? Ihr vernichtet euch selbst, aber das soll uns nur recht sein. Denn es gibt nichts, was uns lieber ist, als unserem Feind dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich selbst zerfleischt."

„Ich glaube, dass du es viel schlechter einschätzen kannst.", widersprach Harry bissig, „Du hast keine Ahnung was es heißt, Menschen zu lieben oder für sie da zu sein. Du hast in deinem Leben wahrscheinlich noch nie zu deinem Wort gestanden."

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich um und grinste bösartig, „Das Versprechen an die junge Ginny Weasley, dass wir sie töten würden, haben wir sehr wohl gehalten."

Die Geste war beinahe unbemerkbar. Die Energiewelle jedoch nicht. In der Sekunde bevor Harry reagierten konnte, zerstörte Voldemort das lebendige Seelengefäß in Erick. Wie eine Seifenblase zerbarst die zehrende Macht und ein Schwall von Seelen quoll blutend hervor, sich nach dem Jenseits sehnend.

Harry verschwand im kalten Wind. Doch er spürte die Macht nach ihm greifen. Sie mussten sofort alle verschwinden. Es war viel größer, als es sich Harry hatte vorstellen konnte. Ein klaffendes Loch in der Magie und Voldemort hatte es befreit.

Er landete zwischen den Anderen. Sie hatten es auch gespürt. Einige waren bereits verschwunden. Emilia hatte den Arm um Thomas gelegt und hielt ihn aufrecht. Sie machte kurz Augenkontakt mit ihm, bevor sie mit seinem Mentor verschwand.

„Du musst dich jetzt konzentrieren.", knurrte Aberforth dann, „Nimm dich jetzt zusammen, das ist das Wichtigste. Versuch alle Verletzten in die Zentrale zu bringen. Wir reden später."

Es war Harry erst gar nicht klar gewesen. Er weinte.

Ron und Hermine waren bereits verschwunden. Harry spähte über das Feld. Er erkannte ein paar vereinzelte Roben. Blutbeflecktes Gras.

Harry verstand nicht, was geschah, doch drückte alle Gedanken nach unten.

Er nahm sich einen Bewusstlosen in einer offiziellen Robe und verschwand mit ihm. Er fesselte einen Todesser und verschwand auch mit ihm.

Die Reise zur und von der Zentrale dauerte nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden.

Irgendwann tauchte er im Feld auf und auch der letzte Verletzte wurde weggebracht. Ein Heiler nickte ihm zu ehe er disapparierte.

Es war still. Zerstörung im Wald und auf der Ebene. Ein dünner Nebel. Sonst war alles leer und ruhig.

Es war Wahrheit in Voldemorts Worten und nun spürte es Harry auch. Als die Ruhe eingekehrt war, spürte er noch die Präsenz einer Aura im Hintergrund. Eine unglaubliche Kraft musste gewirkt haben.

Die Präsenz von Albus Dumbledore war schwach, dann verblasste sie und verschwand mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen.

* * *

A/N: dieses Kapitel war schwierig zu schreiben.


	10. Falscher Alarm

Eine der Tatsachen, die Harry noch immer quälte, war, dass sich Dumbledore den Verlauf seines Lebens wohl anders vorgestellt hatte.

Der verstorbene Schulleiter war bei Weitem nicht feindselig gegenüber Schatten, doch man konnte merken, dass er betrübt über das Schicksal dieser Menschen war. Emilias Magie war immerhin nicht nur Zeichen, dass sie übergelaufen war, sondern auch, dass sie keine schöne Kindheit gehabt haben konnte.

Bei Harry war es ein wenig anders, da er deutlich älter gewesen war. Sie hatten Ginny getötet. Was hatte Emilia erdulden müssen, bis ihre Magie aufgab und die Schatten sie verwandeln konnten?

Jedenfalls wurden alle Pläne, die Dumbledore vielleicht für Harry gehabt haben konnte, damit zerstört.

Flitwick übernahm die Ansprache. Harry verwunderte das ein wenig. Die Gedenkfeier war recht klein gehalten. Da Dumbledore keinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte, konnten sie ihn nicht beerdigen. Dennoch war die Hoffnung, die eigentliche Zeremonie auf Hogwarts durchführen zu können, noch nicht gestorben.

Albus Dumbledore sei ein großer Mann gewesen. Harry konnte dem schon zustimmen. Immerhin hatte er große Dinge getan. Eine Liste seiner Errungenschaften sparte sich Flitwick zum Glück. Harry hätte das nicht durchsitzen können.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr sie von dem Tod getroffen waren. Er verstand noch immer nicht so recht, was am Ende Dumbledore dazu bewogen hatte, Emilia zu vertrauen. Dumbledore hatte sich bis zuletzt die Möglichkeit gelassen, einem der Beiden zu helfen. Er hätte Thomas mit einem gebannten Erick zusammen vernichten können, doch am Ende hatte er Emilia geholfen.

Es hatte einen hohen Preis gehabt. Voldemort hatte Erick schließlich zerstört und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Voldemort das nicht von Anfang an so geplant hatte. War er ihnen einen Schritt voraus gewesen? Hatte er damit gerechnet, dass bestimmt _irgendjemand_ verhindern würde, dass Thomas mit Erick sterben musste? Hatte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Erick von Thomas getrennt war um herauszufinden, wie er erschaffen wurde? Harry machte es Kopfschmerzen. Es gab immer ein größeres Problem.

„Obwohl es eine Tragödie ist, dass Dumbledore die Wiedereroberung von Hogwarts nicht miterleben wird, so bin ich dennoch zuversichtlich, dass wir die Schule in seinem Namen bald zurückerobern werden. Generationen von Schülern werden wieder durch ihre Hallen gehen und ihre Jugend dort verbringen.", fuhr Flitwick vor der trauernden Masse fort. Der Direktor der Zentrale stand bedächtig an der Wand.

Als sich Harry nach dem Mann umdrehte, machte er auch Sebastian Delacour aus, der in der Nähe des Einganges stand und stolz aber besonnen drein blickte.

„Dumbledore hat sich für unser aller Zukunft geopfert.", sagte Flitwick nun gepresst. Es war nicht nur Trauer, die da aus dem Mann sprach. Alle, die wussten, was geschehen war, hatten ähnliche Gedanken. War Thomas es wirklich wert? War es in Ordnung, Thomas so gegen Dumbledore zu tauschen?

Thomas war der Kollege von vielen Leuten im Raum. Doch Dumbledore war ein Anführer gewesen, eine prominente Figur im Widerstand. Sogar mehr als das, für viele war Dumbledore die stärkste Kraft die sie vor Voldemort geschützt und ihnen in diesen schweren Zeiten Hoffnung und Führung gegeben hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran wie Hagrid ihm vor seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gesagt hatte, Dumbledore wäre der einzige vor dem Voldemort noch Angst hätte. Und diese Bastion hatten sie jetzt verloren.

Hagrid war am Rande des Raumes und passte wohl mehr als alle anderen nicht hier rein. Der zahme Riese schniefte in sein Taschentuch und wirkte sehr erschüttert.

Harry war überzeugt, dass Thomas ein guter Mensch war. Er sah, wie er sich bemühte und auch wenn er es oft nicht zeigte, so empfand der Mann viel für seine Mitmenschen. Wobei das Letztere eher eine Hypothese war.

Die Ansprache ging schnell zu Ende. Luna riss ihn danach aus seinen Gedanken. Harry hatte seine ganze Umgebung ausgeschaltet. Zaghaft legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bist du bereit oder brauchst du noch einen Moment?", fragte sie leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Es geht schon… Ich fühle mich nur seltsam leer. Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühlen soll."

Luna lächelte ihn traurig an, „Vermutlich, weil du den Tod sehr stark mit Schuldgefühlen verbindest."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und wusste nicht so recht, was sie meinte. Doch mit einer Sache hatte sie auf jeden Fall Recht. Er hatte absolut nichts mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun. Rein gar nichts. Es konnte nicht seine Schuld sein. Es war eine unschöne Konsequenz eines vergangenen Krieges gewesen.

Er nahm Lunas Hand und dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine verließen sie den Raum.

Draußen drehte sich Harry ein wenig verwundert um, „Keiner von euch möchte sich noch verabschieden?"

Sogar Hermine war mit nach draußen gekommen. Diese schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich denken soll. Es ist alles so verwirrend."

Sie verließen das Haus und traten hinaus auf den Stützpunkt. Der Teil in dem sie sich befanden war weitestgehend leergefegt.

„Ich kann dich verstehen.", antwortete Harry, „Ich meine… ich habe den Bericht gelesen und ich kenne die Fakten. Aber das geht irgendwie nicht in meinen Kopf. Wir haben noch nicht einmal eine…"

Er wollte nicht unbedingt das Wort Leiche im Zusammenhang mit Albus Dumbledore aussprechen. Es war irgendwie erniedrigend.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Dumbledore sich für jemanden opfert.", meinte Ron dann, „Ich dachte immer, dass er der Ansicht wäre, der Beste für die Probleme zu sein, die wir haben. Und irgendwie glaubte ich das auch. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es schlecht ist, dass Thomas lebt, aber…"

Harry wollte etwas zu Thomas Verteidigung einwerfen, doch Luna drückte kurz seine Hand etwas fester. Er mochte es vielleicht anders sehen, aber Ron drückte nur seine Gefühle aus und sollte das auch dürfen.

Hermine nickte sachte. Remus lief an ihnen vorbei und sie hielt kurz inne, als wäre ihr Gespräch irgendwie verboten, „Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Thomas ja kein normaler Mensch und auch kein normaler Schatten war. Er wurde immerhin von den Nazis groß gezogen! Ich wünschte Dumbledore würde uns nicht immer in der Schwebe lassen was sein Vertrauen in die Menschen anbelangt. Es ist wie bei Professor Snape."

Wo kam das alles her? Harry verstand Hermines Unsicherheit ja, aber Thomas direkt mit _Snape_ zu vergleichen? War Harrys Sicht auf die Dinge so gekrümmt, dass ihm da irgendwelche Informationen fehlten?

Es war ja wahr, dass Thomas früher kein bewusstloser Schatten gewesen war, aber er hatte lange gelebt und auch lange versucht, seine Taten wieder gut zu machen. Harry gab zu, dass Thomas nach wie vor eine Waffe war. Er hatte sich nur einen neuen Schützen gesucht. Nun, da Dumbledore tot war, musste Thomas sich wohl in ganz anderen Bereichen bewähren. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass Dumbledore zum Schützen für Thomas geworden war. Besonders, als Thomas jung war, wie Harry schien, hatte Dumbledore Thomas ausgerichtet und ihn auf seine Feinde losgelassen.

„Wir können Dumbledore ja nicht einmal mehr fragen.", schloss Ron nochmal.

Hermine seufzte laut, „Ich verstehe es irgendwie nicht. Er ist weg und ich verstehe nicht wie das passieren konnte. Wieso ist… Es war so plötzlich."

Harry lächelte mitfühlend, „Ich glaube, dass es dauern wird bis wir begreifen können, wie viel sich nun ändern wird."

Dumbledore hatte sich unbefleckt gehalten, während Thomas Ruf, bei denen die seine Geschichte kannten, nicht schlimmer sein könnte. Allein demnach zu urteilen, was Delacour sagte.

„Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich Sie störe, Miss Granger.", kam die Stimme von Delacour von hinten. Harry hatte gerade über den Mann nachgedacht. „Doch ich konnte nicht umhin, diese Unterhaltung zu überhören."

Diese Lüge konnte man auf unterschiedliche Arten interpretieren.

Hermine schreckte ein wenig zusammen auch Ron und Luna zeigten ein wenig Schuldgefühle, als wären sie ertappt worden. Harry kannte das Spiel des Mannes schon und wandte sich in schlichter Erwartung um.

„Dumbledore und ich waren nicht immer einer Meinung, doch ich habe ihn stets dafür respektiert die harten Entscheidungen zu treffen. Besonders im Krieg ist es einfach zu vergessen, dass die Welt nicht schwarz weiß ist, dass es nicht heißt, wir die Guten, gegen die Bösen. Sondern das Krieg immer heißt das die Bevölkerung leidet. Das auf beiden Seiten Menschen mit Ängsten und Hoffnungen stehen. Und dass sie nur ins Feld geschickt werden, um zu kämpfen, ist ihrer jugendlichen Psyche sicherlich nicht zuträglich."

„Ich glaube Ihnen das.", fing Ron an, „Aber Voldemort ist kein normaler Gegner. Er ist irre und es ist vermutlich unmöglich mit ihm zu verhandeln. Außerdem helfen wir auch, Stützpunkte und Verstecke zu sichern."

Hoffentlich hatte Ron damit nicht zu viel gesagt, aber das Gesicht von Delacour verriet nichts.

„Dumbledore, wenn sie sich erinnern, hat auch immer eine ganz bestimmte Sache gesagt. Erinnern Sie sich daran, was das war?"

„Wollen Sie ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Ron nun belustigt.

Delacour lächelte nun, aber es war kein amüsiertes Lächeln, „Kinder sollten ihre Kindheit haben. Es ist einfach zu glauben, was man macht wäre normal, wenn es alle in der Umgebung bestärken. Doch die Tatsache bleibt doch, dass die Welt ein großer Ort ist und kein Ort, in dem Teenager im Krieg verstümmelt werden sollten. Sie wünschen so ein Schicksal doch auch ihren Klassenkameraden nicht, wieso dann sich selbst?"

Es musste eine rhetorische Frage gewesen sein, denn der Mann drehte sich zur Seite weg und spazierte davon. Hermine und Ron waren ein wenig sprachlos, jedoch fingen sie sich schnell wieder und entschuldigten sich.

Luna sah den beiden hinterher, „Sie stehen sich sehr nahe. Ob sie zusammen wären, wäre das alles nicht geschehen?"

Harry hatte natürlich keine Ahnung und war vermutlich auch nicht so aufmerksam.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er statt auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

Luna wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn verwundert an, „Wieso fragst du mich das?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, wie viel Kontakt du zum Schulleiter hattest und ich dachte, dass es nur fair wäre.", erwiderte Harry dann. Er kam sich so erwachsen vor.

Luna umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, „Ich glaube eher, dass ich Hogwarts nachtrauere. Jetzt ist der letzte Funken Hoffnung an diese Schule mit Albus Dumbledore gestorben."

„Ist schon komisch, wie sehr wir diese Schule vermissen? Unsere Schulzeit dort war nicht so gut wie sie hätte sein können."

Luna nickte, „ Vor allem sollte unsere Schulzeit nicht vorbei sein."

Harry seufzte, „Bereust du, nicht mi den anderen gegangen zu sein?"

Luna lächelte, „Ich glaube nicht. Natürlich ist es nicht einfach, aber es ist es ja auch wert. Alleine wegen dir."

Harry lächelte und in einer Welle der Zuneigung umschloss er Luna mit seinen Armen und küsste sie.

X

X

X

Es war für sie alle seltsam, als Magier in einer entsprechenden Aufmachung in einer Militäranlage der Muggel zu stehen, doch niemand stach so deutlich heraus wie die nun etwas betagtere Generation. Einer der hier stationierten Soldaten stand etwas verkrampft neben Aberforth, welcher ungeduldig zu warten schien. Hermine und Ron gingen ihm gerade entgegen.

Hermine dachte sich schon irgendwie, dass sie keine Pause erwarten konnten. Es war einfach zu viel um sie herum los. Die ständige bedrückende Präsenz der Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords machte es nicht einfacher.

„Wir haben ein Problem oder?", fragte Ron geradeheraus. Auch an ihm nagte wohl das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung etwas angespannt war.

Aberforth nickte, „Das haben wir. Ein verdammt Großes sogar. Aber besprechen wir das nicht hier."

Er führte sie aus dem Gebäude heraus. Draußen waren sie eigentlich unbeobachtet, doch Aberforth wirkte nicht einmal damit zufrieden.

„Berührt meinen Mantel.", sagte er schließlich, als sie in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen waren.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Ron grinste, „Der Mantel ist ein Portschlüssel? Das finde ich sehr schlau."

Hermine zögerte für einen Moment, ergriff aber dann Aberforth beim Arm und sie verschwanden von dem Stützpunkt.

Sie erschienen in einer schäbigen Taverne. Hermine stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sie ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie waren nicht nur irgendwo: Sie waren in Hogsmeade. Unweit von Hogwarts und damit unweit vom möglichen Aufenthaltsortes des dunklen Lords.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass mich hier niemand belästigt. Wir sind hier sicher.", sprach Aberforth ruppig.

„Bist du da sicher?", fragte Ron nun, „Ist hier nicht… Sind hier nicht die meisten Todesser?"

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht einmal viele Schatten sind hier. Voldemort braucht seine Kräfte nicht im Zentrum seiner Macht, sondern an den Ausläufern. Er muss ja irgendwie den Widerstand zerschlagen und der fühlt sich normalerweise sicherer, wenn er entfernter vom Zentrum ist."

Das klang irgendwie einleuchtend, aber Hermine hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass so schnell nach Voldemorts Eroberung von England sich schon Widerstand hatte bilden können. Aber vermutlich war das der beste Zeitpunkt. Die Strukturen waren noch nicht stabil und der Trotz war den Leuten noch nicht ausgetrieben.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Ron, „Warum hast du dir die Arbeit gemacht, uns herzubringen? Hat uns jemand verraten?"

Aberforth wandte sich um, „Vielleicht. Weiß ich nicht. Was ich aber weiß ist, dass aus den evakuierten Familien ein Kind verschwunden ist."

Ron schien sich augenblicklich zu verkrampfen. Die Schatten waren noch immer ein wunder Punkt und Ron hatte nach wie vor einen starken Hass auf sie.

„Wurden die Umgebungen um die Punkte nicht untersucht? Ich dachte, die AAW wäre sich relativ sicher, dass es ein gutes Gebiet ist?", hakte Hermine nach, „Und aus welcher Familie wurde überhaupt ein Kind entführt?"

Aberforth sah sie merkwürdig an, „Ist das wichtig? Du fragst dich, ob du sie kennst oder ob du sie schonmal gesehen hast. Als wäre ein Leid schlimmer, wenn man es in einem bekannten Gesicht sieht. Das solltest du dir dringend austreiben, Kind."

„Was sie sagen möchte,", fügte Ron ein, „Wir müssen wissen, worum es genau geht. Immerhin verändert das, wer den Standort der Familien hätte preisgeben können."

Daran hatte Hermine nicht gedacht, aber sie fand sich auch nicht im Unrecht bei der Sache. Doch sie zog es vor, sich mit dem Mann nicht zu lange zu unterhalten. Auf der einen Seite war er ein Humanist – oder er tat jedenfalls so – doch auf der anderen Seite war er sehr schnell darin, Menschen auf Kreaturen herabzustufen. Wobei auch Hermine aktuell mit ihrem Bild von Thomas etwas zu kämpfen hatte. Sie wusste, dass es Ron genauso ging, aber sie beide hatten das Gefühl, nicht mit Harry darüber reden zu können, da er bei vielen Dingen ja auf dem vollkommen anderen Ende vom Spektrum stand.

„Eine Familie aus Nordirland. Einer der O'Neill Familien, die dort Zauberstäbe herstellte. Lebt jetzt in Kanada mit vielen der anderen Familien. Ihr werdet herausfinden, wo das Kind ist und ob es sich um ein Nest handelt. Ich ziehe euch sehr ungern von der Lokalisierung der letzten Horcruxe ab, aber falls wir verraten wurden, haben wir keine andere Wahl."

„Ist das nicht eher Harrys Aufgabe, wenn du schon einen von uns fragst? Immerhin weiß er vermutlich mehr über das Ermittler sein.", hakte Ron nach.

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf, „Zu gefährlich. Wir können Potter nicht an die Zauber des Ordens binden, weil er… wegen seiner Natur."

Aberforth hielt sich wohl davon zurück, Harry zu degradieren.

Der Mann fuhr fort, „Falls die Unsäglichen die undichte Stelle sind, werden wir Probleme bekommen. Daher ist es besser, wenn er erstmal von nichts weiß. Moody gibt ihm eine andere Aufgabe, die ihn erstmal ablenken soll. Er versucht herauszufinden, wohin Kingsley verschwunden ist. Der Mann ist wahrscheinlich längst tot, da wird nichts bei herum kommen."

„Aber das ist doch…", setzte Hermine an.

„Ich weiß Kind, ich weiß. Aber wir können uns keine Fehler leisten. Ihr werdet dorthin reisen. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel der AAW den ihr benutzen könnt. Aber haltet euch bedeckt und gebt euch nur als Ordensmitglieder zu erkennen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", forderte Aberforth hart.

„Wie finden wir die Familie und wissen die zumindest vom Orden?", fragte Hermine nun stattdessen.

Aberforth nickte, „Ihr könnt mit den Angehörigen frei sprechen. Außerdem sind manche der Familien früher im Orden gewesen, da sollte das etwas einfacher sein. Aber seid dennoch auf der Hut. Wir sind nicht in Sicherheit, das sind wir nirgendwo."

„Was wissen wir bisher über das Kind? Wann ist es verschwunden?", fragte Hermine nun, „Die Eltern wollen das bestimmt nicht schon wieder durchkauen."

Aberforth nickte, „Das Kind, Amy O'Neill, ist vorgestern verschwunden. Die Eltern haben zuerst selbst gesucht und in der direkten Nachbarschaft ist es nicht, auch nicht bei Freunden. Die AAW wurde danach per Flohpulver eingeschaltet und die hat bei der Polizei nachgehorcht. Ob die Polizei dort selbst ermittelt habe ich keine Ahnung."

Aberforth schnaufte einmal.

„Die AAW hat in dem Haus alles auf den Kopf gestellt und das Kind auch nicht gefunden. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, was die jetzt prüfen. Wenn ein Nest in der Nähe ist oder sich gerade angesiedelt hat, werden sie das nicht finden. Aber ihr werdet vielleicht Erfolg haben. Redet mit der Mutter. Wenn ihr ein Gefühl für die Situation bekommt, dann kannst du, Granger, das Kind vielleicht erspüren."

X

X

X

Thomas war noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein. Es gab Komplikationen, hatten sie gesagt. Seine Aura war aufgewühlt und sie mussten sie binden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Thomas Erick aktiver verwendet, als es immer den Anschein hatte. Man konnte leicht vergessen, dass Thomas nicht sein eigener Herr gewesen war. Erick hatte immer im Hintergrund seiner Magie gelauert.

Es war vielleicht ein bisschen viel verlangt, Thomas direkt nach der Trennung von seinem Bruder wieder auf den Beinen haben zu wollen.

Harry unterschrieb die dritte Erklärung zu den Geschehnissen. Einschließlich der öffentlichen Version. Harry hatte überhaupt nicht erst angefangen, den Inhalt des Dokumentes zu lesen. Wann unterhielt er sich überhaupt mit Muggeln darüber? Besonders, da die nichtmagischen Menschen in seinem Umfeld oft kein Englisch sprachen.

Etwas klang hinter ihm als hätte man gegen Holz geschlagen. Harry wandte sich schnell um und auch der Verwaltungsangestellte zuckte kurz zusammen.

Irgendwie war die Präsenz ein bisschen bedrohlich. Als sich Harry umwandte, erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Holzbein handelte, dass dort gegen den Boden geschlagen war.

„Potter. Auf ein Wort.", brummte die Stimme von Alastor Moody durch den Raum.

Harry legte das Dokument hin. Der Verwaltungsangestellte sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Alles im Lot?", fragte der Mann dann.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vermutlich ist irgendwas. Bin ich hier fertig?"

Der Mann entließ ihm. Harry beeilte sich, um zu Moody zu stoßen, welcher überhaupt nicht gewartet hatte.

„Wenn du deine Zeit mit so einem Kram verschwendest, kannst du direkt die Todesanzeigen hereinflattern sehen.", grummelte Moody.

„Ich halte etwas Ordnung für wichtig.", war Harrys einziger Kommentar, „Brauchst du etwas Bestimmtes? Oder bist du nur hier um Thomas zu besuchen, der alten Zeiten willen?"

„Pah! Das ich nicht lache! Meinetwegen kann er liegen bleiben!", grollte Moody zurück.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb der Mann stehen. Sein eines Auge war schneller als sein anderes und Harry spürte, wie der Mann seine Aura abtastete.

„Du sollst jemanden für mich finden.", sagte Moody schließlich.

„Ich glaube, dass das eher Hermines Expertise ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich…"

„In diesem Fall hast du überhaupt keine Wahl, Potter! Granger überwacht für uns die Bewegungen von Voldemort. Das ist ein so großes System dass wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf nichts anderes lenken können."

Moody griff sich ruppig in den Umhang. Es sah ein bisschen aus, als würden ihn Bewegungen Schmerzen bereiten. Vielleicht war das auch nur Show. Harry konnte das natürlich nicht wissen.

Er präsentierte ihm Fotos, die sich nicht bewegten. Ein kleines Haus. Am Rand vom Bild war etwas Rotes zu sehen. Harry blickte ein bisschen näher darauf. Ein alter englischer Briefkasten. Die nächsten Bilder waren im Haus. Das Türschild las _Kingsley_.

„Bilder vom Haus von Kingsley? Alle Auroren sind doch aus England geflohen oder wurden deportiert. War jemand in seinem Haus?", fragte Harry dann.

„Kingsley ist nicht auffindbar. Wir dachten, er wäre auf Beauxbatons zur Sicherung. Dort wurde er seit letzter Woche nicht mehr gesichtet. Sein Haus in England wurde laut unseren Feldzaubern definitiv besucht. Er selbst war allerdings nicht dort, soweit wir das wissen."

„Ist er in sein Ordensversteck geflohen? Vielleicht wurde er verfolgt oder jemand wollte etwas von ihm wissen?"

„Albus war der Einzige, der jedes Ordensversteck gekannt hat. Wir können ihn nicht finden. Bones ist bisher sicher, da noch immer niemand weiß, wo genau ihre Position ist. Wir glauben, dass sie sich vielleicht nach Osteuropa zurückgezogen hat. Eine Menge Bewegung im ehemaligen Ostblock. Leute ziehen in die Städte. Dort fällt sie nicht auf. Was uns mehr Sorgen macht ist die Position der Kinder in den Staaten."

„War er selbst in seinem Haus?", fragte Harry dann.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich würde selbst nachsehen aber ich muss mich ja beinahe Vollzeit um den Hühnerstall kümmern. Das heißt dass wir dich schicken. Kannst Tonks mitnehmen."

„Tonks? Begleitung vom Orden? Ist das nun eine Anfrage an die Zentrale oder worum geht es? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür bezahlt werden würde."

„Pah! Bürokratie steht dir nicht gut, Potter. Miss Tonks erwartet dich morgen um 9. Bereite dich auf eine holprige Reise vor.", brummte Moody schließlich und ließ ihn einfach so im Gang stehen.

Harry sah ihm noch einige Momente hinterher. Moody erwartete anscheinend nicht, dass er ihm folgte. So drehte sich Harry um und verließ die Verwaltung. Wer war überhaupt sein Vorgesetzter, wenn niemand sonst da war? Harry war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, welche Rolle er hatte.

Er fand Caroline in einem Großraumbüro. Hier saßen mindestens 5 Ermittler. Er kannte ein paar von ihnen vom Sehen. Sie waren sich vermutlich auf dem Gang begegnet. Caroline schielte über den Tischtrenner zur Bürotür und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, als sie ihn sah.

Etwas betreten schritt Harry in den Raum herein, wo langsam aber sicher die Arbeit stagnierte.

Dass er Harry Potter war, hatte noch immer eine gewisse Wirkung auf die Menschen, allerdings bedeutete es in der Zentrale ein bisschen etwas anderes. Er _war_ als Harry Potter bekannt, allerdings war er vielmehr eine britische Persönlichkeit. Die anderen Nationalitäten der Zentrale kannten ihn vielmehr als den Jungen, der zuerst kein sonderlich einfaches Leben hatte und dann von einer anderen Welt als eine Art Botschafter auserkorenen wurde.

„Ist was?", fragte Caroline freundlich, aber sachlich. Irgendwie war es ihre Art – man konnte sich überhaupt nicht erwehren, Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Besonders im direkten Vergleich zu Jason fiel das schon auf.

„Alastor Moody war hier.", eröffnete Harry dann.

„Er wird wohl bestimmte Dinge klären müssen. Der letzte Vorsitz des Ordens war zeitgleich auch eine anerkannte Figur in der IVZ und er wird da einen schwierigen Weg vor sich haben.", erklärte sie, wieder ihrer Akte zugewandt.

Harry hibbelte ein bisschen, „Nein, nein, darum ging es diesmal nicht. Der ehemalige Auror Kingsley ist verschwunden und er hatte mich gebeten, das mit Tonks zu untersuchen."

Caroline legte ihre Akte wieder hin. „Du bist nicht direkt befugt, irgendetwas eigenmächtig zu machen. Aber da wir sowieso im Ausnahmezustand sind, sollte das ja wohl irgendwie egal sein. Komm mit."

Sie stand auf und zupfte ihre Pulloverärmel herunter. Mit schnellem Schritt ging sie aus dem Büro heraus und in einen Gang an der Seite der Ermittlungsabteilung.

Postfächer über Postfächer waren hier an der Wand platziert. Von einer Höhe von einem Meter stapelten sie sich übereinander und Caroline ging die Wand langsam ab, bis sie schließlich bei einem der Postfächer stehen blieb.

„Ich wollte dich schon fragen, aber oft bist du ja nicht hier. Leer mal dein Postfach aus. Dir ist es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen – und das kann ich durchaus verstehen, in Anbetracht der Umstände. Es gibt aktuell für britische Zauberer keine Gesetze und auch niemanden, der sie über Veränderungen informiert. Thomas hat es wohl einfach auch vergessen, oder aber absichtlich übersehen. Du bist volljährig. Lass dir das kurz auf der Zunge zergehen und dann leer dein Postfach aus, das platzt ja aus allen nieten. Danach kannst du machen, was du möchtest. Die Zentrale kann dir ja wohl schlecht vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast, wenn du einer von dreien Auserwählten bist.", erklärte Caroline leise.

Sie klopfte ihm wie zur Aufmunterung auf die Schulter und verschwand wieder.

 _Harry James Potter_ , las das Postfach.

Natürlich suchte ihn die Post nicht dort auf, wo er war. Das wäre vermutlich eine unnatürliche Anzahl an Papieren, die hier ständig ankommen würden. Harrys Postfach klickte von selbst auf, als er sich näherte.

Darin war ein Stapel von Papieren und ein Papier hatte sich bereits zerknüllt um noch hinein passen zu können. Verlegen zog er sachte den Stapel an Papieren aus dem Fach.

 _Übernahme von Unsäglichen Harry Potter in ein Ordentliches Einstellungsverhältnis_

 _Auflösung der Ansprüche der Zentrale an Harry James Potter_

 _Freistellung von Unsäglichem Thomas gegenüber der Aufsichtspflicht_

 _Automatische Einrichtung eines Gehaltskontos für Harry James Potter_

Harry blätterte die Seiten durch. Es waren viele Erklärungen und Dokumente, die die Zentrale in Eigenmacht über ihn beschlossen hatte. Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Irgendwie war er gerührt. Thomas hatte ihm gegenüber keine dienstlichen Verpflichtungen mehr zu erfüllen und kam seiner Rolle als sein Mentor dennoch nach. Harry musste grinsen. Es war als mochte er ihn.

Anscheinend war Harry als Eingreifzauberer in den Dienst aufgenommen worden. Es gab noch ein paar Mahnungen, dass die Zentrale es eigentlich bevorzugen würde, hätte er einen Schulabschluss gemacht. Es war zum Haare ausreißen. Erst zogen sie ihn von der Schule und dann verlangten sie einen Schulabschluss? Das konnte nicht aus derselben Feder stammen.

Aberwitzigerweise war Harry dennoch als Auszubildender eingetragen. Er verstand die Bürokratie wirklich nicht, aber er musste sich ja anscheinend überhaupt nicht damit befassen. Er hatte nun eine ganze Weile dieses Fach nicht geleert und schlimm war es nicht gewesen.

Thomas war nach wie vor sein direkter Vorgesetzter – er war sogar offiziell in dessen Eingreifteam. Dem Rang nach zu urteilen war Caroline Thomas Stellvertreterin. Und da sie ihm quasi grünes Licht gegeben hatte, konnte sich Harry ohne schlechtes Gewissen am nächsten Morgen mit Tonks treffen.

Sie war tatsächlich zu ihm in die Zentrale gekommen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr die Luft in dem Versteck des Ordens ein wenig zu dick wurde. Es änderte sich regelmäßig – das war richtig, aber dennoch erfuhr sie vermutlich so etwas wie einen Lagerkollaps, die ganze Zeit unter den Menschen, die sie gegen ihren Willen ausspioniert hatte.

Mit neutraler Miene grüßte sie ihn.

„Seit wann ist Kingsley verschwunden?", fragte Harry nochmal, nachdem die Höflichkeiten abgeschlossen waren. Sie liefen zusammen zu den Transporträumen.

„Seit ein paar Tagen. Es ist nicht unüblich, dass wir ein Ordensmitglied ab und zu nicht sehen. Doch muss jeder, der über Geheimnisse Bescheid weiß, sich regelmäßig melden. Kingsley hat das nicht getan und die Prüfung seines letzten bekannten Aufenthaltes hat ergeben, dass er verschwunden sein muss. Außerdem war jemand in seinem alten Haus. Wer das war, das werden wir wohl herausfinden müssen."

„Das Haus steht in England. Belebte Gegend?", fragte Harry dann.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, „Eher nicht. Er lebte in Portmellon, ganz grob in der Nähe von Plymouth. Ein kleiner Ferienort, in dem sehr viele Gästehäuser stehen. Eine wechselnde Nachbarschaft ist normalerweise ideal für einen zurückgezogen lebenden Zauberer. Man kommt nicht zu viel mit der Außenwelt in Kontakt und der Wechsel der Besucher sorgt ebenfalls dafür, dass nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt werden. Tatsächlich wurden zu ihm unterdurchschnittlich viele Erinnerungsteams geschickt."

„Das sind vermutlich alles Informationen aus deiner Aurorenzeit.", gab Harry zu bedenken, „Wo war er untergebracht während der Flucht? Ich erinnere mich nicht, ihn je gesehen zu haben. Er ist weder auf dem NATO Stützpunkt noch habe ich ihn vorher im französischen Wald gesehen."

Tonks nickte vorsichtig, „Wir wissen davon nicht viel. Ich ging davon aus, dass er Amelia Bones und ein paar Anderen bei der Flucht geholfen hat. Viele hochrangige Zauberer in Großbritannien haben sich in unterschiedlichste Richtungen begeben. Es gibt ja auch durchaus Verstecke, die überhaupt nicht den Anspruch haben, als Operationsbasis zu dienen. Manche wollen einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden. Viele sind noch immer in England, aber halten sich bedeckt."

„Versorgung der Muggelwelt funktioniert noch?", fragte Harry, etwas erstaunt. Er hatte erwartet, dass Voldemort viel mehr Vernichtung anrichtet.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie waren an den Transporthallen angekommen und standen in der Apparationszone. An der Wand waren Fächer mit Karten. Jemand – vermutlich Caroline – hatte ihm eine Karte mit dem Standort hinlegen lassen.

„Wirst du gleich sehen. Wie genau springst du? Wenn es exakter als hundert Meter ist, bringst du uns vielleicht hin.", sagte Tonks.

Harry nickte und zog Tonks mit sich nach England.

Sie landeten am Ende der Straße. Nicht zu weit und nicht zu nahe. Harry sah sich schnell um, doch erspähte keinen Muggel. Nicht, dass er irgendeinem Ministerium damit auf die Füße treten würde, immerhin gab es keines mehr. Doch zu viel Aufsehen wollten sie nicht erregen.

„Es würde auch nichts nützen.", sprach Tonks ruhig, „Es gibt keine Polizei mehr."

„Na dann.", erwiderte Harry seufzend, „Wollen wir?"

Tonks nickte, „Ein paar Meter entlang der Straße, eines der Häuser in der Kurve."

Sie gingen in Stille. Es musste auch überhaupt nichts gesagt werden. Vielleicht würde die Abwechslung Tonks wirklich ein wenig gut tun. Ihm tat es sie jetzt schon. Als Harry einatmete, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Meeresluft besonders erfrischend war.

Das Haus war relativ klein. Ein kleiner Rundbogen zierte den Hauseingang, jedoch war der Rest sehr schlicht gehalten. Das Haus fiel in der Nachbarschaft tatsächlich nicht auf.

Die Tür war verschlossen. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?", fragte Harry an Tonks gewandt, „Das heißt doch, dass Kingsley vielleicht selbst hier war."

Tonks nickte kurz und öffnete die Tür, Zauberstab bereit, „Normalerweise schon."

Harry, der keinen Zauberstab benötigte, zog es vor, seine Schusswaffe zu ziehen. Wieso auch immer das wichtig war – immerhin konnte er sich nicht erinnern, sie oft im Kampf eingesetzt zu haben.

Tonks sah ihn mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an, als sie seine Schusswaffe sah, „Du wirst damit aber doch nicht rumballern oder?"

„Glaubst du ich kann das nicht?"

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dir in den Fuß schießt.", erwiderte sie spöttelnd, „Wieso hast du die überhaupt?"

„Silberpatronen. Würde gegen die Schatten helfen.", erwiderte Harry nun, „Immerhin ist es wichtig, vorbereitet zu sein."

„Wow, dann möchte ich _wirklich_ nicht, dass du dir damit in den Fuß schießt."

Harry grinste sie schief an. Er freute sich, dass sie nicht nur eine stoische Miene zum Besten gab. Die kleinen Momente von Stichelei waren sicherlich ein gutes Zeichen. Das Haus war leer und es gab auch keine Spuren eines Kampfes.

Harry sah Schemen von magischen Spuren. Irgendwie waren sie schwach und sehr diffus. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es für welche waren, doch spürte er definitiv die Anwesenheit von einer magischen Präsenz. Ob hier Schatten gewesen waren, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Wie sieht man, ob eine Wohnung durchsucht wurde?", fragte Harry nun vorsichtig.

„Da wir keine magischen Spuren haben, wird das vermutlich schwierig werden. Man kann ein Haus auch durchsuchen, ohne alles umzuwühlen. Moment.", erklärte Tonks knapp, bevor sie langsam in eines der Regale ging und in alle Schubladen sah.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte eine Inkanation. Weiße Schemen schwebten in der Luft und das Regal zeigte deutlich, dass sie alles aufgemacht hatte, jedoch waren die Spuren sonst zerstört worden.

„Es kann sein, dass die Spuren noch immer sichtbar sind. Sie sind ja nur überlagert. Magische Strahlung verschwindet nicht einfach und man kann sie auch nicht abtransportieren. Sie ist einfach in der Umgebung. Ich kann das jetzt nicht machen, aber da du, wie mir gesagt wurde, magische Spuren sehen kannst, werden wir auf dich zurückgreifen. Wenn du dich genug konzentrierst, kannst du vielleicht etwas sehen was aussieht wie die Spur auf dem Regal, aber viel schwächer.", instruierte Tonks.

Harry nickte nur. Er konnte nicht viel sagen – immerhin war Tonks ausgebildete Aurorin und er war gerade überhaupt erst siebzehn geworden.

Die Erkenntnis war immernoch sehr schwierig für ihn. In einer geordneten Welt hätte man vielleicht darauf geachtet, aber es war einfach keine geordnete Welt mehr – jedenfalls nicht für die englischen Zauberer.

Kingsleys Schlafzimmer war für zwei eingerichtet. Von unten war das nicht zu erkennen, da alle Bilder entfernt worden schienen. Doch hier oben war es sehr deutlich, dass mindestens zwei Leute hier gewohnt hatten.

Er hatte seine Frau wohl in Sicherheit gebracht. Harry hoffte es zumindest zutiefst.

Das Schlafzimmer war sonst frei von irgendwelchen Spuren. Man hatte es gar nicht angefasst. Vielleicht hatte man bereits gefunden, wonach man suchte. Doch was sollte Kingsley in seinem Haus verstecken, das nicht viel sicherer an seiner Person wäre? Oder hatte man nach Spuren gesucht, die auf seine Position hindeuten könnten?

Das gesamte Obergeschoss schien sauber. Als er die Stufen der Treppe wieder herunter trat, stand Tonks inmitten des Wohnzimmers und schien den Boden zu studieren.

„Kratzer?", fragte Harry als er sich näherte. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich dachte ich hätte Abdrücke gesehen. Vielleicht ein Schatten aber es ist viel zu schwach um etwas zu erspüren. Es kann gut sein, dass man sein Haus nach Informationen durchsucht hat, aber ich kann echt nicht sagen, ob etwas entfernt wurde."

Harry nickte, „Das glaube ich auch. Oben war man aber nicht, also wenn man etwas gesucht hat, dann hier unten. Einen Keller gibt es nicht?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, „Zumindest ist im Haus kein Eingang."

„Ich habe draußen auch nichts gesehen", gab Harry zu, „Aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Irgendwie ist hier nichts. Kannst du dir das erklären?"

„Irgendjemand möchte nicht, dass wir wissen, wer hier drin war. Aber das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Man sollte meinen, dass wenn es Voldemort wäre, wollte er, dass wir es wissen. Was kann also geschehen sein, dass diesen Aufwand rechtfertigt, die Einbrecher vor uns zu verstecken?"

Harry sah sich ebenfalls um, „Woher weiß Moody, dass jemand hier drin war?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es wird wohl ein Alarm gewesen sein."

Harry nahm das erstmal so hin aber er wollte sich das im Hinterkopf behalten. Bei Moody war es allerdings vielleicht nicht verwunderlich, dass er so etwas mitbekam.

„Was ist, wenn Voldemort nur Zeit braucht?", fragte Tonks dann, „Wenn es überhaupt nicht darum geht, seinen Einfluss zu verschleiern, aber eher darum, uns zu verzögern? Er kann sehr leicht zu durchschauende Ziele haben, die aber schwierig zu erreichen sind."

„Madame Bones, die Schüler in Amerika und Beauxbatons?", fragte Harry dann.

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Ich hoffe, dass es einer dieser Sachen ist und nicht, womit wir nicht rechnen können."

„Sprechen wir nochmal mit Moody? Ich weiß nicht, was wir hier noch tun sollten.", fragte Harry dann.

Tonks sah nochmal durch das Zimmer, ehe sie sich zu ihm wandte, „Japp, sprechen wir nochmal mit Moody. Wie geht's eigentlich deiner Freundin?"

Harry musste grinsen. Tonks schien aufzulockern. „Ganz gut denke ich, auch wenn ihr die Schule natürlich fehlt."

„Ach echt? Gut aber ich meine, ich habe auch nie verstanden, wie sich in _Hogwarts_ jemand gegen das Lernen stellen kann. Man lernt dort Dinge in andere Dinge zu verwandeln, Sachen schweben zu lassen oder einen aus zehn Meter Entfernung die Lichter auszupusten. Wie kann man das nicht wollen?"

„Du hast Zaubertränke vergessen.", erwiderte Harry dann.

Tonks verzog die Miene, „Da hast du auch wieder recht."

X

X

X

Es war kalt im Norden, aber längst nicht so kalt, wie es hätte sein können. Hermine sprach für sie ein paar Wärmezauber, damit der kalte Wind ihnen nicht zu viel zu schaffen machte. Es mussten um die vier Grad in dem Ort sein.

Victoria war für Amerika eine erstaunlich kleine Stadt. Als Engländerin stellte man sich amerikanische Städte üblicherweise so groß vor, dass man den Stadtrand nicht sehen konnte.

Victoria war mit über dreihunderttausend Einwohnern gerade groß genug, dass eine Reihe von Neuankömmlingen nicht auffiel. Allerdings auch nicht zu groß, damit es nicht zu Problemen führte.

Es war kein Polizeiauto zu sehen. Weder in der Nähe des Hauses noch in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft. Hermine versuchte ihr Gespür zu nutzen um zu bestimmen, ob die Familie vielleicht observiert wurde. Das war nicht der Fall.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass die Polizei gar nicht involviert worden war. Die AAW nahm die Rolle der Geheimhaltung durchaus ernst.

Sie klingelten an dem Haus. Es war ein wenig dekoriert im Außenbereich. Lichterketten, wie sie auch in den Vorgärten der Nachbarn waren. Hermine wusste nicht, ob das zur Schau war oder ehrlich. Sie selbst wäre vermutlich hin und hergerissen zwischen der Erwartung, wieder nach Hause zu können und dem Wunsch, sich den Aufenthalt etwas schöner gestalten zu können.

Eine etwas betrübte, aber eher überrascht wirkende Mutter öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Mrs. O'Neill, wir sind vom Orden.", leitete Ron vorsichtig ein. Sie hatten das Glück, mittlerweile nicht mehr wie Teenager, sondern junge Erwachsene zu wirken.

„Kommen Sie rein.", sprach sie dann vorsichtig. Sie sah sich kurz um als sie sie herein ließ, als wäre sie sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie von der Polizei beobachtet wurden.

Im Wohnzimmer waren andere Kinder. Die Mutter ging langsam aber bestimmt auf sie zu und flüsterte ein bisschen. Als sich Hermine und Ron näherten, waren die Kinder auch schon die Treppe hinauf verschwunden und sie waren alleine im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe der AAW schon alles gesagt. Selbst die Muggelpolizei hat uns Fragen stellen dürfen. Was will der Orden ausrichten, der gerade ja größere Probleme hat?", hakte sie nach.

Das sagte Hermine zwei Dinge. Das erste war, dass diese Frau vermutlich nichts von Schatten wusste und das zweite war, dass die AAW sich zumindest grundlegend mit den örtlichen Polizeikräften koordinierte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob das in dem Moment gut für sie war.

„Wir wollen sicher gehen, dass keine Gefahr für die anderen Familien besteht. Wenn ihr Kind entführt wurde, dann ist das im Interesse von allen evakuierten Familien. Außerdem können wir es vermutlich besser aufspüren.", sprach Ron dann. Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Er verwies auf ihre Gabe, allerdings wusste Hermine bei bestem Willen nicht, wie sie das erklären sollte. Oft waren Zauberer trotz allem nicht sonderlich offen für neue Dinge.

Außerdem war es vielleicht falsch, der Mutter zu viele Hoffnungen zu geben.

„Die AAW wird gerade auch im Dreieck springen, da diese Gegend als sicher gilt.", murmelte Ron neben Hermine. Zu der Frau gewandt sagte er, „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt vielleicht komisch klingt, aber könnten sie uns etwas von Ihrer Tochter erzählen?"

Die Frau presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es vergingen einige Momente. Schließlich starrte sie aus dem Fenster, als sie anfing zu sprechen, „Sie ist ein relativ ruhiges aber neugieriges Kind. Man muss immer aufpassen, wenn es ruhig im Haus wird und nachsehen gehen, was passiert. Sie hat schon sehr früh gezaubert. Objekte sind geflogen oder sie ist die Treppe herunter geschwebt, nachdem sie gestolpert ist.

Ihr erstes Wort war Decke. Sie hat… Sie mochte die Nachbarschaft und wir haben sie oft im Garten spielen lassen. Wir können sie ja auch nicht rund um die Uhr überwachen. Es ist durchaus mal möglich, dass sie nicht in meinem Sichtfeld ist und ich…"

Sie setzte aus. Hermine wollte auch überhaupt nicht, dass sie sich so viel rechtfertigt. Wenn sie selbst an die kleineren Kinder in Hogwarts dachte, dann konnte sie gut verstehen, wie schwierig das war.

„Sie ist verschwunden. Mitten am Tag und bevor ihr fragt, ja, ich war zu Hause.", zischte die Frau schließlich. Xenophilius musste sich vielleicht ähnlich fühlen. Er und Arthur hatten Ginny ja noch bis wenige Momente vorher gesehen. Ron gingen bestimmt ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Aber die Tatsache war doch, wenn die Schatten ein Nest in der Nähe gebaut hatten, würde man überhaupt keine Chance haben, das Kind vor ihnen zu retten. Menschen verschwanden einfach, ohne, dass jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte. Feldzauber gegen Schatten einzurichten war sehr schwierig.

„Dürfen wir uns etwas umsehen?", fragte Ron schließlich. Die Mutter nickte und wollte vermutlich auch am Liebsten einen Moment für sich, um sich zu sammeln.

Der Garten schien liebevoll gestaltet aber auch ein wenig unbenutzt. Keine herumgeworfenen Spielzeuge und auch kaum Gebrauchsspuren auf dem Boden. Der Schnee der letzten Tage schien zu schmelzen und es waren nur noch 6 matschige Zentimeter.

Als sie sie näher betrachtete, bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie auf Informationen zugreifen könnte, wenn sie nur wollte. Das war eigentlich seltsam. Sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sie nicht in die Vergangenheit sehen konnte.

Doch nun überkam sie ein seltsamer Eindruck, der sie viel mehr desorientierte als ihr irgendwelche Informationen gab.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron nun.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Eindruck, ich… Ich bin unsicher, woran das lag."

„Ich dachte, diese Eindrücke aus der Umgebung zu gewinnen wäre eher Harrys Sache."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht ist das neu. Ich weiß es nicht."

„In jedem Fall werden wir hier nicht viel finden.", schloss Ron.

Hermine seufzte, „Ich weiß auch garnicht, ob ich Eindrücke haben kann, die uns helfen können. Wenn ich das Kind finden sollte, dann wäre es wohl gut, dessen… Dessen Besitz zu sehen. Ich müsste das Zimmer sehen."

Ron nickte langsam, „Vielleicht eine gute Idee. Allerdings weiß ich nicht unbedingt ob wir das dürfen."

„Ich würde das auch nicht mögen. Immerhin sind ja schon welche von der AAW drin gewesen."

Sie liefen einige Schritte in Stille auf das Haus zu.

„Hey, ich weiß, dass das kein guter Zeitpunkt ist.", sprach Ron dann an, und zögerte etwas, bevor er fortfuhr, „Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut in den richtigen Momenten bin."

„Du bist normalerweise sehr gut mit Anderen. Auch wenn du nicht gerade erwachsen bist."

„Hey! Ich finde ich habe mich sehr gut gehalten.", erwiderte Ron dann, „Ich bin doch gut durchgekommen ohne auszurasten!"

Hermine lächelte, „Das bist du wirklich. Du hast es geschafft, dass dich nicht vieles so schnell aus der Fassung bringt."

Ron nickte, „Das haben wir glaube ich alle. Abgesehen davon, dass wir überrumpelt werden, wenn wieder jemand andeuten möchte, wir sollten doch einfach zusammen sein."

Hermine grinste nun, „Hast du das auch wieder dir anhören müssen? Das letzte Mal bei mir war es die Weihnachtsfeier."

„So lange her? Ich bin sicher, dass Remus irgendeine Andeutung gemacht hatte, die etwas an mir vorbei gegangen ist."

Hermine hielt kurz inne, „Ron, wenn es dir lieber wäre, wir…"

Ron winkte ab, „Nein, nein. Ich meine… Ich weiß, dass ich bisher nur etwas gesagt habe, wenn jemand anderes auf der Bildfläche war, aber… Nichts muss geschehen, wenn wir uns nicht danach fühlen. Wir müssen jetzt nicht über einander herfallen, weil die Leute es von uns erwarten."

„Du hast Recht. Ich denke nur immer… Wieso ist bisher nichts passiert? Es würde irgendwie…"

„Sinn machen, weil es schon so oft angedeutet wurde?", fragte Ron schmunzelnd, „Das klingt nicht wie eine Art, eine Beziehung anzufangen."

„Hast ja Recht. Es ist nur irgendwie frustrierend. Wieso fällt es Harry so leicht?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht weil er sich etwas in eine andere Welt flüchtet. Eine, in der es Nargel gibt."

Hermine grunzte belustigt, „Du magst Recht haben. Ich glaube, dass Harry Luna etwas als Balance verwendet. Ich glaube, dass sie beide sich gegenseitig stützen."

„Ich meine… das tun wir auch, denke ich. Aber… wir haben nur noch nichts Weiteres getan. Ich weiß jetzt nicht woran das liegt, aber… Es ist einfach bisher nichts geschehen. Erinnerst du dich an unseren Abend, als Harry mit Luna auf einem Date war?"

„Das ist schon ziemlich lange her, aber ja. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, haben wir erst Hagrid besucht und uns dann in die Küche gesetzt. Oder war das andersrum?"

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern hungrig bei Hagrid gewesen zu sein und du weißt wie gut ich in sowas bin.", erwiderte Ron, ehe er innehielt, „Du weißt dass ich dich liebe und wir müssen das auch nicht ständig durchkauen. Wir machen unsere Sachen auf unsere Weise. Wie klingt das?"

Hermine lächelte und drückte seine Hand fest.

„Das klingt gut."

X

X

X

„Bericht?", bellte Moody. Es war als wäre die militärische Umgebung ohne Hindernis in ihn über gegangen und er war als wäre er auf dem Stützpunkt geboren worden.

„Nichts zu finden. Keine deutlichen Spuren. Wir haben alle möglichen Diagnosezauber gesprochen und Harry hat nach magischen Spuren mit seiner Sicht gesucht. Keine Ergebnisse. Da möchte uns jemand hinhalten oder seine Identität verstecken.", erklärte Tonks sachlich.

Moody ließ ein leises Grummeln hören, als wäre er ein Hund der nicht bellen darf und es deswegen ganz leise tut.

„Wollen wir nicht hoffen, dass wir noch mehr Feinde haben, als wir sowieso schon mit zu kämpfen haben. Wenn es Voldemort ist, dann wird er hinter etwas Bestimmten her sein.", erklärte Moody schließlich.

„Von welchen Standorten in Amerika weiß Moody eigentlich?", fragte Harry nun. Unglücklicherweise wusste er selbst nicht so genau, wo die Leute hingebracht wurden, und das war eine Möglichkeit, das in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Die Standorte werden von der AAW unterhalten und auch von denen verwaltet. Wir können uns gar nicht sicher sein, ob dort noch Schüler und Familien sind, also kann Kingsley sich dessen auch nicht sicher sein. Es wäre sinnvoller, wenn es um die Positionen von Familien in Europa geht."

„Wenn er zuletzt in Beauxbatons gesehen wurde", hakte Harry nach, „Wie würden wir dorthin kommen?"

„Keine Ahnung Potter.", murmelte Moody, „Beauxbatons ist ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis. Niemand weiß, wo das Schloss ist, wenn es überhaupt einen Ort gibt."

„Könnte es jemand in er IVZ wissen?", fragte Harry nun, aber eher an sich selbst.

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sag du es mir."

Harry konzentrierte sich nach innen und hoffte, dass er ein Gespür der zweiten Präsenz erhaschen konnte.

Es wurde etwas schwieriger, als es am Anfang gewesen war.

 _Ich kann dir da leider nicht behilflich sein.,_ flüsterte die zweite Präsenz, _Hermine könnte es vielleicht erspüren, aber der Ort ist ganz und gar verborgen._

Das war nicht hilfreich, aber das musste es auch nicht sein. Mit Tonks im Schlepptau verließ den Gang in der Zentrale und schritt in Richtung der Apparationszonen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Tonks nun vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo wir hin müssen und ich möchte auch niemanden Schwierigkeiten bereiten, aber ich denke, dass ich weiß, wen wir fragen können."

„Harry ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Normalerweise sollten wir uns ja von ihm fern halten.", warnte Tonks sachte.

Harry wollte darauf nicht antworten. Tonks ergriff seinen Arm und er zog sie beide von Straßburg weiter ins Innere von Frankreich.

Sie landeten direkt vor der Haustür. Das Anwesen von Delacour schien es zu erlauben, dass man direkt dorthin sprang. Es konnte auch sein, dass es speziell für Harry gelockert wurde, vielleicht sogar nur für diesen Tag.

Vielleicht war das aber auch paranoid, das zu denken.

Eine Unbekannte öffnete die Tür und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Harry Potter, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer. Ich möchte mit Sebastian Delacour sprechen.", stellte sich Harry vor und kam sich ein wenig wichtig vor, auch wenn er das absolut nicht war.

„Tonks.", sagte seine Begleiterin schlicht von der Seite.

Die Frau besah sie kurz skeptisch, aber ließ sie herein. Harry war sich garnicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.

Sie ließ sie herein und wenig später erschien Delacour auf der Treppe im Eingangsbereich.

„Mister Potter und Miss Tonks. Ich wollte sie ja willkommen heißen, aber sie wären nicht hier, wenn es nicht um etwas unangenehmes ginge.", begrüßte sie Delacour.

Harry nickte. Tonks antwortete an seiner Stelle, „Wir untersuchen das Verschwinden von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er wurde zuletzt auf Beauxbatons gesehen."

„Und dorthin zu gelangen ist verständlicherweise nicht einfach", ergänzte Delacour das Gesagte.

Harry nickte, „Wir benötigen nur Zugang zu dem Gebäude. Wir müssen nicht einmal wissen, wo es ist, allerdings benötigen wir natürlich jemanden, der das weiß."

„In ihrer Organisation weiß das niemand? Ich hätte gedacht, dass die IVZ in und um jeder Schule ihre Spitzel hat. Um zu beurteilen, wie rebellisch die Kinder sind.", spöttelte Delacour.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry räusperte sich, „In dem Fall erschien es mir einfacher, sich an Sie zu wenden. Wenn sie eine Gegenleistung erwarten, nur raus damit."

Delacour lächelte und trat die letzten Stufen die Treppe hinunter.

„Mister Potter, eine Gegenleistung in dem Falle ist überhaupt nicht nötig. Ich würde aber darauf bestehen, Sie zu begleiten. Wir reden mit der Schulleiterin und dann können Sie sich ein wenig im Schloss umsehen, wenn das nötig wird. Ich werde dabei sein und sie auch wieder zurück führen.", sprach Delacour schließlich.

Das mit dem zurück bringen war überhaupt nicht nötig, allerdings gab Harry zu, dass das wohl die Bezahlung für Delacour war. Ein wenig Momente, in denen er ihn beobachten konnte um einzuschätzen, wie er sich verhielt und wie er agierte. Immerhin wusste Delacour im Vorfeld bereits, was ihm und seinen Freunden widerfahren würde und wahrscheinlich konnte er sich nicht nehmen, diese Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, seine Theorien zu testen.

Harry stimmte zu und auch Tonks schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Er war überzeugt, dass es schon nicht zu schlimm werden konnte.

Delacour hatte Portschlüssel parat. Das waren keine von den Unsäglichen entwickelten oder produzierten Portschlüssel und daher war es vielleicht ein wenig verwunderlich, dass sie funktionierten, aber Harry nahm das Buch schlichtweg in die Hand und mit Tonks und Sebastian wurden er weggezogen.

Der farbenfrohe Tunnel war erstaunlich lange in Harrys Blickfeld. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis die Sensation endete und ein Gebirge sich vor Harry aufbäumte und sie auf einem kleinen Plateau landeten. Das Schloss lag an einem Bergrand.

Beauxbatons war ein großes Schloss. Vier Etagen – von dem was Harry ausmachen konnte – und von hinten wurde das Gebäude von einem Gebirgskessel eingerahmt. Vermutlich mit einem beachtlichen Hof, der zum Gebirge gewandt war.

An der Seite verlief ein Feldweg nach unten, anscheinend zu Gewächshäusern.

„Folgen Sie mir.", forderte Delacour und sie schritten hinter ihm zum Haupteingang.

Eine erste Schülergruppe kam ihnen entgegen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Delacour sahen und sie bemerkten Tonks und Harry hinter dem Mann überhaupt nicht.

Tonks wirkte ein wenig unsicher und ihr war wohl nicht gerade wohl bei dem Gedanken so ungestüm in fremdes Territorium zu stoßen.

„Wenn wir Ärger bekommen bist du aber schuld.", murmelte sie und stieß ihn in die Rippen.

„Was soll schon großartig passieren? Immerhin wissen wir noch immer nicht, wo dieser Ort ist.", erwiderte Harry ruhig, „Aber du hast recht, wir sollten aufpassen."

Delacour führte sie durch die Eingangshalle. Harry sah sich nicht oft um. Er tat es auch dieses Mal nicht. Normalerweise verstand er sich sowieso nicht darauf, Architektur zu bewundern oder irgendwelche Details der Wände oder des Bodens. Es sah aus, als wäre Marmor verbaut – mehr konnte er auch schon nicht sagen. Das Anwesen von Delacour fiel einem auf, da es eine besondere Form hatte. Dieses Schloss wiederrum erinnerte ihn ein wenig an das Anwesen von Dumbledore.

Die Treppe war groß und die Stufen doch ein wenig höher als Harry es gewohnt war. Im ersten Stock befand sich ein recht abgeschotteter Flügel, welcher auch durch mehrere Türen abgetrennt war. In diesem Gang standen Bänke an der Wandseite und es schien eine Anmeldung zu geben. Delacour passierte die offenen Türen der Sekretäre ohne sie zu beachten und sie schritten zusammen direkt durch den nächsten Durchgang.

Direkt nach rechts biegend klopfte er an eine große Bürotür und trat direkt hinein.

Es war kein großes Büro. Es wirkte natürlich edel, und aller Komfort, den man einer Schulleiterin gönnen konnte, wurde hier gegönnt, allerdings schien das Büro nicht sonderlich geräumig. Das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass Madame Maxime eine etwas größere Dame war.

Harry und Tonks deuteten Verbeugungen an und Maxime stand abrupt auf, als sie Delacour mit den Beiden im Schlepptau sah.

„Madame Maxime.", sprach Delacour freundlich aber bestimmt. Er deutete unmissverständlich an, dass er eine wichtige Person war. Die anscheinend überall Zutritt hatte.

„Mr. Delacour.", verstand Harry noch. Darauf folgte eine Reihe von Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf Französisch, ehe Delacour auf sie verwies und wohl ansprechen wollte, wieso sie dort waren.

„Mister Potter und Miss Tonks sind hier um nach ihrem Kollegen zu fragen. Sie haben sich als so hilfsbereit erwiesen, vielleicht kommen wir ihnen entgegen, indem wir ein paar ihrer Fragen beantworten.", bot Delacour nun an.

Der Blick der Schulleiterin richtete sich augenblicklich auf sie und sie setzte sich langsam wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Mit einer Geste lud sie sie ein, sich zu setzen.

„Mister Potter.", sprach sie dann, „Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie einen ganz schönen Eindruck auf meine Schüler gemacht."

Harry lächelte verlegen. Zumindest war das nichts Schlimmes, „Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, lange im Gedächtnis zu bleiben."

Das war nicht einmal wahr. Doch da es sowieso seine Stärke zu sein schien, war es vielleicht auch gut sie zu akzeptieren.

„Madame Maxime, Kingsley Shacklebolt hat sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet. Da er Geheimnisträger ist, muss er sich eigentlich regelmäßig melden. Da er das nicht getan hat, und auch jemand in seinem Haus war, der nicht er selbst war, suchen wir nach ihm."

Maxime atmete aus, „Er war in der Tat hier in der letzten Zeit. Ich kann euch aber nichts Genaueres sagen. Ab und zu hilft er uns bei der Bewachung, aber das ist auch schon alles. Wir haben nichts Größeres mit ihm zu tun. Sehen sie es als Dienstleistung von seiner Seite aus an. Weder schläft er hier noch hält er sich oft hier auf."

„Gab es Probleme mit ihm?", fragte Harry nun, „Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten oder Unruhen, an die Sie sich erinnern können?"

Maxime sah ihn seltsam an. Vielleicht, weil es eine eher illoyale Frage war. Doch in der Zentrale wurde das auch so gehandhabt. Die Frage, ob jemand noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, war keine neue Frage. Immerhin hatte Jason ihnen auch misstraut, als sie die Gaben der anderen Seite bekommen hatten.

„Wir hatten keine Probleme mit ihm.", sagte Maxime ruhig, „Reden sie mit den anderen Wachen. Sie können besser Auskunft geben als ich."

X

X

X

Das Zimmer des Kindes war noch deutlich schlichter als der Rest des Hauses. Von allen der Familie konnte sich das Kind wohl am Wenigsten an das neue Haus gewöhnen und Hermine bekam den Verdacht, dass es vielleicht weggelaufen war.

Doch wohin sollte das Mädchen gehen? Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass Kinder vielleicht nicht das Gefühl für Entfernungen hatten, besonders, wenn man mit den Eltern immer magische Transportarten verwendete.

„Kein sehr freundliches Zimmer.", kommentierte Ron dann auch, „Was hast du für ein Gefühl?"

Hermine sah auf das ungebrauchte Bett, „Ich kann verstehen, wenn man nicht von zu Hause weg möchte. Und einem Kind kann man so etwas wie eine Flucht vielleicht auch nicht so gut erklären."

„Na ich glaube nicht, dass wir das irgendwem gut erklärt haben. Noch nie zuvor ist eine ganze magische Regierung einfach zusammengebrochen. Allerdings leben auch noch immer einige Menschen dort, wie haben nur manchen geraten, sich doch zu verziehen.", gab Ron dann zu, „Außerdem gibt es ja auch noch die Menschen aus London oder Brüssel, die wir später haben wegbringen müssen."

Hermine konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Wenn das Kind sich allein fühlte, dann lag es vielleicht an der Flucht.

Vielleicht mochte es viel lieber in England. Hermine konnte das gut verstehen. Niemand, der auf diese Weise seine Heimat verließ, tat das _freiwillig_.

Ein plötzlicher Eindruck von Desorientierung überkam sie schon wieder. Doch diesmal wusste sie ein kleines bisschen mehr. Eine harte Oberfläche. Nässe und Kälte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron nun.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist, aber ich glaube, das Mädchen -Amy ist in Gefahr.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Weißt du denn, wo sie sein könnte?", fragte Ron dann.

Hermine zögerte. Die Eindrücke waren immer so stark, dass es schwierig war, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht schwierig, Dinge zu sehen. Hermine bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass es viel schwieriger war, Dinge nicht zu sehen.

Sie ergriff Ron und apparierte ohne Ziel. Sie konzentrierte sich lediglich darauf, sie nicht zu zersplintern und versuchte, Ron bei sich zu halten. Sie landeten wieder im Matsch. Die Umgebung war kahl und es gab einen kleinen See, der hier angrenzte.

„Hermine, was…", setzte Ron an, doch sie winkte ab.

„Such! Such nach Auren, nach Geräuschen, nach irgendwas!", meinte Hermine schließlich.

Ron nickte und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er schritt zehn Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Glaubst du, hier wäre ein Nest? Es kommt mir wie eine seltsame Gegend für ein Nest vor. Eigentlich viel zu eng belebt.", murmelte Ron dann, „Wir sind aber nicht sonderlich nah am Haus dran. Wie soll das Kind hierher gekommen sein?"

Hermine wusste es auch nicht so recht, „Vielleicht wollte es… Ich meine, wenn es weglaufen wollte, dann muss die Strecke vielleicht keinen Sinn machen."

Es war so still draußen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Hermine hatte Angst, dass sie vielleicht zu spät waren, oder dass die Dunkelheit ihre Suche schwieriger machen würde. Es konnte alles sein und ihr gefielen alle Alternativen nicht sonderlich.

Sie begangen langsam den Ort und Hermine bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es fror vielleicht nicht, aber es war dennoch kalt.

Hermine wusste nicht, wonach sie suchten. Es war seltsam. Sie versuchte die Präsenz eines Nestes zu erspüren, hatte damit aber keinen Erfolg. Vielleicht gab es subtilere Hinweise.

Irgendwann kamen sie näher. Sie hatten Glück, dass es sehr wenige Magier in der Umgebung gab und auch keine Feldzauber zu spüren waren. Hätten sie sich im alten England befunden, hätten sie absolut keine Chance gehabt.

Eine schwache Aura. Hermine wusste garnicht, wie sie auf sie aufmerksam geworden ist, immerhin war sie kaum zu spüren.

„Ron!", rief Hermine beinahe sofort.

Sie eilten zum Rand vom See wo zwischen den Seepflanzen ein Kopf zu sehen war. Das Wasser musste unglaublich kalt sein und die unbewusste Magie des Kindes unglaublich stark. Es gab keinen Zweifel – die Aura des Kindes war noch da.

Sie zogen es vorsichtig aus dem See. Es wirkte, als wäre es ausgerutscht und mit dem Kopf auf Wurzelwerk gefallen.

Ron setzte den Notruf ab und Heiler der AAW kamen mit plärrenden Sirenen angefahren. In der Ferne war rot blinkendes Licht zu sehen und schwere Stiefel näherten sich.

Hermine war ausgelaugt und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Medien kamen angefahren und die AAW schaffte es, sie von ihnen wegzuhalten.

Die Evakuierten waren sicher. Hier waren keine Schatten, nur ein warmer Wintertag und ein Kind, das im Matsch ausgerutscht ist.

X

X

X

Delacour führte sie auf einem etwas komischen Wege zu der Station der Wachen.

Vorbei liefen sie an Klassenzimmern, an denen durch Zufall die Türen offen standen.

Schüler wie Erwachsene schienen hier unterrichtet zu werden.

„Sie werden den Unterschied feststellen, Mister Potter.", leitete Delacour ein.

„Die Zentrale der Unsäglichen und damit auch die IVZ betrachtet Bildung als Handelsgut. Sie wären nicht so gut ausgebildet gewesen, wäre man sicher, dass sie danach nicht im Dienst der Zentrale stehen könnten. Zusätzlich zieht die Zentrale Schüler oft direkt aus den Schulen heraus. Darunter werden zudem überdurchschnittlich oft Schüler aus Durmstrang eingezogen. Verstehen Sie, was geschieht? Man kann nicht ewig als Eingreifzauberer oder Aufklärer arbeiten. Man kann nicht ewig als Ermittler arbeiten, auch wenn das nicht den Anschein hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber eine Ausbildung beginnt man doch oft direkt nach der Schule. Ich verstehe nicht, was so verwerflich ist."

„Ein Zauberer kann gut 150 Jahre leben. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Wenn sie mit 70 oder 60 in manchen Fällen aus dem aktiven Dienst ausscheiden, was sollen sie dann mit ihrer Zeit anfangen? Sie haben keine Berufsausbildung gemacht. Sie können kein freiberuflicher Eingreifzauberer sein. So etwas ist, wie sie sich vorstellen können, illegal. Was sollen sie also tun? Die Zentrale bietet ihnen nicht an, Wissen anzuhäufen, dass sie für etwas Anderes als für die IVZ aufbringen können. Was sollen die ganzen Menschen im Nachhinein machen? Ihre Freundin Miss Brown lebt aktuell genau das durch. Mit Händen und Füßen wehren sich ihre Vorgesetzte dagegen, dass sie außerhalb der Zentrale anerkannte Qualifikationen erhält. Finden sie das etwa fair?", wetterte Delacour.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er erwidern sollte. „Wir sind ja nicht gerade in einem Sonderfall, oder?"

Delacour schüttelte den Kopf, „Die Erwachsenen hier sind in keinem rechtlichen Verhältnis zu Beauxbatons. Wir geben ein Umfeld, in dem sie lernen und sich entwickeln können, abgeschottet von den Gefahren des Krieges. Aber wir verlangen nicht, dass sie unsere Sklaven sind. Sie sind frei, wenn sie sich in diesen Hallen bewegen. Denken sie doch einmal darüber nach, Mister Potter. Wir sind da."

Harry und Tonks traten in ein einstöckiges Haus ein, aber doch fast ein Viertel eines Quidditchfeldes ausfüllen konnte. Beinahe direkt konnten sie jemanden befragen.

„Natürlich kenne ich Kingsley. Den kennt hier jeder.", knurrte einer der Wachen. Das Plateau um Beauxbatons war nicht gerade dicht bewacht, aber die Wachen rechneten ja auch nicht mit Kriegsgerätschaften, die hier hochgetragen würden.

Vielmehr war es wohl das Problem, Späher abzuwehren oder anderweitige Versuche, die Position des Schlosses herauszufinden. Beauxbatons hatte sich seit jeher auch vor anderen Schulen geschützt. Wieso das nötig war, hatte wohl eher historische Gründe.

Der Mann jedenfalls schien schon einiges gesehen zu haben. Seine Robe war fein, allerdings wirkte er sehr unordentlich und irgendwie auch angestrengt. Als würde ihn stets etwas belasten.

„Wenn wir ehrlich sind, hatten wir keine Geduld, neue Leute auszubilden. Kingsley hat das für uns übernommen. Hat ein Dutzend Leute ausgebildet, die jetzt hier arbeiten. Verdammte Schichtarbeit, aber es ist ja nötiger als je zuvor. Teilweise direkt aus Beauxbatons gezogen. Wir fangen Muggel ab, die hier wandern. Verrückte, die versuchen hier hochzuklettern. Solche Sachen eben. Die…"

Der Mann seufzte.

„Wir verlieren regelmäßig Männer. Wenn wir hier sind, sind wir sicher, aber sobald sich einer von uns entfernt, finden wir ihn ein paar Tage später an irgendeinem Baum gehängt. Es ist als wüssten sie, dass wir Wachen sind. Wenn einer von uns verschwindet… Ihr versteht, dass wir darüber nicht mehr nachdenken müssen."

Die Implikation, dass Kingsley getötet wurde, hing in der Luft und Harry spürte, wie sich Tonks neben ihm anspannte.

„Wirkte er abgelenkt, überraschend feindselig oder anderweitig anders als sonst?", fragte Harry nun auch den Mann. Er verneinte.

Harry wandte sich an Delacour, „Könnten sie sie alle fragen, wer zuletzt Kingsley gesehen hatte?"

Delacour nickte und rief irgendetwas Französisches in den Raum. Etwa sechs Gesichter wandten sich um und hörten ihm zu.

Einer der Männer antwortete. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Delacour verwies dieser auf den Mann und sagte, „Kingsley wurde zuletzt gesehen als er mit Flohpulver weggereist ist. Den Ort hat er nicht verstanden, er wird aber wohl englisch gewesen sein."

Harry nickte. Das half ja schon etwas. Das hieße, dass Kingsley sich vermutlich in England aufhielt. Harry war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Sache war. England war immerhin gefährlich.

„Ist Kingsley öfter mit Flohpulver weggereist? Kann sich irgendjemand anders an den Ort erinnern?", hakte Harry nun bei Delacour nach, welcher die Frage weiterleitete.

„London, wie es scheint. Tropfender Kessel.", sprach Delacour nun und Harry überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Winkelgasse war kein sicherer Ort.

„Wir müssen dorthin springen.", sagte Harry dann.

„Ich wollte Sie begleiten, Mister Potter, oder haben sie das vergessen?", spöttelte Delacour nun.

Tonks sah den Mann verwirrt an, „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber es ist nicht gerade gemütlich in England also bleiben Sie wohl besser hier."

Delacour winkte ab, „Nein, bitte, ich bestehe darauf."

Sie nahmen schließlich einen Portschlüssel in die grobe Nähe zur Winkelgasse. Dort angekommen sprang Harry mit seinen beiden Begleitern weiter zum Lokal zu dem Kingsley gefloht sein musste.

Wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Laden einmal ein Lokal gewesen war, hätte er es nicht erkannt. Das Erdgeschoss war sprichwörtlich in Scherben. Die Einrichtung war nicht nur lädiert oder gealtert, sie war in Stücke gerissen. Es war als wäre hier etwas explodiert. Es konnte auch eine hastige Flucht oder ein häßlicher Stellungskampf gewesen sein.

Delacour wischte sich etwas von seiner Robe, als sie sich durch den Schutt kämpften.

Harry und Tonks schwärmten aus, um in die einzelnen Räume zu sehen. Was von der Theke übrig war, war leer und verlassen. Der intakteste Raum im Erdgeschoss schien die Küche zu sein. Ein altes Schild mit den Tagessuppen hing neben dem Eingang dorthin.

„Alles leer. Gehen wir hoch.", sprach Tonks darauf vorsichtig.

Harry nickte und folgte ihr nach oben. Delacour ging hinter ihnen, bedacht darauf, keine Geräusche zu machen.

Die Türen zu den Zimmern standen alle offen. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, hier Gäste vorzufinden, allerdings schien das ein seltsames Zeichen.

Tonks hielt vor ihm plötzlich an und wandte sich um, Augen weit offen.

Wortlos zog sie ihren Zauberstab und beschwor drei Kopfblasenzauber.

Sie schritten zusammen die letzten Schritte nach oben und sahen sehr schnell, was vor sich ging.

Im ersten Zimmer lag eine Frau beinahe drapiert an die Kommode gelehnt. Harrys Blick wanderte unweigerlich zu der Blutspur auf ihrem Umhang, die von einer durchgeschnittenen Kehle stammte.

Ihr Gesicht war verfärbt und es war deutlich, dass sie länger tot war.

Ein paar Zimmer weiter erspähte Harry zuerst das Werkzeug, dass auf dem Bett lag. Ein Hammer, mehrere Zangen und eine Metallschere.

Kingsley hing an seinen Handgelenken in der Mitte des Raumes. Harry stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass ihm die Lippe angeschnitten worden war und ihm Zähne fehlten.

Tonks wandte sich prompt um, als sie in den Raum trat und ihre Haare verfärbten sich.

Delacour wirkte betrübt, als er eintrat, „Ein echter Edelmann. Bis zuletzt hat er versucht, seinen Landsleuten zu helfen. Auch wenn das hieß, dass er auf diese Weise sterben würde."

Kingsley trug eine Münze bei sich, auf der ein Phönix geprägt war. Harry nahm sie an sich.

Er fand Tonks unten im Raum in die Leere starrend. Harry schritt neben sie.

„Wer war das?", fragte sie stimmlos, „Bellatrix ist tot. Die Schatten gehen so nicht vor. Wer…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es nicht. Delacour drückte ihnen einen weiteren Portschlüssel in die Hand und verschwand selbst in eine andere Richtung. Die Frage blieb noch, was man von Kingsley wollte, wenn man ihn so gefoltert hatte.

* * *

A/N: Nächstes Mal: Thomas wacht mal wieder auf.


	11. Schwarze Augen

Ruinierte Dokumente.

Gellert hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Als Albus schlussendlich Zutritt zu Grindelwalds verstecktem Büro hatte, war bereits alles vernichtet. Doch Texte waren nicht das Einzige, dass einem Aufschluss geben konnte.

Gellert hatte seinen Fluch auf eine bestimmte Sektion des Raumes gerichtet. Von dort aus hatte er sich in alle Winkel hinein ausgebreitet.

Das Feuer hatte aber nicht nur Dokumente zerstört. Wertvolle magische Artefakte waren in diesem Raum versteckt gewesen und Albus fühlte Trauer über den Verlust solcher Artefakte.

„Keine Spur von ihm.", sprach Thomas hinter ihm. Er war noch sehr jung und noch unerfahren in manchen Dingen, aber das war für Albus Zwecke überhaupt nicht verkehrt.

„Ich war mir bewusst, dass wir ihn hier wohl nicht finden würden.", erwiderte Albus.

„Wieso suchen wir dann hier? Benötigen wir etwas, was er hinterlassen hat? Es scheint ja wichtig gewesen zu sein.", fragte Thomas darauf, vage in den Raum deutend. Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, aber das legte sich schon noch.

Albus wusste natürlich genau, nach was er suchte, doch zog er es vor, zunächst nichts davon preiszugeben.

„Dir ist sicherlich die Siegfriedsage bekannt.", sagte er stattdessen.

Thomas nickte ruppig. Es war für ihn wohl schmerzhaft, an seine Erziehung zu denken, doch aus welchen Gründen würde sich noch zeigen.

„Der Drachentöter. Das Zeichen für Treue und Stärke und das Spiegelbild der Germanen.", sagte Thomas schließlich, nachdem Albus eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatte.

„Uns was ist die Lehre aus der Geschichte? Worum geht es dabei?", fragte Albus weiter.

Wieder dieser gepeinigte Gesichtsausdruck. Vielleicht war das ja ein Ausdruck des Zweifels an den Lehren, oder auch ein Ausdruck davon, dass Thomas niemals zum Nachdenken angeregt wurde und das, obwohl der Junge ein heller Kopf war. Selbst, wenn Thomas jegliche Informationen fehlten, so hatte der Junge doch das Gefühl, dass etwas fundamental falsch an den Lehren der Nazis war.

„Unsere Lehrer haben immer gesagt, es sei der Nibelungengeist, den die germanische Rasse wiedererlangen müsse, wenn sie die Welt erobern möchte. Wir haben die Schrift von Bruno Tanzmann lesen müssen. _Wer Ohren hat, der hört jetzt im furchtbarsten Krieg aller Kriege wieder das Nibelungenlied brausen. Die Götterdämmerung bricht an: jetzt in diesem furchtbaren Weltkriege wird sich zeigen müssen, ob in uns Deutschen noch der weltüberwindende Siegfriedgeist lebt._ ", zitierte Thomas. Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte der Jugendliche noch hinzu, „Hat sich aber geirrt. Musste es aber auch am Ende vom selben Buch zugeben. Außerdem haben die Nazis ihn in den Selbstmord getrieben, obwohl sie seine Ideen mochten. Danach mussten wir uns mit irgendwelchen Verrätern des deutschen Volkes beschäftigen."

Albus nickte, „Dir wird sicherlich auch bewusst sein, dass die tatsächliche Sage eine etwas andere Lehre hat?"

Thomas sah ihn einfach nur reglos an. Für Albus war das mittlerweile das Zeichen, dass der Junge nicht verstand, aber mehr wissen wollte.

Albus schmunzelte, „Siegfried tötet in der Tat den Drachen und beweist damit Mut, aber viel wichtiger ist noch, dass er, als er in dem Blut des Drachen badet, mit ihm eine magische Einheit bildet. Seine Magie und die Magie des Drachen. Diese Art von Kommunikation ist vielleicht ein bisschen simplifiziert dargestellt, doch ist der Krux an der Geschichte der, dass Siegfried nicht einfach den bösen Drachen besiegt, sondern gegen einen Drachen kämpft und in der Wirkung der Drachenmagie neue Erkenntnisse gewinnt. Er lernt von dem Wesen, dass er gejagt hatte. Alle Geschöpfe sind gleich und jeder kann von dem anderen etwas lernen."

Thomas nickte nur und sagte nichts weiter dazu. Selbst wenn Thomas Unbehagen gegenüber seinem Unterricht rein akademischer Natur war, so wollte Albus es doch nutzen, um die Ansichten, die dem Jungen eingetrieben worden waren, etwas gerade zu rücken. Es konnte auch nicht schaden, wenn Thomas etwas über alte magische Riten lernte.

X

X

X

Als Harry Thomas besuchte, wurde er gerade von Pflegern wieder auf den Rücken gedreht. Emilia stand am Fußende des Bettes und nickte ihm nur stumm zu. Die Pfleger waren beide simpel gekleidet und verschwanden sehr schnell wieder aus dem Raum heraus.

Er war stark sediert, hatte man ihm gesagt. Die Manschetten und verschiedenen Gerätschaften machten den Anblick nicht gerade besser. Es wirkte als würde sich sein Zustand verschlimmern statt verbessern.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein etwas verhaltener Mann in schlichter Uniform drängte sich zwischen ihnen durch, „Ich muss seine Werte überprüfen."

Emilia und Harry machten ihm schnell Platz. Harry schielte zu Emilia herüber, die das wahrscheinlich schon getan hatte.

„Unsägliche Brown, sie haben sicher schon…", setzte der Mann an, doch Emilia winkte ab.

„Ich halte mich da lieber raus.", sagte Emilia dann, „Dann kann mir keiner Fehler vorwerfen und ich muss mich nicht schuldig fühlen."

Es verging ein Moment in Stille. Für Harry sah es aus als wäre der Mann neu hier, immer wieder hielt er zögernd inne und musste nach einigen Utensilien suchen. Vielleicht hatte er ursprünglich im Sankt Mungos gearbeitet und wurde jetzt von der Zentrale für seine Dienste bezahlt, da auch das Sankt Mungos nun gefährlich war.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus.", sagte der Mann schließlich und Harry hatte zwar schon so ein Gefühl gehabt, wusste aber nicht, was das heißen sollte.

Der Mann tippte sein Abzeichen an, dass er an den Gürtel geschnallt hatte. Wenn Harry darüber nachdachte, war er mit seinem vielleicht ein wenig direkt, da er es auf der Brust trug. Selbst Thomas hatte seines nicht an der Brust. Doch zu Harrys Verteidigung war dort nun mal die vorgesehene Halterung.

Bridger eilte wenig später in den Raum hinein. Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Schritte des Mannes weniger aufgeregt waren. Harrys erste Begegnung mit dem Mann hatte sich schließlich in sein Gehirn gebrannt.

„Beiseite.", befahl Bridger kühl und der andere Heiler sprang beinahe weg. Harry sah Emilia mit verwirrtem Gesicht an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Bridger beugte sich über Thomas und zog ihm mit einer Hand die Augenlieder hoch. Mit seinem Zauberstab leuchtete er ihm in die Augen und zog danach seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. Den Vorgang wiederholte er einige Male an beiden Augen.

„Keine Pupillenreaktion.", kommentierte Bridger, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Brauchen wir eine CT?", fragte der andere Heiler nun, worauf Emilia sich zu dem Mann umdrehte, „Wofür eine CT?"

Der Mann verwies unsicher auf Bridger, „Er hat uns verboten, Magie auf den Patienten anzuwenden, damit wir sein System nicht stören."

„Thomas ist noch immer instabil. Normalerweise müssten die Manschetten ihre Wirkung zeigen, doch bei Thomas haben sie nur die Anfälle überwunden. Ich fürchte, dass wir ihn aufwecken müssen."

„Bitte was?", zischte Emilia nun, „Und seinen Tod riskieren? Was ist, wenn er aufwacht und seine Magie nicht kontrollieren kann?"

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt Emilias Blick mit überraschender Leichtigkeit stand, „Unsäglicher Thomas kann anscheinend seine Magie unterbewusst nicht mehr steuern. Üblicherweise erwartet man, dass sich Schatten daran gewöhnt haben, doch er ist vermutlich sein ganzes Leben mit seinem Bruder verbunden gewesen. Das heißt, dass sein Körper überhaupt nicht die Möglichkeit hat, sich zu wehren. Er muss es bewusst machen. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, oder fällt Ihnen etwa eine ein, Miss Brown?"

„Thomas steht unter starker Beobachtung.", fügte der andere Heiler hinzu, „Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich besser fühlen würde, wenn mir das eine qualifizierte Fachkraft versichern würde.", spottete Emilia feindselig und Harry war sich unsicher, woher die plötzliche Feindseligkeit im Raum kam.

„Mister Potter, bitte halten Sie sich bereit, Unsäglichen Thomas zu sichern, falls er uns wegsterben sollte. Wir können uns keine größeren magischen Entladungen in diesem Raum leisten. Ach, und William, bitte halten sie doch die Beine fest.", befahl Bridger nun ruhig.

Harry eilte zur Höhe von Bridger und hielt sich bereit. Er war ein wenig unsicher, was er tun sollte, doch wenn es Thomas so ergehen würde wie August war Harry zumindest vorbereitet. Er wusste, was er tun konnte und er würde diesmal schneller reagieren können. Doch irgendwie machte sich Harry keine Sorgen.

Bridger starrte noch eine Sekunde lang in das Gesicht von Thomas, scheinbar irgendetwas suchend. Dann ließ er die Manschetten aufklicken, welche sich sogleich lösten. Bridger drehte ein Rädchen an dem Tropf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Thomas.

„Stupor.", sprach der Mann und mit einem roten Leuten versetzte er Thomas wieder in eine Starre, „Wir müssen Thomas schlagartig zurückholen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass er nur ein wenig aufwacht und unsere Arbeit zunichte macht. Allerdings bitte ich Sie, Unsägliche Brown, bei ihm zu bleiben, damit wir keine bösen Überraschungen erleben. Rufen Sie mich sofort, wenn Sie Änderungen seiner Magie spüren."

Beinahe sofort erfasste Harry eine starke Magiewelle. Bevor er es realisiert hatte, verkrampfte sich Thomas Arm und Bridger sprach sofort einen erneuten Schockzauber auf den Mann.

Schattenmagie baute sich in Thomas auf und Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Magiefeld den Raum erkalten ließ. Es war keine körperliche Kälte, sondern vielmehr wirkte es wie die Präsenz von Dementoren.

Instinkt und Not halfen Harry oft bei Dingen, die er sich von selbst nicht zutrauen würde. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und seine Hand fing an zu glühen. Er brachte die Hand in Richtung von Thomas Brustkorb und ließ diese fremde Kraft mit der dortigen Magie kämpfen. Thomas Hand entkrampfte und Emilia starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Mister Potter, ich hatte nicht erwartet, das von Ihnen zu sehen, aber ich habe aktuell keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern. Fürs erste denke ich, dass Sie die Situation unter Kontrolle haben.", sagte Bridger nun ruhig.

Die Heiler verließen den Raum und Harry und Emilia waren wieder alleine. Harry nahm seine Hand von Thomas Brustkorb weg und Emilia ging an die Stelle, an der Bridger eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Das war seltsam.", sagte Emilia. Harry sah weiterhin auf Thomas und wusste nicht, wie er sich erklären sollte.

„Seit wann kannst du das?", fragte Emilia, „Das klingt nämlich wie eine Sache, die du melden solltest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich konnte es auch erst drei Mal oder so. Einmal bei August, einmal als ich bei Luna war und… Einmal als ich beinahe bewusstlos war als ich gegen Schatten und Todesser gekämpft habe. In unterschiedlichen Stärken."

„Aber wieso weiß ich nichts davon? Was hast du davon, wenn du neue Fähigkeiten entwickelst und niemanden um Rat dabei fragst? Wer weiß überhaupt davon? Ich nehme dann ja wohl an, dass Luna Bescheid weiß."

Harry nickte, „Ja, das weiß sie. Sie scheint es sogar irgendwie zu verstehen, allerdings rede ich mit ihr normalerweise lieber über…"

„Normale Dinge? Kann ich schon verstehen. Wer weiß es noch?"

Harry grinste verlegen, „Thomas weiß es. Er hat es aber auch gesehen. Aber dann war die ganze Sache mit seinem Bruder und seitdem ist er ja im Koma, da habe ich nicht weiter nachgehakt."

Emilia seufzte, „Dann werden wir das jetzt nachholen. Ich weiß nicht, was Thomas dir dazu gesagt hatte, aber ich kann dir eindeutig bestätigen, dass es sich um eine normalmagische Kraft handelt. Was die Frage aufwirft, wieso du nicht deswegen explodierst. Hast du probiert, einen normalen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen? Weißt du, ob man deinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, als man in die Ruine deines ehemaligen Zuhauses gegangen ist?"

Harry wusste, dass alles natürlich nicht, „Ich habe nie gefragt, was passiert ist."

Emilia lächelte verstehend, „Das waren die Nachwirkungen der Flüche, allerdings ist es vielleicht höchste Zeit die Fragen, die du damals nicht gestellt hast, nachzuholen."

Harry nickte bedächtig. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch eine weitere Welle von Magie ging von Thomas aus und Harry legte dem Mann sofort wieder die glühende Hand auf die Brust.

„Ich würde es für einen unrealistischen Zufall halten, dass du diese Fähigkeit jetzt entwickelt hast, aber anscheinend hat die bei August ja überhaupt nichts gebracht.", sagte Emilia trocken.

Harry seufzte, „Aber wenn wir schnell reagieren können, dann bringt es ja vielleicht etwas. Und Thomas ist doch viel zu stur um ins Gras zu beißen. Der macht das schon."

Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin nur froh, dass es Thomas Eigenart ist, die jetzt Probleme macht und kein Fehler meiner Arbeit."

Harry nickte, ehe er den Mut aufbrachte, sich zu entschuldigen, „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erst verurteilt habe. Du weißt ja, ich bin nicht gut in… situationsbedingter Ethik."

Emilia nickte, sah aber weiter auf Thomas, „Es ist ja gut, wenn du eine starke Moral hast. Die wirst du denke ich auch brauchen. Es ist zwar nicht so offensichtlich wie bei Ron oder Hermine, aber seitdem du die Gabe erhalten hast, haben sich deine Fähigkeiten enorm gesteigert. Du bist _alleine_ in ein Nest gegangen und lebend wieder heraus gekommen. Aber danke. Ich… muss ja auch zugeben, dass es sehr egoistisch von mir war.

„Glaubst du, dass er sich ändert? Glaubst du, dass er sich jetzt freier fühlt? Voldemort war ja nie seine persönliche Sache. Das ist ja mehr oder weniger nur sein Job für ihn. Denkst du, dass er…" Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Emilia schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, „Er weiß doch, was ich möchte, es bringt ja nichts, ihn zu drängen."

Harry legte den Kopf schief, „Und was, wenn nicht? Er mag ja vielleicht denken, dass es im Hintergrund lauert, aber wenn du ihm klar machst, dass das von nun an deine Absicht ist…"

Emilia grinste, „Wir müssen uns ja erst darum kümmern, wenn er auf den Beinen und wieder voll funktionsfähig ist. Wenn er nicht stirbt."

Harry grinste wiederrum, „Ich kann mir so schwer vorstellen, dass Thomas einfach so auf die andere Seite geht. Der wird sich weigern oder die Leute zusammenschimpfen."

Emilia piekste Thomas in die Wange, „Unser lieber Thomas wird da sicherlich jemanden eine Standpauke halten."

„Pieks mir nicht ins Gesicht.", murmelte Thomas schläfrig.

Sie schreckten zurück. Einen Moment später reagierte Emilia erst damit, breit zu grinsen, bevor sie schnell ihr Abzeichen antippte. Der jüngere Heiler kam schnell angelaufen und auch Bridger hörte man im Gang bereits fluchen.

Dass der Mann fluchen konnte war Harry aber neu.

Thomas hingegen zog scharf die Luft ein und Harry gab ihm zur Sicherheit nochmal einen kräftigen Wärmestoß, wodurch Thomas husten musste.

„Potter, eine Vorwarnung wäre gut gewesen.", krächzte Thomas nun stimmlos. Seine Stimme war immerhin seit vielen Tagen ungenutzt.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du keinen Anfall bekommst.", meinte Harry darauf belustigt. Thomas schien jedoch relativ stabil zu sein und das, obwohl seine Magie eben noch in extremem Aufruhr gewesen war.

Als wollte er ihm die Vorfreude nehmen keuchte Thomas auf und eine Welle von Magie erfasste sie alle, als sich die Hand seines Mentors verkrampfte.

„Ich dachte das mit den Anfällen hätten wir hinter uns, Unsäglicher Thomas.", sagte Bridger nun ruhig und bedeutete dem anderen Heiler nochmals, dessen Beine festzuhalten.

„Geben sie ihm die Manschetten!", zischte Emilia an Bridger gewandt, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Derselbe Grund wie eben.", erklärte der ältere Heiler, „Wenn Thomas das nicht von selbst auf die Reihe bekommt, dann können wir ihm nicht helfen. Unsäglicher Potter, einen Schub Normalmagie bitte, aber diesmal einen Kräftigen."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich stärker auf den Energiestrom und leitete ihn in Thomas hinein. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wieso es funktionierte und doch machte es irgendwie Sinn. Normalmagische Zauber funktionierten nicht, indem man sie steuerte oder indem man sie schrittweise und wortweise aufbaute. Es lief einfach irgendwie… anders. Es war schon so lange her, dass sich Harry kaum noch erinnerte, wie es eigentlich vonstatten ging.

Doch es zeigte Wirkung. Thomas keuchte nochmals und musste wieder husten und Harry fragte sich bei dem Husten ein wenig, ob er etwas falsch machte, doch der andere Mann wirkte wieder in Kontrolle seiner Aura.

Dennoch brannte Thomas Aura und machte, dass Harrys Wahrnehmung beinahe geblendet wurde. Der Mann versuchte sie ein wenig herunter zu regeln und Harry konnte das spüren.

„Gegenwelle, Thomas, Gegenwelle.", versuchte Harry seinen Mentor zu erinnern. Dessen Aura war normalerweise nie im normalen Zustand gewesen und daher wusste er vielleicht nicht, wie man seine Aura zügeln konnte. Doch Thomas hatte eine gute Motivation. Nicht zum Dementor zu werden war Harrys allerhöchstes Ziel.

Schließlich schien sich Thomas genug auf seine Aura konzentrieren zu können, dass sie einigermaßen abebbte. Sie war noch immer unglaublich. Harry konnte sich so schwer vorstellen, dass _das_ die ganze Zeit hinter Thomas' Magie gesteckt hatte, doch allem Anschein nach war es schon immer so gewesen. Das würde auch den unheimlichen Stress auf Thomas Körper erklären.

„Wasser.", brachte Thomas nun hervor und Emilia reagierte zuerst. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem Glas Wasser wieder und hielt es Thomas an die Lippen.

Dieser machte ein paar kräftige Züge und leerte das Glas ohne absetzen zu müssen. Emilia nahm das Glas wieder weg und ließ es verschwinden.

„Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?", fragte Thomas.

„Drei Wochen. Dabei ist das normalerweise eher meine Tätigkeit, findest du nicht?", stichelte Harry nun belustigt.

Thomas wiederrum war nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Was macht Voldemort?", fragte er weiter.

„Wow und hier stehe ich und denke du fragst vielleicht zuerst nach mir. Immerhin habe ich dir das Leben gerettet und so. Vor allem denkst du auch noch, dass wir anderen alle vollkommen hilflos ohne dich sind. Aber wenn du es genau wissen möchtest: Wir haben nichts gehört. Keine Aktivität und keine sonderlich starke Kontrolle über England. Wir haben sogar einen neuen Schub Menschen evakuieren können.", antwortete Emilia.

Thomas blinzelte einmal kräftig. All diese Gesichtsausdrücke waren auf Thomas Zügen tatsächlich neu. Harry dachte nie, dass er Thomas orientierungslos und verwirrt erleben würde.

„Wollen Sie probieren sich aufzusetzen?", fragte der jüngere Heiler dann, „Vielleicht hilft Ihnen etwas Bewegung.

Thomas nickte ruppig und setzte sich sofort auf. Der Heiler war etwas verunsichert von der ruckartigen Bewegung doch richtete Thomas dann sein Kissen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, vermutlich um irgendwem Bescheid zu geben, dass nun ein weiterer Patient wohl feste Nahrung benötigen würde.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht in großer Dankeslaune bin solange ich die Situation nicht begriffen habe.", murmelte Thomas nun, allerdings relativ leise.

„Das mag ja sein, aber du wirst ja jetzt auch nicht sofort aufspringen können um gegen irgendwen zu kämpfen. Du brauchst Zeit.", erwiderte Emilia.

„Wer kümmert sich jetzt um den Orden?", fragte Thomas und Harry nahm das ein wenig den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Aber es war doch irgendwie klar. Natürlich wusste Thomas, dass Dumbledore gestorben ist.

„Woher…", setzte Emilia an.

Thomas schüttelte reumütig den Kopf, „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass er mich nicht vorgewarnt hat? Was hätte ich schon tun können? Wenn die Zeit steht, sobald das Gespräch zu Ende ist, hat man überhaupt keine Zeit, zu reagieren. Mit mir hat er vor dir gesprochen. Es wundert mich nicht, dass er es dir nicht gesagt hat."

Emilia war etwas schockiert, doch Harry leuchtete es irgendwie ein. Wenn Dumbledore etwas in der letzten Zeit bewiesen hatte dann war es, dass er machen konnte, was er wollte. Niemand hatte die Fähigkeit, ihn aufzuhalten und selbst Voldemort hatte sich nie Dumbledore in den Weg stellen können. Am Ende hatte sich der Schulleiter selbst geopfert.

„Alastor kümmert sich um den Orden und die Angelegenheiten in der Zentrale, die vorher Dumbledores Aufgabe waren, teilen sich aktuell einige Mitarbeiter. Das schließt internationale Zusammenschlüsse ein. Ziemlich viel vom Finanzhaushalt ging anscheinend auch über Dumbledores Tisch. Wir haben einige Informationslücken, aber es sind erstaunlich wenige.", antwortete Emilia.

Harry hätte ebenfalls gedacht, dass mehr Wissen verloren war, aber anscheinend hat Dumbledore am Ende doch mehr mit anderen geteilt als er gedacht hatte – vieles davon wohl postmortal.

Thomas schwang seine Decke zur Seite. In einem Krankenhausgewandt sah er sehr merkwürdig aus.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du…", setzte Emilia an, doch Thomas ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein und stand einfach aus dem Bett auf.

Harry war sich sicher, dass man nach so langer Zeit im Bett sicher nicht einfach so aufstehen konnte, doch Thomas unterstützte seine Beine wohl mit Magie. Ob das so sicher war, in Anbetracht seiner Lage, wusste Harry nicht, daher hielt er sich lieber bereit, sollte Thomas der Fuß abfallen.

„Vorsicht.", wies Emilia an.

Thomas nickte beiläufig und machte einige Schritte in Richtung der Tür. Er hatte keine Manschetten oder Ähnliches mehr an seinem Arm, doch er hatte noch immer den Zugang. Harry war froh, dass er den zumindest drin ließ.

„Aktivitäten der Schatten?", erkundigte sich Thomas.

Emilia zögerte und auch Harry war neugierig, immerhin hatte er nichts davon gehört, „Wir glauben, dass sie eventuell ihre Standorte ändern. Auf mich wirken die Aktivitäten zumindest so."

Thomas dreht sich um und ging ein paar vorsichtige Schritte wieder zurück zum Bett, wo er sich hinsetzte, „Nicht unüblich. Aber die Frage ist, was die Schatten dann so aufregt, dass sie sich sichern wollen. Hat Jason noch ein paar Angriffe geführt?"

„Nur einen. Auf ein kleineres Nest. Es wurde vollkommen zerstört, aber das sollte eigentlich keine so große Reaktion ausgelöst haben.", antwortete Emilia.

„Was machen die Aufklärer in England?", fragte Thomas nun und Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern. Thomas ging wohl die Liste von Dingen ab, die er dringend würde tun müssen.

Bridger stand noch immer im Raum, aber war sehr ruhig die ganze Zeit. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass Thomas nicht einfach irgendwelche Dinge tat, sondern gezielt Diagnosen an sich selbst ausführte. Das fiel Harry aber erst auf, als Thomas sich mit einem Finger gegen die Nase tippte.

„Sehr gut.", sprach Bridger und ging zu Thomas. Zu Harrys Verwirrung legte er ihm die Hände auf das Gesicht und fuhr im danach Hals und Arme entlang.

Thomas nickte, „Fühlt sich alles normal an."

„An den Beinen auch?", fragte Bridger nun knapp und strich Thomas über die Beine. Das war irgendwie seltsam für Harry, aber Bridger war schließlich auch der Heiler und nicht Harry.

„Neurologische Erhebung", flüsterte ihm Emilia zu, als würde ihm das in irgendeiner Weise mehr verraten.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie weiter hier bleiben wollen, oder?", fragte Bridger nun beiläufig und Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann. Ich gebe dem Direktor ein Schreiben, dass Sie sich zu bestimmten ambulanten Untersuchungen in den nächsten Wochen nochmals hier einfinden müssen, aber ansonsten vertraue ich auf Ihre magische Stärke, nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umzufallen. Ich komme gleich nochmal für ein paar Tests wieder."

Damit schritt Bridger aus dem Raum heraus und musste wohl erstmal dem anderen Heiler sagen, dass Thomas dann wohl doch kein Mittagessen aus der Krankenstation benötigen würde.

X

X

X

Harry hatte sich irgendwann entschuldigt. Emilia sah dem jungen Unsäglichen hinterher, als er sich seinen Weg zurück durch die Station bahnte.

„Er hat sich doch sehr gut eingefunden.", kommentierte Thomas, „Und das trotz allem."

Emilia nickte bedächtig. Sie war damals natürlich auch kein allzu großer Fan davon gewesen, Harry Potter von seiner Schule wegzureißen, aber gegen die Anweisungen von Albus Dumbledore konnte man am Ende des Tages nicht viel machen.

„Wie ist er klar gekommen?", fragte Thomas. Emilia ließ ihn fürs Erste das Thema wechseln. Früher oder später mussten sie zwar über Thomas reden, aber für ein kleines Weilchen konnte sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Immerhin musste er sich doch konzentrieren, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ganz gut.", antwortete Emilia als sie sich neben Thomas auf das Bett setzte, um mit ihm zu warten.

„Vorkommnisse?", hakte Thomas nach.

Emilia nickte, „Harry hat den ermordeten Kingsley gefunden. Anscheinend ziemlich blutig. Hermine und Ron wurden von Aberforth geschickt, um sicherzustellen, dass keine undichte Stelle existiert was die Positionen der Familien angeht."

„Was sind die Details zu dem Mord an Kingsley?", fragte Thomas nun.

Emilia seufzte. „Keine sonderlich aufbauende Unterhaltung."

„Tu mir den Gefallen."

„Okay, also er hatte wohl probiert, die in London lebenden Zauberer zu unterstützen. Es wurden im Nachhinein mehrere Muggelgeborene identifiziert, die im tropfenden Kessel Unterschlupf gesucht haben. Er hat ihnen wahrscheinlich geholfen. Da wir nicht genau wissen, ob der dunkle Lord ihn töten ließ, wissen wir auch nicht, ob er aufgeflogen ist."

„Magische Spuren?"

„Tatort war zu alt. Als Harry dort angekommen ist, waren bereits alle mehrere Tage tot."

„Und wieso konnte es kein Todesser gewesen sein?"

„Keiner, der uns bekannt ist, geht so vor. Kingsley wurde gefoltert bevor er gestorben ist. Wir wissen nicht genau, was der Angreifer wissen wollte."

„Ohne magische Spuren wird die ganze Sache sowieso schwierig.", gab Thomas zu bedenken.

Emilia wusste, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte, ihn erstmal nicht darauf anzusprechen, aber sie konnte ja nicht _gar nicht_ nachhaken, oder?

„Und wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte sie dann.

Thomas presste kurze seine Lippen zusammen, „Gut. Ich habe es weitgehend unter Kontrolle. Es ist nur eine Umgewöhnung."

„Und was machst du jetzt wegen…", fragte sie dann darauf.

„Was mache ich wegen _was_? Eines nach dem Anderen, Emilia. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen."

„Ich meine ja nur, dass…"

Bridger kam wieder in den Raum herein, „Unsäglicher Thomas, ich möchte, dass sie kurz in sich gehen. Ziemlich wörtlich gesprochen."

Thomas runzelte kurz die Stirn, schien aber beinahe sofort zu begreifen, was Bridger meinte.

„Was meint er?", fragte Emilia besorgt.

„Er fragt nach meiner Seele. Immerhin war das ja genau das Problem meiner bisherigen Lebzeit.", antwortete Thomas für Bridger. An den Heiler gewandt sagte er, „Ich weiß natürlich nicht hundertprozentig, ob es Probleme gibt, aber mein Geist ist noch fest verbunden also erwarte ich keine Schwierigkeiten."

„Was passiert, wenn es da Probleme gäbe?", fragte Emilia nun.

Bridger holte tief Luft, die er stoßartig ausblies, „Nun ich gehe davon aus, dass es unerwartete Alterung geben könnte. Oder plötzliche kognitive Dissoziation. Allerdings denke ich, dass wohl das erste Anzeichen auch plötzlicher Tod sein könnte. Thomas kann aufgrund seiner Natur dazu mehr sagen als ich."

„Ich denke, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen, Emilia.", meinte Thomas.

„Aber wird er… Ich meine, seine Seele ist ja schon etwas älter.", fragte Emilia dann ungenau.

Thomas grinste, „Ich lasse dich meinen Kopf kontrollieren, ob ich graue Haare bekomme."

„Wir haben keine Erfahrungen mit Menschen von Thomas Natur. Es gibt keinen Präzedenzfall und nichts auf, dass ich mich beziehen könnte. Das obwohl, wenn ich es betonen darf, die magischen Ströme in und um Menschen genau mein Spezialgebiet sind."

„Wir müssen uns jetzt auch nicht unnötig verrückt machen, Emilia.", sprach Thomas darauf.

„Ich weiß, dass das Folgende weit hergeholt klingt.", erklärte Bridger darauf ernst, „Aber vielleicht hatte ihr Alterungsstopp auch nichts mit der Bindung zu ihrem Bruder zu tun. Unserer Erfahrung nach werden ältere Schatten entweder getötet oder es gibt sie nicht. Wir haben keine Aufzeichnungen dazu und keiner von den bisher Übergelaufenen kann eine Aussage dazu treffen. Wir werden es mit der Zeit herausfinden müssen."

„Also ich altere schon.", widersprach Emilia, ohne ins Detail zu gehen.

Bridger seufzte, „Obwohl ich Ihre Selbsteinschätzung durchaus ernst nehme, haben wir keine verlässliche Methode, um das zu testen. Ich fürchte, dass einer der Übergelaufenen schon graue Haare entwickeln muss, damit wir uns sicher sein können. Deutliche Altersanzeichen zeigt keiner der bei uns registrierten Schatten. Magische Tests funktionieren auch am normalmagischen Zauberer nicht."

„Was ist mit Zahnwurzeltransparenz?", fragte Emilia nun.

Bridger hob die Augenbrauen, „Die Veröffentlichungen davon sind durchaus fundiert, allerdings ist auch dafür, wenn es überhaupt geht, eine höhere Altersspanne vonnöten."

„Ach der liebe Thomas hat doch gute Gene.", spöttelte eine Stimme im Flur. Alexander steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum und wurde kurz darauf von Jason zur Seite geschoben.

„Was ist hier denn für eine Party?", fragte Jason jovial.

Thomas lächelte mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Emilia sehr gut kannte. Er mochte bestimmte Wörter einfach nicht.

„Man hat mir nie gesagt, ich hätte gute Gene.", bemerkte Thomas, „Ich war immer nicht rein genug oder stammte von Nazis ab. Gute Gene ist neu."

„Ach komm – zumindest hast du nicht meine Hackfresse.", stichelte Jason dann, wohl wissend, dass er überhaupt keine guten oder schlechten Gene hatte.

„Okay, aber wie wäre es wenn wir Thomas ein Bein amputieren und die Ringe zählen?", witzelte Alexander nun, „Aber stellt euch vor, heute ist Thomas noch ein fitter irgendwie-jähriger und morgen wacht er mit Rückenschmerzen auf."

„Beschrei es nicht, Alex.", murmelte Thomas erschöpft.

„Also gut, die Show ist vorbei. Wir müssen Thomas ja jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit belagern. Wir sehen ihn wahrscheinlich früher wieder im Dienst als uns lieb ist.", forderte Emilia auf.

„Jetzt tu nicht so als würden wir auf einmal stören. Immerhin musst du dich ja nicht sorgen, du siehst ihn außerhalb der Dienstzeiten sowieso. Wenn ich bei ihm zu Hause auftauche, jagt er mir einen Fluch auf den Rücken.", widersprach Alexander fröhlich-empört.

„Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier? Ihr werdet ja wohl wissen müssen, dass ich nicht lange hier bin, wenn ich wach werde.", entgegnete Thomas.

„Du wirst gebraucht, um festzustellen ob Voldemort noch irgendwas aus Nurmengard hat mitgehen lassen.", erwiderte Jason nun ernst.

„Ich wusste, dass sich Arbeit aufstapeln würde.", meinte Thomas nur gelassen.

„Nunja, Unsäglicher Thomas.", fing Bridger nun wieder an, „Ich fürchte, dass sie auf meinen ärztlichen Segen nicht viel geben werden. Passen Sie aber auf sich auf."

Damit verließ der Heiler den Raum und übergab Thomas in die Fittiche von Jason und Alexander, die sich anscheinend wochenlang Witze aufgespart hatten.

X

x

Als Harry einige Tage später Wache am Stützpunkt hielt, war alles verhältnismäßig ruhig. Er wollte ein Auge auf seine Freunde werfen und auf all diejenigen Schüler, die noch zurückgeblieben waren. Wie sie auf dem Schlachtfeld feststellen mussten, schloss das nicht nur Luna mit ein.

Es machte irgendwie Sinn, dass Draco Malfoy sich nicht mit ihnen absprach, wo er war und wo er schlief, allerdings machte die Unsicherheit, was der ehemalige Slytherin trieb, Harry schon ein mulmiges Gefühl. Immerhin konnten die anderen auf dem Stützpunkt ihn im Auge behalten.

Der Stützpunkt war sehr leer und Harry wusste auch, dass die Muggel die Sektion, in der die Zauberer untergebracht waren, mit Absicht mieden. Es war wahrscheinlich einfacher so.

Sie belegten fünf Häuser. Es waren sogar recht große Häuser. Es gab welche unter Ihnen, die Raumerweiterungszauber wirken konnten, allerdings hatten die ihre Grenzen und außerdem wollte man auch ein wenig auf die sozialen Aspekte des Zusammenlebens achten. Es war insgesamt schwierig und wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, nicht unbedingt alle auf einem Haufen zu haben, dann nutzte man sie.

Harry wusste, dass das wohl etwas paranoid war, doch wollte er zumindest einmal nachsehen, ob alle da waren, wo sie hingehörten.

Auf dem Muggelstützpunkt war es erstaunlich einfach, magische Personen zu sehen. Bei den Muggeln hielt man es normalerweise für besser, magische Felder abzuschwächen und nicht zu bestärken.

Ron und Hermine waren im Gebäude und sie waren erstaunlich alleine. Remus und Tonks saßen wohl in der Küche im Erdgeschoss. Harry wirkte vermutlich ein wenig komisch. Eine einsame Figur, die vor den Häusern der Zauberer stand und sie anstarrte. Doch er konnte mehr sehen als nur gewöhnliche Hausfassaden.

Es war in der Dunkelheit nicht einfacher, Magie zu sehen. Wenn es am Tag flüchtige Eindrücke im Augenwinkel waren, so waren es in der Nacht Schemen in der Dunkelheit. Es war kein physisches Licht, dass Harry wahrnehmen konnte und das tagsüber nur überstrahlt wurde. Vielmehr musste er sich auf das konzentrieren, was er zwischen seinen Blicken sah. Wie die flüchtige Dunkelheit beim Blinzeln.

Doch deutlich erkannte er, dass eine Gestalt alleine im Flur eines der Häuser herumwanderte und irgendwann stehen blieb. Es war auch keine gewöhnliche Aura. Normalerweise war das Feld um einen Zauberer relativ unscheinbar und reagierte ein wenig mit den Emotionen der Person. Was Harry spürte, war jedoch irgendwie verzerrt. Und dunkler.

Als die Figur nach einer Minute immer noch regungslos blieb, betrat Harry das Haus. Lautlos ging er die Treppen hinauf, um schließlich in einem kleinen Flur zu stehen. Der Teppichboden war gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch er verschluckte seine Schritte und Harry konnte sich ungestört nähern.

Nun sah er die Figur, deren Eindruck er eben noch von draußen beobachten konnte.

„Malfoy?", rief Harry ihm zu. Die Figur in den Schatten war nicht gut zu erkennen, allerdings konnte man im Ausschlussverfahren sehr gut sagen, um wen es sich handeln musste.

Der junge Malfoy stand an einem Fenster und schien herauszustarren. Allerdings gab es da das Problem, dass das Fenster zugezogen war. Draco stand somit vor einem geschlossenen Vorhang und starrte unfokussiert auf die Fasern.

„Du weißt, dass ihr euch nicht außerhalb der Räumlichkeiten aufhalten solltet.", sprach Harry dann. Doch Malfoy antwortete noch immer nicht und Harry wurde langsam unruhig, weil er keine Antwort bekam.

Er entschloss sich, mit normalen, etwas lauteren Schritten auf Malfoy zuzugehen. Vielleicht schlafwandelte Malfoy auch. Das war zwar etwas unangenehm, aber zumindest eine gute Erklärung.

Er war beinahe hinter Malfoy angelangt und etwa in Armreichweite. Harry ließ das Licht angehen. Malfoy war in seinen Schlafsachen gekleidet. Er tippte Malfoy auf die Schulter.

Dieser zuckte heftig zusammen und wandte sich um. Was immer Malfoys Augenfarbe vorher gewesen war, komplett schwarze Augen hatte er jedenfalls nicht gehabt.

Mit einem wilden Schwung setzte Malfoy zu seinem Hieb an und Harry sprang zurück.

Das gab Malfoy Zeit, einen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Mit einem wortlosen Schwenker sandte er einen Schneidefluch in Harrys Richtung. Harry parierte die Attacke und sandte Fesseln in Richtung seines Gegners.

Wie im Wahn schnitt Malfoy auch durch die Fesseln. Als wäre das aktuell sein einziger Fluch.

Harry löste sich aus der Ebene und beobachtete Malfoy.

In der Schattenebene konnte er sich dem Verrückten deutlich sicherer nähern. Körperlosigkeit war sehr desorientierend, allerdings konnte Harry sich mit etwas Konzentration _vorstellen_ , einen Körper zu haben.

Draco schien in eine Art Starre zu gehen. Leicht übergebeugt stand er nun in den Gang und starrte wie wild in Richtung der Treppe. Er schien wirklich nicht ganz bei sich und Harry wusste nicht, was diese Episode ausgelöst hatte. Dann waren da natürlich noch seine Augen.

Ohne zu blinzeln stand Malfoy nun da und schien zu keuchen.

Harry bewegte sich ohne Zögern in Reichweite, löste sich aus der Ebene, und schlug Malfoy mit einem magisch verstärkten Arm auf die Wange. Malfoy klappte zusammen und traf mit der Schulter auf die Wand auf.

„Potter?", murmelte er dann verwirrt und nuschelig.

Seine Augen waren wieder normal und er schien wieder bei Sinnen, doch nun, da Harry etwas näher war, konnte er spüren, dass es das dunkle Mal von Malfoy war, was so gefährlich strahlte.

„Ja. Du kommst glaube ich besser mit.", forderte er diesen auf.

„Auf keinen Fall. Was machst du hier unten? Verschwinde.", nuschelte Malfoy weiter.

„Was meinst du mit _unten_? Wir sind _oben_. Aber ich fürchte, dass du gerade keine Wahl hast. Ich bin Unsäglicher und du hast Aussetzer."

„Glaub nicht, dass du davon kommst, Potter. So leicht geht das nicht.", nuschelte Draco dann. So richtig da schien er noch immer nicht zu sein, doch Harry wollte ihm jetzt nicht schon wieder eine Ohrfeige verpassen.

X

X

X

Draco Malfoy wurde am Abend des letzten Freitags im Januar in den Krankenflügel der Zentrale aufgenommen. Harry hatte Mühe, den zunehmend paranoiden Typen still zu halten und er sah sich oft hilfesuchend nach den Ärzten um. Um ihn herum war Chaos und Draco zuckte ab und zu Mal gegen ihn, doch irgendwie unkontrolliert. Am Ende war es Albert Bridger, der zu ihnen stieß.

„Ich nehme hiermit den Patienten Draco Malfoy in den Krankenflügel der IVZ Zentrale in Straßburg auf. Draco Malfoy, wissen Sie, wo Sie sind und wie Sie hergekommen sind?", fragte Bridger nun.

„Ich bin im Krankenflügel. Potter hat mich gegen meinen Willen vor zehn Minuten oder so abgeholt und hierher gebracht.", antwortete Draco tonlos und ein wenig angestrengt. Sein dunkles Mal strahlte eine gefährliche Macht ab und Harry machte sich für jede Eventualität bereit.

Neben Bridger schwebten ein kleines Diktiergerät sowie eine animierte Feder, die dokumentierte.

„Draco Malfoy ist unter Zwang in unserem Krankenflügel vorstellig geworden. Ankunftszeit wird von Unsäglichem Harry Potter nachgetragen. Der Patient leidet unter leichter Ataxie in den Extremitäten und hat Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen.", dokumentierte der Heiler, „Er scheint sonst allerdings normal zur Zeit, Ort und Person orientiert. Keine Kopfverletzung. Unsäglicher Potter, ihr Bericht?"

Harry sah zu Bridger, nachdem er seinen Blick von dem mit sich kämpfenden Draco lösen konnte, „Ich habe eine negative Einwirkung aus seinem dunklen Mal gespürt, die sich verschlimmert hat. Da habe ich ihn sofort hergebracht. Außerdem, ähm… Seine Augen waren schwarz."

Bridger wandte sich zu ihm um, „Die Iris, der Augapfel, oder beides?", fragte er dann.

„Beides. Gibt es da verschiedene Stufen oder wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Dracos Bein zuckte einmal heftig auf und irritierte die beiden Anwesenden.

„Sie haben das erst seit Kurzem, Mister Malfoy? Ich meine das Zucken in den Beinen?", fragte Bridger nun ruhig.

„Draco.", sagte der Andere. Allerdings noch immer mit Schwierigkeiten, „Ja, noch nicht lange."

„Haben Sie sonst Beschwerden?", fragte Bridger, „Abgesehen von dem Sprechen?"

„Er war außerhalb seines Quartiers und hat die Fenstervorhänge angestarrt.", erklärte Harry, „Auf dem Weg hier meinte er aber, aus dem Fenster gesehen zu haben und an den Angriff auf mich kann er sich auch nicht erinnern. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht im Bett."

„Mister Malfoy?", hakte Bridger nach, doch Draco zuckte abwertend mit den Schultern, „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Unsäglicher Potter, ich möchte einige Tests machen und sie sind der Einzige, der hier ist. Fixieren sie Draco kurz, bitte.", bat Bridger ihn. Harry wusste, dass er den Mann nicht so gut kannte, doch es fiel ihm erneut auf, wie wenig fröhlich der Mann nun war. Es beeinflusste einen in der Tat sehr, von den Schatten gefangen zu sein.

Bridger holte einige Gefäße aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie in der Hand. Seinen Zauberstab setze er bei Draco am Hinterkopf an, welcher wegzucken wollte, doch Harry hielt ihn magisch in Position.

„Für das Protokoll", sprach Bridger und seine Apparaturen schwebten augenblicklich zu ihm, „Ich nehme Gewebe aus dem Rücken, Blut aus der Halsschlagader und Hirnflüssigkeit aus dem dritten und dem Seitenventrikel. Ich ordne ein großes Blutlabor, Prüfung von Verzauberungen, Prüfen von Tränken, Prüfung von magischem Potential, Prüfung auf Imperius, Prüfung auf Tenebrisflüche, großes CSF Labor, insbesondere PR, und präventive Quarantäne an."

Kaum bemerkbar erhoben sich aus dem Hinterkopf von Draco mehrere Flüssigkeiten, eine rot und zwei durchsichtig, und schwebten durch den Deckel der Gefäße hindurch und sackten dort zu Boden.

Harry stand etwas unbeholfen da und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Es verhieß auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes, dass der Mann auf so viele Dinge prüfte.

Die Gefäße in Bridgers Arm verschwanden ins Nichts und der Mann wandte sich Harry zu, „Ich werde Sie kurz mit einem Zauber reinigen, dann melden Sie sich sofort bei Thomas. Er wird aktuell bei meinem Chef sein."

Bridgers Stimme klang hart und kühler als früher, „Den Gang runter, rechts, wieder den Gang hinunter, die große Bürotür. Tergeo!"

Harrys Haut fühlte sich auf einmal extrem trocken an und er gab Bridger zu verstehen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Doch dass Thomas direkt auch mit dem Leiter des Krankenflügels sprach, verwunderte Harry ein wenig. Thomas konnte doch nicht jeden Job übernehmen? Wenn Harry es sich recht überlegte, kannte er keine der anderen Führungspersonen in der Zentrale.

Das Büro war nicht weit entfernt, doch in diesem Seitengang sah es bereits viel weniger nach Krankenflügel und viel mehr nach Büros aus. Harry klopfte an und eine strenge Stimme rief „Herein!", von der anderen Seite.

Thomas saß an einem Schreibtisch, der dem asiatisch aussehenden Abteilungsleiter des Krankenflügels gehörte. Es war ein einfaches Büro. Weiße Aktenschränke und ein Schreibtisch, der nichts verriet. Es war ganz unterschiedlich. Manche wollten sich zu Hause fühlen und manche wollten sich klar machen, dass es die Arbeit und nicht das zu Hause war.

Der Asiate stand auf. „Unsäglicher Potter. Mein Name ist David.", sprach er in akzentfreiem Englisch. Harry fühlte sich erst etwas schlecht wegen seiner Annahmen, doch der Mann verwies ihn direkt auf einen Stuhl und fuhr fort.

„Sie haben einen ehemaligen Mitschüler hier eingeliefert. Berichten Sie bitte."

„Draco Malfoy ist mit Episoden von Abwesenheit und hoher Feindseligkeit hier eingeliefert worden. Auf dem Weg ist mir aufgefallen, dass er auch noch paranoid ist, nuschelt und insgesamt nicht so super bei sich ist. Bridger hat einige Tests veranlasst, doch mehr weiß ich bisher nicht."

„Wie lange ist er schon so? Aussagen der Anderen? Wer hat ihn gestern gesehen?", fragte David nun.

„Habe ich noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können.", gab Harry zu.

Thomas machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl etwas wie _nun mach schon_ aussagen sollte, und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

X

X

X

Den Schülern war nichts aufgefallen. Harry hatte das bereits befürchtet, aber es war doch ein wenig frustrierend, für nichts noch einmal zurück reisen zu müssen. Genervt – und vor allem müde – kam Harry schließlich wieder in der Zentrale an. Er ließ einen Unsäglichen Thomas seine kurze Meldung überbringen und setzte sich ein wenig zum Ausruhen hin.

Harry war schließlich in einem der Aufenthaltsräume eingenickt. Ab und zu kamen Unsägliche vorbei, doch es war der große Vorteil an dieser Zentrale, dass sie ihn nicht nervten oder ungewollt ansprachen. Hier war er nur irgendjemand, und das machte ihn auch ziemlich froh.

Kurz war er von einem entfernten Gong aufgewacht, doch war noch nicht richtig wach, und seine Augen waren einfach wieder zu gefallen. Doch als wenige Momente später sein Abzeichen pfiff, schreckte er auf. In seinem Kopf rief er sich sofort den schnellsten Weg zu den Aufzügen in den Kopf, doch er hielt einen Moment inne, um auf die Durchsage zu hören.

„Eilalarmierung stationierter Eingreifzauberer und Gruppe Omega, Zugriffseinsatz, Einsammeln aller Aufklärer, die das dunkle Mal tragen. Briefing findet im Krankenflügel der Zentrale statt.", dröhnte die Stimme durch die Gänge und Harry setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung.

Am Ende lief ihm Emilia zuerst entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Jason und den Anderen. Ein zweiter Gong ertönte.

„Eilalarmierung Heiler in Bereitschaft. T-MIN Einsatz. Patient mit eindeutigen Symptomen.", sagte der Disponent dann.

Als er ankam bemerkte er, dass ihm doch ein Platz in dem Zugriffsteam von Thomas zugesprochen worden war. Da August tot war, war der Platz wohl ihm zugefallen, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Vielleicht war Caroline im Rang nachgerückt.

„Achtung.", verkündete Thomas, welcher von dem Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung gefolgt in den Behandlungsraum von Draco Malfoy schritt. Bridger hatte seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler fixiert und rasiert. Ein kahler, ausdrucksloser Patient starrte sie nun an, dessen Augen ein wenig hektisch hin und her huschten.

„Wir sind hier, da wir ein Phänomen bei Mister Malfoy beobachtet haben, dass unsere sofortige Aufmerksamkeit benötigt. Unsäglicher Bridger?", forderte der Leiter nun.

Bridger nickte ernst, „Ich habe allerhand Tests angeordnet, da ich einen dringenden Verdacht hatte. Den Meisten unter Ihnen muss ich das Folgende nicht erklären, doch für Mister Potter nun einmal die Kurzfassung: Wir alle haben Gehirne, die aus vielen kleinen Zellen auf der Hirnrinde bestehen. Darunter liegt die sogenannte graue Masse. Dort liegen Verbindungen zwischen den Hirnzellen. Das Gehirn von Mister Malfoy jedoch scheint sich selbst zu zersetzen. Ich habe einen 14-3-3 Test angeordnet, der spezifisch nach Proteinen sucht, die für den Abbau von Hirnzellen verantwortlich sind. Hohe Auffälligkeit."

„14-3-3? Deswegen haben sie den T-MIN Einsatz ausgelöst?", fragte der Abteilungsleiter nun. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Ganz genau.", antwortete Bridger.

„Moment, Moment.", unterbrach Alexander, „Was bedeutet das? Das ist kein Stichwort, dass für Eingreifzauberer verwendet wird."

Der Abteilungsleiter wandte sich um und blickte sie ruhig an, „Bei T-MIN handelt es sich um magisch induzierte Neurodegeneration mit dem Vermerk, dass Ansteckungsgefahr vermutet wird. Sie kennen sicherlich die Regelungen für Erinnerungszauber. Die gelten genau aus diesem Grund."

„Neurodegeneration nach der siebten Anwendung des Obliviate-Zaubers.", bestätigte Jason.

Bridger machte einen Schritt nach vorn, „Genau. Sehen Sie, wir alle haben Eiweiße im Gehirn, die hauptsächlich das Zellwachstum im Embryo anregen. Jede Einwirkung von magischer Strahlung im Gehirn erhöht die Chance, dass sich Fehlbildungen dieser Eiweiße entwickeln, die daraufhin das Gehirn angreifen. Bei Mister Malfoy scheint das allerdings nicht der Fall zu sein. Es kommt aus seinem dunklen Mal."

„Haben sie Proteolysetrank verabreicht?", fragte der Abteilungsleiter nun ruhig.

„Noch nicht und nur sehr ungern. Der Trank ist sehr neu und ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, dass er nur die korrekten Proteine selektiert. Wenn ich ihn wirklich verabreiche, dann auf Ihre Verantwortung.", erwiderte Bridger barsch. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert.

„Also gut. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung und stütze Ihre These. Unsäglicher Thomas, Sie wissen am besten, wie man weiter verfährt.", erklärte der Leiter und verschwand.

Sie wandten sich Thomas zu, welcher sich wiederum zu Harry wandte, „Hol deine Freunde. Hermine wird die Todesser aufspüren."

Harry nickte und drehte sich augenblicklich um. Er wusste, dass die Eingangshalle ein wenig weiter von Aufzügen entfernt war als die Sprungzone in der Rettungswache, daher machte er sich dorthin auf den' Weg. Auch die Rettungswache war unterirdisch, da hier ja keine Fahrzeuge stehen mussten. Sie wurde immerhin von Zauberern betrieben.

Er sprang direkt von der Zentrale in den Stützpunkt. Die Strecke war kurz, da der SHAPE Stützpunkt ebenfalls in Belgien lag.

Als die kalte Luft gegen sein Gesicht biss, erschien beinahe augenblicklich zwei Zauberstäbe und die dazugehörigen Gesichter von Ron und Hermine, welche ihn zunächst kalt ansahen. Als sie ihn erkannten, löste sich doch sogleich die Anspannung von ihren Gesichtern.

„Wir brauchen euch in der Zentrale.", sagte Harry schnell, „Es geht um die Unsäglichen, die das dunkle Mal tragen."

„Was ist mit ihnen? Ist mit Draco irgendwas Ernstes? Ich dachte der Typ spinnt nur.", fragte Ron nun verdutzt.

„Bridger kann es besser erklären. Wir müssen alle Betroffenen aufspüren und brauchen Hermine.", antwortete Harry nun, „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Soll ich euch mitnehmen oder wisst ihr den Weg?"

„Öh ziemlich sicher, dass ich noch immer nur auf Sicht apparieren kann. Hermine kann es vielleicht, aber ich wollte schon immer mit dir mitkommen.", erwiderte Ron enthusiastisch. Auch Hermine nickte neugierig.

„Na dann. Haltet euch fest.", sprach Harry. Zwei Menschen hatte er noch nie mitgenommen. Doch das Einzige, auf das er aufpassen musste, war nicht innerlich zu zerfallen. Er hatte es bei August gesehen und es wirkte nicht angenehm.

Sie verschwanden vom Stützpunkt und diesmal spürte Harry, dass er direkt in die Rettungswache springen konnte und das, obwohl er zwei Gäste mitnahm.

„Huch.", meinte Ron verdutzt, „Wieso sind wir nicht…"

„Die Magie der Zentrale erkennt uns beide als Unsägliche.", gab Hermine zu bedenken, „Bisher haben wir das nicht gemerkt, aber Albus hatte ja schon angedeutet, dass es vielleicht Vorteile hat."

„Bekomme ich jetzt auch so ein Abzeichen?", fragte Ron dann, an Harry gewandt, welcher nur grinste.

Thomas und Jason standen am Ende des Ganges. Zusammen schritten sie direkt in Richtung der Aufzüge. Harry war zum ersten Mal mit so vielen Leuten in diesem Raum und er war sich sicher, dass es zu viele sein würden. Doch es hatte jeder Platz. Harry fiel dafür schnell eine einfache und unbefriedigende Erklärung ein.

„Gefahrenabwehrabteilung.", sprach Thomas kühl.

Sie wurden alle in einen anderen Raum gezogen. Ron konnte es anschließend kaum erwarten, wieder dort hinaus zu kommen und auch Hermine war etwas mulmig. Harry war mittlerweile froh, dass er Schattenspringen konnte. Dabei wurde er nicht gequetscht, herum gewirbelt und bekam auch keine Asche in den Mund.

„Wir verwenden einen der Besprechungsräume.", erklärte Thomas ruppig und ließ sie hinein, „Ich treibe alle Informationen auf. Jason holt sich noch ein paar Aufklärer dazu, die uns vielleicht Tipps geben können. Wir machen das schnell und koordiniert."

Harry drehte sich um und war mit Hermine, Ron, und eine Reihe verwirrter Eingreifzauberer alleine. Caroline schwang wenig später etwas genervt die Tür auf, „Erst sagen sie Rettungswache und dann soll ich herkommen?"

Es verging wieder ein Moment der Stille und Emilia trat in den Raum hinein und blickte kurz kritisch in die Runde, ehe sie sich zu Caroline setzte.

„Also wie läuft das jetzt hier?", fragte Ron von der Seite unsicher.

„Wir machen eine Besprechung, dann gibt es eine Planung, wir sehen uns Karten an… Wie man es sich vorstellt denke ich.", gab Harry als Antwort.

Ron schmunzelte, „Ich habe nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie eine Einsatzbesprechung für dich abläuft, Harry. Aber gut ich nehme an, dass man mir schon sagen wird, wenn ich was tun soll."

Harry nickte, „Kann sein, dass du aufgefordert wirst, dich an eine bestimmte Route zu halten. Aber Hermine wird sich die mit Sicherheit für dich merken."

„Darauf baue ich mehr als du denkst.", flüsterte Ron nun, als Thomas wieder in den Raum trat. Er stand vorne an einem kleinen Podium und blickte über den Raum, bis sein Blick schließlich an Hermine haften blieb.

„Wie einfach sind deine Fähigkeiten abrufbar?", fragte er sachlich. Er wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr angeschlagen.

„Wir können das einfach jetzt im Meeting einfließen lassen, wenn das gewünscht ist.", antwortete Hermine ein wenig gestelzt. Was das jetzt heißen sollte, konnte Harry natürlich nicht wissen, aber wenn er raten müsste, würde er sagen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Thomas nickte. Jason kam in dem Moment durch die Tür und schritt mit ein paar anderen Aufklärern in den Raum.

„Alle da? Gut.", fing Thomas nun an, „Wir müssen alle Aufklärer einsammeln, die das dunkle Mal tragen. Natürlich sind die nicht in einem echten Angestelltenverhältnis, daher auch keine Überwachungssphären."

Ein Mann im grauen Anzug stand nun auf. Er war blond und hatte ein relativ langes Gesicht und runde Brillengläser. Auch er trug sein Abzeichen an der Hüfte, wie Harry bemerkte.

„Wir haben zwölf von ihnen verloren. Wir sind bei ihnen allen im normalen Rhythmus, aber nachdem, was bei dem jungen Malfoy geschehen ist, der ja überhaupt nicht mehr im Dienst von Voldemort stand, müssen wir sofort handeln.", sprach der Mann an alle gewandt.

Thomas gab ohne Probleme das Wort ab. Das musste wohl der Chef der Aufklärer sein, den Harry nicht kannte.

„Begebt euch bitte sofort zu den Transporthallen, nachdem wir euch eingeteilt haben. Erster Fall?", wies Thomas nun an.

Der blonde Mann räusperte sich, „Jakob Smith, Magier in zweiter Generation. Hat das dunkle Mal seit vier Jahren und ist vor dreieinhalb Jahren zu uns gestoßen. Letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort war London in der…"

„Er ist da immer noch.", unterbrach Hermine den Mann, „London. Er hält Wache am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Im magischen Teil."

Thomas nickte. Mit einem Fingerzeig auf Emilia und Caroline schickte er die Beiden aus dem Raum.

„Vanessa King, Magierin in dritter Generation. Letzter Aufenthaltsort war in Liverpool an den Docks, da dort normalerweise die…", setzte der Mann an.

„Auch immer noch da.", sprach Hermine ruhig, „Genau wo sie sagten. Am Duke's Dock. In der Nähe des Riesenrades. Ist gar nicht zu verfehlen."

Thomas zeigte darauf auf Harry. Harry nickte ihm zu und verschwand aus dem Raum, in Richtung der Transporthallen.

X

X

X

Das einzige, was Ron nicht erwartet hatte, war sofort nach Ankunft angegriffen zu werden. Die Welt kam in Fokus, die Verwirbelung durch die Apparation verschwand und ein Schneidefluch riss sich aus der Luft und raste auf sie zu. Hastig duckte er sich und zog Hermine mit sich.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste er Deckung suchen. Der plötzliche Schock ließ den Moment in Zeitlupe vergehen.

Eine kleine geziegelte Begrenzung bot sowohl Hermine als auch Ron Platz. Sie lugten hinter der Ecke der Mauer hervor und erspähten den Mann, der gerade wie im Wahn Flüche schoss. Davon sogar nicht alle in ihre Richtung.

Sie hatten es eilig und Ron und Hermine verstanden sich mittlerweile auch ohne große Worte. Ron ging aus der Deckung und beschwor sogleich ein Schild. Zauber leuchteten wütend auf und Ron duckte sich instinktiv.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Ron auf den Mann zu, das Schild noch immer beschworen.

Der Mann schrie. Seine Zauberstabhand verkrampfte sich und er fing an zu zittern. Mit der anderen Hand schlug er sich gegen den Kopf.

Auf zwei Metern konnte Ron sehen, dass die Augen des Mannes geschwärzt waren.

Hermine tauchte hinter dem Mann auf und versetzte ihm einen starken Schockzauber. Darauf trat sie ihn in den Rücken.

Der Mann fiel nach vorne und regte sich nicht mehr. Zur Sicherheit beschworen sie Fesseln.

Ron ließ sein Schild fallen und grinste Hermine an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Hermine gestikulierte in jede Richtung. Ron bemerkte die Muggel, die sich ansammelten.

„Sollen wir…", setzte er an, doch Hermine winkte ab, ohne dass er den Satz hatte beenden müssen. Wie schlimm konnte es schon sein, dass die Muggel das sahen. Vermutlich hatte Voldemort andere Sorgen als die Geheimhaltung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Dazu sah Ron, dass die Muggel sehr wohl wussten, was sie waren. Und sie hatten Angst. Als sich Ron umwandte, sah er, wie eine Gruppe von Frauen, die nicht viel älter waren als er, in Panik gerieten. Man würde das in Jahren nicht reparieren können.


	12. Alter Freund

A/N: Einen schönen Guten Tag! Ich hoffe, alle überstehen diese Zeit gut - aber um nicht mehr so viel drum herum reden zu müssen, kommt hier das Kapitel!

Hmm... Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Dass ich absolut keine Rechte an diesen Geschichten habe, bestätige ich bereits mit dem Hochladen auf dieser Website. Dass ich das schreiben darf ist eine Kulanzregelung der Verläge dem Fans gegenüber.

* * *

„Ein Brief fehlt.", erklärte Thomas ruhig. Beinahe beiläufig. Voldemort hatte also etwas mitgehen lassen. Emilia sah über seine Schulter auf die Liste, die er dem Archiv entnommen hatte.

Der Verwaltungsangestellte tat so, als würde er sich nicht dafür interessieren.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du hast vermutlich seit Jahrzehnten keine Inventur dort gemacht.", murmelte Emilia.

„Ich kenne wahrscheinlich die ursprüngliche Position jedes einzelnen Steines in diesem Gefängnis.", flüsterte Thomas zurück.

„Okay. Ist es ein wichtiger Brief?", hakte Emilia nach und Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht. Ich benötige etwas Zeit um mich an den Inhalt zu erinnern. Aber es ist eine sehr spezielle Sache, die fehlt und es war ein persönlicher Brief von Gellert an Albus."

In Emilia wurde die Neugier geweckt. Sie hatte ja mittlerweile auch begriffen, wie die Gefühl von Albus Dumbledore für Gellert Grindelwald geartet waren. Auch wenn sie, was das anging, vielleicht Spätzünderin war. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie unglaublich lange es bei Jason gedauert hatte, schämte sie sich doch etwas.

„Okay.", flüsterte sie dann zurück. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wieso sie flüsterten. Laut fuhr sie fort, „Wann hast du Feierabend?"

Thomas sah hoch, „Was? Oh ich arbeite überhaupt nicht. Ich bin gewissermaßen freiwillig hier."

„Dann wirst du jetzt freiwillig nach Hause gehen."

Thomas schmunzelte, „Du verkaufst es mir nicht gerade."

„Wenn du nicht immer sofort an die Arbeit denken würdest, sobald ich dir drei Sekunden den Rücken zuwende, würde dir das auch nicht so schwer fallen.", erwiderte Emilia schnippisch.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. Sie dankten dem Angestellten und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ja genau, weil ich jetzt die Zeit aufbringen könnte, neben der Arbeit auch noch schnitzen zu lernen."

„Von Schnitzen habe ich überhaupt nichts gesagt, aber danke. Jetzt weiß ich was ich dir als nächstes schenke.", entgegnete Emilia.

Thomas schmunzelte wieder, „Außerdem habe ich noch ein Hobby bei mir zu Hause sitzen, dass sich permanent dazu entschlossen hat, bei mir zu wohnen."

Emilia grinste, „Gern geschehen. Außerdem lebt Harry auch noch irgendwie bei dir."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach dir.", sagte er mit einer Geste auf den Transportraum. Drinnen fuhr er fort, „Harry schläft immer _irgendwo_ und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob er einen Ort _hat_ , den er als sein zu Hause empfindet. Ich glaube auf Nachfrage würde er noch immer Hogwarts sagen. Aber er ist damit nicht alleine. Es ist ja klar, dass die Bindung der Kinder zu diesem Ort sehr eng ist wenn sie so viel Zeit dort verbringen. Eingangshalle."

Sie wurden weggezogen und standen alsbald in einem identisch aussehenden Raum.

Emilia konnte das eher weniger nachvollziehen, „Bei mir löst die Zentrale eher gegenteilige Effekte aus, da habe ich solche Probleme nicht."

„Japp, sonst hättest du das Kind überhaupt nicht genommen.", kommentierte Thomas. Emilia blieb beinahe stehen und es juckte ihr in den Fingern, ihm böse Worte an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Wie bitte?", zischte Emilia stattdessen.

Thomas seufzte, „Du möchtest doch ab jetzt ehrlich sein. Also reden wir auch um sowas nicht drum rum. Du mochtest das Kind sehr und das konnte auch jeder sehen. Aber deine Hauptmotivation war nicht deine Kinderliebe sondern die Tatsache, dass du nicht wolltest, dass es durch den Prozess der Zentrale geht."

„Nimm meinen Arm.", sagte Thomas dann. Emilia ergriff ihn widerwillig und Thomas brachte sie nach Hause.

Sie landeten mitten im Wohnzimmer. Emilia drehte sich wieder zu Thomas um, der ruhig zur Küche ging und Wasser aufsetzte, „ _Du_ magst ja überhaupt keine Kinder."

Thomas lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche während der Kessel auf dem Gasherd stand, „Woher möchtest du das bitte wissen?"

„Ich habe dich nie mit ihr oder, wenn ich richtig darüber nachdenke, mit _irgendeinem_ Kind interagieren sehen.", gab Emilia zurück. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe einmal wochenlang auf James Potter aufgepasst als der sich noch in die Hosen gekackt hat.", murmelte Thomas, beinahe zu sich selbst.

„Wow. Wirklich? Wie alt warst du da?", fragte Emilia dann. Thomas blickte sie darauf an und sie verstand ihren Fehler.

„Das führt uns zu der nächsten Sache. Wir müssen uns nichts vormachen und ich glaube, dass es gut wäre, es einmal richtig auszusprechen. Ich bin 73.", sagte Thomas nun.

Emilia verschränkte die Arme, „Wow, jetzt wo du es so sagst klingt es überhaupt nicht so schlimm. Ich meine, es gibt doch sicherlich Frauen, die so etwas mögen. Bei mir ist es nur etwas spezifischer."

Thomas hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du mich so bald schon damit überfällst."

Emilia lachte freudlos, „Jetzt tu nicht so als wäre es nicht abzusehen gewesen."

„Wenn du dich erinnerst, ging ich doch sehr davon aus, dass ich sterben würde. Wie konnte ich wissen, dass _Albus sich selbst tötet und mich weiter leben lässt_?", zischte Thomas nun und Emilia verstand sofort, was mit ihm los war. Sie hätte es direkt sehen sollen. Natürlich.

„Du bist traurig.", flüsterte sie.

Thomas blickte sie nur abschätzig an. Irgendwann pfiff der Kessel und Thomas goss Tee auf.

„Schreibst du für mich bitte etwas nieder, was ich diktiere?", fragte er dann. Emilia nickte und fummelte einen Stift aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Sie ließ einen leeren Zettel heranschweben.

Thomas wandte sich mit dem Tee zum Fenster, „Lieber Albus. Es ist nun beinahe eine Ewigkeit vergangen, dass wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Ich schreibe diese Worte in dem Wissen, dass sie deine Augen nie erreichen werden. Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt und du den deinen. Ich kann mich nicht dafür entschuldigen und du weißt, dass ich glaube das Richtige zu tun. Doch das tust du wohl auch.

Ich weiß auch, dass wir beide dasselbe Ziel haben. Dennoch lastest es schwer auf meinem Gewissen, was in meinem Namen geschieht. Welches Leid ich verursache. Ich wanke nicht in meiner Überzeugung. Im Gegenteil: Das Leid, dass die Menschen in der Lage sind zu verursachen bestärkt mich nur in meinem Vorhaben. Macht mein Ziel klarer. Dass die Nichtmagier sterben müssen.

Herr Hitler ist ein paranoider, wahnhafter, aggressiver und leichtgläubiger Tyrann. Er ist das Werkzeug, mit dem die Welt sich selbst hinrichten wird. Doch die Lawine, die in Deutschland angetreten wurde, ist schwer zu kontrollieren. Es gibt Versuche, Magie zu nutzen und zu missbrauchen. Ich habe es natürlich vorhergesehen, aber durch das Erkennen ihrer Pläne sind mir Einzelheiten entschwunden. Nun, da ich weiß, um was es sich handelt, sorge ich um die Zukunft der Magie auf unserem schönen Kontinent.

Sie gehen nach Osten. Sie sind auf der Suche und werden nicht halt machen. Doch ich hoffe, dass du schneller sein wirst und die Artefakte vor denjenigen verstecken, die sie verwenden wollen, ohne sie zu verstehen. Für das größere Wohl, Gellert."

Als der Kugelschreiber den letzten Buchstaben des Namens schrieb, blickte Emilia zu Thomas auf und sah eine Sorge in seinen Augen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Emilia.

Thomas setzte sich zu ihr, „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Zeit wird es zeigen. Erstmal muss herausgefunden werden, was mit den Todessern geschehen ist. Wieso die Schatten sich so verhalten, wie sie es tun. Bevor wir das wissen, gibt es für uns nichts als Abwarten."

Emilia lächelte, „Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir die Wartezeit schöner gestalten könnten."

Thomas blickte sie humorlos an. Emilia rollte mit den Augen, „Nicht _das_ du Arsch."

X

X

X

Es waren nun drei Wochen. Harry war regelmäßig in die Zentrale und besonders in den Krankenflügel gesprungen. So auch an diesem Abend.

Draco ging es nicht viel besser als vorher. Seine Koordination ging den Bach herunter. Er schien allerdings noch immer nicht das Gefühl zu haben, krank zu sein. Wenigstens ein Trost war das wohl. Es wäre wohl schlimmer gewesen, würde Draco merken, was mit ihm geschah.

Harry stand am Fußende des Krankenbettes, als Bridger eine erneute Untersuchung durchführte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was die Zentrale überhaupt tat. Aber hier gab es einen gesamten Gang in dem Doppelagenten lagen, die nun alle die gleichen Beschwerden hatten. Und viele davon waren ziemlich jung. Lag es daran, dass junge Menschen eher noch zweifelten an dem, was ihnen aufgetragen wurde? Es wurde eigentlich immer gesagt, dass Menschen in Harrys Alter noch einfacher zu beeinflussen waren.

„Das ist nicht normal, oder? Immerhin geben Sie ihm den Trank.", fragte Harry. Bridger war seelenruhig, während er die Überprüfung von Draco durchführte. Harrys Hass gegenüber seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler war gänzlich verschwunden, nun, da er ihn so leiden sah.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf, „Wenigstens haben wir so eine Chance, die Hirnfunktion zu retten, selbst, wenn der magische Einfluss nicht abnimmt. Der Trank hemmt Kommunikation zwischen Neuronen. Sie wissen nicht viel von diesem Phänomen, oder?"

„Nein, davon habe ich noch nie gehört… Aber ich wusste vorher auch nicht, dass Gedächtniszauber solche Schäden verursachen können. Wie sicher sind wir denn, dass es aus seinem dunklen Mal kommt? Oder könnten es doch Gedächtniszauber sein? Vielleicht wurden sie alle obliviiert, weil sie entdeckt wurden."

Bridger seufzte, „Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie oft Mister Malfoy obliviiert wurde. Allerdings denke ich schon, dass die Zerstörung aus seinem dunklen Mal kommt. Alles, was wir bisher getestet haben, deutet darauf hin. Außerdem ist der Fortschritt des Zerfalls deutlich schneller als bei normaler magischen Neurodegeneration."

„Wieso obliviieren wir überhaupt, wenn es solche Nebeneffekte hat?", fragte Harry dann empört.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst machen?", fragte nun eine neue Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Remus in den Raum kam, „Und mit _wir_ meine ich jetzt die Zauberergemeinschaft. Der Schutz unserer Welt ist uns gewissermaßen heilig. Wir können Muggel nicht einfach mit dem Wissen davonkommen lassen, dass Magie existiert."

„Außerdem, Unsäglicher Potter, müssen sie das in Perspektive setzten.", fuhr Bridger nun fort, „Magische Neurodegeneration ist meldepflichtig in der Muggelwelt – natürlich unter anderem Namen – und wir haben eine Inzidenz von etwa einem Menschen pro eine Million. Das ist sehr niedrig und viel niedriger als andere neurodegenerative Krankheiten, die auftreten können. In dem Fall müssen sie Situationsethik walten lassen, Unsäglicher Potter."

„Remus, weißt du etwas von Snape?", fragte Harry nun. Er wollte sich nicht weiter auf die ethischen Fragen einlassen.

Remus lächelte, wahrscheinlich, weil er Harry nicht mehr korrigieren konnte. Dann jedoch verschwand das Lächeln schnell, „Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist. Vermutlich leidet er gerade alleine und wir können nichts tun. Aber was sollen wir auch tun? Wenn er irgendwo ein geheimes Labor hat, dann haben wir keine Chance, ihn aufzuspüren."

„Wir können Hermine fragen. Habt ihr das probiert? Weil die Agenten der Zentrale hat sie auch gefunden.", riet Harry dann.

Remus hielt inne, „Ich hatte das vergessen. Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst, dass… Naja ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Ich verstehe das alles nicht so richtig, aber ich habe mich auch nicht damit befasst. Für mich seid ihr immer noch Schüler."

„Du warst nur ein Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung.", kommentierte Harry trocken und Remus lächelte wieder reumütig.

„Wissen wir etwas von anderen Todessern?", fragte Harry nun.

Bridger beendete seine Untersuchung von Draco und schrieb etwas in die Akte, „Üblicherweise begeben sich Kriminelle nicht zu uns in Behandlung. Aber wenn ich Lucius Malfoy sehe, werde ich ihn nach seinem Wohlbefinden für Sie fragen, Unsäglicher Potter."

Damit verschwand der Heiler.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Harry seufzte, „Wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe, tut es mir natürlich leid."

„Mir brauchst du das nicht zu sagen.", schmunzelte Remus, „Ich bin genauso verwirrt wie du. Und ich kenne den Mann noch nicht einmal."

„Also, wir wissen überhaupt nichts von den anderen Todessern? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Wenn alles still ist, dann würde doch…", setzte Harry an, doch er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber wir können es nur schwer überprüfen.", stellte Remus fest.

Harry sah nochmal zurück auf Draco, der bewusstlos im Bett lag. Er hatte verschiedene Manschetten am Arm, darunter auch einer zur intravenösen Versorgung.

„Aberforth wird etwas wissen.", erwiderte Harry, „Ist er in seinem üblichen Versteck?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Was er macht ist verrückt, Harry. So nahe am Zentrum setzt er sich nicht nur der Gefahr aus, entdeckt zu werden, sondern zeigt auch noch Leichtsinn, den andere vielleicht nachahmen."

„Aber er hat bisher Erfolg. Er kann helfen.", widersprach Harry, „Ich muss es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

Remus machte eine ausladende Geste, „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Und ich werde Thomas sagen, was du vorhast."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machen wird. Ich habe ja wohl bewiesen, dass ich klar komme. Man muss sich nicht um mich kümmern."

Er ließ Remus im Krankenflügel stehen. Doch Harry war zu entschlossen. War es, weil er Draco helfen wollte, oder weil er Schadenfreude gegenüber den Todessern empfand? Wenn sie alle litten, dann hatten sie die Möglichkeit, einzugreifen. Voldemort zu schlagen. Hogwarts würde die Antworten bereit halten, die er suchte. Immerhin hatte sich der dunkle Lord dort eingenistet. Es war dem Mann wohl egal, dass man ihn aufspüren konnte. Er musste nicht mehr im Geheimen leben. Nun, da Dumbledore tot war, fühlte er sich wohl auch noch unverwundbar.

Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja beweisen, dass er es nicht war.

„Rettungswache.", sprach Harry kalt dem Transportraum entgegen. Von dort aus kam man am Schnellsten zu einer Apparationszone. Wenn sie aus den Hallen sprangen, dann nur, weil die Feldzauber dort gelockert wurden.

Die Zauberer in Uniformen mit Signalstreifen beachteten ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Sie waren wohl mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass er ihren Bereich als seinen Ein- und Ausgang missbrauchte.

Er zögerte nicht, als er nach England sprang. Es war ein weiter Weg, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er spürte nicht den Zug seiner Magie, als er angekommen war und auf gewisse Art merkte er, dass es lange her war, seitdem er das Brennen seiner Magie gespürt hatte.

Ein Brennen, dass omnipräsent sein sollte.

Er zögerte allerdings doch, als er im Begriff war an die Tür von Aberforth zu klopfen. Hogsmeade war komplett verlassen und Harry befürchtete, dass das Dorf leergefegt war. Was machte Aberforth hier? Vielleicht traute sich auch nur niemand aus seinem Haus heraus.

Aberforth öffnete die Tür schnell und ruckartig, nachdem Harry nur einmal geklopft hatte.

„Die Kreatur hat dir nichts beigebracht, wenn du es tatsächlich für eine gute Idee hältst, vor meiner Tür in Unsäglichenuniform zu stehen. Komm rein."

Mit diesen Worten packte ihn Aberforth an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich in den Eberkopf.

„Was dachtest du dir? Dass du einfach hierhin spazieren kannst? Glaubst du es interessiert mich wenn du mich auf dem Pott erwischst? Du sollst hier rein springen!", knurrte Aberforth ihn dann an.

Harry schüttelte die Hand von Aberforth ab. Der Mann trat zur Seite und hinter die Theke. Harry näherte sich langsam und vorsichtig. Er wollte den Mann nicht noch weiter irritieren.

„Was führt dich her? Bist du der neue Wachhund, der geschickt wird? Es ist nicht gerade umsichtig von der Zentrale, wenn hier ständig irgendwelche Späher rumschwirren zu lassen."

„Nein…", murmelte Harry, als er sich auf einen der Barhocker setzte. Er war ein wenig unbeholfen dabei, sich hinzusetzten. Aberforth stellte ein Butterbier vor ihn, woher auch immer er das nun hatte. Harry zog daran, in dem Moment nicht glaubend, dass Aberforth ihn auch noch vergiften würde. Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr, „Draco und die Todesser, die Informationen an die Zentrale geben, sind alle krank. Ihre Magie greift sie an und zerstört ihr Bewusstsein. Ich will wissen, wo es herkommt und ob es auch andere Todesser betrifft. Hast du welche gesehen?"

Aberforth grunzte feindselig, „Normalerweise biete ich diesem Abschaum kein Butterbier an."

Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „So etwas in der Art hat auch der Heiler der Zentrale gesagt aber ernsthaft! Es gibt Patrouillen und dergleichen und außerdem waren die Todesser immer sehr präsent! Hast du welche gesehen oder nicht?"

Aberforth spinkste kurz in seine Augen, ehe er sich umdrehte und antwortete, „Nein, in der letzten Zeit nicht. Allerdings kommen die Todesser auch nicht nach Hogsmeade. Ich nehme an, dass sie sich unwohl fühlen. Kindheitserinnerungen oder so. In Hogwarts zu sein ist vermutlich schon unangenehm genug für sie, dann werden sie nicht hierher kommen. Deswegen kann ich überhaupt nur so lange hier ausharren. Tom benötigt seine Kräfte verteilt in England, wo er Widerstand niederschlagen kann."

Harry nickte. Das klang einleuchtend.

„Wenn du etwas wissen willst, gehst du am Besten direkt zur Quelle. Es gibt hier keine Feldzauber, von denen ich wüsste. Außerdem solltest du sie ja sowieso bemerken können. Geh dahin und such selbst.", knurrte Aberforth darauf.

Es machte Sinn, wenn Harry wirklich wissen wollte, was los war. Doch in gewisser Hinsicht ließ die Möglichkeit ihn zögern. Nach Hogwarts gehen war immer mit Schwierigkeiten verbunden und das Schloss und die Gründe hielten so viel emotionales Gewicht für ihn. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie so desolat sehen können würde.

Er atmete tief ein und fand Überwindung, wo er nicht dachte, wo er sie finden würde. Er konnte Draco nicht so da liegen lassen. So verabschiedete er sich von Aberforth und der Mann nickte ihm nur ruppig zu, als er den Eberkopf verließ – nicht durch die Tür diesmal. Er sprang hinter das Gebäude und besah die kleine Gasse, in der er landete. Ein wenig schmutzig und den Eindruck eines Hinterhofes machend.

Die Sonne verschmolz mit den Dachziegeln eines kleinen Hauses zu Harrys Rechten und mit einem weiteren Atemzug sprang Harry direkt in den verbotenen Wald.

Man verstand oftmals nicht, wie groß Hogwarts eigentlich war. Es schloss nicht nur die Gründe ein und nicht nur den verbotenen Wald, sondern auch einen unglaublich großen See, das Schloss selbst und die Quidditschfelder. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig. Er durfte sich nicht sehen lassen. Das letzte, was er nun brauchen konnte, war ein Kampf mit irgendwelchen Todessern, die gegebenenfalls auch noch den Verstand verloren hatten.

Der Wald war sehr dunkel. Die Ausläufer der Sonne kamen hier nicht weit und der Wald hatte die seltsame Fähigkeit, auch Tagsüber sehr dunkel zu wirken. Harry machte vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung der Schlossgründe. Er würde hinter der Hütte von Hagrid herauskommen und dort hoffentlich beobachten können, wie es auf den offenen Schlossgründen aussah.

Etwas Hartes und Unnachgiebiges traf ihn im Rücken. Harry wurde zu Boden geschleudert und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Sein Rücken schmerzte und es war als hätte man ihm mit einer Ramme getroffen.

Er hörte sofort das Aufkommen von mehreren kleinen Objekten. Harry schwang sich auf und löste sich sofort aus der Ebene. Nicht nur konnte er dann beobachten, sondern ebenfalls seine Schmerzen für einen Moment vergessen.

Es war ein Thestral. Es wirkte nicht wie eines aus der Herde von Hagrid. Obwohl es vielleicht sein könnte, denn das vor ihm war kein gewöhnliches Thestral mehr.

Die schattenmagische Aura eines sonst sanften Tieres war nicht zu ignorieren. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass es ihn zu sehen schien. Harry sprang auf einen der Baumgipfel und hockte dort, als das Thestral in einen Trab ausbrach.

Das Tier drehte darauf schnell und kam mit einem kleinen Rutschen zum Stehen.

Es spürte Harry noch immer. Die Schattenmagie beeinflusste es nicht nur im Gemüt. Es war auch noch schnell und aggressiv. Woher wusste so ein Tier, wie man kämpfte?

Harry konnte und durfte sich damit nicht so lange aufhalten. Wenn er wegsprang, dann verfolgte es ihn vielleicht. Es hatte ihn ja auch initial aufgespürt. Doch wie sollte er es bekämpfen?

Vielleicht konnte er seine neuen Kräfte ja steuern. Die Hand ausstrecken – mehr für sich als zum Zaubern. Vorstellung und Vertrauen. Zielsicherheit. Er _wollte_ , dass der Waldboden brannte.

„Incendio.", zischte er bestimmt. Er kam sich dämlich vor, doch nach einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er etwas in sich aufwallen. Eine Energie, die er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Ohne, dass er sich geregt hatte, fing der Waldboden Feuer und das Thestral wurde von der Hitze verscheucht. Es lief einige Meter, bevor es wieder zum Stehen kam und zu ihm hoch sah. Es hatte ihn wieder bemerkt.

Harry ließ sich zum Waldboden fallen und mit einer Welle Schattenmagie erlosch das Feuer. Der Thestral trabte sofort wieder auf ihn zu und Harry rollte sich zur Seite um nicht von den Hufen des Biestes getroffen zu werden.

 _Tut mir leid, Luna._ , dachte Harry und hoffte, seine Freundin würde es ihm nicht nachtragen.

Mit einem Schwung seines Armes formten sich Raben vor ihm und er wusste überhaupt nicht, wieso er immer dieselben Tiere wie Thomas nahm, doch sie stießen sich von seiner Hand ab und flogen auf den Thestral zu. Sie irritierten die Kreatur und Harry ließ abermals Schattenmagie seinen Körper verlassen.

Sie war nicht wie die Normalmagie. Kälte. Masse. Dann Form und Härte. Der Stab aus Eis formte sich in seinen Fingern und er schwang ihn gegen den Thestral. Als der Stab mit dem Bein der Kreatur kollidierte, stärkte Harry seinen Arm mit Magie und das Knacken der Knochen hallte durch den Wald.

Der Thestral knickte zur Seite weg und kam auf dem Boden auf. Harry ließ den Eisstab verpuffen und mit einem Schwung drückte er seinen Dolch in den Hals des Thestrals.

Die Kreatur schrie beinahe menschlich und sackte schließlich in sich zusammen. Wie ein Schatten reagierte sie negativ auf den Silberdolch. Harry schritt von der Kreatur weg. Es war zweifelsohne ein Thestral, aber auch nicht. Es war ein Schatten, aber ebenfalls nicht. Man konnte Thestrale nicht brechen und man konnte ihnen ihre Magie nicht nehmen. Doch irgendetwas war hier geschehen. Irgendetwas hatte den Thestral verändert.

Harry musste sich beeilen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Kreaturen begegnen. Was war geschehen?

Die Raben kreisten einen Moment lang und verpufften dann ebenfalls ins Nichts.

Harry ließ eine Welle von Magie die Geräusche seiner Schritte verschlucken und sprintete dann aus dem Wald heraus. Hinter Hagrids Hütte kam er zum Stehen. Es war noch immer extrem kalt in diesem Februar. Es waren keine Todesser zu sehen.

Er sah allerdings ein paar Schatten, die nicht etwa auf Patrouille waren, sondern viel mehr auf den Schlossgründen herumzulungern schienen. Wenn Voldemort mehr von denen ein Bewusstsein schenkte, hatten sie ein ernstes Problem bei der Beseitigung aller Schatten. Aber auf der anderen Seite war sich Harry nicht sicher ob er gegen drei von ihnen ankommen konnte. Dass sie ein Bewusstsein haben durften zeigte ja, dass sie besonders begabt waren. Würde Harry sie vielleicht überraschen können?

Er versuchte, es abzuwägen. Konnte er es mit ihnen aufnehmen? Er wusste es nicht. Doch auf den Schlossgründen war sonst niemand. Ein gewisser rachsüchtiger Geist stieg in Harry auf. Er wollte er versuchen. Nicht nur aus Rache, sondern auch aus dem Wunsch, ihnen weh zu tun wie sie ihm wehgetan hatten.

Raben formten sich vor ihm und gleichzeitig stellte sich Harry vor, wie es wäre, wenn die Roben der Schatten brennen würden. Die zwei Magieformen mischten sich in ihm und irgendwie zerrissen sie ihn nicht.

Die Schatten sprangen auf und waren auf einmal wachsam, als ihre Roben Feuer fingen. Sie löschten es schnell. Doch die Sekunde, die sie brauchten war die Sekunde, in der die Raben angeflogen kamen. Als wären sie schreckhaft, feuerten die Schatten dunkle Flüche nach den Raben, doch sie trafen sie nicht.

Harry sprang zwischen sie und schaffte es direkt, einem der Schatten den Silberdolch in den Hals zu rammen. Es war die einfachste Stelle für einen direkten Angriff. Er benötigte nur den richtigen Moment und das Silber würde den Schatten töten, nicht der Stich. Doch das Halsgewebe war so weich. Der Dolch glitt hinein, während Harry einen Fluch eines anderen Schattens abwehrte.

Er sandte einen Kraftstoß auf einen der Schatten und duckte sich unter dem Schwung des Anderen weg.

Er tötete beide mit Todesflüchen. Schließlich kniete er inmitten der drei Leichen auf den Schlossgründen. Es war noch immer niemand zu sehen. Harry stieß die Leichen magisch in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.

Harry schlich an leblosen Landschaften vorbei zu der Mauer des Schlosses. Er musste sich konzentrieren, um dort hindurch Auren zu spüren, denn die Magie war nicht ganz aus dem Gestein verschwunden.

Doch es war niemand in dem Gang und Harry sprang durch die Mauer hindurch.

Der Gang war leer. Er war auch sehr dunkel und Harry fand das an sich schon ein wenig unheimlich. Was ging hier vor?

Innerhalb der Mauern spürte er es zum ersten Mal. Dieselbe zehrende Kraft, die ebenfalls auch an Draco nagte. Es hatte kein Zentrum. Es lag überall in der Luft und in alle Richtungen war es gleich stark – sogar in Richtung der Wand. Es füllte den Raum komplett aus.

Es waren Stimmen in der Ferne zu hören. Harry löste sich augenblicklich aus der Ebene und verschwand in der Wand. Dort konnte er aber nicht sehen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich ein kleines Stück aus der Wand um zumindest hören zu können.

„Keine Verzögerung. Du weißt, dass der dunkle Lord Verzögerungen hasst. Du solltest dich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern.", sprach eine strenge Stimme. Kühl. Aber doch irgendwie… freundlich.

„Ich weiß Vater. Ich weiß es doch wirklich.", sagte nun eine niedergeschlagene Stimme.

Es war Theodor Nott. Harry erkannte die Stimme genau, obwohl er überhaupt nicht viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Und die andere Stimme war dann wohl sein Vater.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade die ideale Situation ist, Sohn. Aber mit gewissen Rückschlägen war zu rechnen. Der Feind ist stark und er ist nicht zu unterschätzen.", erklärte der Vater. Theodors Antwort konnte Harry nicht mehr hören.

Harry bewegte sich wieder in den Gang hinein. Voldemort würde seinen _Thronsaal_ sicherlich in der großen Halle aufbauen. Harry kannte sich noch sehr gut in Hogwarts aus. Er sprang sachte von Gang zu Gang. Er fand die meisten davon leer. Er sprang nur direkt durch Wände. Dort war noch so viel Magie gespeichert, dass sie seine Sprünge verschleiern würden.

Überall war diese erdrückende Kraft um ihn herum. Harry wusste nicht, wie er sie einzuordnen hatte. Als er sich konzentrierte, bluteten wütende Schemen in seine Wahrnehmung hinein. Kleine Rauchschwaden und tanzende Wirbel. Als würden die Steine dampfen.

Die große Halle war allerdings noch das Zentrum der starken brennenden Kraft des dunklen Lords. Harry lief dort langsam entlang. Auch dieser Gang war leer. Es irritierte Harry. Wo waren die Todesser?

Doch aus dieser kurzen Entfernung wurde es ihm schließlich klar. Die große Halle war nicht nur mit der Aura des dunklen Lords und dieser erdrückenden schattenmagischen Kraft erfüllt, sondern auch mit dutzenden dunklen, aber nicht schwarzen, Auren von Todessern, die um den dunklen Lord herum knieten.

Harry verschwand in der Wand. Von dort aus bewegte er sich hinter Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord würde ihn dort vielleicht am Wenigsten bemerken.

Schatten waren hinter Voldemort aufgestellt. Das könnte ein Problem werden. Harry floss mehr in die Ecke hinein.

„Mein Lord.", sprach Lucius Malfoy nun, „Es gibt insgesamt 40 Betroffene."

Malfoy Senior wirkte unberührt.

Voldemort war still und dasselbe galt für die Schatten. Für Harry schien es so, als würden sie sich überhaupt nicht regen. Nicht atmen. Er konnte es aber auch nicht überprüfen, es war schon anstrengend genug den Schall vor der Wand abzufangen. Er verstand auch nicht, wie er das machte. Es war eine Sache, die sein Körper instinktiv tat. Auch das war vielleicht etwas, zudem er Emilia befragen sollte.

„Darunter sind keine hohen Mitglieder. Wir haben allerdings… Severus Snape verloren.", erklärte Lucius zaghaft weiter. Snape war also ebenfalls betroffen. Aber wieso, nach dem was Harry nun spürte, _keiner der Anwesenden_?

„Es ist schade. Doch wir dürfen uns nicht behindern lassen. Wir müssen nach vorne sehen. Ich nehme an, dass sich Ersatz für unseren Tränkemeister finden wird."

Lucius gab keine verbale Antwort, nickte aber wohl.

Die unterdrückende Magie war noch immer überall. Die brennende Aura von Voldemort überlagerte es ein wenig. Kämpfte vielleicht dagegen an? Harry konnte es nicht genau spüren und wusste auch nicht, wie er es zu deuten hatte. Er entfernte sich wieder aus der großen Halle. Vielleicht würde Aberforth mehr wissen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begleitete ihn die Magie wieder. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie kein Zentrum hatte. Doch er wusste eindeutig, dass was auch immer den Thestral angegriffen hatte, dieselbe Kraft war, die am Schloss und vielleicht auch an den Todessern zehrte. Irgendwie zersetzten sie sich. Verwesten vor den Augen der Unsäglichen und sie waren alle ratlos.

X

X

X

X

Das nächste Haus war leer. Ron spinkste nochmals sehr genau hinein, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Hermine brachte gerade das Ehepaar aus einem anderen Haus in Sicherheit.

War es falsch, dass sie sich zuerst auf die magische Bevölkerung konzentrierten? Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm dazu überhaupt nichts. Wahrscheinlich war es egal, solange sie _irgendwen_ retteten. Da Magie nicht vor Rasse, Geschlecht, oder Reichtum diskriminierte, taten sie das damit wohl auch nicht. Obwohl sie an der Stelle natürlich ebenfalls diskriminierten, da sie hauptsächlich magische Menschen retteten.

Es nagte jedoch etwas an ihm, dass sie womöglich wichtige Personen leiden oder sterben ließen, die ungestört viel Gutes hätten tun können. Aber wie sollten sie herausfinden, um welche Personen es sich handelte? Es ging einfach nicht. Es waren zu viele.

Die Straße der kleinen magischen Siedlung war bald vollständig erkundet. Remus und Tonks bewachten die Familien, die sie bereits aus ihren Häusern entfernt hatten und bald waren sie alle weg. Einige Familien waren selbst schon verschwunden oder, in dem Fall von einem Wohnhaus, waren umgebracht worden. Das war überhaupt das, was den Orden in Alarmbereitschaft gebracht hatte.

Ron strich sich nervös durch die Haare. Es war nicht angenehm in England. Irgendwie lag eine gewisse unangenehme Spannung in der Luft und er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte das Gefühl, überall wäre ein magisches Feld um sie herum, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte.

„Alles ist leer. Wir müssen weg.", sagte Hermine hinter ihm und Ron nickte.

„Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas falsch ist hier?", fragte Ron an Hermine gewandt.

Diese nickte, „Es ist schwierig für mich, meine Kräfte dafür zu benutzen. Aber ich spüre einige Wesen in England, mit denen irgendetwas falsch ist, aber natürlich bin ich nicht gerade die Person für so etwas. Harry ist da eher der Mann für und er untersucht das ja gerade auch."

„Also gut.", murmelte Ron dann, „Lass uns verschwinden bevor uns eines der Wesen angreift."

Hermine nickte und sie näherten sich Remus und Tonks, die beruhigend versuchten, auf die Familien einzureden.

Remus wandte sich zu ihnen um, als sie sich näherten. „Alles bereit?", fragte er dann und sie nickten. Der Portschlüssel würde zu der Zentrale in Straßburg führen. Von dort aus würden sie die Familien in ihre neuen Zuhause überführen.

Ron besah nur für einen Moment den Himmel und die Umgebung. Ein Rabe kreischte und zog über sie hinweg und Ron spürte dessen schattenmagische Aura.

Auch Hermine blickte nach oben. Tonks, Hand am Zauberstab, blickte unsicher auf sie, „Ist irgendwas?"

„Was…", setzte Ron an und sah zu Hermine, welche allerdings nicht weniger unsicher wirkte als er.

„Wir müssen schnell weg.", sagte Ron dann, „Wenn es ein Abbild ist, dann wird es vielleicht ein Nest alarmieren."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Das kann ich schon sagen. Es ist kein Abbild. Es gehört nicht zu einem Nest. Aber… Was es ist, kann ich nicht sagen."

„Aber ich habe deutlich dessen Aura gespürt. Was es auch ist, wir verschwinden besser gleich.", erwiderte Ron.

Sie berührten den Portschlüssel – einen Holzstab mit Griffen von der Zentrale – und wurden weggezogen. Der Weg nach Straßburg war lang und Portschlüssel funktionierten nicht mehr so wie früher. Es gab nur ein Zentrum, dass ermöglichte, dass sie funktionierten und das war die Zentrale der IVZ in Straßburg.

Die Eingangshalle war weiß und die Familien waren sehr unsicher. Frauen klammerten sich fest an ihre Ehemänner und in manchen Fällen auch umgekehrt.

Remus lief einem der Unsäglichen entgegen, der sie begrüßen wollte. Der etwas bedrohlich wirkende Typ wechselte ein paar Worte mit Remus, ehe er sich umwandte und wieder seine Stellung am Besuchereingang einnahm.

Schließlich kam ein viel weniger bedrohlicher Typ an, welcher augenscheinlich Verwaltungsangestellter war.

„Mister Lupin. Ich habe die Papiere hier. Sie wurden von Ordensmitglied Alastor Moody angeordnet und vom Direktor der Zentrale bewilligt.", sprach der Mann.

Ron näherte sich etwas, um nicht unbedingt mitten im Portschlüsselraum zu stehen. Remus nahm die Papiere an und winkte dann Tonks zu. Zusammen leiteten sie die Familien weg und ließen Hermine und Ron im Eingangsbereich stehen.

Ron wandte sich unsicher zu seiner Freundin um. Hermine sah ihn beinahe erwartungsvoll an.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich nehme an, dass jetzt ein genauso guter Moment ist wie jeder andere. Ich habe aber unglücklicherweise keine Ahnung, wie man dieses Gebäude verlässt."

„Einfach in den Transportraum, Ausgang Straßburg. Dann einfach den Flur entlang und raus.", sprach der große Unsägliche, der den Eingang bewachte.

Ron hob seine Hand als Dankesgeste und leitete Hermine in einen der Transporträume.

Die Straßen von Straßburg waren kalt und es war so nebelig, dass man den Himmel nicht mehr sehen konnte, aber es war nicht regnerisch. Ausgerechnet war der Ausgang der Zentrale im _Palais de Justice_ , dem Justizpalast von Straßburg. Ron konnte die Besessenheit von den Unsäglichen mit historischen Gebäuden nicht verstehen – wenn man bedachte, dass die Organisation an sich noch recht jung war. Sie hätten in der Eingangshalle von jedem x-beliebigen Hotel landen können. _Aber nein_.

Sie schritten über die kleine Brücke direkt gegenüber dem Palast und Ron warf nochmal einen Blick nach hinten. Autos brausten an dem Gebäude vorbei und wenn man nur aus der Zaubererwelt kam, war der Anblick durchaus seltsam. Hermine hatte wohl keine solchen Bedenken. Sie konnte instinktiv die Straßen und den Verkehr navigieren, eine Sache, bei der Ron doch seine Probleme hatte.

Sie liefen auf die Mitte von Straßburg zu. Als sie in einem verkehrsberuhigten Bereich landeten, fingen sie an zu schlendern und Ron nahm Hermines Hand als sie liefen.

Das entlockte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Ron konnte aber spüren, dass so etwas wie ein stilles Einverständnis in der Luft lag.

Doch das Lächeln erstarb sehr schnell.

„Glaubst du auch, dass", sagte sie schließlich, „wenn du dir erlaubst, etwas Schönes zu haben, es dir garantiert entrissen wird?"

Ron hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Unterhaltung so schnell links abbiegen würde.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf, etwas unsicher, was er erwidern sollte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, was Hermine eigentlich sagte.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass du in deine eigene Zukunft blickst? Ich dachte doch, dass es nicht geht?", fragte Ron an sie gewandt.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf, „Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber… was ist, wenn ich mir erlauben würde, dass ich etwas Schönes habe und dann sehe, dass ich es verliere?"

„Aber nochmal – hatten wir nicht festgestellt, dass du unsere Zukunft nicht sehen kannst? Was übrigens unfair ist, weil ich dennoch von Harry den richtigen Weg erspüren kann, obwohl er einer von uns ist."

„Es muss doch nicht mal so direkt sein.", rief Hermine frustriert, „Was ist, wenn ich mich auf das einlasse, was ich möchte, und dann sehe wie in ein paar Jahren alle tot sind!"

Sie blickte ihn direkt an, „Was ist, wenn ich den Friedhof sehe, auf dem Ginny begraben ist, und vor meinem inneren Auge dort ein zweites Grab auftaucht und ich nicht weiß, was ich dagegen tun soll, weil ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, welche Abzweigung dazu geführt hat?"

Ron hatte keine Worte. Hermine war aber sowieso noch nicht fertig, „Was, wenn es mir jeden Moment verdirbt, den ich sonst hätte schön finden können?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich kann dir diese Angst wahrscheinlich nicht nehmen. Aber ich glaube… selbst wenn ich mir sicher wäre, dass alles kaputt geht, würde ich trotzdem die Momente zwischendurch genießen können. Vielleicht würde es sie sogar besser machen."

Hermine grinste auf einmal, „Das ist eine Buddhistische Weisheit. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das Zufall war."

Ron strich sich nochmal durch die Haare, „Tja weißt du, ich bin nicht sonderlich belesen. Aber auch ich lande mal einen Zufallstreffer.", er seufzte, „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, aber… Wir bekommen das schon hin. Ich bin absolut zuversichtlich. Normalerweise bin ich ja nicht so aber dieses Mal…"

Das meinte er wirklich so und nicht nur weil er sie gerne küssen wollte.

Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass es nicht auch schön war, dass es funktionierte.

X

X

X

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach phantasiert hast, Junge?", fragte Aberforth nun ruppig. Aber das war seine Art, nach Details zu fragen. Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass sich Harry etwas eingebildet hatte.

„Es war wie eine Krankheit der Magie. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Verwesung. Magische Verwesung.", murmelte Harry darauf. Aberforth hatte ihm eine Schokolade hingestellt.

„Na das klingt ja aufmunternd. Wieso glaubst du, dass es mehr ist als eine Laune der Magie? Immerhin tummeln sich dutzende Schatten in Hogwarts.", sprach Aberforth dann.

Harry seufzte. Es war für ihn natürlich, aber andere konnten sich das wohl nicht vorstellen. „Schattenmagie _hat_ keine Launen. Sie ist nicht wie normale Magie. Sie ist kühl und man ist idealerweise absolut frei von Emotionen, wenn man sie verwendet. Außerdem hat mich ein Thestral angegriffen und auf dem lag die gleiche Energie wie auf Draco."

Aberforth setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Ein Thestral? Wie weit von Hogwarts entfernt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht, wo weit wie Hagrids Hütte nunmal weg ist, und dann noch ein paar hundert Meter. Aber ist das denn wichtig? Immerhin war Draco den ganzen Weg entfernt in Belgien und dort wurde er dennoch davon beeinflusst. Es betrifft auf der anderen Seite aber nicht alle Todesser. Es müsste es doch, oder?"

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht wenn Tom einen Weg gefunden hat, seine Lieblinge zu schützen."

„Aber Malfoy sagt, dass es nur 40 Betroffene gibt."

Aberforth spuckte. Die Handlung überraschte Harry doch sehr. „Jetzt glauben wir, was der Schönling sagt? Todesser lügen ständig. Sie lügen auch den dunklen Lord an, wenn es sie besser da stehen lässt. Wenn es nur kleine Lügen sind, merkt er es auch nicht. Sie würden sich gegenseitig unter die Kutsche werfen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit haben."

 _Schönling_ war jetzt vielleicht nicht die Beschreibung, die Harry für den alten Malfoy genommen hätte.

„Wir müssen herausfinden wieso die Magie so weit reicht.", meinte Aberforth dann.

„Und wieso nicht alle Todesser davon betroffen sind.", erwiderte Harry.

Aberforth schob ihm zum Schluss noch einen Keks hin. „Wir brauchen ein ganz bestimmtes Gerät. Es ist sehr empfindlich gegenüber magischen Verbindungen. Und es ist aus reinem Koboldstahl."

Harrys Blick wanderte augenblicklich zu Aberforth. „Das klingt nicht gut."

Aberforth nickte, „Das mag jetzt nicht gut klingen – warte ab, bis wir tatsächlich da sind."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er um die Theke herum und sah Harry vielsagend an.

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe, „Jetzt gleich?"

„Nein ich habe noch ewig zu leben, Potter. Natürlich jetzt gleich!", knurrte Aberforth und Harry sprang auf.

Aberforth packte ihn darauf am Arm und Harry spürte das unangenehme Ziehen der Apparation. Nach London zu apparieren war ohne Feldzauber sicherlich nicht einfach und er sandte ein Stoßgebet an wen auch immer, damit er nicht zersplinterte.

Sein Gebet wurde entweder erhört oder Aberforth war sehr gut im Apparieren. Welches es davon war, war Harry an der Stelle ziemlich egal.

Die Winkelgasse war sehr leer – im Vergleich zu seinen letzten Besuchen dort. Doch Leere wäre ihm im Augenblick sehr lieb gewesen. Die vereinzelten Zauberer und Hexen, die hier ihres Abendgeschäftes nachgingen, machten Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Es war schon sehr dunkel und nur vereinzelte Fackeln erleuchteten die Winkelgasse. Irgendwie wirkte es hier ebenso dunkel wie in manch anderem Zweig dieses magischen Teils von London, obwohl es hier früher sehr lebhaft gewesen war.

Aberforth stieß ihn von hinten an und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Langsam näherten sie sich der einzigen Zaubererbank, in der Harry je gewesen war. Doch es war aktuell keine Zaubererbank, denn sie bot niemandem den Zutritt. Harry wusste nicht so genau, wie sie sich nähern sollten. Die Kobolde waren nicht gerade freundlich gegenüber den Zauberern gestimmt. Es mochte auch gute Gründe haben, doch es machte ihre Sache natürlich schwieriger.

„Wenn wir gleich dort drin sind.", sprach Aberforth nun, „Keine Magie. Keine Regung. Wir werden dort rein apparieren und uns dann sofort hinknien. Blick auf den Boden und so bleiben, wenn du nicht sterben möchtest."

Harry ignorierte den letzten Teil erstmal, „Wieso haben sie keine Apparationssperren?"

Aberforth schnaubte verächtlich, „Weil sie sie nicht nötig haben."

Damit packte er ihn wieder am Arm und sie verschwanden von der Straße. Harrys Herz hatte ihm vorher schon beinahe aus der Brust springen wollen – nun verging die Apparation für ihn wie in Zeitlupe. Als sie den Wirbel von Magie verließen, bemerkte Harry nacheinander, wie er sich wieder formte und sobald er Beine hatte zum Knien, ließ er sich hinfallen.

Wie durch ein Wunder zersplinterte er dabei nicht, obwohl es hätte sein können mit seiner voreiligen Bewegung. Der kalte und dunkle Steinboden kam in seine Sicht. Neben ihm spürte er Aberforth knien.

Es bewegten sich Wesen um sie. Das klingen von Rüstung und von Schwertern und Äxten.

Schwere Schritte umgaben sie und Harry stockte kurz der Atem.

Etwas Kaltes legte sich ihm in den Nacken.

„Menschen.", grunzte eine tiefe Stimme.

Eine Klinge ritzte ihm den Ärmel auf und berührte beinahe seine Haut. Bei Aberforth war auch ein Ratschen zu hören. Doch sie hatten beide natürlich kein dunkles Mal und so vergingen weitere Momente in Stille. Harry wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, denn die kalte Klinge lag noch immer auf seinem Rücken wie eine Feder. Die Kobolde zitterten nicht. Es war alles still und die Klinge bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Aufstehen.", befahl einer der Gestalten. Harry und Aberforth richteten sich gleichsam langsam auf.

Die Halle war dunkel.

„Nennt uns Gründe euch nicht zu töten.", befahl der Kobold weiter.

Reihen über Reihen von Kobolden mit Rüstung und eine Dunkelheit die Harry kaum fassen konnte. In der Ferne brannten Fackeln, doch der ehemalige Eingang war vollkommen duster.

 _Auch sie können die Prophezeiungen nicht ignorieren_ , sprach die Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

 _Auch mal wieder da_ , hallten Harrys eigene Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

„Ihr habt gehört, was geschehen ist.", knurrte Aberforth beinahe genauso dunkel. Als hätte er die Stimme auch gehört, „Ihr könnt euch nicht davor verschließen. Ihr währet davon auch betroffen."

Plötzlich schrie einer der Kobolde. Laute, die Harry nicht verstand. Äxte und Schwerter wurden gegen die Brustpanzer gehauen. Eine Symphonie von lauten Schlägen. Vier Male trommelten die Töne der Waffen durch die Halle.

„Wir fürchten keine Menschheit und auch keine Geister, die sich schon vor hunderten von Jahren von dieser Welt abwandten.", knurrte der Kobold. Harry erkannte natürlich keinen von ihnen. Selbst wenn er sich irgendwelche Gesichter hätte merken können – und das war bei Kobolden schon schwierig – waren nun auch noch alle unter Rüstungen verborgen. Silberne und goldene Rüstungen die durch ihre Reflektionen ein winziges bisschen Licht auf den Eingangsbereich warfen.

„Also geht ihr Stolz aber dumm in den Tod? Das Lied ist verstummt, Kobold.", knurrte Aberforth zurück, „Die Waffen werden nicht mehr lange schweigen. Ich möchte sehen wie ihr mit Holz und Metall auf Geister einschlagen wollt, die die Grundfesten unseres Diesseits auseinanderreißen."

„Sagt was ihr für eine Unterstützung für euren kümmerlichen Krieg ihr von uns wünscht. Dass ihr so verzweifelt seid, in euren Tod zu laufen.", entgegnete der Kobold laut.

Die Hälfte der anderen Kobolde schienen ihn nicht zu verstehen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass tatsächlich nur ein eher kleiner Anteil der Kobolde Englisch sprach.

 _Die Magie ist in ihren Urfesten gestört. Wenn das Gleichgewicht noch weiter kippt, leiden auch die Kobolde._ , diktierte die Stimme ihm und Harry versuchte seine beste und mutigste Stimme aufzusetzen, als er das für die Kobolde wiederholte. Immerhin sah er das Ende der Reihen an gerüsteten Kobolde nicht. Es könnte ewig weiter gehen und er würde es nicht wissen. Ein Licht kam von der Seite und illuminierte eine Reihe von silbrigen Rüstungen, etwa in 30 Metern Entfernung.

Der Kobold, der sprach, hielt inne. Für einen Moment hatte Harry Angst, dass die Stimme ihn ins Verderben geleitet hatte.

Der Kobold wandte sich schlagartig um. Die Reihe die vor ihnen war, barst auseinander und gliederte sich in die Seiten ein. Wie ein Wasserfall wechselten die Kobolde die Positionen und Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, wo die Reihen aufhörten, aber das Geräusch von sich bewegenden Kobolden wollte nicht enden. Einige wenige hatten sich in die endlose Reihe an Kobolden eingereiht.

Der Kobold der noch im Gang stand lief nun vor ihnen, der Schaft seiner Hellebarde rhythmisch auf den Boden schlagend.

Aberforth stieß ihn von hinten an und Harry konnte beinahe nicht glauben, dass er sich bewegen sollte, doch der alte Mann zog an ihm vorbei und Harry zog es in dem Moment vor, nicht bei den Kriegern der Kobolde zurückgelassen zu werden.

Es waren sicherlich mehrere hundert Meter und Harry hatte die Zaubererbank gar nicht so in Erinnerung. Irgendwann blieb der Kobold stehen. Ein anderer kam aus einem Seitengang. Die Reihe von Kobolden barst hier auseinander und sie wurden zur Seite geleitet.

Aus dem Gang an der Seite kam ein weiterer Kobold.

„Begleite sie zu Urithuru. Wenn sie Probleme machen, töte sie.", schnappte der eine Kobold dem anderen entgegen. Darauf wurden noch einige Laute gewechselt.

Der andere Kobold wandte sich ihnen zu und ließ eine Aura frei, die das Licht im Gang zu krümmen schien und auf einmal eine Welle an seelischer Kälte über sie rollen ließ. Dieser Kobold war ein Schatten.

Seine Aura war nicht groß und er wirkte nicht, als wäre er ein bewandter Magier, doch er war eindeutig ein Schatten.

 _Kobolde können nicht gebrochen werden. Dieser Kobold ist von der Gestalt wie der Thestral, gegen den du gekämpft hast._ , sprach die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry und Aberforth folgten nun diesem Kobold. Ein Seitenblick auf Aberforth verriet, dass der Mann ebenfalls begriff, was an diesem Kobold falsch war. Dass die Stimme nun wieder so aktiv in Harry war, konnte auch nichts Gutes heißen.

Aberforth stieß Harry nochmals von der Seite an und zischte ihm zu, „Der Kobold zu dem wir gehen. Er wird haben, was wir wollen. Aber hör genau darauf, was ich sage. Ich war schon hier bevor deine Eltern überhaupt geboren waren."

Harry nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Der Schattenkobold hatte sie wahrscheinlich gehört, aber es war wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schlimm. Alberforth war ja der Ansicht, dass sie bereits wussten, was sie wollten. Sonst würden sie sie nicht dahin führen, wo sie hin wollten. Eines der großen Probleme aktuell war, dass sie nicht mit den Kobolden handeln konnten. Was hatten sie ihnen schon anzubieten? Sie verstanden ja nicht wirklich, wie deren Gesellschaft oder deren Handelssystem funktionierte. Vielleicht scherten sich die Kobolde auch nicht so sehr um das Bankwesen.

Harry wusste natürlich, dass Bill der Kontakt zu den Kobolden war. Aber das war wohl eher aus Freundlichkeit der Kobolde Bill gegenüber und nicht, weil sie für die Kobolde so wertvolle Partner waren. Immerhin hatten sie auch aufgehört, Lebensmittel von Bill zu kaufen.

Das alte Schienensystem war nicht weniger imposant als bei seinem ersten Besuch. Nur war nun das Problem, dass es viel viel dunkler war als zuvor. Als der Schattenkobold den Hebel betätigte, gab es einen harten Ruck und sie wurden nach vorne befördert. Kleine Fackeln zischten an ihnen vorbei und Harry konnte das Wirken von unterschiedlichen Zaubern spüren. Kobolde hatten vielleicht keine klassischen Zauberer, aber die Bank war dennoch durchzogen von Magie, sonst wäre sie so nicht konstruierbar. Die Frage war, wie viele Schätze der Magier sie einfach einbehalten hatten.

Der Stopp war ebenso abrupt wie der Start der Fahrt. Der Schattenkobold stieg nicht normal aus dem Karren sondern verschwand kurz in schwarzen Rauchschwaden und tauchte dann am Rand von etwas auf, dass auf den ersten Blick wie ein Verließ aussah. Der Kobold wollte wohl zeigen, dass er Harry notfalls würde folgen können. Doch ob sich das bewahrheitete, würden sie dann ja sehen. Das Aufwallen der zweiten Präsenz in seinem Geist drückte er hart nieder. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, die Kontrolle abzugeben.

Die Wand zum vermeintlichen Verließ war aber nicht geschlossen. Ein kleiner koboldgroßer Durchgang war hier in den Stein gehauen. Es sah aus, als wäre grobe Hammerschläge dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Harry und Aberforth mussten sich beide ducken, um durch diesen Durchgang gehen zu können. Vom Innenraum kam so viel Licht, dass es Harry beinahe blendete. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man ohne größere Probleme einfach von dem grellen Licht hier drin wieder nach draußen in die beinahe vollständige Dunkelheit würde laufen können.

Der Schattenkobold nahm nun Haltung an. Keine Haltung wie die der Muggelsoldaten, die auf dem Stützpunkt waren. Der Kobold stand breitbeinig da mit beiden Händen am Schaft seiner Waffe.

Aberforth war einen halben Schritt vor Harry und sie beide starrten auf den Kobold, der mit einem Hammer auf ein kleines Instrument einschlug als hätte ihm persönliches Unrecht getan. Doch nach den ersten zehn Schlägen bekam Harry den Verdacht, dass es irgendwie zum Produktionsprozess gehörte. Wieso er so rabiat mit einem kleinen Instrument umging, war dann wohl Koboldsache. Das kleine eiserne Ding war rund und enthielt kleinere, ineinander verschachtelte goldene Ringe, die der kleinen Bewegung beim Auftreffen des Hammers nach zu urteilen alle beweglich waren. Es wirkte insgesamt nicht wie etwas, auf das man eindrosch als hätte es die Mutter von einem beleidigt.

„Kobold.", paffte Aberforth direkt feindselig. Und er sagte zu Harry, ihm würde sein Leben nicht lieb sein.

Der Schmied – oder etwas, was nach Aberforths Ansicht kein Schmied war – blickte auf und starrte die beiden an.

„Wir suchen den Grund dafür, dass euer Freund dort existieren kann. Wenn es euch nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, ein Kobold der schattenmagische Kraft hat, bedeutet auch, dass draußen in der wirklichen Welt noch viel mehr Dinge kaputt sind.", forderte Aberforth dann weiter. Wie er immer ein wenig kratzig klang, erstaunte Harry.

Der Schmied hielt für einen Hammerschlag inne. Dann setzte er zum Antworten an, ließ aber weiter seinen Hammer munter auf das Instrument fallen.

„Da bist du hier falsch. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, was in der Welt ganz oder zerbrochen ist. Ich strebe nicht danach, irgendwelche Dinge zurecht zu rücken. Das ist reine Menschensache. Kobolde nehmen die Umgebung so hin, wie sie ist und arbeiten mit dem, was sie bekommen. Und sie sind gut darin. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, Mensch.", knurrte der Hammerkobold.

Der Schattenkobold grunzte wie als Bestätigung.

Ein plötzlicher, ununterdrückbarer Drang entsprang aus dem Ort, von dem die Stimme kam, und übermannte Harry. Er trat nach vorne und konnte die Worte nicht kontrollieren, die aus seinem Mund kamen, „Wann ist der Zyklus zu Ende, Urithuru?"

Das Gefühl von Kontrollverlust machte Harry sehr unwohl im Bauch und er lockerte die Barriere, die er zwischen sich und der zweiten Präsenz geschaffen hatte.

Der Schmied hielt inne. Tatsächlich legte er den Hammer beiseite und schritt in Richtung eines der Regale. Er holte vier dieser kleinen runden Instrumente heraus. Seine schuppigen Klauen umschlossen die Metallgehäuse fest und der Kobold machte einige ruppige Schritte an Harry und Aberforth vorbei, in die Mitte einer der Wände der kleinen Kammer. Er hielt eines der Instrumente vor sich und ließ darauf seinen Arm fallen.

Das Instrument blieb an seiner Stelle stehen und schwebte nun gut einen Meter über dem Boden.

Der Schmied ließ ähnliche Instrumente an den anderen Wänden schweben. Ein blaues Leuchten tauchte in den Ringen auf und einige der Ringe lösten sich aus der Form und schwebten vor den Instrumenten. Sie drehten sich, verformten sich, fingen an rot zu glühen. Kleine Disken von glühendem rotem Metall schwebten in der Luft, als das rote Leuchten die Ringe ausmalte.

Darauf löste sich ein zweiter Ring, welcher Grün zu glühen begann. Dieser Positionierte sich auf die andere Seite von dem Instrument.

Das blaue Glühen verband die vier Instrumente und bildete ein perfektes Quadrat im Winkel zum Raum und rote und grüne Ovale schwebten an den Seiten, alle ein wenig gekrümmt und in eine Ecke des Raumes orientiert. Harry spürte auf einmal die starke Magie des Raumes.

Nein, nicht stark. Sie war nicht stärker geworden. Harry konnte sie nur besser spüren und – dem blauen Leuchten nach zu urteilen – auch besser sehen.

„Nicht anfassen.", zischte Aberforth ihm zu, „Sphärische Harmonien."

Als wenn ihm das irgendetwas sagen würde. Doch Harry schritt mit Aberforth im Raum umher und nun spürte Harry es auch. Das blaue Feld war deutlich verzerrt. Wenn er raten würde, würde er sagen, dass es tatsächlich in Richtung von Hogwarts stärker wurde. Doch die Veränderungen war so leicht, dass es kaum Ausschlag gebend war. Alle grünen Ovale zeigten etwa in die Richtung von Hogwarts, während die roten in die Gegenrichtung zeigten.

Der Kobold stand nun inmitten des blauen Leuchten. Er war selbst nicht beleuchtet und reflektierte das blaue Licht auch nicht und Harry verstand in dem Moment, was diese Instrumente taten. Sie verdeutlichten magische Felder. Als würde man mit einer Lupe darauf sehen.

„Minimal. Unbedeutend. Es gibt kein Problem und nichts bedroht die Existenz der Kobolde. Es ist uns gleich, was mit den Menschen geschieht. Wenn sie von der Kaltmagie verschluckt werden, ist es uns gleich.", knurrte der Kobold und mit einer abgehakten Handgeste waren auf einmal alle Lichter erloschen und die Instrumente klirrten zu Boden.

Aberforth stieß ihn an, als wollte er ihn dazu bewegen, eines davon aufzuheben. Vielleicht war es ja höflich.

Harry bückte sich und wurde beinahe sofort von einem Kraftstoß zur Seite gefegt, der von dem Schattenkobold kam. Harry rollte sich ab und sprang auf, in Kampfstellung gehend. Der Schattenkobold regte sich nicht weiter. Er sollte wohl nur nichts anfassen. Aberforth war in der Zeit zum anderen Ende vom Raum gegangen. Er hatte ihm nicht einmal geholfen und war einfach aus dem Weg getreten. Sehr nett von dem Mann.

„Ihr könnt gehen.", knurrte der Kobold nun. Der Schattenkobold klopfte sich kräftig mit der Klaue auf den Brustpanzer und trat vor Harry und Aberforth aus dem Raum.

Der Weg nach oben war nicht angenehmer als der Weg nach unten, doch nun sah Harry, dass die Helligkeit definitiv abnahm, je näher sie der Oberfläche kamen. Vielleicht war es unten in den Gängen und Hallen ja taghell.

Aberforth stieß ihm aus dem Karren genau in dem Moment, als eine Welle der anderen Seite Harry erfasste und die Stimme in seinem Kopf zischte, _Mach dich bereit_.

Worauf bereit machen? Harry wandte sich um, doch der Schattenkobold schritt einfach an ihnen vorbei nach vorne, sie in Richtung des Ausganges leitend.

Die Halle war genauso dunkel wie vorher. Es standen noch immer die vielen Kobolde in zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Reihen dort und Harry kam sich schon etwas bedrängt vor, als sie hinter dem Schattenkobold hertrotteten.

Von hinten ertönte plötzlich eine Art Schrei. Es konnte auch ein Ruf sein. Harry hatte keine Zeit, es zu verarbeiten. Aberforth packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich aus Gringotts weg.

Sie landeten in der Winkelgasse. Harry löste sich aus dem Griff des Mannes und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry hektisch und Aberforth grunzte nur als Antwort. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Umhang des Mannes ausgebeult wirkte. Er hatte einige der Instrumente gestohlen. Das konnte ja super werden.

Harry spürte die Aura beinahe augenblicklich und konnte sich und Aberforth aus dem Weg eines Kraftstoßes reißen.

Aberforth disapparierte. Und Harry jagte ein Fluch in Richtung der Aura.

Jetzt formte sich überhaupt erst der Kobold in der Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Der Fluch störte ihn nicht. Er schritt langsam auf ihn zu, goldene Rüstung im schwachen Licht glänzend. Der Kobold wirkte nicht verrückt. Er wirkte nicht zerstört oder beeinträchtigt. Er schien ganz und gar wie ein normaler Kobold – mit schattenmagischen Kräften. Schwere Rüstungsgeräusche drangen an Harrys Ohr als der bis auf einen kleinen Schlitz für die Augen vermummte Kobold auf ihn zuschritt.

 _Du musst loslassen._ , sprach die Stimme nun erneut. Wie damals in Brüssel. Doch Harry würde den Teufel tun bevor er der anderen Seite wieder eine solche Macht über sich gab.

Der Kobold verschwand und seine Aura wanderte blitzschnell. Harry sprang zurück und ging wieder in Stellung als der Kobold auftauchte und nach ihm schwang. Eine Axt tauchte in der Hand des Kobolds auf und ein schwerer Schwung traf Harry beinahe in die Seite.

Die schwere Metallwaffe krachte in den Stein und trieb Splitter und Staub in die Luft.

Harry sprang von dem Kobold weg. Er musste nachdenken. Das war eine große Axt. Wo war Aberforth überhaupt?

 _Wir können dir helfen._ , drängte die Stimme erneut.

Der Kobold sprang neben ihm und schwang wieder mit der Axt. Harry sprang einen Moment zu spät zur Seite und die Axt streifte seinen Arm. Schmerz flammte in ihm auf. Er hatte sich von der Stimme ablenken lassen.

Harry beschwor Schneidezauber, Kältezauber, Todesflüche. Der Kobold wurde zurückgeworfen, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf. Was hieß Fluchresistenz denn überhaupt bei magischen Wesen? Harry war das nie klar gewesen.

Harry zog seinen Dolch als der Kobold neben ihn sprang. Er griff den Kobold an und stach mit seinem Dolch zu, doch er kam überhaupt nicht durch die Rüstung. Er verfehlte die Lücken und die Klinge prallte am Metall ab. Der Kobold stieß ihn mit seinem Bein zu Boden.

Eine Fackel löste sich von der Wand und prallte gegen den Schattenkobold. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert – dieses Mal einige Meter.

„Steh auf, Junge.", zischte Aberforth hinter ihm. Das musste er sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen.

Harry schoss Eissplitter aus seiner Hand auf den Kobold. Die waren für den gepanzerten Kobold nur ein Ärgernis.

Mit Aberforth war es ein gleicherer Kampf. Der Kobold ließ die Axt in den Stein krachen und sandte Kraftstöße auf sie. Harry schaffte es deutlich einfacher, diese abzuwehren. Aberforth ließ weiter Gegenstände in den Kobold krachen, doch dieser erwartete das nun.

„Du musst loslassen, Junge.", knurrte Aberforth neben ihm und Harry blieb beinahe der Atem stecken.

Der Kobold _warf_ seine Axt und sie sprangen zur Seite. Es war schon wieder viel zu knapp.

„Ich kann nicht.", rief Harry dem anderen Mann entgegen. Harry sandte seinerseits einen Kraftstoß auf den Kobold, der das Wesen wieder zurückwarf. Doch es störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Harry konnte auch nicht im Nahkampf gegen den Kobold kämpfen. Magische Hilfe oder nicht – der Kobold war überlegen.

„Du musst. Tu es.", pampte Aberforth ihn laut an.

Als der nächste Kraftstoß ihn beinahe wieder umgeworfen hätte, atmete Harry durch. Er löste die Bande um die zweite Präsenz sachte.

Es war als wäre er in Trance gefallen. Seine Hände bewegten sich scheinbar wie von selbst. Seine eine Hand zeichnete auf seiner anderen und eine blutige Schrift erschien auf seiner Rückhand. Seine Hände begannen zu leuchten. Es war reines weißes Licht.

Etwas flammte in Harry auf. Es war wie das Feuer, dass er aussenden konnte, nur um so viel heißer. Glühendes Blut floss durch seine Hand und sein Hals und sein Bauch brannten.

Das Leuchten verstärkte sich vielfach. Eine grelles Lichtformte sich vor seiner Handfläche, bildete die Form eines Hirsches, und galoppierte los. Der Schattenkobold war unvorbereitet. Der Hirsch _rannte den Kobold um_ und dunkles Blut spritzte, obwohl der Kobold nur mit seinem Helm auf dem Stein aufschlug.

Der Kobold sprang beinahe wieder auf. Weißglühende Kugeln schossen von Harrys Händen und der Kobold schrie mit bestialischem Ton als sie ihn umgaben. Ein Zischen war zu hören, als der Kobold wieder zu Boden ging.

Die zweite Präsenz zog sich zurück.

Harry musste schnell sein. Er ließ Magie – Schattenmagie – in seine Arme fließen und zog die Axt aus der Wand hinter sich. Er sprang damit neben den Kobold und schwang mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte. Die Halsplatte sprang aus der Niete und die Axt wurde abgefedert. Der Kobold rührte sich. Harry schlug nochmal zu und diesmal glitt die Axt in den Hals des Koboldes.

Das Blut war leicht violett als es herausspritzte. Harry ließ die Axt los und wankte einige Schritte zurück.

„Wieso konnte ich…", setzte Harry an, doch er wusste nicht, wie er diese Frage beenden sollte. Stattdessen sagte er, „Das ist mein Patronus. Das war ein Patronuszauber."

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Junge. Das war kein Zauber. Der Patronuszauber beschwört deinen Schutzgeist. Du hast ihn selber gerufen. Das war keine normale Magie, Junge. Das war weiße Magie. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Es war beinahe zu viel für Harry. Er wollte sich setzen.

„Bevor du umkippst sollten wir verschwinden. Wir geben die Instrumente am Besten in deine Zentrale. Wenn jemand für den Besitz davon umgebracht wird, dann doch bitte nicht ich. Bald wimmelt es hier von Kobolden und ich habe keine Lust in der _Mitte_ der nächsten Koboldkriege zu stehen."

Harry nickte, noch immer auf die Stelle starrend, an der der Patronus stand. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Kobold. Harry stand mittlerweile in dessen Blut.

Das war eine wirklich große Axt.

„Ich muss mich bei Professor Binns entschuldigen.", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Du bist im Schock. Ich dachte du hättest schonmal gekämpft, Junge. Jetzt kipp hier nicht um, weil wir ein Biest getötet haben.", brummte Aberforth.

Der Hirsch trabte zu ihm und Harry konnte ihn einen langen Moment ansehen. Der Hirsch wirkte… froh. Froh, ihn wiederzusehen. Als hätte er ihn vermisst.

Schließlich verschwanden das Leuchten und auch der Hirsch. Das Zischen hörte auf und der Platz war wieder ruhig. Aberforth packte seinen Arm und wieder disapparierten sie.


	13. Bleibende Spuren

Die Geräte die Aberforth und Harry von den Kobolde bekommen hatten waren faszinierend. Beide waren allerdings sehr unzuvorkommend mit genaueren Informationen gewesen. So blieb es an Hermine und, zu ihrem Erstaunen, auch Luna, herauszufinden, wie sie funktionierten.

Albert Bridger markierte vor ihnen verschiedene Positionen auf der Karte, an denen er noch Messungen benötigte. Die vier Jugendlichen – obwohl sich Hermine mittlerweile gerne als Erwachsene bezeichnete – saßen direkt davor. Im Hintergrund standen Thomas und Emilia. Emilia würde ihnen helfen können, da sie magische Spuren sah. Sonst im Raum hatten diese Fähigkeiten nur Luna und Harry, obwohl Luna diese Fähigkeit wohl etwas seltsam entwickelt hatte.

Harry und Ron konnten aber natürlich nicht bei der Sache bleiben und so musste sich Hermine wohl ausschließlich auf sich selbst – oder noch schlimmer – auf _Luna_ verlassen. Vielleicht konnte sie Emilia dazu bringen, ihr zu helfen statt zu sichern, damit sie noch jemanden dabei hatte, der sowohl fokussiert _als auch_ klar im Kopf war.

Sie hatte natürlich nichts gegen Luna. Man konnte sie nur nicht als sonderlich klar im Kopf bezeichnen. Aber das war auch nicht schlimm, vielleicht war das gerade das was Harry suchte. Hermine versuchte in jedem Fall sich nicht einzumischen.

Hermine hielt eines der schweren Instrumente in der Hand. Es waren nicht einfach nur metallene Scheiben mit irgendwelchen Ringen drin, wie Harry sie beschrieben hatte. Es war viel mehr als das. Hermine ließ ihren Finger an der Fassung des Instrumentes entlanggleiten. Es war perfekt glatter Stahl. Die äußere Fassung stand etwas nach innen über und das tat auch jeder Ring. So sollte es eigentlich unmöglich sein, dass sich einer der Ringe löste.

Außerdem enthielten die Ringe eine Gravur in einer Schrift, die Hermine nicht entziffern konnte. Man hätte es vielleicht als ein Muster bezeichnen können, aber die Regelmäßigkeit war nicht künstlerisch, sondern vielmehr sprachbedingt.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron und sie schreckte auf. Sie wollte natürlich nicht zu viel Zeit verschwenden. Harry und Emilia übernahmen den Weg nach England. Sie wollten niemanden durch Apparieren auf sich aufmerksam machen und anscheinend war es schwerer zu erkennen, wenn jemand das Schattenspringen verwendete.

Die Luft in Wales war kalt und die Umgebung nebelig. Es war ein kleiner verlassender Bauernhof und die Positionen, an denen gemessen wurden, wurden mit einer Mischung aus mathematischer Notwendigkeit und strategischer Sicherheit ausgewählt.

Hermine hatte den kleinen Stapel von Instrumenten unter ihren Arm geklemmt. Die gefährlichste Stelle war während dem Durchführen der Messung, da sie an dem Punkt auf jeden Fall einiges an Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Zusammen näherten sie sich einem der markierten Punkte. Sie mussten versuchen so wenige Fehler wie möglich bei der Platzierung der Messgeräte machen. Sie hielt das Gerät etwa auf Schulterhöhe und ließ es dann los. Zum Glück fiel es nicht wieder herunter, wie die ersten zehn Male, in denen sie versucht hatten, die Geräte zu bedienen.

„Alle auf dieselbe Höhe zum Terrain oder auf dieselbe Höhe zur Waage?", fragte Emilia nun von der Seite.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben es bisher immer zum Terrain gemacht und ich denke nicht, dass wir das ändern sollten. Außerdem war das auch die Empfehlung von Bridger, um störende Effekte aus dem Boden zu mitigieren."

Sie gab Luna und Emilia die anderen Geräte und justierte selbst das vierte Gerät. Kurz darauf schwebten die alle Geräte in der Luft und die Ringe lösten sich langsam aus ihren Fassungen. Hermine konnte das von Harry beschriebene blaue Leuchten natürlich nicht sehen, doch sie spürte deutlich, wie die magischen Felder um sie herum verstärkt wahrnehmbar wurden. Als wäre es auf einmal kälter geworden – immerhin lag etwas Schattenmagisches über dem Land.

Hermine schritt zur Seite und griff sich den Notizblock mit den anderen Messungen. Luna und Emilia schritten zu den einzelnen Ringen und holten improvisierte Messgeräte hervor. Ein kleines Farbrädchen sorgte dafür, dass die beiden, die die magischen Felder sehen konnten, eine ungefähre Skala hatten, wie unterschiedlich die Feldstärken waren.

„Wie viele haben Messungen haben wir noch?", fragte Luna nun und Hermine spinkste nochmals auf die Liste in ihrer Hand.

„Zwei.", antwortete sie schließlich, „Diese hier und dann noch eine in Schottland."

Luna summte für einen Moment ein Lied, das Hermine nicht kannte, während Emilia zu Hermine trat und ihr über die Schulter sah.

„Benötigen wir keine neutrale Messung? Damit wir wissen, wo der Nullpunkt der Instrumente liegt?", fragte Luna dann und Hermine schielte sie an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Sie hat durchaus recht.", murmelte Emilia und Hermine erwiderte auch darauf nichts. Sie sagte nur, „Die Werte bitte."

„7.6 und 7.7", sprach Luna darauf und Emilia sagte, „7.55 und 7.6" von der Seite.

Hermine notierte die Werte und drückte Emilia zwei Maßbänder in die Hand, „Jetzt die Harmonien bitte."

Luna war sich noch sicherer mit den Messungen als Emilia und Hermine war nicht gerade begeistert von der augenscheinlich plötzlichen praktischen Begabung des Mädchens. Vielleicht war sie unfair zu dem Mädchen, immerhin hatte Hermine ihr vielleicht Gründe gegeben, sich dafür zu schämen, wie sie war. Vielleicht wollte sie nun zur Abwechslung so tun als wäre sie normal.

„Ich hatte dich nie für den Wissenschaftstypen gehalten.", murmelte Harry, nachdem er sich in die Nähe von Luna positioniert hatte. Hermine ignorierte ihre Unterhaltung.

„Wenn du ehrlich bist", erwiderte Luna fröhlich, „Weißt du auch nicht, was für Fächer ich in Hogwarts gewählt hatte."

„Und einer der Wahlfächer war Messungen an magischen Feldern mit…", Harry gestikulierte in Richtung der leuchtenden Ringe, „Was auch immer das hier ist?"

Luna würdigte Harry keines Blickes, als sie antwortete, „Ich habe eklektische Interessen."

Ron lachte von der anderen Seite und Harry machte eine fröhliche, aber beleidigende Handgeste dem Rotschopf entgegen. Zu Luna gewandt sagte er, „Ist ja auch egal, ich liebe dich auch ohne zu verstehen was du sagst."

Luna flog das Maßband aus der Hand und es schnappte zu, rotierte in der Luft und als sie sich danach Bücken wollte, knallte sie mit Emilia zusammen, die sich ebenfalls danach gebückt hatte. Eine neue Welle von schallendem Lachen kam von Ron, welcher nun sich gegen das alte Bauernhaus stützte, hinter dessen Hof sie maßen.

„Das war wirklich lustig, Ron.", rief Harry ihm schmunzelnd entgegen. Luna, mit rotem Kopf, formte Worte mit dem Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus, als sie das Maßband wieder ansetzte. Emilia schielte zur Seite und klopfte ihr zur Beruhigung auf die Schulter, als sie für das Mädchen die Werte durchgab, „Ich habe 100 auf beiden Seiten und Luna hat 120 zu 90."

Hermine notierte die Werte und wandte sich wieder von ihnen ab. Während Hermine sich Notizen machte um sich die Hessematrix zu skizzieren. Ron hingegen hatte aufgehört zu lachen und schritt gemütlich auf Harry zu, „Das war sehr amüsant von euch und ich muss sagen, dass Luna ihren Teil sehr schön gestaltet hat! Und Emilia war sogar so freundlich mitzumachen!"

Emilia grinste ebenfalls, „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie sich danach bückt, immerhin lag es direkt bei mir!"

Luna stand noch immer mit rotem Kopf da, bis Harry schließlich in den Kreis schritt und sie drückte.

„Herzallerliebst!", rief Ron, „Und du kannst mir auch nicht vorwerfen ich wäre neidisch und würde euch deshalb necken! Ich muss überhaupt nicht neidisch sein!"

Das brachte Hermine dann doch zum Grinsen. Als Ron das sah, ergänzte er, „Ich kann es immerhin auch!"

X

X

X

„Das ist eine vollständige Auflistung der Feldstärken und das hier…", sagte Bridger und kramte ein gefaltetes Poster aus der Tasche, dass er ebenfalls an die Wand hing, „Ist eine Berechnung, die ich machen ließ. So sieht der magische Effekt etwa aus."

Thomas stand neben Bridger und sie sahen sich eingefärbte Karten an. Harry war sich nicht unbedingt sicher, was er auf denen sah, aber Bridger hatte mehrere Kopien der Karten anfertigen lassen und sie mit hell- bis dunkelroten Markierungen eingefärbt. Eine der Karten war beinahe uniform in einen leichten roten Teint getaucht. Doch obwohl England stark unter dem Einfluss der Kraft zu stehen schien, reichte auf keiner der Karten der eingefärbte Bereich über das Meer.

„Es reicht nicht bis Frankreich. Es muss an dem dunklen Mal liegen, dass Draco Malfoy erkrankt ist. Wie ist sein Status?", fragte Thomas darauf.

„Stabil aber schlecht.", gab Bridger zu, „Wir müssen ihn irgendwie lösen, aber ich fürchte, dass das darauf hinauslaufen wird, das dunkle Mal lösen zu müssen."

Harry fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platz bei der Unterhaltung, aber vermutlich musste er das Gefühl überwinden. Immerhin waren sie Teil von dem, was geschah, und hatten auch ein Recht, alle Informationen zu bekommen. Harry sah sich um und Luna lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Hermine und Ron jedenfalls schienen sich nicht so unwohl zu fühlen wie Harry, allerdings konnte es auch sein, dass er ihre Mimiken nicht richtig deutete.

„Wie stabilisiert ihr ihn?", fragte Hermine nun, „Ich habe nichts mitbekommen!"

Bridger wandte sich um, „Er wird intravenös versorgt und wir geben ihm Tränke."

„Was für Tränke?", hakte Hermine natürlich nach, „Ich habe das nachgesehen und in der Muggelwelt ist die Krankheit bekannt und wird im Allgemeinen als unheilbar angesehen!"

Bridger seufzte, „In der Tat ist es ein trickreiches Phänomen. Wie alle Proteinfaltungskrankheiten ist sie schwer zu behandeln, da der Körper nicht dagegen ankämpfen kann. Wir verwenden einen neu entwickelten Proteolysetrank. Proteolyse ist der körpereigene Vorgang, Proteine wieder zu zersetzen und der Trank ist in der Lage, das auch bei schwierigen Proteinen zu forcieren. Im jungen Draco Malfoy allerdings sorgt das dunkle Mal dafür, dass in seinem Gehirn immer neue Proteine falsch gefaltet werden. Wir können die Ausbreitung eindämmen, allerdings ihn nicht heilen, solange er dieses Mal hat."

Hermine nickte zufrieden. Harry konnte gut verstehen, dass sie es genau wissen wollte, aber auch, dass Bridger sich nicht immer wiederholen wollte.

„Der Einfluss kommt definitiv aus Hogwarts oder?", fragte Thomas dann.

„Dort ist das Feld jedenfalls am Stärksten.", erwiderte Bridger.

Für einen Moment hielten alle im Raum inne. Bis schließlich Thomas sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Ich kenne die Signatur, die über England liegt."

Ron sprang auf, „Echt?"

Thomas nickte, „Unsäglicher Bridger wird das vielleicht nochmal prüfen wollen, aber… Scheinbar ist es die Signatur von Erick."

Das war ein sprichwörtlicher Schlag in die Magengrube für Harry, „Wirklich?"

Es verging ein Moment in Stille, und Harry hakte nach, „Wie kann das sein? Nachdem wir so viel Arbeit darein gesteckt hatten, damit wir ihn los sind?"

Thomas sah kurz zu Bridger, als würde er nach Bestätigung suchen. Dann erklärte er, „Es kann sein, dass wir nicht sauber getrennt wurden. Das muss nicht heißen, dass wir noch verbunden sind oder dass mein Ende der Verbindung nicht sauber ist aber, dass… Seine Magie vielleicht erwartet hat, mit etwas verbunden zu werden. Voldemort hat vielleicht eine große Chance verpasst, als er ihn getötet hat."

„Aber was hat das hiermit zu tun? Voldemort hat Erick getötet, weil er der Ansicht war, dass er so herausfindet, wie er so etwas auch für sich erschafft.", fragte Harry.

Bridger räusperte sich, „Was Unsäglicher Thomas zu sagen versucht ist, denke ich, eine Theorie, die wir schon einige Zeit diskutieren. Wenn Ericks Seite der Verbindung noch irgendwie… _offen_ war, dann hat seine Zerstörung vielleicht ein Ungleichgewicht der Magie an Voldemort und vielleicht sogar an die ganze Gegend geheftet. Die These war, dass der dunkle Lord versucht, den Schaden von sich abzuwenden."

„Aber…", setzte Harry an, „Das hieße ja, dass er von den Aufklärern _wusste_ , die das dunkle Mal trugen. Draco ist offensichtlich, aber die Aufklärer und damit vielleicht auch…"

Thomas nickte, „Ich denke, dass wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass Severus ebenfalls betroffen ist, wir ihn bisher nur nicht gefunden haben."

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf, „Wenn wir ihn bisher nicht behandelt haben, dann ist der Mann nicht mehr als ein lebloser Haufen Fleisch."

„Aber normalerweise ist der Krankheitsverlauf doch…", setzte Hermine an, doch Bridger unterbrach sie.

„ _Normalerweise_ ja, aber nicht in _diesem_ Fall.", pampte er, „Wie ich eben erklärt hatte, sorgt das dunkle Mal dafür, dass die Krankheit künstlich beschleunigt wird. Aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich hierfür überhaupt keine Zeit. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, dass es anders ist. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Bridger schritt schnell aus dem Raum und Harry sah ihm noch einmal hinterher. Der Mann war doch mehr von seiner Gefangenschaft beeinflusst worden, als Harry lieb war. Hoffentlich war er in Therapie.

„Wir erwischen ihn auch immer an schlechten Tagen, oder?", fragte Harry dann, „Gestern war er noch besser drauf."

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht lieber um die Probleme kümmern, für deren Lösung wir bezahlt werden.", erwiderte Thomas, „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in unsere Heiler."

„Also um mal zusammenzufassen", meldete sich Ron zu Wort, „Wir haben starke magische Wesen, die durch Schattenmagie beeinflusst werden und dann auch noch kranke Todesser. Und alles damit Voldemort nicht selber unter dem leidet, was er sich eingefangen hat?"

Thomas nickte bedächtig, „Ich denke, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, die zerstörerische Magie von sich abzulenken. Schattenmagie benötigt zwar Lenkung, aber sie im Körper zu haben ist dennoch ein hohes Risiko."

„Es gibt ja einen Unterschied zwischen dem Verwenden und der Präsenz von Magie.", fügte Emilia an.

„Voldemort hängt an seiner Stärke!", warf Hermine ein, „Sicher könnte er die Schattenmagie in sich aufnehmen, aber das würde bedeuten, dass er seine normale Magie aufgeben muss."

Thomas blickte kurz zu Harry und erwiderte, „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob das der Fall ist. Harry kann anscheinend normale Magie wirken."

Hermine und Ron blickten zu ihm und Ron klappte der Mund auf.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie weit das reicht, ich würde meinen Zauberstab benötigen um wirklich festzustellen ob es geht. Wenn es ihn noch gibt."

„Der Zauberstab wurde intakt gefunden und der Beweismittelsicherung übergeben.", antwortete Thomas, „Das ist jetzt sogar eine gute Gelegenheit. Folgt mir."

Der Zauberstab von Harry war sogar beinahe griffbereit, was Harry ein wenig misstrauisch machte. Allerdings hatte er Emilia von seinen Erfahrungen erzählt und auch Thomas wusste davon. Dass sie seinen Zauberstab bereits beantragen würden hätte er sich denken können.

Harry hatte keine Erwartungen als er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, allerdings dachte er schon, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Als er seinen Zauberstab das erste Mal berührt hatte, hatte er es deutlich gespürt. Vielleicht war seine Beziehung zu seiner alten Magie noch nicht so stark, denn der Zauberstab fühlte sich für ihn an wie ein einfaches Stück Holz.

Vielleicht war es aber auch situationsbedingt. Wenn er sich auf seine normale Magie konzentrierte, konnte er den Zauberstab vielleicht erwecken? Würde die Schattenmagie ihn vielleicht beschädigen und noch viel wichtiger – was war mit der weißen Magie, die er laut Aberforth gewirkt haben sollte?

„Ich werde euch nun alleine lassen. Findet heraus, wie weit Harrys Fähigkeiten gehen. Ich muss mich um England kümmern.", sagte Thomas und verließ den Raum.

Ron sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher, „Ist etwas hochmütig aber okay."

Harry lächelte entschuldigend, „Naja, England ist glaube ich das Genaueste, was wir dazu haben."

Ron ging darauf nicht weiter ein, sondern forderte stattdessen: „Also, wollen wir? Wir können ja mal schauen ob der Trainingsraum frei ist!"

Der Raum war tatsächlich frei und es schien als wären die Feldzauber ausgeschaltet. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie man die in Gang setzte, allerdings wollten sie sich auch gar nicht gegenseitig bekriegen.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, ob das so funktioniert, oder ob es nur an der Situation lag.", murmelte Harry. Luna drückte aufmunternd seine Hand.

„Also schön!", rief Ron entschlossen, „Dann wollen wir das mal testen! Entwaffne mich!"

Harry sah Ron unsicher an, doch der Rotschopf wirkte zuversichtlich. So stellte er sich Ron gegenüber und sprach mit einer, was er hoffte, entschlossenen Stimme war, „Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab flog ohne große Geräusche aus Rons Hand. Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber es war sehr seltsam. Es funktioniert einfach. Er fühlte sich aber nicht anders und war nach wie vor noch so kalt wie vorher. Doch das war wahrscheinlich auch vollkommen etwas anderes. Ein Schattenmagier, das war, was er _war_ und die Magie war das, was er _konnte_.

„Das war super!", rief Ron, „Jetzt probieren wir am besten noch was anderes, öhm…"

Er sah sich kurz um, und wirkte etwas unsicher, „Hat jemand ein Streichholz?"

„Ein Streichholz?", fragte Harry etwas verdutzt.

Hermine meldete sich zu Wort, „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Die erste Lektion in Verwandlung. Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln."

Harry nickte bedächtig, „Macht irgendwie Sinn. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob das mit der Verwandlung noch klappt. Dieselben Dinge mit Schattenmagie zu machen ist so anders dass ich nicht weiß ob ich mich jetzt wieder an Normalmagie gewöhnen kann."

„Das musst du auch überhaupt nicht.", erwiderte Hermine, „Allerdings ist der Überraschungsmoment sicherlich groß, wenn du auf einmal normale Magie wirken kannst."

„Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass du auch fähig sein solltest, weiße Magie zu wirken.", warf Luna ein.

Harry seufzte, "Eines nach dem Anderen bitte."

„Streichholz!", rief Ron nochmal. Luna fummelte in ihrer Tasche und holte doch tatsächlich eine kleine Papierschachtel heraus. Sie schob sie auf und holte ein Streichholz heraus.

„Japp. Streichholz.", murmelte Harry und blickte Luna ein wenig verwirrt an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Lektionen von McGonagall waren alle nicht sonderlich einfach gewesen – besonders am Anfang. Verwandlung hatte einige unterschiedliche Phasen und die erstmal alle gemeinsam hinzukriegen war nötig bevor man überhaupt seine allererste Verwandlung durchführen konnte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Ron belustigt.

„Ich benötige einen kleinen weiteren Moment bevor du mir direkt vorwirfst ich hätte alle vergessen.", grummelte Harry.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und visualisierte alle einzelnen Komponenten der Verwandlung in seinem Kopf. Es geschah langsam, aber schlussendlich verwandelte sich das Streichholz in eine Nadel.

„Sehr gut!", rief Luna darauf und Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hat es sich anders angefühlt als früher?", fragte Hermine nun.

„Ich weiß nicht was das heißt.", erwiderte Harry.

„Wie fühlt es sich denn insgesamt an?", fragte Ron.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Luna antwortete Harry, „Wie Wärme. Als würde ich fremde Magie wirken. Allerdings kann ich mich ja auch irren. Es ist schwierig Veränderungen an mir selbst zu bemerken. Das wird auch das Problem anderer Schatten sein."

„Außerdem ist es hier drin super kalt und jede Magie ist wahrscheinlich deutlich spürbar.", beschwerte sich Ron.

Hermine lächelte und setzte sich neben Ron, welcher den Arm um sie legte. Das war durchaus neu und Harry war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass seine Freunde sich endlich dazu entschlossen hatten, sich etwas näher zu kommen. Harry löste seine Augen von den Beiden als Luna ihm in die Wange piekste. Die Berührung sandte allerdings eine Welle der Wärme durch seinen Körper, die ihn komplett aufzuheizen schien.

Harry lehnte sich zur Seite und murmelte, „Irgendwann finde ich heraus wie du das machst."

„Du meinst wie du es so wenig machst, dass nicht alles in Flammen aufgeht?", fragte Luna schnippisch und Harry musste grinsen.

„Das wäre nicht gerade romantisch, da hast du Recht."

„Also gut, wir wissen schonmal, dass Harry wohl Zaubern kann. Nicht gut, aber er kann es!", rief Ron jovial.

Harry sandte dem Rotschopf nochmal einen beleidigten Blick zu und auch Hermine schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Zu viel? Ja gut. Aber wir müssen nur noch herausfinden was die Sache mit der weißen Magie ist."

„Das wird denke ich nicht so einfach sein.", erwiderte Harry, „Immerhin habe ich vermutlich nicht so viel Kontrolle über die weiße Magie und außerdem ist es ja auch nichts womit man einfach zielen und feuern kann."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es wohl ein Vorteil sein wird. Niemand wird damit rechnen, dass du _das_ im Kampf machst."

„Aber es wäre nur so lange ein Vorteil bis die Magie sich dazu entscheidet, dass ich der Böse bin und mich tötet."

„Fangen wir doch mit dem Patronuszauber an!", sagte Hermine dann, „Das sollte nicht so schwierig sein. Statt ihn zu beschwören musst du ihn nur rufen!"

„ _Nur rufen_?", wandte Harry skeptisch ein, „Wie soll ich das denn machen?"

„Das kann dir niemand richtig sagen.", erwiderte Luna, „Das musst du am besten selbst wissen."

„Das ist nicht gerade aufmunternd. Soll ich meditieren oder so?", fragte Harry nun.

Natürlich gab es auch darauf keine Antwort.

X

X

X

Als Aberforth wieder nach vorne in die Stube seines Lokals kam, sah er, dass die Kreatur auf einem der Barhocker saß und an einem Feuerwhiskey nippte.

Aberforth setzte den Stapel von Tellern ab, den er getragen hatte und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Hocker hinter der Bar, gegenüber der Kreatur.

„Man sollte meinen, dass du nichts trinkst, wenn du im Dienst bist.", brummte er schließlich, als der andere Mann keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen.

Darauf setzte er schließlich den Feuerwhiskey ab, „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass die einzigen Menschen, die Albus hinreichend kannten, trotzdem eine vollkommen unterschiedliche Sicht auf den Mann haben?"

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven hier aufzutauchen. Als würde es nicht auffallen, wenn ein Feuerwerk Schattenmagie auf einmal in einem der Gebäude sitzt.", antwortete Aberforth. Die Kreatur regte keine Miene und er war wieder wie Aberforth ihn eigentlich kannte und nicht, wie er sich verstellte um menschlicher zu wirken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass der dunkle Lord sich darum schert, wer in diesem Dorf herumläuft. Wenn es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ist er ist aktuell mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt.", antwortete Grindelwald ruhig. Er setzte das Glas mit dem Feuerwhiskey ab und sah Aberforth mit kalten Augen an. Absolut nichts hatte sich geändert und Albus war zu blind gewesen um das zu sehen.

„Wo ist Fawkes?", fragte Grindelwald dann beiläufig.

Die Kreatur wollte ablenken, aber wieso sie gerade das als Thema auswählte, wusste Aberforth nicht, „Wieso glaubst du ich würde dir das sagen?"

Grindelwald spielte mit dem Rand des Glases, „Du weißt es nicht? Interessant. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Fawkes vielleicht zu dir fliegen würde, nachdem Albus nun gestorben ist."

„Vielleicht ist der Vogel auch mit ihm verbrannt.", erwiderte Aberforth.

„Vielleicht. Aber das käme mir schon sehr seltsam vor. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass wir ihn dann bald wiedersehen werden. Niemand weiß ja so richtig, wieso ein Phönix überhaupt zu einem Menschen geht. Fawkes hätte jederzeit verschwinden können.", murmelte Grindelwald.

Hoffentlich hatte der Mann nicht Albus Angewohnheit von ihm geerbt, sich in Trampelpfaden zu verlieren.

„Gib schon zu, dass du weißt, was los ist.", zischte Aberforth, „Und du lässt die Todesser einfach verrecken während du das Spiel von Albus übernimmst und jetzt nach und nach die Noten änderst, bis sie zu deinem Lied tanzen."

Grindelwald hatte tatsächlich den Schneid zu lachen. „Weißt du, Aberforth, es wäre vermutlich hilfreich, wenn du ein wenig mehr das Spiel spielen würdest, statt dich hier zu verkriechen, weil es dir nicht anders in den Kram passt. Der junge Harry könnte viel mehr Lenkung vertragen, aber stattdessen wirfst du ihn lieber ins kalte Wasser."

„Manche Dinge kann man nicht erklären und ich kann nicht jedem die Hand halten.", antwortete Aberforth.

Thomas leerte das Glas mit dem Feuerwhiskey und Aberforth machte beinahe automatisch die Bewegung, nachzuschenken, stoppte sich aber rechtzeitig.

„Das gilt aber doch nicht für deinen Nachfolger, so überrascht wir auch davon gewesen sind. Doch im Rückblick macht es natürlich Sinn."

„Also. Raus damit. Was geht hier vor sich? Und keine Lügen und kein drum herum reden!", zischte Aberforth. Er wollte diese Kreatur so schnell es ging wieder aus seinem Lokal raus haben.

„Du denkst schon wieder, dass ich böswillig Informationen vorenthalten würde. Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich das tatsächlich gutwillig tue?", entgegnete Grindelwald, „Aber nein, dafür müsstest du mir ein Stück Vertrauen entgegen bringen. Was die vier Kinder im Begriff sind herauszufinden, ist nicht einfach eine Störung der magischen Felder um Großbritannien. Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, dann ist es ein Fehler von dem dunklen Lord selbst, der hierzu geführt hat."

Aberforth nickte bedächtig. Grindelwald fing sogar an, Sinn zu machen, „Die Zerstörung deines Bruders."

Thomas nickte, „So ein hohes Ungleichgewicht verpufft nicht einfach. Zerstörerische Magie hat sich in Erick angestaut und als Voldemort ihn vernichtet hat, ist sie auf ihn übergegangen. Doch ich theoretisiere nur und weiß es nicht genau. Aber um zu deinem ursprünglichen Punkt zurück zu kommen, nein, ich halte ihnen diese Information nicht vor. Wir haben exakt eine Chance, die Betroffenen dieser magischen Verwesung zu heilen, und die baut darauf, dass der Heilende dieses Phänomen durch und durch versteht."

„Du glaubst, dass Potter sie heilen kann.", knurrte Aberforth zurück, „Aber wieso lässt du sie so lange dahinsiechen?"

„Weil das alles mit der Zentrale koordiniert ist. Weißt du, Dumbledore hat seine Spiele immer vollkommen undurchsichtig getrieben. Wenn die Figuren nach _meinem_ Lied tanzen, wie du es so schön formuliert hast, dann ist das abgesprochen, abgesegnet, und drei Redundanzen von Führungskräften wissen darüber Bescheid. Es ist ein bürokratisches Spiel, dass ich treibe. Solltest du auch mal versuchen. Es geht doch nichts über ein Formular, dass einem erlaubt, Menschen blind zu Einsatzstellen zu schicken, um sie zu testen."

„Pah! Das zeigt nur, dass die ganze IVZ verdorben ist."

Die Kreatur hob die Augenbrauen, „Hast du oder hast du nicht Harry Potter mit einem bis auf die Zähne bewaffneten, schattenmagischen Kobold alleine gelassen um die Instrumente wegzubringen, die du gestohlen hast?"

„Potter kam klar und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis ihm jeden Meter hinterher zu stehlen."

„Du glaubst immer, dass ich buchstäblich meine Augen überall hätte, obwohl das nicht ferner der Wahrheit sein könnte."

„Na was soll es denn sonst sein? Die Male in denen ich deine verdammten Biester verscheuchten musste kann ich schon garnicht mehr zählen! Ich wette wenn ich jetzt nach draußen trete, sehe ich sie schon wieder!", knurrte Aberforth.

Grindelwald hatte auch noch den Mumm, zu schmunzeln, „Ich denke eher nicht. Seitdem ich wieder bei Bewusstsein bin, habe ich keine neuen Projektionen erstellt. Der Kampf mit dem Kobold wurde mir von Aufklärern der Zentrale geschildert."

Aberforth hielt inne. Er spürte keine Anzeichen einer Lüge und das machte ihm zu schaffen, „Du lügst, Kreatur."

„Thomas, bitte, aber… nein, das tue ich nicht.", der Ton war vorsichtig und Grindelwald zog seine Stirn in Falten.

„Wäre es nicht so offensichtlich, dass die Raben in Hogsmeade deine Signatur tragen, würde ich es in Erwägung ziehen.", knurrte Aberforth zurück.

Grindelwald verschwand augenblicklich. Er zerbarst in einem Wind aus dichtem schwarzen Nebel und kleinen Eiskristallen. Kurze Zeit später war nichts mehr von dem Mann zu sehen und Aberforth öffnete die Eingangstür. Er war noch immer in der Nähe.

Es dauerte nur zehn Sekunden, bis er hinter Aberforth auftauchte.

„Du hattest Recht.", sagte er. Die Kreatur wirkte bedächtig, „Definitiv meine. Aber ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Glaubst du, dass es ein Seiteneffekt meiner Trennung ist?"

Aberforth wandte sich um, „Darum machst du dir Sorgen? Ich dachte, du würdest der Kraft nachtrauern, die du dort hinein gesteckt hast."

Grindelwald machte eine abfällige Geste, „Sandkörner am Strand. Ich mache mir aber mehr Sorgen darum, was aus den Humanoiden geworden ist. Ich spüre sie nicht, und kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Wer weiß was für Schabernack die Abbilder anrichten können, denen ich beigebracht habe zu sprechen."

Aberforth schnaubte abschätzig, „Das bekommt man, wenn man dunkle Magie anwendet. Nicht vorhersehbare Konsequenzen."

Grindelwald zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht. Aber in jedem Fall sollte ich das wohl melden. Entschuldige mich."

Damit verschwand er wieder.

X

X

X

Ein weißer Nebel tauchte kurz vor Harry auf, verschwand aber direkt wieder. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er brachte ein schwaches Leuchten zustande, aber es ging einfach nicht weiter.

„Ich dachte das wäre mehr so eine an oder aus Sache. Immerhin sollte die andere Seite doch selbst wissen, wie man die eigene Magie verwendet. Ich habe keine Kontrolle über den Zauber. _Wie zur Hölle mache ich ihn dann falsch_?"

„Vielleicht bist du nicht in Not genug. Luna, schlag ihn!", schlug Ron nachdenklich vor.

„Ron!", empörte sich Harry. Luna schnippste ihm gegen die Wange und sah mit großen Augen in sein Gesicht.

„Nein.", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich glaube das würde nicht helfen. Aber gute Idee, Ronald."

„Vielleicht ist es wirklich die Gefahr. Oder du musst irgendwie mit der Magie kommunizieren, was du möchtest.", warf Hermine ein.

Harry kratze sich am Kopf, „Ich kann es mir aber nicht so einfach vorstellen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was es heißt, wenn ich mit der Magie kommunizieren soll."

„Vielleicht müssten wir es an etwas probieren, dass einen richtigen Zweck erfüllt. Vielleicht ist dein Bedürftnis nicht stark genug, weiße Magie nur zu Testzwecken zu wirken.", sagte Luna.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu, „Du schlägst nicht etwa einen Menschen vor, oder?"

„Eigentlich eine gute Idee.", warf Ron ein, „Jedenfalls haben wir so einen direkten Fokus."

Das klang alles wie eine sehr _schlechte_ Idee für Harry. „Ron.", forderte er direkt, „Bist _du_ dir sicher, dass _das_ eine gute Idee ist?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry seufzte, „Also schön."

Es war nicht so als würde sich Draco Malfoys Zustand sonst irgendwie ändern. Allerdings war Harry dennoch unwohl bei dem Gedanken, mit seiner Magie irgendwo in die Nähe eines lebenden Patienten zu gehen. Er war kein Heiler. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung und er verstand auch die Hälfte der Wörter nicht, die Bridger verwendete.

Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie verantwortlich. Obwohl es Emilias Idee gewesen war – dass der Ausgang so verlaufen würde, konnte ja keiner ahnen. Außer vielleicht Thomas, welcher Emilia ausdrücklich gewarnt hatte. Und Dumbledore, der behauptet hatte, man könnte das Böse nicht bannen, das in Nurmengard lauerte. Vielleicht hatte er damit überhaupt nicht Erick gemeint.

Draco war nicht ansprechbar und anscheinend nicht bei Bewusstsein. Der Stationsheiler konnte ihnen nicht wirklich sagen, wie es um ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler stand, allerdings war er auch ein wenig verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Publikum.

„Du musst nichts mit ihm machen. Seine Verbindung zu Voldemort ist hier das Problem und dafür benötigst du kein medizinisches Wissen.", versicherte Luna ihm.

Unsicher blickte Harry auf den Arm von Draco, auf dem das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Es ging noch immer eine gefährliche Macht von der Verbindung aus. Harry konnte vage erspüren, dass die Verbindung sehr stark war. Voldemort hatte mehr Macht über seine Todesser, als es den Anschein hatte.

Natürlich war das Harry klar gewesen. Immerhin hatten sich alle Todesser immens Sorgen gemacht, als sie spürten, dass Voldemort vielleicht wieder auftauchen würde. Allerdings musste die Verbindung sogar noch viel weiter reichen als das.

Harry konnte die Verbindung nicht sehen. Dracos Aura war leicht violett zu erahnen, wenn er etwas an dem Jungen vorbei sah. Allerdings war das dunkle Mal, bis auf einen leichten dunklen Schein, wohl nicht so gut mit seinen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Stattdessen spürte er die Anwesenheit von Voldemort. Es war als stünde er an einem Abgrund und jemand stieß ihn von hinten. So fühlte sich das dunkle Mal für ihn an.

Hier war sein Patronus wohl nicht von großem Nutzen. Doch war konnte er tun?

Wo kam der Patronus eigentlich her? Das wäre ja die Quelle der weißen Magie, die er verwenden sollte. Konnte Harry das überhaupt?

Von ihnen war Ron der einzige, der wusste, wie die andere Seite aussah und nur er konnte wirklich eine Aussage darüber treffen, wie es sich anfühlte, mit der Welt der Geister in Verbindung zu stehen.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, Ron?", fragte Harry daher. Ron stand noch im Gang, näherte sich aber jetzt, den Blick nicht von Draco nehmend.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist nicht wie unsere Welt, aber wer hatte das schon erwartet. Man kann es auch nicht komplett begreifen, wenn man ehrlich ist. Ich glaube das hauptsächliche Problem ist die Zeitlosigkeit der anderen Seite. Die Geister haben sich glaube ich etwas davon eingesperrt gefühlt, mir folgen zu müssen, wie ich durch die Zeit gequetscht wurde. Deren Worte, nicht meine."

„Wow, das war erstaunlich einsichtig von dir.", murmelte Harry. Doch Ron hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen. Harry konnte nicht erfassen, was die andere Seite war, aber seine Verbindung zu ihr war auf jeden Fall da. Er musste nur lernen sie zu interpretieren. Er konnte sie nicht ganz verstehen, aber er konnte zumindest versuchen einen winzigen Teil der anderen Seite zu kapseln und für sich nützlich zu machen.

Die weiße Magie war vielleicht überhaupt nicht so starr und fremd wie die Leute sagten, sondern folgte einfach anderen Regeln in einer anderen Welt. Harry war aber auch kein Physiker, also musste er etwas umdenken.

Vielleicht war die zweite Präsenz und die Stimme einfach sein Weg mit dieser Magie zu kommunizieren und es war töricht, sich davon abzuwenden nur weil er es unangenehm fand, kontrolliert zu werden.

 _Ich benötige Hilfe._ , fragte Harry in seinen Geist hinein. Es kam keine Antwort.

 _Er muss geheilt werden. Dafür muss die Verbindung mit Voldemort getrennt werden._ , erklärte er dann, doch auch auf diesen Satz war die andere Seite still. Vielleicht war er die Sache doch falsch angegangen. Vielleicht war die zweite Präsenz kein notwendiges Übel, dass er in Kauf nehmen musste, bis es wieder weg war.

Vielleicht war es einfach _die Art_ , mit der er mit der anderen Seite und der dort herrschenden Magie kommunizieren konnte.

 _Er hat es verdient von seinen Fehlern gelöst zu werden, immerhin hat er schnell erkannt, dass er sich falsch verhalten hat. Voldemort ist hier das Problem und nicht Draco. Der dunkle Lord muss vernichtet werden und damit auch jede Magie, die er gewirkt hat.,_ forderte Harry darauf.

Es verging ein Moment, in dem noch immer Stille herrschte, aber zumindest hatte sich etwas geregt. Harry bekam eine Ahnung der zweiten Präsenz in seinem Kopf, als wäre sie aufgewacht. Es war wie flüchtige Gedanken, die man nicht unterdrücken konnte. Kleine Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten.

 _Trenne die Verbindung!_ , forderte Harry nun mit Nachdruck. Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass es jetzt daran scheitern würde, dass er sich nicht klar ausdrückte.

Es brannte in seinen Handflächen. Es war wie bei dem Feuer nur brannte _er_ statt seiner Umgebung.

Seine Handflächen begannen zu glühen. Harry konnte die Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht spüren und das machte ihm Sorgen. Er hatte gelernt, dass solche Verbindungen normalerweise eine ganz bestimmte Signatur hatten. Doch Voldemort war natürlich viel schlauer als sich so einfach erkennen zu lassen. Jahrelang liefen Todesser mit dem dunklen Mal herum, bevor sie jemand als Bedrohung erkannt hatte.

Doch das dunkle Mal war ein Bund der Sklaverei. Das durfte nicht zu offensichtlich sein.

Die weiße Magie legte sich um Dracos Unterarm und umhüllte seinen Mitschüler schnell komplett. Die weiße Magie war nicht von dieser Welt. Zusätzlich wirkte sie als wäre sie unerschöpflich und Harry musste seine Zähne zusammenbeißen damit er nicht zurückschreckte. Luna legte ihm die Hand zur Unterstützung auf die Schulter.

Dann verpuffte die Energie und die Lichtverhältnisse waren schnell wieder normal. Doch die Heiler schienen durch das Geschehen angezogen und eine Schar von Krankenhauspersonal rannte den Gang entlang und auf sie zu.

Direkt mehrere Stimmen riefen durcheinander. Harry hörte „Was ist passiert?" oder „Was war das?" heraus und natürlich auch einige „Was haben Sie gemacht?" oder „Was tun Sie hier?".

Es dauerte allerdings auch nicht lange, bis Bridger, angezogen von dem Lärm, durch den Krankenhausflur schritt und mit einem lauten und harten Tonfall alle Heiler nach draußen schickte. Der Stationsarzt blieb allerdings stur im Raum stehen und ließ sich nicht wegschicken.

„Unsäglicher Potter, bitte berichten Sie.", sagte Bridger ruhig. Harry konnte es durchaus verstehen, aber es war schon komisch, dass Bridger _sofort_ davon ausging, dass Harry schuld war, obwohl noch _drei andere_ im Raum gewesen waren.

Es ging aber alles zu schnell und so nahm sich Harry noch einen kleinen Moment seine Fühler nach dem Raum auszustrecken. Die Verbindung zu Voldemort war verschwunden, aber Harry konnte in dem Trubel nicht mehr sagen, ob Draco noch beeinflusst war oder nicht.

„Ich habe die Verbindung zwischen Draco Malfoy und dem dunklen Lord gelöst. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob noch Rückstände vorhanden sind oder was jetzt mit dem dunklen Mal selber ist.", erwiderte Harry.

„Erklären Sie mir doch bitte, wie Sie das bewerkstelligt haben.", forderte Bridger darauf, aber irgendwie abwesend, während er anfing, an Malfoy rumzudoktern.

„Ich habe weiße Magie eingesetzt. Mehr oder weniger nur gefordert, sie solle Draco von Voldemort lösen. Was genau in diesem Prozess vonstatten ging, weiß ich wegen der Natur der weißen Magie natürlich nicht."

„Interessant.", antworte Bridger gefühllos. Bei dem Tonfall des Mannes hatte Harry keine Ahnung, ob er es _wirklich_ interessant fand.

„Sie haben weiße Magie gewirkt, soweit kann ich das bestätigen.", murmelte Bridger abwesend, „Das dunkle Mal strahlt auch nicht mehr so stark. Das kann ich ebenfalls bestätigen. Was glauben Sie war das Problem? Das dunkle Mal oder die Verbindung zu Voldemort?"

„Definitiv Letzteres. Das dunkle Mal hat sich nicht verändert.", antwortete Harry, „Voldemort nutzt es nur mehr als vorher. Ich glaube, dass die Natur des dunklen Males schon immer zerstörerisch war, allerdings war diese Verbindung jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig aktiv."

Bridger nickte bedächtig. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu, „Nun, Unsäglicher Potter, ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht viel zu tun haben, denn ich habe noch einige andere Patienten, die Ihre Hilfe benötigen."

X

X

X

Thomas kam erst wieder am Abend zu Emilia. Er wirkte nach außen sehr entspannt, doch Emilia konnte die Reste von Sorge in seinem Blick sehen. Er war die ganze Zeit nicht ganz entspannt gewesen.

Wenn sie es genau nehmen wollte, war er vielleicht entspannter gewesen, als er dachte, er würde sterben. Jetzt lastete wohl die Präsenz der Schatten wieder auf seinem Gewissen. Es war nun irgendwie wieder Thomas Aufgabe, sie zu vernichten.

„Klappt es so, wie du dir dachtest?", fragte Emilia, als er durch die Haustür schritt.

Thomas legte seinen Mantel ab, „Nicht ganz, aber fast. Harry benötigt etwas mehr Übung mit seiner Normalmagie, aber darum geht es auch überhaupt nicht. Niemand von uns weiß so richtig, wie man weiße Magie verwendet und die einzige Person, die das vielleicht wusste, ist mittlerweile tot."

„Sicher, dass Albus die einzige Person war? Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwelche esoterischen Zauberer, die das auch drauf haben. Irgendwo bei den Urvölkern Indonesiens, oder in den Reservaten in Nordamerika, oder auch in China."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, „Deine Vorschläge sind alle sehr seltsam. Aber das tut auch nichts zur Sache. Immerhin haben wir kaum eine Wahl aktuell. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir müssen auf dem schnellsten uns bekannten Weg versuchen, die Aufklärer zu heilen und ich denke, dass Harry dieser schnellste Weg ist. Aber wenn wir die weiße Magie richtig verstehen, dann ist sie zu _verstehen_ sowieso der falsche Ansatz."

Emilia nickte, „Ich habe Essen gemacht. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Harry kommt?"

Die Frage war eher rhetorischer Natur.

Thomas nickte bedächtig, „Ich glaube, dass er noch immer ein Problem mit Zugehörigkeit hat. Er bleibt selten lange an einem Ort. Zum Glück hat er eine Freundin sonst würde niemand jemals wissen, wo er ist."

Emilia lächelte, „Sie ist sehr nett. Sehr komisch, aber auch sehr nett. Kannst du glauben, ich habe mich ein Mal mit ihr unterhalten und sie hat mich irgendetwas über irgendeine Verschwörungstheorie gefragt?"

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aktuell tut sie ja auch niemanden weh. Wollen wir hoffen, dass das auch so bleibt."

Thomas setzte sich und sie aßen. Dabei verging ein Moment in Stille. Früher hatte es Emilia immer erstaunt, dass Thomas beim Essen absolut keine Geräusche machte. Es war als würde er sich gar nicht bewegen, geschweige denn schneiden oder mit der Gabel den Teller berühren. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, obwohl sie dennoch ab und zu einmal nach oben sehen musste um zu prüfen, ob Thomas noch da war.

Sie hielten für einen Moment inne. Schließlich entschied sich Emilia dazu, das anzusprechen, was sie schon die ganze Zeit ansprechen wollte, „Du brauchst mir nicht hinterher spionieren. Das was du nicht wolltest das ich tue habe ich doch schon längst getan."

Thomas legte seine Gabel hin. „Wie bitte?"

„Der Rabe draußen. Übrigens ein sehr süßes Tier, aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass er da ist."

„Ich muss ein Déjà vu haben. Soweit ich weiß sind alle Abbilder, die ich geschaffen hatte, entweder verpufft oder ich habe die Kontrolle über sie verloren. Bist du sicher, dass es meines ist?"

„Es schwingt jedenfalls so wie du. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wäre deine Magie wie die eines beliebigen anderen Schatten. Auch wenn du nicht mehr mit Erick verbunden bist, ist es dennoch auffällig, dass du als Schatten geboren wurdest und nicht verwandelt wurdest."

„Ist er jetzt auch noch da?", fragte Thomas dann.

„Wenn ich jetzt ja sage, stehst du dann sofort auf oder können wir noch zu Ende essen?", konterte Emilia.

Thomas starrte sie nur an.

Emilia seufzte, „Na schön. Ja er ist noch draußen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er vor hat sich zu bewegen. Ich ging nur davon aus, dass er mir hinterher spioniert, weil er immer auf dem Haus gelandet ist, als ich hier hergesprungen bin. Als wäre er sonst geflogen oder so."

Thomas nickte. „Na schön. Finden wir heraus, was mit den Dingern los ist."

Er lief schon wieder los, ohne auf Emilia zu warten. Etwas genervt folgte sie ihm. Draußen angelangt dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Rabe gefunden war. Üblicherweise gaben die Vögel zumindest ein paar Geräusche von sich, doch dieser Rabe tat das natürlich nicht.

Thomas beschwor Schnur und band die magische Kreatur. Emilia verzog die Miene dabei. Ihr war natürlich klar, dass das kein echter Vogel war, allerdings war es trotzdem nicht nett mit anzusehen. Der Vogel fiel vornüber und landete mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Waldboden vor Thomas Haus.

Sie schritten näher und der Rabe bewegte sich nicht.

„Sollte er sich nicht… wehren?", fragte Emilia darauf. Der Rabe tat einfach nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das normal war.

Thomas nickte, „Vielleicht verschwinden sie nur langsamer als gedacht. Die Magie scheint sich zu verflüchtigen. Doch wieso es so lange dauert weiß ich nicht. Entweder sie sollten noch unter meiner Kontrolle sein oder sie sollten von selbst verpuffen. Dass ich sie nicht kontrollieren kann, sie aber noch da sind, ist eigentlich nicht möglich."

„Wegen der Schattenmagie.", erwiderte Emilia.

Thomas nickte. „Ich muss… Eines meiner Abbilder rennt in Menschengestalt jetzt sicherlich wie ein Bescheuerter durch England. Ich weiß nicht, was es mit Humanoiden macht, wenn sie nicht mehr mit mir verbunden sind."

Emilia seufzte, „Ich hatte mich eigentlich auf ein Wochenende gefreut, dass ich _nicht_ damit verbringe, irgendeinem Thomasklon hinterherzujagen."

Thomas stand auf und ließ den Raben verschwinden. „Wir alle haben unsere Last zu tragen. Zumindest funktioniert es noch wenn ich die Zerstörung einleite."

„Können wir jetzt weiter essen?", fragte Emilia genervt.

Thomas berührte sein Abzeichen und grinste sie dabei auch noch an.

„Unsäglicher Thomas?", fragte der Disponent auf der anderen Seite.

„Ich benötige Informationen über den Aufklärer, der auf mein Abbild aufpasst.", erklärte Thomas darauf.

X

X

X

„Normalerweise ist es ja eher unüblich, dass Unsägliche nichtmenschliche Informanten verwenden. Aber da einer unserer Unsäglichen ein Hauselfe ist, dachte ich mir, ich könnte genauso gut ein Abbild verwenden. Außerdem war für diesen Zweck der Aufklärer da.", erklärte Thomas auf dem Weg durch die Winkelgasse.

Sie trugen beide unauffällige Roben und waren dennoch in großer Gefahr. Auf der Länge der Winkelgasse waren sie vielleicht 40 Menschen begegnet, was nicht sonderlich viel war, allerdings reichte eine einzelne Person, die sie erkannte und meldete.

Emilia hatte keine allzu große Lust jetzt auch noch gegen Todesser zu kämpfen.

„Wir haben es nicht sonderlich weit und sollten es schnell hinter uns bringen können.", versicherte Thomas in diesem Moment, „Die Zentrale hat Brodeur erst heute Morgen kontaktiert."

„Aber nicht persönlich, sondern über sein Abzeichen.", erwiderte Emilia.

Thomas nickte, „Wenn er gerade nicht in seiner Wohnung war, dann ist das auch vollkommen verständlich. Was soll er denn in der Öffentlichkeit machen?"

„Nicht sein Abzeichen verwenden vielleicht.", sagte Emilia.

„Wir sind fast da, komm."

Das Haus war ein typisches Winkelgasse Gebäude. Die Winkel waren alle nicht rechteckig und die Linien waren krumm. Insgesamt war es ein ulkiges Bild und sie war froh, dass sie in einer Muggelwohnung gewohnt hatte. Auch Thomas Haus folgte nicht den Eigenarten der Zaubererarchitektur, obwohl das auch daran liegen konnte, dass Thomas Deutscher war und damit strengere Linien mochte.

Sie kamen durch eine kleine Seitengasse auf die Hinterseite der Häuser. Hier war eine Eingangstür, die zwar verschlossen aber nicht verzaubert war. Das Betreten eines Hauses war normalerweise nie schwierig, selbst in der Winkelgasse.

Sie stiegen langsam auf die dritte Etage. Thomas hielt inne, und als Emilia an ihm vorbeischaute bemerkte sie, dass die Tür offen stand.

„Immer ein gutes Zeichen. Bereit machen.", murmelte Thomas. Emilia nickte. Es lag plötzlich eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft, die vorher nicht da war. Es sollte ein einfaches Treffen sein. Ihnen wurde sogar _gesagt_ , dass sie herkommen sollten.

Die Wohnung war mit viel Holz eingerichtet, insgesamt ein wenig ungemütlich, und sehr dunkel. Dicke Vorhänge bedeckten die Fenster und der Raum war im Halbdunkeln kaum zu sehen.

Thomas ließ eine kleine leuchtende Kugel über seiner Hand erscheinen und Emilia tat es ihm gleich.

Es war unordentlich. Sehr unordentlich. Als hätte ein Feuergefecht stattgefunden. Emilia sah Rückstände von Flammzaubern auf der Wand und Holzsplitter, die in der Wand steckten, als hätte man sie als Geschosse verwendet, waren definitiv nicht normal. Zerfetzte Seilstücke lagen herum, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht verschwunden waren.

Eine schwache schattenmagische Aura lag in der Luft.

„Sie haben ihn gefunden.", murmelte Emilia, „Hier war definitiv ein Schattenmagier."

Thomas nickte, „Du hast Recht. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Die Zentrale hat behauptet, der Aufklärer würde sich melden und auch die Kugeln sind nicht angeschlagen. Schattenmagie ist zwar nicht auf die Kristallkugeln abbildbar, aber Todesgefahr ist es _definitiv_."

Thomas ging zur rechten Seite hinunter. Die Wohnung war insgesamt nicht groß. Ein kleines Esszimmer. Ein kleiner Bereich in dem eine Couch stand und eine Küchennische. Zusammen umrahmten die drei Bereiche das Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür geschlossen war.

Thomas schritt zur Tür, die kleine Lichtkugel hinter sich schweben lassend. Er näherte sich mit seiner Hand der Türklinke, berührte sie aber eine Minute lang nicht. Schließlich ließ er seine Hand sinken und das Schloss klickte in der Tür.

„Ein Zauber lag auf der Tür.", kommentierte er beiläufig.

Durch den offenen Spalt konnte Emilia sehen, dass es auch in dem Raum absolut dunkel war. Doch bevor sie mehr ausmachen konnte, schlug Thomas die Tür wieder zu.

So stand er da. Arm gegen die Tür und auf die Klinke starrend. Nach zwei Minuten machte sich Emilia langsam Sorgen, „Ist alles okay? Türklinke doch verflucht?"

Thomas antwortete für einen Moment nicht.

„Wenn du jetzt von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Schatten verflucht wurdest, dann werd ich aber sauer!"

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nach.", sagte er. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schnaubte als wäre er genervt.

Emilia wollte etwas sagen, doch Thomas unterbrach ihren Gedankengang. „Kopfblasenzauber, bitte."

„Oh scheiße.", zischte Emilia und schritt zu Thomas. Sie legte mit einer Handgeste den Zauber auf sie beide und stieß Thomas zur Seite. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ das Licht der Leuchtkugeln in den Raum scheinen.

Hier waren keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Doch der Unsägliche infrage war an seinen Handgelenken mit einem Seil an der Decke festgebunden. Emilia stieß die Tür weiter auf, damit auch Thomas hineintreten konnte.

Die Blutlachen auf dem Boden waren beachtlich. Das war keine normale Menge an Blut, jedenfalls nicht von einem Menschen. Der Unsägliche war noch bekleidet, allerdings hatte er keine Schuhe an. Das Gesicht war vollkommen weiß.

Die Lippen fehlten. Der blutverschmierte Unterkiefer hing leicht hinunter und es schien als seien die Zähne in ihren Fassungen explodiert. Emilia machte ein paar prüfende Zauber und stellte fest, dass wirklich Zahnsplitter einige der Wunden verursacht hatten.

Das Durchtrennen der Haut und der Muskeln jedoch war eindeutig mit einem Messer vorgenommen worden.

Hinter Emilia berührte Thomas sein Abzeichen. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe eine körperlose Stimme in den Raum hallte.

„Japp?", fragte der Disponent salopp.

„Wir…", begann Thomas. Er hielt kurz inne und fing erneut an, „Wir haben die Wohnung, in der Aufklärer Brodeur stationiert war, begangen. Wir haben den Unsäglichen mit eindeutigen Todeszeichen vorgefunden. Alles Weitere kann Ihnen Unsägliche Brown durchgeben."

Emilia wandte sich um und tippte erst ihr Abzeichen an, dann das von Thomas.

„Hier ist Heiler Brown. Unsäglicher Brodeur ist ermordet worden und an seinen Handgelenken aufgehangen wurden. Zähne fehlen, vermutlich durch Explosionszauber. Lippe und Muskeln wurden vom Kiefer komplett entfernt, bis hinten zum Caput Mandibulae. Dieser ist sichtbar. Unterkiefer vermutlich zum Todeszeitpunkt nicht mehr verwendbar. Die Temperaturverhältniszauber sagen aus, dass der Tod wohl vor vier Tagen eingetreten ist.", protokollierte Emilia.

„Brodeur hat viel Blut verloren.", kommentierte Thomas, seine Stimme nun kalt, „Vermutlich ein Quellzauber. Der Unsägliche ist wahrscheinlich lange am Leben gehalten worden. Ich werde alle Tatortaufnahmen durchführen und erbitte darum, dass die Familie informiert wird. Zusätzlich ist relativ sicher ein Schattenmagier dafür verantwortlich."

„Verstanden.", erwiderte der Disponent mit ernster Stimme, „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Ich notiere, dass Unsäglicher Brodeur verstorben ist. Bitte ziehen sie sich so schnell es geht wieder aus England zurück, wenn sie ihre Arbeit getätigt haben."

Mit diesen Worten war wieder Stille im Raum. Emilia wandte sich um. Der ganze Boden war klebrig.

„Quellzauber?", fragte sie an Thomas gewandt.

Dieser ließ den Blick ebenfalls über den Boden schweifen, „Um das Opfer länger am Leben zu erhalten, während es blutet."

Emilia nickte und wandte sich wieder der Leiche zu. „Was musstest du vorhin nachdenken? Das war kein Schattenmagier, oder?"

„Nein.", antwortete Thomas, „Aber wir wissen zu wenig, um etwas Anderes zu behaupten. Bringen wir das hier hinter uns. Ich beginne mit der Spurensuche und du schließt die Untersuchung an der Leiche ab."

* * *

A/N: Und wieder da


End file.
